Clouds above Nirvana
by Shwayne
Summary: Un joven shinigami se enfrenta a la muerte, preludio de los males que han de llegar
1. Muerte

**MUERTE**

-Colega. ¿Estás sangrando?- Murmuró una voz, cansada, que incluso alargaba las pausas para poder tomar aliento. –Mierda. ¡Estás sangrando!- Añadió con una tenue carcajada. –No pensaba que fueras tan débil-

Un estallido de luz cortó sus palabras y su pecho, bañando en un río de sangre la juventud de sus rasgos. Yacía de rodillas, la cabeza gacha, apenas cubierto por lo que restaba de su negro uniforme de shinigami. Sangre en su torso, las uñas partidas, la mano rota. Solo sus ojos y su sonrisa mostraban la otra cara de una derrota que aún no se había consumado. Sin apartar la vista de su contrincante, se incorporó con lentitud, ignorando las heridas abiertas de sus rodillas. Alzó la siniestra y sonrió.

Risueño, dispuesto a formular una nueva impertinencia, se ajustó la cinta azulada que llevaba anudada en el izquierdo de sus antebrazos y rió para sus adentros.

-No te avergüences de esto, colega- Susurró con media sonrisa en los labios. –A veces liberar no basta para acabar con un rival desarmado-

-¡Calla! ¡Cállate maldito bastardo!- Replicó entre chillidos una voz aguda y furiosa, sumida en el sangriento frenesí de la batalla. –¡Muere!-

-¡Yo soy Pawe·wa Kaneda!- Respondió el shinigami con autoridad. El cuerpo erguido, los negros cabellos al viento. Apenas si se inmutó al sentir el frío del acero en su pecho. Tansolo alzó la siniestra, tranquilo, sonriente, mientras veía la cinta en su brazo bailar al compás de los aires. Y sus ojos se fueron cerrando, y desapareció.


	2. Tocar el manzano

**TOCAR EL MANZANO**

-¿Y bien?- susurró una muchacha a su profesora

-¿Cómo que "Y bien"?- replicó ésta con desespero, reprimiendo un impulso homicida.

Probablemente, una respuesta como aquella no era la más indicada para lidiar con una tutora que vestía, de los pies a la cabeza, una apariencia tan pagana.

El pelo rojizo como el atardecer y los incendiarios ojos que poseía podían llevar a confusiones, de eso no cabía duda, pero los diminutos cuernos que coronaban la astada cabeza no ofrecían equívocos. Su delicada figura, cincelada con furia en el suelo por el dorado reflejo del sol, no hacía sino revestir de seda el fuego que habitaba en su cuerpo, y eso era algo que cualquiera, repito, cualquiera, podía dilucidar solo con permanecer durante más de quince segundos a menos de veinte metros de ella.

Y, sin embargo, ninguno de aquellos ilusos parecía haber sido capaz de percatarse aún.

Se trataba de invocar un hadou de nivel básico, tampoco pedía demasiado. No se trataba de hacer añicos un hollow ni de arrasar los cielos con fuego. Diablos, solo estaba pidiendo que alguno de los cuatrocientos cincuenta alumnos de primero que iban a pasar por allí tuviera la delicadeza de arrancar una fruta del manzano.

-Creo que la he tocado de refilón- añadió la chiquilla con orgullo, entre las mal contenidas sonrisas de los asistentes, mientras su maestra la instaba a dejar sitio al siguiente.

La ira, irremediablemente, iba a ir empezando a aflorar.

-Otro- anunció con pesar. ¿Cuándo iba a terminar aquello? Llevaba más de tres horas pasando revista a los pipiolos del primer año de la Adademia, y ese no era su deber como profesora. _Un favor, un pequeño favor_, le había dicho el barbudo. ¡Y una mierda! Llevaba tres horas pasando calor, oyendo chorradas y sudando la gota gorda para que ninguno de los bebés se sacara un ojo con el conjuro. –Otro- repitió sin variar el tono, esperando a que alguien se presentara. Pero se vengaría, claro que se vengaría, esa misma noche se colaría en su habitación y le afeitaría las barbas. Oh, sí, ya casi podía ver el ridículo que le supondría presentarse a sus clases pelado. Sonrió por su feliz reencontrada malicia y miró un par de veces a su alrededor. –¡Eh! ¿Se puede saber quién coño va? ¿De quién es el turno? ¿Eh?-

-E... es el turno de Kent- apuntó una voz temblorosa

-¿Kent?- replicó la maestra

-Clark Kent, profesora Uchiha- repondió otra voz

-Clark Kent, ¿pero qué?- murmuró Nalya con tono burlón.- Bueno, ¿y donde está?- No hubo respuesta esta vez, solo un silencio generalizado y un cúmulo de miradas que se encaminaron hacia el manzano. Había un tipo allí, cómodamente sentado bajo su sombra a la par que mordía los frutos del árbol con un placer animal. –La madre que lo parió- Susurró Uchiha Nalya con lentitud, alargando las pausas de modo inconsciente –Lo mato. Yo lo mato- Añadió con un hilo de voz mientras el individuo en cuestión terminaba su vigésimo quinta manzana y alzaba su mano hacia el grupo para saludar.

-¡Hey!- Anunció con su diestra, mientras hacía algún que otro esfuerzo para incorporarse de nuevo al trabajo. Finalmente, y tras una frenética lucha con los restos de fruta en su ropa, alcanzó el grupo de alumnos y a Nalya, que le aguardaba con ojos y puños cerrados, mientras rezaba blasfemias en sus adentros.

-Solo es un alumno, solo un alumno, nada más- murmuraba a modo de mantra, cuando sintió que algo le rozaba el pelo, o alguien.

-Oye, ¿Los cuernos son de atrezzo?-

-SOLO ES UN ALUMNO, SOLO ES UN ALUMNO- Prosiguió, hiperventilando, mientras la vena azul de su cuello empezaba a sugerir a explosión.

-Ya vienen- Murmuró entonces la voz de un anciano. Y todo cambió de color.


	3. Fantasmas

**FANTASMAS**

-¿Se los han llevado? ¿Cómo que se los han llevado?- Inquirió Rido con una media sonrisa en los labios. Sonrisa que se fue borrando de su cara a medida que empezó a escrutar los ojos de su compañera. -Mierda, Nalya, dime que es una broma. Dímelo, por favor. Lo necesito- Añadió con un último deje de desesperación, esperando un maldito milagro.

Por enésima vez, buscó una respuesta en sus ojos, solo que esta vez la encontró.

-Yo... lo siento.- Respondió Uchiha con gravedad. Y Rido se derrumbó.

Aquello no podía estar pasando, no debía. ¡Joder! ¡Nalya había bajado los ojos! ¡Nalya! Pensó, mientras trataba por todos los medios de concentrarse, de hallar el qué de la situación, de encontrar las palabras que debía decirle. Se sentía perdida, humillada, culpable. Lo último que necesitaba era que se preocupara por ella, pero eso era algo que él no podía evitar.

-Los encontraremos- murmuró, con un timbre sembrado de convencimiento, mientras se atusaba la barba en una fingida pose de erudición.

Había pensado seriamente en acercarse, levantarle el mentón con ternura y susurrarle que todo se resolvería al oído. Y de tratarse de otra mujer tal vez lo hubiera hecho, pero con Nalya... Demasiados intentos fallidos, pensó, así que optó por pasarse al plan B. Un plan que parecía que había dado sus frutos, puesto que la shinigami había dejado el pesar a un lado. Ahora sus ojos bullían de rabia. Rido no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿De qué coño te ríes, barbudo?- imprecó Uchiha, insolente, jugando a la provocación.

Rido se mordió los labios y le dio la espalda, muy serio. –Ahora no me vengas con esas, Nalya. No me distraigas, estoy pensando- Reaccionó el shinigami. Por lo menos ésa era la impresión que quería dar.

-¿Pensando? Y una mierda. ¿En qué piensas? ¿En quién ha hecho esto? ¿Y por qué? ¿Eh? ¿En cómo han podido presentarse en una zona segura de la academia sin que nadie los detectara y llevarse a casi quinientos alumnos delante de mis narices?- Hizo una pausa dramática, lo asió con fuerza del brazo y le obligó a encararse con ella – Escucha, Akano, no eres el único que está pensando, como tú dices. Llevo dándole vueltas al asunto desde que me desperté y, créeme, éste no es un asunto que se vaya a resolver pensando.-

-¿Ah no? ¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo, genio?- Lanzó un suspiro –No sé ni por qué pregunto.-

Antes de terminar la frase, Nalya ya había desenvainado y se había lanzado a correr hacia el patio donde había acontecido el asalto, con Rido detrás. No sabía lo que la shinigami se proponía pero, desde luego, dudaba seriamente que lo pudiera resolver a espadazos.

Al llegar frente al manzano se detuvieron, y ella quedó delante, acuclillada, recorriendo con sus ágiles dedos las huellas, aún frescas, en el terreno. –No los vi venir, Rido.- confesó Nalya con amargura. –De hecho ni siquiera los vi marcharse.-


	4. Palabras cortadas

**PALABRAS CORTADAS**

-No hagas ruido. ¿Quieres?.-

-Perdona- murmuró Rido con las manos en alto y una sonrisa en los labios. Reconociendo su error y también que los nervios de Data estaban bastante más que alterados. –Si quieres lo hago yo.- Añadió, al ver que su colega, responsable del departamento de kidoh, parecía incapaz de acertar en el ojo de la cerradura.

-Shhh- Reclamó el shinigami una vez más, mientras giraba la llave con delicadeza para acabar empujando la puerta con suavidad.

-Bueno, ya estamos dentro.- Anunció Rido, colmado de felicidad. Había dudado largamente antes de recurrir a Data, pero desde el momento en que éste le había dicho que sí estaba seguro de que lo iban a conseguir. –Vale, vale. No diré nada más.- Añadió, divertido, al ver la furia brillar en los ojos de su compañero.

-Tira para adentro y calla.- Replicó Data, que aún no tenía muy claro porqué había accedido a ayudar a Rido. Supongo que es porqué confío en él, pensó. Y esa feliz idea le bastó para deslizarse al interior de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con llave a sus espaldas. Si alguien, quienquiera que fuese, pasara frente a la entrada, no convenía que la encontrara abierta. Tener la llave comportaba ciertas responsabilidades, y no estaba seguro de poder improvisar una excusa que los disculpara.

-Así que esto son los archivos de la academia- Comentó Rido. –Vaya.-

-¿Qué?- respondió su colega

-No sé. Pensaba que sería algo más espectacular.-

-¿Qué quieres decir, Akano?- Inquirió Data, en cuyo tono podía advertirse que se estaba empezando a cabrear

-Que quieres que te diga, macho. Esto me recuerda a la secretaria de mi antiguo instituto.- confesó. – Por lo menos no hay demasiados sitios donde buscar.- Añadió por lo bajo, mientras veía a su colega, Data, negar largamente con la cabeza.

-¿Qué estamos buscando?- Preguntó por fin

-Desaparecidos- Respondió Akano Rido, con las manos metidas en el primero de los ficheros.

-¿Desaparecidos?-

–Y esto.- Añadió con una sonrisa mientras agitaba una carpeta marrón por encima de su cabeza.

-Y esto es...-

-Los nombres de todos los alumnos que estaban en esa clase.- Completó Rido

-Ah- respondió Data

-Y con "Desaparecidos" me refiero a un fichero donde haya información de todos los alumnos que hayan dejado la academia de manera poco ortodoxa en estos últimos tiempos.- Afirmó Rido, respondiendo de este modo a la pregunta anterior de su compañero.

-¿Y eso existe?- Inquirió éste.

-A eso hemos venido.- Añadió Rido con una sonrisa en los labios.

Dos horas y media después, ambos salían a hurtadillas por la puerta del archivo de la academia. Data cerró con llave y, con el mismo sigilo que habían utilizado para entrar, se arrastraron hacia el exterior. Acto seguido se despidieron y tomaron direcciones distintas: Rido hacia el cuartel de su división, donde pensaba ojear con calma el ansiado botín, y Data a edificarse una coartada con solidez.

Por improbable que pareciera, ninguno de los dos podía darse por satisfecho.

Data, a pesar de ser plenamente consciente del allanamiento que cometía, había optado por ayudar a su compañero sin pensar en las consecuencias. No estaba seguro de si, ciertamente, en algún momento había creído que Rido se contentaría con echar un rápido vistazo a los archivos. Había seguido adelante y, llegado el momento, se había dejado convencer para que Rido se los llevara a su división. Nadie tenía porque entrar allí en fin de semana, en eso estaban de acuerdo, pero, de todos modos, hubiera preferido no haberse tenido que arriesgar.

Rido, por su parte, había encontrado lo que buscaba. En un principio, por lo menos, eso había pensado. El sentimiento de júbilo fruto de haber hallado un documento con el explícito encabezado de "Relación completa de las desapariciones sin resolver de alumnos y profesores de la academia de shinigamis" pronto se había desvanecido.

Aquello era de todo menos completo. La cincuentena de páginas que lo conformaban apenas incluían una breve introducción acerca de las pautas que se habían seguido para la elaboración de dicho informe y varias reseñas bibliográficas más. De hecho, ni siquiera estaba firmado. El grueso del trabajo no eran más que fragmentos sueltos de lo que debía haber sido la primera de las piezas del puzzle que necesitaban para resolver el misterio de la desaparición. Pero aquel informe... ¡Aquello no servía para nada!

Durante unos cuantos minutos Rido se había dejado vencer por la desesperanza. Al final le voy a tener que dar la razón a Nalya, pensó, lo único que cuenta es actuar. Pero cuando ya se veía Balmung en mano siguiendo rastros con su compañera de modo prácticamente aleatorio, algo que sabía que Nalya nunca iba a admitir, halló la clave que estaba buscando. Lo que habían encontrado no era el informe completo, ¡solo la copia de algunas partes!

El grito de júbilo exclamado a continuación había hecho saltar a Data del rincón desde donde examinaba algunos ficheros con aparente tranquilidad. Sin ánimo para exigirle disculpas de nuevo, el shinigami se había interesado por el desencadenante del clamor de su colega. Éste, tras haberle expuesto a grandes rasgos el contenido del informe y de la sensación de vacío que había sentido al comprobar que la memoria estaba incompleta, había terminado mostrándole la señal en la esquina inferior derecha de la portada.

-¿Es eso lo que creo?- Le había preguntado Data

-El sello de la uno.- Había respondido Rido mientras asentía con la cabeza

-Pues parece que ya sabes donde encontrar tu informe.- le había comentado entonces

-Sí.- Había terminado Rido- Y solo hay una persona que me lo pueda conseguir.-

A eso iba ahora, a buscar a esa persona. Después de dejarle el mensaje le daría instrucciones para reunirse en el cuartel de la nueve, una vez allí tendrían que tomar una decisión.

Solo esperaba que, esa noche, Eliaz no hubiera hecho planes.


	5. Grietas

**GRIETAS**

- Tenemos que hacer algo- susurró Shinta –No podemos seguir aquí-

- ¿Estás mal de la cabeza?- replicó Hoyto en voz baja – Ya has visto la facilidad con que se nos han llevado. – Hizo una pausa- A los cuatrocientos cincuenta y siete.- Enfatizó

- Cincuenta y ocho- Apuntó el rollizo Trosuo, que se había unido al círculo de discusión.

-Como quieras.- siguió Hoyto- Pero de cualquier modo no hay nada que ninguno de nosotros pueda hacer para salir de aquí. Lo único que nos queda es esperar.-

-¿Esperar a qué?- Inquirió Tomoyo, que estaba empezando a perder la paciencia. La joven muchacha, de pelo liso y moreno y ojos claros era una de los pocos que, a pesar de ser alumnos de primer curso, contaban con una zampakutoh propia, herencia familiar, y no parecía estar muy de acuerdo en haber sido apresada como un vulgar atún de piscifactoría. Su orgullo de primogénita de una de las casas más influyentes del Seireitei estaba profundamente dañado y, de todos los que estaban allí, parecía la más dispuesta a tomar medidas. -¿De verdad pensáis que alguien va a venir a ayudarnos? –Empezó –Ya visteis lo que hicieron con la profesora Uchiha.-

-La cogieron desprevenida.- Sonó una voz

-¡Eso no es cierto!- Replicó Tomoyo con autoridad. –Esta gente sabe lo que hace, de eso no hay duda, pero no hay modo de que alguien se meta hasta la cocina de la academia sin que nadie se de cuenta. Creedme, sé de lo que hablo.-

-¿Qué quieres decir, Tomoyo?- Le preguntó Hoyto con una sonrisa en los labios. Puede que él, con el pelo oscuro cortado a cuchillo y la piel curtida por el trabajo en la costa, no viniera de una casa noble como la ardorosa muchacha, ni que dispusiera de tanta madera de orador, pero aún estaba lejos de creer a pies juntillas las divagaciones de una pipiola. Sí, eso es lo que era ella, y todos, unos pipiolos. Meros novatos en el arte de la guerra atrapados en una contienda que se escapaba a su imaginación.

-Sí. ¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntaron otros, frente a la sarcástica mirada de Nobura Hoyto.

-Creo que esto no es más que una farsa.- Respondió ella con seguridad, complacida con la expectación generada a su alrededor. Ahora había más de doscientos alumnos pendientes, de algún modo u otro, de las palabras que estaban saliendo de sus labios, mientras que el resto terminaría por añadirse, estaba convencida de ello.

-¿Una farsa?- Bufó Hoyto –Venga, vamos.-

-Eso es- Admitió la altiva muchacha con una sonrisa en los labios. Creo firmemente, es más, estoy segura que todo esto no es más que una prueba que el cuerpo de profesores de la academia ha montado para comprobar la habilidad de sus estudiantes.

-¿Qué pretenden entonces?- Saltó Mogumo- ¿Qué salgamos de aquí?-

-Pero si hay una barrera mágica- Murmuró Hayako con un tinte nervioso en la voz -¿Cómo... cómo pretenden que rompamos una barrera mágica?-

-Si ni siquiera sabemos formar un mero haz de luz- Apuntilló Trosuo, palpándose la barriga.

-Sí, es cierto.- Clamaron unos.

-Lo conseguiremos- Bramaron otros.

-No, es imposible.- Se alzaron unos terceros, fomando un coro de voces que solo se detuvo cuando Shiraku Tomoyo empezó a hablar.

-No pretenden que salgamos de esta.- Anunció con deje teatral en la voz. –Ellos no se lo esperan.- Clamó mientras señalaba al exterior de la barrera con un gesto de su mano derecha. –¡Ellos piensan que somos débiles!- Prosiguió a continuación, haciendo hincapié en "débiles" para captar la atención del grupo. -¡Ellos no creen en nosotros!- Continuó, haciendo que el eco de sus palabras resonara en el interior de todos. –¡Pero yo os digo, que podemos! ¡Sí, nosotros podemos!- Acabó, y el gesto de su bronceada mano prendió el fuego de los corazones de todos los que estaban presentes. De la mayoría, al menos.

-Oh, venga, no me jodas. Se lo están creyendo- Susurró para sí mismo Hoyto –¡No sigas con esto, Tomoyo! ¡No sigas, por Dios! ¡No estás segura de que esto sea una prueba, joder! ¡No lo estás!- Y trató de asirla por el brazo, pero ella se deshizo con facilidad y se dispuso a seguir con la cantinela.

-Ya habéis oído hablar de este tipo de pruebas- Prosiguió. -¿No es así?-

-Sí- Respondieron algunos, tan convencidos de lo que decían que parecían haber olvidado que estaban encerrados en una brillante esfera de luz.

-Sabéis a lo que me refiero cuando hablo de una prueba.- Continuó Tomoyo.- Sé que lo sabéis.- Y acompañó estas palabras de un largo silencio de espera, como si quisiera aguardar una nueva respuesta, aunque en verdad solo quería que se escuchara aún más su voz. –Mi padre fue un gran hombre.- Empezó.- Un gran soldado. ¡Un magnífico shinigami!- Prosiguió, arrancando una nueva ronda de aplausos de su entregada audiencia.

-¡Háblanos de tu padre!- Clamó una voz des del fondo, que ella detuvo con las manos en alto

- Él solía hablarme de esto, ¿sabéis? De estas pruebas, de este tipo de exámenes en la academia.- Señaló con el dedo índice extendido.- El me hablaba y yo le escuchaba.- Añadió mientras asentía con la cabeza. -¡Él me decía que cuando un shingami académico está preparado, sus maestros lo ponen a prueba! ¡Qué cuando un alumno alcanza los últimos cursos, se le somete a un exámen tan complejo que cuesta diferenciar si se trata de algo real o inventado! Bien – Continuó, dejando unos instantes de pausa- ¡Nosotros somos ese examen!-

Y sus palabras retumbaron en cada uno de los corazones de los alumnos que estaban presos en aquella esfera azulada, ordenando sus recuerdos con la nueva información suministrada. Ahora todo tenía sentido. La irrupción en la clase, la facilidad con que habían burlado a los sistemas de seguridad de la academia y a su profesora, Uchiha, que se había mostrado impotente ante el rapto de sus estudiantes. ¡Claro! Pensaron muchos. Nalya era una profesora sustituta, y los había llevado a aquel patio trasero con un oscuro motivo, para hacerlos formar parte del juego de los más altos cargos de la academia. ¡Desde luego! Era tan sumamente lógico que no llegaban a imaginar como no se les había ocurrido antes. Probablemente los organizadores habían dispuesto dos grupos de alumnos de último curso: uno de secuestradores y otro de rescatadores. El primero debería llevarse a los alumnos en un período de tiempo determinado y esconderlos en un punto ignoto, mientras que el segundo partiría un tiempo después con el propósito de hallarlos y liberarlos antes de una fecha límite. ¡No eran más que peones!

La noticia corrió como la pólvora en el medio millar de estudiantes y pronto todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que aquello debía de ser una farsa. Bueno, todos no, ya que Hoyto, Fythas y algunos otros, habían hallado profundas grietas en las explicaciones de Shiraku Tomoyo, y estaban tratando de evitar que se generara una falsa sensación de euforia en el colectivo de los alumnos. Estaban de acuerdo en que aquello no era una situación normal, y que bien podría ser una farsa montada por el cuerpo de la academia, pero también coincidían en que el riesgo de que fuera algo real estaba por encima de cualquier idea brillante que una joven de la nobleza hubiera alcanzado a discurrir. Desgraciadamente, pocos los escuchaban, y menos aún les hacían algún caso. Situación que se agravó en cuanto Tomoyo empezó a hablar.

-¡Hoy podemos hacer historia!- Anunció con vehemencia, arrastrando a todos los académicos con la fuerza de su carisma. - ¡Hoy les vamos a demostrar que no somos ningún trofeo! ¡Quebraremos esa barrera irrompible, y alcanzaremos la libertad!-

-Y la gloria- murmuró Hoyto con resignación

-¿Cómo lo haremos? –Inquirió una voz entre el grupo

-Sí. ¿Cómo lo vamos a hacer? Tú misma has dicho que es irrompible- Preguntó Shinta a Tomoyo, que asentía ante las preguntas con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

-Tenéis razón.- Contestó ésta. –He dicho que se trataba de una barrera irrompible, para cualquiera de nosotros, al menos. Shinta no la puede romper - Prosiguió.- Es débil. Karamua no la puede romper.- Continuó- Es débil. ¡Yo no la puedo romper!- Confesó.- Soy débil.- Tras lo que cerró los ojos y asintió unos breves instantes antes de extender los brazos ante todo el grupo que le escuchaba.- ¡Pero nosotros somos fuertes! ¡Todos nosotros juntos sí podemos quebrar la barrera! ¡Nosotros podemos!- Tras lo que se desató una nueva oleada de gritos de júbilo entre la audiencia. Antes de que remitiera, Tomoyo prosiguió.- No olvidéis que ellos aún no son shinigamis ¡Son académicos! ¡Cometen errores!- Clamó. –Que ninguno de nosotros no sea capaz de atravesar la barrera por su cuenta no significa que todos juntos no vayamos a poder. ¡Hay que confiar en el grupo!-

-¡Sí!- Respondieron al unísono

-¡Y ahora, quiero que miréis a esa barrera y...!-

-¡Hay uno fuera!- Gritó de improviso una voz

-¡Sí!- Clamaron muchos otros -¡Uno de nosotros ha logrado salir!-

-¡No le delatéis!- Dijo alguien con sabiduría

-¿Quién es?- Preguntó otro, pero nadie parecía saberlo, y el murmullo se extendió entre toda la marea de alumnos, esta vez en voz baja. Uno de ellos había logrado salir.

Tomoyo, por su parte, celosa del total robo de protagonismo, estaba dispuesta a retomar las riendas de la situación. De algún modo, estaba convencida de haber desencadenado aquella fuga y se sentía responsable de guiar al liberto con sus palabras. Segura, por tanto, de tener que asumir el rol de líder de nuevo, se abrió paso hasta los límites de la prisión, tratando así de lograr el favor del desconocido.

-Lo conozco... Lo... ¡Lo conozco!- Saltó entonces uno de los académicos. Era Hoyto, Nobura Hoyto, que, con los mirada fija en la figura que se alejaba de la brillante esfera, apenas podía dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. –E... es Kent.- Añadió con un hilo de voz.

-¿Quién?- Inquirió Tomoyo

-Clark Kent- Confirmó Yamada Shinta. Desencadenando una oleada de fervor hacia el histriónico alumno de primero que, como si hubiera oído que susurraban su nombre, se había girado haciendo el signo de la victoria con sus dedos.

-He salido un momento a cagar- confesó ante la incredulidad de sus compañeros

-¿Cómo que a cagar?- Preguntó Shiraku Tomoyo, con los ojos como platos

-Antes comió muchas manzanas- Apuntó Shinta, pero Tomoyo lo hizo callar.

-Kent- lo llamó. Qué más daba qué fuera a hacer aquel idiota, lo que importaba es que había hallado un camino a través de la esfera.- Kent ¿Cómo has salido de aquí?-

-Hay una grieta por ahí abajo.- Replicó entre susurros.- A mano derecha- ¿Dónde? Parecía preguntarle Tomoyo con las manos, al igual que todos los académicos encerrados allí. –¡Tiene forma de murciélago!- Precisó, alzando la voz.

La búsqueda de la grieta empezó con estas tres breves indicaciones: "Ahí abajo", "a mano derecha" y "con forma de murciélago". Y terminó con cerca de quinientos aspirantes a shinigami peinando la superficie de la esfera de modo exhaustivo. Ahora no había distinciones, todos se habían puesto a ello. Desde la carismática Tomoyo hasta el prudente Hoyto, todos se esforzaban por hallar un resquicio de sombra en la azulada luz que cubría su cristalina prisión.

-¡La tengo!- Clamó entonces una exhultante voz, y todos se añadieron al júbilo.

-¡Hay que trazar un plan!- Expuso Tomoyo, y todos asintieron en confirmación.

-Oye, Kent. Tú no te muevas.- Rezó entonces Hoyto hacia donde debería haber estado su compañero. Pero él ya no estaba allí. No se había movido, no. Simplemente no estaba. –Mierda- Imprecó con un hilo de voz -¿Dónde está Kent?-


	6. Anomalías singulares

**ANOMALÍAS SINGULARES**

-Adelante- susurró Rido con cierta resignación –Pasad. Haremos palomitas - Añadió chasqueando la lengua. Aún no se había hecho la idea de lo que para Eliaz significaba la discreción.

-Gracias- Murmuró la pequeña Mitsuko con aire jovial, completamente ajena a las preocupaciones que atenazaban la conciencia de Rido.

-Sentaos donde podáis- Replicó éste, mesándose la barba mientras cerraba la puerta de la cocina. –Supongo que has traído lo que te pedí- Añadió, dirigiéndose a Eliaz.

Aquello debía de ser algo serio, algo secreto por razones obvias. Había bastante más en juego de lo que la mayoría de los presentes se podía imaginar, pero el tener que recurrir a Eliaz en una situación como ésta era siempre el último recurso, la carta más alta, aquella que sin embargo te obligaba a apostar fuerte. Aunque no lo quisieras. Afortunadamente, y tras unos instantes tensos, Eliaz sonrió, atusándose el pelo, negro, que llevaba recogido en un coletero de rica factura.

-Lo tengo aquí mismo.- Afirmó, golpeándose el bolsillo interior del kimono.

-Cuánto- Preguntó Rido

-No entiendo- murmuró Eliaz, divertido

-Cuánto- Le repitió Rido al oído

-Ah- Exclamó Eliaz con fingida estupefacción. –Invita la casa- Añadió, mientras le entregaba un sobre de papel a Rido. Éste, desconfiando aún, lo abrió con cuidado y examinó el contenido de reojo.

-¡Pero si es el bueno!- Exclamó, con una sonrisa que, instantes después, reprimió en un nuevo fruncimiento de ceño.

-Ha sido muy fácil- Respondió Eliaz, con una franca sonrisa en los labios

-De acuerdo, pues.- Replicó Rido, relajado por fin, mientras invitaba a su altísimo compañero a pasar. Por fin las cosas comenzaban a marchar bien.

Con el archivo de la uno y los datos acerca de los alumnos quizás podrían estrechar el cerco y descubrir alguno de los responsables de la amenaza. Nalya, por el momento, se había dedicado a repasar, uno por uno, las fichas de todos los desaparecidos, buscando lo que Rido le había señalado como "Anomalías singulares". De algún modo el shinigami esperaba que su compañera se distrajera en aquel mar de papeles, que olvidara la responsabilidad que ella misma se atribuía. No tenía esperanzas de que ninguno de los alumnos se revelara como un topo dentro de la Academia, aunque lo cierto es que tampoco era algo que desechara por completo. Si él hubiera tenido que llevar a cabo una operación como aquella, colar un infiltrado habría sido lo primero que hubiera hecho. Mitsuko, por su parte, se había sentado a su lado, en silencio, y repasaba, de reojo, los mismos historiales que Nalya. Contrariamente a lo que pudiera haber sucedido en otra situación, ésta ni se inmutó con la presencia de la joven muchacha de pelo castaño claro, y siguió concentrada en su labor. Rido sonrió.

-¿De qué coño te ríes, barbudo?- Le sorprendió Nalya, sin siquiera apartar la mirada de los papeles – Qué gracia verme leyendo hojas y hojas de paja- Continuó, sarcástica –Mira como me río, te pondré un ejemplo, joder. A ver.- Se aclaró la voz.- _Apellido: Josuke, Nombre: Daijiro, Habilidades innatas: ninguna, Habilidades desarrolladas en la academia: ninguna, Méritos en la academia: ninguno, Rasgos distintivos:_-Hizo una pausa y alzó los ojos hacia Rido- oh cielos, espera, aquí hay algo- Añadió de modo teatral- _Lleva gafas_. Lleva gafas, te lo puedes creer, lleva gafas.- Interpeló, derrochando ironía.- Algo importantísimo y que todos debemos saber: Daijiro lleva gafas. ¿No crees Mitsuko?-

-Esto... ¿no?- Alcanzó ella a responder

-¡No! Exacto- Clamó Nalya –Hay una puta foto, joder, una foto. ¡Y en la foto lleva gafas! –Sacudió la cabeza- Y aún hay más –Añadió, con una sonrisa torcida en los labios.- _Dormitorio asignado: 234, Parámetro de rendimiento:1, Lugar de origen: Rukongai, distrito 23_.- Hizo una pausa y pasó la página con avidez. –¡Y tengo más! Que suerte, ¿No crees?-

-Oye, Nalya, yo...- Trató Rido de intervenir

-¡Tú a callar!- Le replicó- ¿No tienes papeles? ¡Pues lee!- Tras lo que Rido, miró al cielo, luego a Eliaz, que tenía los labios blancos de reprimir la risa, y finalmente al tan aguardado dossier.

_-Relación completa de las desapariciones sin resolver de alumnos y profesores de la academia de shinigamis-_ Leyo Rido para sí. -_Cuerpo de investigación de la división 1_- Prosiguió, leyendo el nombre del organismo responsable de tan suculento informe, tras lo que hizo un alto y alzó la mirada, dirigiéndose a Eliaz. –Oye- dijo- ¿Tú tenías idea que la uno tuviera un cuerpo de investigación?-

-Pues la verdad es que no- Respondió el shinigami con franqueza, relajado tras haber recobrado el control de sus carcajadas.

-Ya, yo tampoco- Comentó Rido, pensativo.- Yo, tampoco.-

-¡Ja!- Resonó entonces la voz de Nalya

-¿Qué?- Reaccionó Rido, molesto – No me digas que tu sí sabes de qué estoy hablando. ¿Lo sabes?- Añadió al final con curiosidad

-¿De qué hablas tú ahora?- Inquirió Nalya, devolviéndole la mirada

-Del cuerpo de investigación de la división uno- intervino Mitsuko

-Exacto- Apuntó Rido

-Ni idea.- Respondió la shinigami con indiferencia.

-¡Oh, venga, vamos! - Se le acercó Rido. –vamos...- prosiguió, tratando por todos los medios de sacarle algo de información. –vamos...- Le susurró en un último intento antes de que la irascible shinigami tratara de golpearlo con la vaina de su zampakutoh. -¡Nalya, joder! ¡Si sabes algo dímelo!- Clamó tras sortear el golpe con facilidad

-¡Te he dicho que no se nada de cuerpos de investigación, mierda! ¡Y si vuelves a tratar de acercárteme así te abriré un tercer culo en el cuerpo!-

-¿Tercero?- Inquirió Rido

-Sí- Le respondió Nalya con rapidez.-El segundo lo escondes bajo esa barba- Tras lo que tanto ella como Eliaz y Mitsuko se rieron de buena gana.

Asombrado por el certero golpe de su compañera, Rido no pudo más que sumarse a las risas, preguntándose, eso sí, que era lo que había provocado en su compañera aquel repentino cambio de humor.

-¿De qué te reías antes, Nalya?- Intervino Eliaz, con lágrimas en los ojos

-No era nada- respondió ella, negando con la cabeza.

-Si no fuera nada no te hubieras reído- Apuntó Rido, francamente agradecido por la intervención de Eliaz en la conversación

-Era por uno de los alumnos...- empezó

-_Apellido: Kent_- Leyó Mitsuko

-Sí, Kent.- Afirmó Nalya –Menudo personaje. Parecía incluso más idiota que tú, Rido.

-_Nombre: Clark_- prosiguió la muchacha –Clark Kent-

-¿Qué?- Saltó Rido, que reprimió una carcajada -¿Estás de coña no?-

-No- Respondió Mitsuko con ingenuidad.- Estoy leyendo lo que pone aquí.-

- Clark Kent. ¡Toma ya!- Piafó, dándole un ligero codazo a Eliaz en el costillar

-¿Qué pasa?- Le susurró éste al oído, para asombro de Rido

-Clark Kent- Habló Rido con naturalidad –Clark Kent- Repitió para todos con marcado énfasis. –Oh, vamos- Añadió con desesperación.

-¿Qué?- Respondieron Nalya y Eliaz, encogiendo los hombros

-Sigue leyendo, Mitsuko- Concluyó Rido con resignación. –Cuéntanos más cosas acerca del superhombre.-

-Vale- Respondió la jovencísima shinigami. Se aclaró la voz, se puso seria y continuó con la lectura de aquel papel.- _Apellido: Kent, Nombre: Clark, Habilidades innatas:_- se detuvo, dubitativa

-¿Qué pasa, Mitsuko?- Inquirió Rido

-Hay algo tachado- Informó ésta

-No puede haber borrones, es un documento oficial.- Intervino Nalya con suficiencia, arrebatando el papel a Mitsuko. Tras una breve lectura, arqueó las cejas y sonrió. -Vaya, no sé como no me he dado cuenta antes.-

-¿Qué ocurre?- Le preguntó Rido con curiosidad

-Esta ficha es falsa.- Afirmó

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?- Cuestionó Eliaz

-Mira- le dijo, con una sonrisa en los labios

-Lápiz- murmuró Eliaz

-Ajá- Le respondió Nalya mientras se incorporaba.

-¿Qué...?- Alcanzó a decir Rido mientras veía a Nalya abrir la puerta y largarse

-Ya tengo mi "anomalía singular"- expuso ésta con satisfacción –Ahora sé qué buscar- Añadió, con un fulgor malévolo en la mirada

-¿Qué...?- Trató, nuevamente, de intervenir, esta vez dirigiéndose a Eliaz, al ver que su compañero seguía los pasos de la shinigami.

-Con dos que lean ya basta. ¿No crees?- Le espetó con una sonrisa en los labios. –Hasta luego, cariño.- Añadió, ya de espaldas, despidiéndose de Mitsuko.

-Joder- musitó Rido con los ojos como platos –Soy el último mono.- Añadió mientras cerraba la puerta. Sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad, recogió los papeles esparcidos por el suelo y se sentó en uno de los taburetes de la cocina del cuartel de la novena. -Mitsuko- Dijo, por fin. –Déjame la ficha de Kent, ¿quieres?.-

Tras un vistazo rápido, Rido no pudo sino confirmar las disquisiciones de sus compañeros de división. Aquello era una falsificación, sobre eso no tenía duda alguna. Lo que más le preocupaba era cómo alguien había podido infiltrarse de aquel modo tan simple en el seno de la academia. Concluida la lectura no pudo evitar reprimir una carcajada.

-¿Qué pasa?- Le preguntó Mitsuko, intrigada

-_ Lugar de origen: Krypton_- Leyó Rido, risueño.

-No lo entiendo- respondió la joven con sinceridad

-Son cosas mías, no te preocupes- Concluyó Rido, condescendiente. –Tú sigue con esto ¿Podrás?- Al ver que la muchacha asentía prosiguió- Yo me dedicaré en pleno al informe de Eliaz.- Le comentó- A ver que sacamos de esto.-


	7. No os mováis

**NO OS MOVÁIS**

-¡Ni se os ocurra moveros, joder! ¡No deis un paso más!- Les advirtió, furiosa, una voz

-¡Y una mierda!- Clamó Shinta henchido de orgullo -¡Seguid adelante, no le hagáis caso!-

-¡Dejadlo correr de una puta vez!- Les chilló una segunda voz -¡No queremos haceros daño!-

-¡No os paréis! ¡No podrán detenernos!- Respondió el muchacho de pelo castaño con una sonrisa en los labios. Aquello era justamente lo que Tomoyo había predicho que sucedería. Que no querían hacerles daño. ¡A cagar! Lo que pasaba era que no podían hacérselo. Por esa misma razón era por la que sabía que completarían la fuga con éxito.

-¡Adelante! – Chilló Tomoyo con la zampakutoh desenvainada, sumando así la fuerza de la espada a sus palabras - ¡Avanzad! – Sonrió. A pesar de estar lidiando con un grupo de alumnos del último curso los estaba ganando por la mano, aquello debía de significar algo, el preludio de una carrera grandiosa.

Era solo una chiquilla, eso era cierto, pero sin levantar más de un metro cuarenta del suelo, Shiraku Tomoyo se había convertido por méritos propios en el alma de la rebelión. Su innata capacidad para el mando, producto de tantos años de estricta educación, había dado sus frutos en aquella especie de examen sorpresa. El liderazgo ejercido durante los primeros instantes de duda, la gestión del pánico y la habilidad para tornar el descubrimiento de la fisura en el muro en un sólido plan de fuga mostraban los primeros destellos de un verdadero don.

No era la más fuerte, de eso estaba segura, ni la más rápida, ni tampoco la más ducha en el arte del kidoh. Sin embargo, había algo que la convertía en la más apta de cuantos estaban allí. Además de su exótica belleza occidental, que perturbaba a quien la mirara, lograba sacar lo mejor de sus subordinados en cualquier situación, por compleja que fuera. Aquello, junto con un apellido con peso como el suyo, la podía catapultar a lo más alto. Solo tenía que evitar fallar.

-¡No os paréis!- La secundó Shinta, ingenuamente orgulloso de formar parte de aquello. De sentir que, por primera vez, conectaba con Shiraku Tomoyo de un modo especial.

-Idiotas- Retumbó una tercera voz, conjurando un poder que detuvo al instante todos cuantos corrían.

-¿Qué... qué es eso?- alcanzó a preguntar Kashigi a su compañero Tatio que, completamente paralizado, no alcanzaba a responder –¿To... Tomoyo?- Articuló, tras ver que no recibía contestación.

Pero Tomoyo no respondía, no había contado con algo así.

Sorprendida por aquella demostración de reiatsu, la muchacha se había encerrado en un silencio hermético, analizando los pros y los contras de las reacciones que aquello podía llegar a desencadenar. Con apenas unas palabras, el tercero de los secuestradores había paralizado a más de dos terceras partes del alumnado, dejando al resto faltos de aire, conmovidos por la presión que aquella onda de energía les había hecho sufrir.

-Mierda- Habló Tomoyo por fin – Esto no va a ser nada fácil.- Tras lo que volvió a alzar la zampakutoh, balanceándola de atrás hacia delante, invitando a los que pudieran moverse a buscar un camino a través de aquella explanada.

-¿No pensarás dejarlos así?- Irrumpió Shinta apesadumbrado –No podemos...-

-Tranquilo- Le interrumpió Tomoyo con la sonrisa torcida –Se recuperarán de inmediato. No puede volver a hacer algo así-

-Porque nos están buscando y descubrirían el rastro de reiatsu, todo forma parte de la prueba ¿No es así?- Inquirió Hoyto con ironía. Había tenido que cargar con aquella fuga aún sin estar convencido, y eso era algo que, de algún modo, sabía que tarde o temprano iba a lamentar. -¡Joder, Shiraku! ¿No te das cuenta que estamos dando golpes de ciego?- Clamó mientras corría para ponerse a su altura. –Estamos en una explanada tan grande que apenas se distingue el final, huyendo de un enemigo invisible que podría aplastarnos solo con pronunciar el nombre de su zampakutoh. ¡Detén esto! ¡Aún estás a tiempo!-

Pero Tomoyo se limitó a apretar el paso sin siquiera prestar atención a sus palabras. ¿Cómo iba ella, la primogénita de una noble familia, a escuchar lo que un Nobura, hijo de pescadores, había pensado acerca de su plan? ¿Cómo iba a rehusar a llevar hasta el final aquella declaración de intenciones por las observaciones de un necio plebeyo? Desgraciadamente para Hoyto, Shiraku Tomoyo y todos los demás, iban a arrepentirse de no haberle prestado atención.

-Alto- Volvió a pronunciarse la tercera voz –Alto o lo mato.- Afirmó, apareciendo delante del grupo, mostrándose por primera vez desde que todo aquello había empezado.

Era un hombre de rostro enjuto y figura enfermiza. A pesar de no ser muy ancho de hombros era bastante más alto que la media y, pese a mostrarse encorvado, en su voz había una determinación que parecía esconder la clave de un inmenso poder oculto.

-No parece un alumno- Reaccionó de inmediato Shinta –Más bien parece, parece...-

-¿Un shinigami hecho y derecho?- Apuntó, con tono divertido, una cuarta voz.

-¿Quién?- Inquirió Tomoyo ante aquella interpelación. Esa última voz no le era del todo desconocida. De hecho, estaba segura de haberla oído hacía apenas unos minutos. Finalmente, el oscuro shinigami se hizo a un lado y mostró el responsable de aquella última intervención.

-¡Kent!- Saltó Hoyto -¡Es Kent! ¡Lo... lo han cogido!- El desconocido se carcajeó.

-Vaya, vaya. Así que te llamas Kent. Kent.- Añadió, paladeando el nombre de su prisionero. –Eres muy gracioso, mucho. – Comentó mientras apuntaba la zampakutoh a su cuello. –Kent.- Volvió a repetir.- Bonito nombre para un viejo como tú.-

-¿Q... qué le vais a hacer?- Volvió a intervenir Hoyto

-Nada- respondió el amenazante captor con una sonrisa torva en los labios –A menos, claro, que me obliguéis.- Añadió, acercando el filo de su zampakutoh a la yugular del excéntrico alumno de primer curso que, con una exacerbada expresión de terror en el rostro, pedía clemencia para él y para todos los que estaban allí.

-No, no, no, no. No puede estar pasando esto. No hablas en serio. No, no hablas en serio. No. Tomoyo. ¡Tomoyo!- Chilló Hoyto, desesperado. Pero Tomoyo tampoco estaba en su mejor momento. Superada por la situación, se había limitado a mantener en alto su zampakutoh, en posición de defensa. Amenazando con una postura vana a aquellos que llevaban jugando con ellos desde un buen principio. -¡Shinta! ¡Reacciona, Shinta!- Volvió a hablar Nobura Hoyto, buscando en el atlético joven una nueva figura de autoridad.

-De... debemos rendirnos- Afirmó éste con convencimiento.

-¡No!- Chilló Tomoyo con la espada aún en alto. –¡Tenemos que continuar!-

–No... no podemos...- la interrumpió Shinta con la mirada gacha- ellos pueden hacerle daño-

-¡Es un farol!- Respondió con la voz desgarrada –Un farol- Pero ahora ya nadie la escuchaba del mismo modo. Lentamente, con el mismo desorden que los había llevado a escapar de aquella azulada prisión de cristal, todos dieron media vuelta, dirigiéndose al punto de partida. El desconocido captor sonrió.

-Bien, bien.- susurró, con un tono agudo y condescendiente –Esto será lo mejor para todos, de verdad- Añadió, mientras se regodeaba de su superioridad.

-No- murmuró Tomoyo con un hilo de voz. Aún se aferraba a su espada, pero esta vez más bien parecía que fuera ésta la que la estaba manteniendo a ella de pie. Temblaba y titubeaba, parecía no estar muy acostumbrada a perder. –No podemos rendirnos.- añadió con sus últimas fuerzas –Es un farol.- Pero Shinta ya la había cargado sobre su hombro y la estaba llevando hacia el interior de la barrera.

Una vez dentro, todo volvió a brillar, azulado, de nuevo, pero con una diferencia respecto a antes. Tras un breve fulgor rosado, el llano exterior tomó la forma de una escarpada cordillera, en donde se veían las siluetas de los dos shinigamis que habían oído antes. El tercero, por su parte, se les acercaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mostrando una afilada hilera de dientes, amarillentos por el paso del tiempo. Tras comprobar que todos estaban en el interior, rezó unas palabras y completó el fragmento perdido en la grieta.

-Supongo que ahora no vais a pensar en volver a huir- Habló, dirigiéndose en especial a Tomoyo, mostrándole la realidad del paisaje que los envolvía.

-¡Que te jodan!- Le replicó Shinta, escupiendo al suelo para dotar de más énfasis su intervención

-¿Quién sabe?- Murmuró el shinigami con la misma sonrisa torcida en los labios –Tal vez dentro de un rato tu linda amiguita tenga ocasión-

-¡Hijo de puta!- Imprecó Shinta antes de lanzarse de frente contra la figura del macabro captor. Antes de que se estrellara contra la barrera, Hoyto lo derribó. –¡Nobura! ¿Qué coño haces?-

-¿Qué haces tú, idiota?- Le espetó Hoyto con autoridad –¡Aún tienen a Kent!- Revelación que hizo que tanto Shinta como los demás volvieran la vista al suelo, mordiéndose los labios de ira por un acto tan cobarde como aquel.

-Sí. ¿Dónde está Kent?- Saltó una voz

-¡Soltadlo ya! ¿Dónde le habéis metido?- Continuó otro de los alumnos, ante las carcajadas del shinigami

-¿Estáis ciegos o qué?- les dijo con sorna –Lo tenéis aquí atrás.- Y su afirmación se quedó en el aire, puesto que en el punto donde señalaba no había nadie. -¿Dónde coño?-

-¡Está ahí!- Clamó entonces uno de los prisioneros.

Para sorpresa de todos, incluso de sus captores, Kent se había hartado de aquello, de esa especie de jaula de kidoh, y había subido a la cima de la más sombría de las montañas. Ahora reposaba allí arriba, sentado plácidamente en el punto más alto, justo entre los otros dos secuestradores.

-Kent. ¿Pero qué?- Se preguntó Hoyto, mientras veía a su amigo saludarles con una alegre sonrisa y los brazos en alto, liberado de toda preocupación.


	8. Análisis descriptivo

**ANÁLISIS DESCRIPTIVO**

-A ver- le habló Rido - ¿Qué tenemos?- Mitsuko tardó en responder –Vamos, piensa rápido. Recuerda que la mente puede ser tan importante como una espada para un buen shinigami. –

-Ya- Mitsuko le sonrió, divertida, con una mirada que parecía decir "buena observación para alguien con el que puedo en el cuerpo a cuerpo". Pero en vez de maltratar a Rido con aquella reconocida verdad se limitó a informar de lo que había podido entender. –Según he podido ver- empezó- no existe ninguna conexión aparente entre las víctimas de la desaparición.-

-Prosigue- interpeló Rido, invitándola con la mano.

-En esta lista hay desde alumnos aparentemente brillantes hasta elementos vulg... esto, normalillos.- continuó – Desde jóvenes que parten de algunas de las mejores familias de la sociedad de almas hasta hijos de los rincones más pobres del Rukongai. Debido a que se trata de alumnos de primer curso aún no se ha trazado una evolución completa del poder espiritual de cada uno de ellos pero, de cualquier modo, no hay ninguno que destaque por nada en concreto. De momento.-

-De momento.- Repitió Rido, sí, aquello era todo, todo lo que tenían.

La lectura del informe de la primera división tampoco le había llevado a ningún dato concluyente, por bien que había podido descubrir que aquel problema aparentemente novedoso de las desapariciones era algo que había ido ocurriendo desde hacía muchísimo tiempo.

La primera de las desapariciones investigadas por el cuerpo especial de la uno hablaba de una mera deserción llevada a cabo por un alumno de una casa noble que añoraba la vida en palacio. Repasando el informe completo del caso había perdido cerca de cuarenta-y-cinco minutos, pero era algo que tenía que hacer. A partir del estudio detallado de este caso ahora podía aventurarse a decir que los tipos de la uno eran gente competente. El trazo del seguimiento de un caso que había sucedido cerca de novecientos cincuenta años en el pasado era impecable, y el aporte de datos y pistas revelaban el celo con el que los investigadores habían llevado el asunto.

Una vez retomada la lectura de los casos, Rido había dado con más casos de deserciones, todas explicadas con esmero en sus respectivos informes, así hasta llegar a una fecha en concreto. Setecientos veinte años antes, primera desaparición sin justificar.

_En el transcurso de la noche, el alumno de tercer curso Bakawara Tsumo desapareció de su habitación del segundo piso de la Academia de Shinigamis sin dejar rastro._

_Lo que en principio había parecido una mera deserción se tornó en un caso de desaparición al corroborar que nadie había sido informado de su partida. Ni sus amigos ni su familia esperaban un comportamiento así por parte de Bakawara, hijo de un comerciante del distrito 14 del Rukongai, que siempre había mostrado un comportamiento completamente normal._

_(...)_

_En su momento, se ejecutó el protocolo corriente para este tipo de casos, organizando un escamote de búsqueda de tres shinigamis experimentados comandados por un oficial de la primera división. Como conviene la normativa interna, el grupo de reconocimiento inició una investigación que le llevó desde la misma Academia hasta los rincones más secretos de la infancia del desaparecido._

_(...)_

_Después de un mes y tres días de búsqueda infructuosa se suspendió la misión de rescate, catalogando a Bakawara Tsumo como desaparecido._

Rido había leído aquellas líneas una decena de veces, así como el resto del informe, donde se exponían datos, relevantes o no, acerca de la vida de aquel desgraciado en la Academia y en el Rukongai. Allí estaba todo, desde su color favorito hasta los kidohs que era capaz de conjurar. Y sin embargo nada.

Con el mismo tono con el que se abría el informe se cerraba aquella investigación, asignando un código numérico al desafortunado Bakawara, al muchacho que jamás había podido regresar. Y entre aquellas páginas había cientos como él.

Altos, bajos; guapos, feos; rápidos, lentos; fuertes, flojos; ricos, pobres. Antes de que Mitsuko hablara Rido ya sabía que, pese a los casos que pudiera llegar a leer o los informes que le faltaran por estudiar, lo más probable fuera que no encontrara nada.

-Parece que no hay patrón.- Musitó Mitsuko, con aires de decepción

-Ya casi parece que no merezca la pena seguir. ¿No crees? – Le confirmó Rido, falto de ánimo. Mitsuko asintió lentamente con la cabeza. -Puede que fuera mejor que saliéramos con Nalya y Eliaz a patrullar.- Afirmó Rido, instantes antes de quedarse blanco de la frente a los pies. ¡Nalya y Eliaz! ¿Juntos? ¿En qué momento habían dejado los hados que aquello ocurriera?

-No sé qué sería peor- murmuró Mitsuko con la mirada gacha. Rido no pudo evitar que le sobreviniera un ataque de risa.

-Han salido por esa puerta de ahí- empezó, jocoso.- Pero te apuesto a que uno de los dos no va a volver a entrar.- añadió, carcajeándose largamente de su ocurrencia.

-Solo espero que sea Nalya- Replicó Mitsuko, con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios, provocando otra ronda de risas en su apreciado compañero y mentor.

Un par de minutos después, serenadas las carcajadas, y tras haber vaciado otra taza de amargo café, ambos acordaron retomar los informes de nuevo, pero con otro punto de vista. Ya que la lectura por separado no había dado sus frutos, Rido esperaba que la puesta en común llevada de un modo más amplio pudiera hacerles ver cual era el nexo de unión en todo aquello. Por ahora solo tenían un nombre, un nombre de pega de hecho, Clark Kent. Y ni siquiera sabían si era algo a considerar.

-Bueno, pequeña- comenzó Rido.- Dame algo con que empezar.-

-Shiraku Tomoyo y Nobura Hoyto.- Habló Mitsuko a la vez que Rido asentía.- Los dos polos más opuestos en lo que se refiere a la escala social.-

-Adelante-

-_Apellido: Shiraku, Nombre: Tomoyo, Habilidades innatas: Posee una zampakutoh propia, Habilidades desarrolladas en la academia: Dominio de hechizos de nivel inferior, Méritos en la academia: Delegada del curso de primero, Candidata a la representación de los estudiantes en el consejo de la academia, Miembro de la liga de mujeres shinigami, Coordinadora de fiestas tradicionales , Rasgos distintivos: Pelo oscuro y sedoso, ojos azules, piel tostada por el sol de verano..._- Mitsuko sonrió- Parece que el que escribió esto estaba bastante colgado.-

-Eso parece- Afirmó Rido, dándole la razón, mientras trataba de recordar quien era el encargado de redactar este tipo de informes en la academia. Carcomido por la duda, estuvo a punto de pedirle a Mitsuko que le dejara ver la foto de la tal Tomoyo, solo por mera curiosidad, claro, pero su joven pupila siguió leyendo como si nada.

_-Dormitorio asignado: 201, Parámetro de rendimiento:1, Lugar de origen: Mansión de los Shiraku.-_

-¿Los conoces?- Inquirió Rido- A los Shiraku, me refiero.-

-Ajá.- Confirmó Mitsuko con la cabeza. –Eliaz parece no ser santo de su devoción pero alguna vez le he oído hablar sobre ellos. Creo que hace algún tiempo sí que debieron formar parte de un mismo círculo social.-

-Bien.- Murmuró Rido.- Continúa, por favor.-

_-Apellido: Nobura, Nombre: Hoyto, Habilidades innatas: ninguna, Habilidades desarrolladas en la academia: Dominio de hechizos de nivel inferior, afinidad con el cuerpo a cuerpo, principios de shumpo, Méritos en la academia: ninguno, Rasgos distintivos: Pelo oscuro y corto, piel marcada por años de trabajo a la intemperie, labios gruesos, nariz afilada. Lleva un pendiente en forma de colmillo en el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda, Dormitorio asignado: 258, Parámetro de rendimiento:1, Lugar de origen:_ _Distrito 72_ y... _- _Hizo una pausa, sorprendida

-¿Y?- Preguntó Rido que estaba escuchando aquella descripción con media sonrisa en los labios, orgulloso como docente que alguien con un pasado tan humilde golpeara tan fuerte en el primer año de estudio. La interrupción de Mitsuko lo había sorprendido de veras, aunque también había logrado que un escalofrío recorriera su corazón. Solo había un parámetro que se solía añadir después del origen del aspirante. La clave de su futuro.

-_Aspectos extraacadémicos:_- prosiguió Mitsuko tras aclararse la voz –_intereses oficiales de las familias Huga, Sado y Kumawara para tramitar su adopción._-

-Eso es- Rido sonrió. Incapaz de reprimir su innato apego al humilde había estado esperando aquellas palabras desde que Mitsuko había parado de leer. Aquella era precisamente la principal de las razones por las que los archivos se clasificaban bajo llave en el archivo de la academia, la razón por la que Data se había mostrado tan reacio a que salieran de allí. Un escándalo lo suficientemente importante podía llegar a tumbar las expectativas de adopción de Nobura por parte de una de las familias nobles de la sociedad de almas. De hecho, estaba seguro que Nobura no sabía nada de aquello, pero, analizado con frialdad, éste también era un hecho que no hacía sino sumarle importancia al descubrimiento de un ficha falsa entre el montón. –Mitsuko- habló Rido, por fin – ¿Te importaría volver a la ficha de Kent?- Mitsuko asintió.- Esta vez no omitas detalle.-

_-Apellido: Kent, Nombre: Clark, Habilidades innatas:_- La muchacha se volvió a detener.

-¿El borrón?- preguntó Rido- Intenta leer lo que hay escrito debajo de él-

-_Habilidades innatas: su... supra... ¿suprafuerza?-_

-Casi- la corrigió Rido.- Superfuerza. Pero no te detengas-

_-Superfuerza, superve... supervelocidad... cisión de rajas... _- Se detuvo un momento, pidiendo a Rido que no interviniera y prosiguió- _Visión de rayos,_ Podría estar así todo el día.- Comentó.- El tipo haría un informe falso pero antes de tachar todo esto se pasó un buen rato escribiendo.-

-Tranquila, sigue con el resto.- Intervino Rido, que apenas podía borrar la sonrisa que había aflorado en sus labios al oír las capacidades de aquel sujeto. Aunque lo peor había llegado con lo de "Cisión de rajas". Joder, se había tenido que morder los labios para evitar estallar.

_-Habilidades desarrolladas en la academia:_- prosiguió, con una mueca de extrañada en su rostro_- Control de esfínteres avanzado._ Es lo que pone aquí.- Reaccionó de inmediato, mostrando la hoja a Rido, que le hizo señales para que siguiera_ -Méritos en la academia: Audaz reportero del periódico de la escuela, Pri... primer puesto en el concurso de pedos, eructos y otras emanaciones sutiles del cuerpo._- Leyó, controlando una risa nerviosa que acabó obligándola a pasar el informe a su compañero.

-Anda, trae.- Le dijo Rido con indulgencia.- Si con todas las paridas que dice no te vas a reír pero cuando te habla de pedos...- Comentó, haciendo que se sonrojara. Aún era una cría. -A ver... no hay más méritos escatológicos... pues vamos allá: _ Rasgos distintivos: Hay quien dice que me parezco a Ken Watanabe, aunque el otro día ví Blade y creo que tengo también un aire a Stephen Dorff cuando hace de Deacon Frost._ –Rido se interrumpió, sorprendido por aquella descripción detallada de la propia fisonomía. Iba a aprovechar aquella pausa para explicar a Mitsuko de qué estaba hablando el fulano pero para qué, pensó. No venía de aquí. _ -Dormitorio asignado: no lo sé_. Por lo menos aquí es sincero..._ Parámetro de rendimiento:3_-

-¿Tres sobre uno?- Inquirió Mitsuko, desconcertada

-Sí, tres sobre uno. –Respondió Rido, risueño- Como puedes comprobar el tipo, sea quien sea, no está muy familiarizado con la matemática. A ver... por donde iba... Ah, sí:_ Lugar de origen:_ _Krypton._- Rió.- Ése ya lo había escuchado. Y, a ver la foto...-

-No trae foto- Intervino Mitsuko

-¿No?- Clamó Rido, sosprendido- ¿Y esto...?-

-Es un dibujo hecho a lápiz- le respondió con agilidad

-Pues vaya- contestó Rido, decepcionado.- El dibujo no era malo pero solo mostraba un tipo con barbita y entradas, de aspecto bastante desaliñado, que miraba serio hacia un lado. –Si ni siquiera lleva gafas de pasta.-

-Lo que no sé es como se lo harán Nalya y Eliaz para encontrarlo- Habló Mitsuko con aire serio –Nalya aún puede que tenga un recuerdo claro de su huella espiritual pero lo que es Eliaz...- Rido se la miró de arriba abajo. Esa capacidad de análisis era, por otra parte, una de las razones que la hacían parecer mucho mayor de lo que era en realidad.

-Se las arreglarán.- le contestó el shinigami, con tono tranquilizador. –Y, lo logren o no, tarde o temprano van a volver a pasar aquí.- Mitsuko asintió.- Tenemos que arreglárnoslas para encontrar algo que les pueda servir. Algo sólido.-

-Pero en estas fichas de alumnos no hay nada.- Respondió la muchacha con impotencia, recuperando el control del archivador

-Algo tiene que haber- Le contestó Rido con una sonrisa en los labios –Además, aún no he terminado de leer el informe que me trajisteis.- Añadió, alzando un montón de hojas por encima de su cabeza.-

-¿Qué era, de la uno?- Preguntó Mitsuko, animada a seguir

-Sí- Respondió Rido, reconfortado- concretamente del _Cuerpo de investigación de la división 1_-

-¿Y no sabes de quiénes se trata?- Inquirió la muchacha. –Los miembros del cuerpo de investigación, me refiero.-

-Buena pregunta.- Replicó Rido, sorprendido de no habérsela hecho él mismo – A ver... tiene que estar por aquí...- murmuró, buscando en las últimas páginas del informe -¡Ah! Aquí está... veamos...: _Cuerpo de investigación de la división 1._- Leyó- _Miembros:_ - Se interrumpió.

-¿Muchos nombres?- Preguntó, intrigada, Mitsuko.

-Solo uno.- Respondió Rido con aires de melancolía. -_Pawe·wa Kaneda_- leyó por fin

-¿Lo conocías?- inquirió su joven pupila

-Solo un poco- Le contestó Akano Rido, forzándose a recordar.


	9. Un joven con mucho talento

**U****N JOVEN CON MUCHO TALENTO**

-¿Y tu eres?- Preguntó Rido con una sonrisa en los labios

-Pawe·wa Kaneda- Respondió el joven con afabilidad –Había una nota suya en secretaría, profesor Akano.-

-Ah, la nota-

-En ella decía que quería reunirse conmigo.- Aclaró Kaneda

-Desde luego- Aseveró Rido –Pero, por favor, llámame por mi nombre de pila. A pesar de la barba no soy tan mayor.-

-De acuerdo, Rido.- Repuso, cortés, el académico

-No es por nada, pero si empezáis a llamarme señor Akano terminaréis por encuadrarme junto a los dinosaurios como Deiss.- Añadió Rido, divertido, logrando arrancar una sonrisa cómplice a aquel muchacho de piel tan morena.

Una vez hechas las presentaciones, Rido le invitó a sentarse y le tuvo un par de minutos desatendido, el tiempo justo para encontrar el original de aquel trabajo que Kaneda había entregado hacía apenas cuatro semanas. Abiertos un par de cajones y desechados media docena de archivadores, finalmente dio con la memoria que estaba buscando y pudo volver a la mesa que hacía las veces de despacho.

-A ver... _La lucha por la sucesión en la 11 en tiempos de la fundación_, de Pawe·wa Kaneda- Leyó Rido con seriedad.

A continuación, pasó la primera hoja de la memoria y fue ojeando algunos aspectos clave del trabajo. Sin apartar la vista del papel, iba murmurando frases concretas, datos, exposiciones y algunas de las conclusiones a las que el autor de aquel trabajo había llegado al término de su investigación. Estuvo así durante casi un cuarto de hora, abstraído, desgranando detalles en silencio, olvidándose por completo de la presencia de Kaneda en la estancia hasta que, finalmente, alzó la mirada. Allí estaba él, el autor de aquellas líneas, impertérrito en su mutismo.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó por fin

-Simplemente impresionante.- Murmuró Rido –No hay nada que pueda añadir.-

-Sin embargo...- adivinó Kaneda

-Sin embargo- continuó Rido reprimiendo una sonrisa- Hay algunas preguntas que me gustaría que pudieras responder.- Kaneda asintió, complaciente. –Primera pregunta: ¿Eres un indio de verdad?-

-¿Un indio?- Respondió Kaneda con sorpresa.

-Sí, ya sabes.- Le indicó Rido.- Tu aspecto, las plumas.-

-Ah, entiendo...- contestó el académico con una sonrisa dibujada –Un indio...- Prosiguió, ampliando la sonrisa con cada palabra. –Por las plumas que llevo en el pelo...- Continuó, mientras Rido asentía.- No profesor Akano, no soy ningún indio.- Clamó, por fin, a la par que su rostro se tornaba en una máscara de frialdad- Nací con estas dos plumas integradas en la parte posterior del cráneo. Un indio...- concluyó, con una mueca de claro desprecio hacia su profesor- no me esperaba esto de usted.-

-Kaneda... yo...- Musitó Rido, rojo de vergüenza por aquella metedura de pata

-¡Yo no soy ningún indio!- Bramó, golpeando la mesa. –¡Soy una gallina!- Y se puso a cacarear allí mismo, sentado frente a Rido hasta que, incapaz de contenerse, estalló en un torrente de carcajadas.

-Cabrón- Murmuró Rido con la mano sobre los ojos, mientras luchaba con todos sus medios por parar de reír. –Hacerle esto a un profesor-

-Lo siento, colega.- Replicó Kaneda, risueño- Pero has empezado tú. Mira que preguntarme si soy indio, tú también...-

-Oh vamos, chico. Solo te he preguntado si eras indio. No compares, por Dios.- Respondió el shinigami con lágrimas en los ojos, atenuando las últimas carcajadas.

-¿Qué esperabas?- respondió el académico encogiéndose de hombros-¿Acaso tengo pinta de brahmán?-

-Touché-

Rido no había tenido aquello en cuenta en preguntarle por el origen de su apariencia. Indios había muchos, pero una cosa eran los indios de India y otra los nativos norteamericanos. Y Kaneda, con su largo pelo color azabache adornado con plumas, con su piel morena y sus ojos rasgados, pertenecía a este segundo grupo.

Un par de minutos más tarde, y tras vaciar una jarra de agua que Rido había traído para reponer las fuerzas perdidas, Kaneda por fin respondió.

-Sí, soy un indio- dijo con orgullo – De los de verdad. De los de arrancar cabelleras.- Añadió

-Yo, mientras no me afeites las barbas...- Apuntó Rido, y ambos rieron.

-¿Por qué lo querías saber?- Preguntó Kaneda, intrigado

-Todo a su tiempo- respondió Rido con celeridad- Todo a su tiempo. Y ahora, la segunda de las preguntas.- se aclaró la voz.- ¿Mantienes algo de la herencia cultural de tus antepasados? ¿Algo mohawk? ¿Algo cherokee?-

-Algonquino- Aclaró Kaneda –Ni cherokee ni mohawk, algonquino-

-Algonquino- repitió Rido asintiendo con la cabeza, como si supiera de lo que estaba hablando, hasta que vio el modo en que su alumno lo miraba y tuvo que rectificar.-¿Algonquino?- Preguntó, con una sonrisa inocente en los labios

-Algonquino- habló Kaneda.- No deja de ser otra tribu, como las que tú has mentado antes, solo que más heterogénea-

-¿Y eso?- Preguntó Rido, movido por la curiosidad

-Más que una tribu en sí se trata de un gran pueblo.-Aclaró- De un grupo de gentes cuyo denominador común es el habla de un mismo idioma.- Rido asintió – Y, contestando a tu pregunta de antes, mi propio apellido es consecuencia directa de nuestra herencia cultural.-

-Pawe·wa- leyó Rido -¿Qué significa?-

-Aquel que sueña- Respondió el joven algonquino

-Aquel que sueña...-

-Sí.- Afirmó Kaneda.- ¿Tercera pregunta?- Lanzó, cambiando de tema

-¿De dónde sacaste la información?-

-Directo al grano- apuntó el académico. Su profesor asintió. Después de aquel breve rodeo estaba atacando a la raíz del problema. Ahora no había margen para bromas, no quedaba espacio para la familiaridad. Ésa era una pregunta importante, la pregunta, de hecho. La causa de aquella reunión.

-¿De dónde la sacaste, Kaneda?-

-Tengo mis fuentes, profesor.- Respondió

-Con lo que hay en la bibliografía no podrías haber escrito ni la introducción- Aseguró Akano Rido

-Eso es algo que doy por supuesto- Aseveró Kaneda –Pero de ningún modo puede esperar que revele mis fuentes. Y menos a alguien de su reputación-

-¿De mi reputación?- Saltó Rido, molesto

-No te ofendas, colega, pero tú, precisamente, serías capaz de acudir a las fuentes.- Concluyó el académico, con una sonrisa en los labios. Había recuperado el tuteo en aquella contestación, por lo que Rido supuso que había poco más que pudiera sacarle a aquel hábil muchacho.

-Estás hablando de hechos que aún se están investigando- expuso con seriedad –De una serie de acontecimientos que sabios como Deiss - O como yo, estuvo a punto de decir- no pueden asegurar que sucedieran tal y como los describes.-

-He estado gozando de información privilegiada- Repuso el algonquino con tranquilidad– Eso es algo que no voy a negar. Pero puedo asegurarte que, aparte de lo que incluí en la memoria, no hay mucho más que merezca la pena reseñar.-

-Ya- Respondió Rido, rascándose la cabeza- Pero cualquier documento...-

-Cualquier documento con información relevante será entregado a una unidad oficial de investigación- recitó Kaneda – Lo sé.-

-Estoy seguro de que la once apreciaría largamente la entrega de los originales- Informó Rido, en un último intento por hacerle entrar en razón.-Una documentación de tanta importancia supondría arrojar un gran rayo de luz sobre un período especialmente oscuro de nuestra historia.- Concluyó.

Inesperadamente, tras la exposición de los hechos, Kaneda se incorporó, dibujó una cálida sonrisa en su cara y se acercó a la puerta con tranquilidad.

-Pero, colega.- Habló, mientras giraba el picaporte con suavidad.- ¿De dónde crees que he sacado esta información?-

Y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, dejando a Rido sentado frente a la mesa, con la mente enredada en las palabras que el joven académico acababa de soltar en el aire.

-¡Pawe·wa!- Gritó Rido desde su despacho - ¡Tienes un diez!-

-¡Vale...- Se escuchó un par de segundos después -...profesor Akano!-

-Cabrón- murmuró divertido el shinigami.

Definitivamente, aquel joven muchacho le recordaba muchísimo a él.

X X X X X

-¿Un poco?- Preguntó Mitsuko

-Sí- Respondió Rido –Fue alumno mío en mi segundo año como profesor-

-¿Y cómo era?- Inquirió la muchacha con curiosidad

-Brillante, atrevido... y sinceramente simpático- añadió- Casi tanto como tú-

Mitsuko sonrió, avergonzada por aquel inesperado cumplido que Rido le había lanzado casi sin pensar, y siguió con la lectura de las fichas de los alumnos con una sonrisa perenne en la cara. Rido, por su parte, retomó el informe de Pawe·wa por donde lo había dejado, forzándose a continuar con renovadas fuerzas y esmero.

Ahora que sabía quien era el autor de aquellos informes se sentía obligado a leerlos de un modo especial. A recorrer línea por línea las complejas indagaciones que aquel joven algonquino había llevado a cabo en sus primeros años como oficial de la uno. A descubrir de una vez por todas cuales fueron las claves que motivaron su desaparición.

-Kaneda- murmuró para sí reteniendo el recuerdo del joven- De todos aquellos a quienes investigaste ¿Quién fue el que te traicionó?-


	10. Traiciones

**TRAICIONES**

-¿Qué hace, qué?-

-Está bastante claro, Nobura.-Imprecó Shinta con el gesto torcido- ¿Cuánto hace que lo conoces?-

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué quieres decir- Respondió Hoyto, buscando evasivas.

-Cuánto- Repitió Shinta con aire desafiante. Desde que Tomoyo se había sumido en el silencio, él había tenido que representar el papel de líder. Y trataba de hacerlo a conciencia.

Falto de la capacidad innata para comandar de Tomoyo, Shinta sobresalía de un modo bastante más primitivo en la escala de mando. Sus cerca de dos metros de altura y sus anchas espaldas compensaban la falta de mano izquierda para los asuntos que requerían de tacto. A pesar de aquellas carencias no se trataba de un hombretón estúpido y sin cerebro aunque, decididamente, la planificación estratégica no era su fuerte. Yamada Shinta era de aquellos hombres para los que ir de frente siempre es la primera opción.

-Yo... no lo sé- titubeó Hoyto, abrumado por la situación.

Si bien su sorpresa ya había sido mayúscula al ver a su compañero Kent en lo alto de aquella colina, el asunto se había agravado de modo exacerbado al comprobar que el histriónico alumno de la academia se había sentado frente a los supuestos secuestradores, charlando animadamente con ellos con naturalidad.

Kent, Clark Kent. Pensó. ¿Cuánto hacía que lo conocía? Un mes, dos. No estaba seguro.

Kent nunca había sido un alumno modelo. De hecho, no se le veía en clase muy a menudo. Más aún, en los dos meses y medio de curso que llevaban apenas había asistido a ninguna. "A mí me sobran estas memeces" solía decir. "Que te digan lo que tienes que hacer corrompe la creatividad" comentaba otras veces, aunque tanto Hoyto como el resto de sus colegas de estudios no le daban demasiado crédito a las excusas de su compañero. Por más cinematográficas que fueran, para la mayoría de los alumnos de primero, Clark Kent era el típico fulano sin ambición que se perdería por el camino.

Era caótico, irresponsable y, posiblemente, idiota de nacimiento. Por lo menos eso era lo que habían pensado la mayoría de sus compañeros hasta aquel preciso momento.

-Te ha traicionado, Hoyto- Le susurró Takashi a su amigo con un hilo de voz. Lo suficientemente fuerte, no obstante, para que algunos de sus compañeros lo oyeran.

-Nos ha vendido, a todos.- Aquella era Tomoyo, colmada de ira. Para la mayoría de los presentes la traición de uno de los suyos había resultado traumática. Hiriente, incluso. Pero para Shiraku Tomoyo la revelación que un ser tan inferior como Kent hubiera jugado con ella, moviéndola como un peón en un tablero preestablecido, la había destrozado por dentro. De hecho, de todos los presentes, el único que lo había sentido con mayor intensidad que ella era Hoyto. Él siempre se había considerado amigo de Kent, pero ahora ni siquiera estaba seguro de eso.

-¡Mirad! ¡Están discutiendo!- Clamó una voz, ocasionando que, nuevamente, toda atención se focalizara en los cuatro individuos que se encontraban en la parte más alta de la oscura colina.

Efectivamente, discutían. De hecho, Kent se había incorporado y hacía ostensibles gestos hacia los otros tres shinigamis. Parecía que les estuviera reclamando algo de malas maneras, a voces y con el poco tacto que le solía caracterizar.

-Seguro que reclama el pago por sus servicios- Sonó, cargada de resentimiento, una voz, logrando que, en el resto de las mentes, su afirmación retumbara con cientos de ecos.

-No- murmuró Hoyto, que hasta ese mismo momento aún conservaba una remota esperanza que aquello no fuera más que otra de las excentricidades de su compañero de mesa de comedor. El comedor... allí había empezado todo.

Debían de llevar una o dos semanas de curso cuando aquel tipo tan estrafalario hizo su gran entrada en el comedor. Desnudo de cintura para arriba, había discutido con los alumnos voluntarios que se encargaban de las raciones acerca de la calidad de la comida, haciendo caso omiso a las voces críticas que le reprendían haber repetido por cuarta vez. Cinco minutos después, y tras mandarlos varias veces a paseo, había logrado escabullir un par de bolas de arroz bajo sus pantalones y se había sentado junto a él.

De algún modo extraño se cayeron bien y terminaron por comer juntos prácticamente todos los días. De ese modo Hoyto descubrió que aquel oriental despeinado y con barbita no era un alumno de los últimos cursos, a pesar de su edad. Había entrado en primero aquel mismo año, y si no se veían en clase era porque simplemente no iba. Demasiadas veces había Hoyto intentado en convencerlo que estudiar era el único medio de salir adelante, pero Kent se mantenía impertérrito en su filosofía de que todo lo que sabía le bastaría para seguir adelante.

Entonces, ver a aquel tipo con apariencia de cuarentón repetir aquellas sentencias le había hecho gracia. Ahora le aterraba haber descubierto que todo parecía verdad.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Qué ha sido eso!- Bramó uno de los alumnos

-¡Joder!- Imprecó otro con estupefacción

-Les ha lanzado un Hadou- murmuró la voz de Shinta con incredulidad. Indeciso, buscó a Tomoyo con la mirada pero ésta estaba absorta en la sucesión de estallidos que Kent había desencadenado.

De manera completamente imprevista, el falso alumno había hecho aparecer un haz de luz justo a los pies de los otros tres shinigamis. Éstos, tan sorprendidos como los cientos de prisioneros que observaban en silencio, se habían visto obligados a retroceder de inmediato para evitar que el hechizo los consumiera. De hecho, uno de ellos incluso había caído una veintena de metros colina abajo, para regocijo de Kent.

-¡Mirad, se está partiendo la caja!- Informó un alumno señalando a Clark Kent

-¡Y ahora ha sacado una zampakutoh!- Clamó otro con emoción

-¡Kent nos va a sacar de ésta! ¡No nos traicionó en absoluto!- Cantaron varias voces a coro, logrando que el sentimiento se propagara entre todo el colectivo.

-Kent...- bufó Nobura Hoyto con sorna. –Cabronazo-

-¡Callaos todos!- Saltó, autoritaria una voz. Era Tomoyo.

Intranquila con el desarrollo de los acontecimientos, la joven Shiraku no había perdido detalle. El ataque con kidoh, la zampakutoh, nada tenía sentido. Menos aún cuando, de nuevo, Kent se había puesto a hablar tan tranquilo con los captores. No parecía un rescate, ni mucho menos. Aquello era una negociación.

-¿Qué...?- Inquirió Trosuo buscando explicaciones, pero otro clamor lo volvió a interrumpir.

-¡Ha tirado la espada!- Se alzaron las voces -¡El muy imbécil ha tirado la espada!-

Y aquello no era todo. Además de haber arrojado la zampakutoh por encima de su hombro ladera abajo, como si fuera mera chatarra, Kent había vuelto a sentarse frente a los shinigamis. Con aparente tranquilidad, reposaba en aquella postura mientras seguía conversando con los tres individuos. Para más inri, se había anudado una cinta verde en la frente, que ondeaba al compás del viento dándole un aspecto de idiota.

-¡Desgraciado!- Empezaron unos

-¡Traidor!- Clamaron otros, condensando toda su ira en aquella palabra

-¡Trai...!- Bramó Hoyto, con lágrimas en los ojos, instantes antes de ver como uno de los tres shinigamis desaparecía solo para reaparecer a espaldas de Kent. En apenas un parpadeo, plantó su espada frente a su cuello y, tras susurrarle algo al oído, lo degolló.

La senda del falso alumno había llegado a su fin.


	11. Solo en el mundo

**SOLO EN EL MUNDO**

-¿Quién llama a ésta, mi cocina?- Preguntó Akano Rido con sorna

-Soy yo. Déjate de memeces- Respondió Eliaz desde el otro lado de la puerta

-Bueno, vale, tío sensible.- Le espetó Rido mientras abría.

-Gracias- Habló su amigo tras cruzar el umbral

–Cómo se nota que no te has pasado toda la puta noche encerrado leyendo- Le dijo entonces Rido.

-¡Uf!- lamentó Eliaz con tono burlesco –Te habrás hartado de correr persiguiendo fantasmas-

-Vaya, vaya- murmuró Rido visiblemente reconfortado.- ¿No ha ido bien?-

-Calla hombre, calla- le comentó Eliaz mientras disfrutaba del terreno placer de reposar en un taburete -¡Joder! Esto es el paraíso-

-Y qué lo digas- Bromeó Rido

-Dios, qué chiste tan malo.- le reprendió su altivo compañero- Debes de haberlas pasado canutas-

-Tú primero-

-Cómo quieras- le agradeció –Por cierto, ¿dónde está Mitsuko?- Preguntó Eliaz extrañado.

-Hace un par de horas que la he mandado a dormir.- Comentó Rido- La pobre no se aguantaba los párpados ella sola-

-Ya- sonrió Eliaz.

-¿Y Nalya?- Inquirió Rido con media sonrisa en los labios. A pesar de saber cual era la respuesta a aquella pregunta quería oírlo de boca de su compañero.

-Adivina- soltó éste, encogiéndose de hombros

-Sigue fuera...- comenzó Rido

-Bien- evaluó Eliaz, asintiendo con la cabeza

-...corriendo...-

-Muy bien- Afirmó de nuevo, poniendo mayor énfasis en la gesticulación

-... y no piensa volver hasta que los encuentre- concluyó Rido con una sonrisa pícara grabada en la cara

-¡Bingo!- Saltó Eliaz. –Después de todo no era tan difícil-

-No, supongo que no- Aseveró el shinigami con aire divertido. Desde luego, era el comportamiento esperado de Nalya.

-Hemos estado varias horas corriendo en círculos por todos los putos rincones del Rukongai.- Se lamentó Eliaz – Y al no encontrar nada que la corn... que Nalya- se corrigió- considerara evidencia hemos tenido que ampliar la zona de investigación al suroeste del anillo exterior.-

-Vaya- murmuró Rido, ciertamente sorprendido de la tenacidad de Nalya en aquello –¿Y cómo, si puede saberse, pretendíais encontrar a Kent y a los alumnos en la vastedad del anillo exterior? Eso es como buscar una aguja...-

-... en un pajar- completó Eliaz, con una sonrisa torcida en los labios –Sí, lo sé. Por eso me he plantado y le he dicho que aquello no podía seguir así.- Rido asintió, mecánicamente, mientras trataba de imaginarse la reacción de Nalya ante la situación. –Obviamente- continuó Eliaz- Yo no conocía personalmente a los alumnos y tampoco al supuesto secuestrador-

-Obviamente- repitió Rido

-Así que me ha mandado cariñosamente a la mierda y ha seguido adelante.- se confesó

-Típico de Nalya- corroboró Rido –Aunque...-

-¿Aunque?- preguntó Eliaz extrañado

-¿Por qué el suroeste del anillo exterior? ¿Qué piensa encontrar allí?-

-Montañas- Esclareció Eliaz

-¿Montañas?- Inquirió Rido, de nuevo

-Sí- respondió su compañero de división- La única conclusión que hemos- hizo especial hincapié en este "hemos"- sacado de las horas perdidas en el Rukongai ha sido que, para una operación de tal magnitud, los secuestradores debían de tener habilitado un lugar fácilmente accesible y protegido de los ojos del Seireitei. Y lo suficientemente grande para albergar a toda la partida de estudiantes desaparecidos.- Añadió

-Ya- Interpeló Rido, que empezaba a entender cual había sido el procedimiento deductivo de Nalya. –Así que, después de recorrer todos los almacenes y naves industriales del Rukongai, habéis- comentó, respetando el énfasis de su compañero- resuelto que la cordillera suroeste del anillo exterior ofrecía garantías para proseguir.-

-Ajá- afirmó Eliaz, sorprendido en absoluto de la agilidad mental de su compañero- Esa cordillera esconde un gran número de cuevas naturales y valles desde los que se podría formar un ejército a espaldas del Seireitei.- Rido asintió.- Supongo que Nalya ha tenido una corazonada pero, de todos modos, no se puede atrapar a un enemigo invisible.- Afirmó mientras estiraba los músculos de su espalda

-¿Crees que siguen ocultando su reiatsu?- le preguntó Rido, con el ceño fruncido

-Estoy convencido de ello- afirmó Eliaz. –Nalya aún esperaba que su topo se revelara pero eso era algo en lo que yo ya no la podía ayudar- se confesó. –Y tú, ¿qué tal?-

-También estoy cansado, no creas- Contestó Rido, muy serio, durante un par de segundos al menos. Luego no pudo evitar sonreír. –Te expondré lo que hemos logrado.-

-A ver- se interesó Eliaz, con los brazos cruzados

-La ficha de Kent es falsa-

-Eso ya lo sabíamos cuando nos hemos marchado.- Incidió Eliaz fingiendo indignación

-Sí- continuó Rido alargando la "i" –Pero además, ahora tenemos una relación de los desaparecidos desde épocas que incluso a ti te costaría recordar-

-El informe que te traje- adivinó Eliaz, logrando que Rido asintiera. -¿Me estás diciendo que lo único que has- enfatizó el "has", sacando a Mitsuko de aquello- conseguido hacer en todas estas horas ha sido leerte este informe?- Rido asintió de nuevo.-Por lo menos habrás tomados algunas notas-

-Sí, claro. Aquí las tienes- respondió, alcanzándole una solitaria hoja de papel

-¿Pero qué coño? ¡Rido! ¿Qué es esto?- Inquirió tras echarle un rápido vistazo a la hoja –Aquí apenas hay nada- se quejó

-¿Te crees que no me he dado cuenta?- Se defendió el barbado shinigami –El informe que trajiste es sin duda magnífico- comentó a Eliaz mientras sostenía el taco de folios que lo conformaban. –Lo que hay aquí es una herramienta poderosa, aunque compleja- añadió- Y sin un libro de instrucciones preciso mucho me temo que no se pueda sacar nada en claro-

-¿Y qué esperas encontrar en este hipotético "libro de instrucciones"?- Rido se aclaró la garganta. Aquello iba a suponer una larga explicación.

-Cada uno de los individuos tratados en este trabajo ha sido sometido a un seguimiento- empezó- Cada uno de los casos de desaparición ha sido debidamente refutado y los resultados de esta investigación está recogida en estas páginas. Lo que eran supuestas desapariciones están tachadas como tal, lo que fueron verdaderos casos también.-

-Sí, eso lo sé- Interpeló Eliaz, impaciente

-Ahora bien- continuó Rido, impertérrito. –A todos y cada uno de los sujetos que nunca fueron hallados se les ha asignado un código.-

-¿Un código?- Preguntó Eliaz

-Sí- aclaró Rido- Una sucesión alfanumérica.- Su compañero asintió.- En un principio pensé que se trataba de una mera clasificación que se daba a estos personajes para ordenarlos dentro de los archivos de la uno o del Seireitei.-

-Pero...- se anticipó Eliaz

-Pero estoy bastante seguro que la codificación, debidamente tratada, puede llevar a un subdocumento. A un archivo oculto.- Aclaró

-Esto es una completa locura- Clamó Eliaz, desesperado- ¿Por qué iba alguien a ocultar algo así?-

-Porque sabía que iban a por él.- Respondió Rido con el gesto muy serio

-¿Lo sabía? ¿Quién?-

-Kaneda. El autor de este informe- puntualizó

-¿Autor? ¿No era parte de un colectivo?- Preguntó Eliaz, extrañado

-No- respondió Rido con tranquilidad –Era uno, solo uno. Pawe·wa Kaneda-

-¿Pawe·wa? ¿Has dicho Pawe·wa?- Inquirió Eliaz, cada vez más interesado

-Sí- afirmó Rido -¿Lo conocías?- Eliaz asintió

-Los Pawe·wa conformaban una de las casas nobles con mayor relevancia del Seireitei.- enunció

-No tenía ni idea-

-No es de extrañar- le disculpó- Si bien tiempo atrás habían formado uno de los estandartes más brillantes de toda la sociedad de almas, con el tiempo su influencia se diluyó. Nada es eterno.- sentenció con aire nostálgico

-¿Qué ocurrió?- Intervino Rido, curioso. Ahora era él quien hacía todas las preguntas.

-Otras familias la desplazaron- Aclaró- Como casi siempre suele ocurrir. Sin embargo –apuntó, cambiando el ritmo de la conversación- pese a pasar a un segundo plano, los miembros de esta familia se las arreglaron para salir adelante. De hecho, los varones pertenecientes a su estirpe siguieron teniendo un peso específico considerable en la uno.-

-La uno- murmuró Rido –Su división familiar- Añadió con cierta melancolía. Aquello incluso lo acercaba más a Kaneda de lo que, en un principio, habría podido imaginar. Él también estaba ligado por lazos de sangre al destino de su división.

-Un momento- saltó de repente Eliaz, dubitativo -¿No te suena el nombre de Achak? Sí –repitió- ¿Pawe·wa Achak?-

-No- respondió Rido tras unos segundos de duda -¿Debería?-

-Era el padre de Kaneda- Explicó Eliaz con la mirada fija en su amigo –Él también fue profesor. De historia si mal no recuerdo.- Añadió mientras su gesto se entristecía.- Su desaparición fue el principio del fin de su casa-

-¿Desaparición?- Inquirió Rido

-Bajo circunstancias desconocidas- Esclareció Eliaz- Y si fue Kaneda quien redactó ese informe el nombre de su padre tiene que estar por aquí.- Rido lo miró con el ceño fruncido y sacudió la cabeza con gravedad.

-No, no está- respondió

-Míralo bien- insistió Eliaz – Si Pawe·wa Kaneda llevó a cabo toda la investigación tuvo que ser porque estaba buscando a su padre. Piénsalo bien, no tiene sentido. Su marcha le dejo solo en este mundo- sentenció -¿Por qué no iba a estar?-

Exacto, pensó Rido. ¿Por qué no iba a incluir el nombre de su padre en el informe? ¿Por qué? Se preguntó. Y entonces llegó la luz.

-Porque quiere que le busquemos- murmuró casi sin pensar. Eliaz lo miró extrañado pero Rido siguió con aquello. Había encontrado el filón. –Quiere que le busquemos ¿No te das cuenta?- Le expuso a su compañero

-¿A quién?- respondió éste -¿A su padre?-

-No, hombre- le corrigió Rido, sonriendo- Al informe que trata sobre él.-

-El libro de instrucciones...- musitó Eliaz, comprendiendo por donde iba a seguir la jugada. Pero Rido aún no había acabado de hablar.

-Y además- empezó, con una sonrisa creciente en la cara- Por lo menos una de las cosas que has dicho acerca de los Pawe·wa está mal-

-¿Qué...?- Trató Eliaz de intervenir, pero Rido lo interrumpió

-Kaneda no se quedó solo en el mundo- Comentó mientras se llevaba el dedo índice de su mano derecha a la sien- Lo acabo de recordar-

X X X X X

-... y teniendo en cuenta los rangos sociales que ostentaban los miembros del Consejo de aquel entonces, la Revuelta de la Primera Luz supuso un punto de inflexión fundamental en el futuro de la Sociedad de Almas. Más si tenemos en cuenta que muchos creían que la gloria pasada nunca se iba a recuperar.- Rido tomó aliento, exhausto tras aquella larga explicación. Disfrutaba con la historia, de eso no tenía duda, y con la docencia también, pero lo cierto es que tener que condensar un período tan fascinante en menos de una semana de clase era algo casi blasfemo.

Dejó medio minuto más para que los muchachos completaran sus anotaciones y se dispuso a continuar, con la mente perdida, eso sí, en un particular cuento de la lechera en el que era el joven Rido y no el viejo Deiss quien trazaba el programa de estudios. Entonces habría encontrado el tiempo para tratar estos temas como bien merecían, pensó, cuando un sonido atronador lo devolvió a la realidad.

-¡Cuidado!- logró articular al ver que la pared sur de la clase se fragmentaba por un extremo. Sin tiempo que perder, se puso en marcha como una exhalación para interponerse entre sus inermes alumnos y aquella bola de kidoh color azafrán.

Sí, evitar aquella situación era algo con lo que llevaba lidiando mentalmente desde que, cerca de dos años atrás, al ingresar en el cuerpo de profesores de la academia, le dijeron que impartiría las clases peligrosamente cerca del campo de entrenamiento de las artes demoníacas. En ese momento, sin embargo, no podía estar seguro de si, en las décimas de segundo que los separaban, lograría llegar a tiempo para evitar un mal mayor.

-¡Al suelo!- Retumbó, poderosa una voz que para sorpresa de todos, incluso de Rido, no era la del profesor.

Con la serenidad de un shinigami experimentado, uno de los alumnos se había anticipado a los movimientos de aquel lanzamiento de kidoh descontrolado, interceptando su trayectoria y dejando que el mágico fulgor que lo alimentaba muriera en sus manos.

Al mutismo de la sorpresa inicial lo secundó un estallido de júbilo en honor a aquel héroe con plumas. "Kaneda", "Kaneda" cantaban los compañeros del algonquino, mientras que el joven académico de largo pelo azabache trataba de mantenerse con los pies en el suelo después de aquella verdadera demostración de poder.

-Parece que eres un tipo bastante duro, Kaneda.- Le sonrió Rido tras tomarlo aparte para comprobar que el joven Pawe·wa estaba incólume.

-Perdón por haberte robado el protagonismo, colega- se disculpó éste rascándose la cabeza

-No te preocupes- Le correspondió Rido –Pero aún no puedo creer que no te hayas hecho un solo rasguño. A ver- prosiguió, aclarándose la garganta- el lanzamiento de kidoh no era nada del otro mundo pero aún así me sorprende- Kaneda sonrió

-Esto no ha sido nada- argumentó el algonquino – Si piensas que por esto soy duro deberías ver como las gasta mi maestro-

-¿Tu maestro?- inquirió Rido con curiosidad

-Él sí que es realmente duro- enunció Kaneda con una sonrisa abierta en el rostro – Duro de verdad-


	12. Tougher than the rest

**T****OUGHER THAN THE REST**

Una nube de finas gotas de agua se alzó hacia los cielos, perturbando la aparente quietud del lugar como si de un milenario géiser se tratara.

Varios segundos después, del corazón de aquel mismo lago, surgió un hombre joven, con el rostro magullado pero feliz. Vestía unos pantalones grisáceos de corte parecido a los que usaban los hombres en Japón en la época feudal y un yukata del mismo color, hecho harapos, probablemente en aquella última colisión. A pesar del golpe, el muchacho parecía contento, lleno de vida, como si en aquel torbellino de gotas de agua que él mismo había provocado con su caída se escondiera algún mágico y secreto rincón de la felicidad.

-¡Fin del segundo asalto!- gritó, divertido, dirigiéndose a las montañas que circundaban el lago -¿Empezamos el tercero ya?-

Y se quedó en silencio, aguardando una respuesta, con la mano izquierda haciendo de visera sobre sus ojos y la derecha en el cinto, acariciando la guarda de su espada con suavidad.

-¡Vamos, colega!- repitió, renovando el desafío -¡Déjame intentarlo de nuevo!-

-Ya va, ya va- le contestó finalmente una voz cansada –No tengas tanta prisa-

-Ya era hora, ¿no crees?- replicó, divertido, el muchacho. –Llevo más de cinco minutos esperando y aquí hace bastante calor-

-No me jodas, estaba meando.- clamó de nuevo el desconocido –Además, tienes un lago ahí delante. Báñate si tienes calor- Añadió, con descaro, provocando que aquel joven de piel morena y pelo largo color azabache estallara en una sonora carcajada.

-Ya me he bañado, ¿No lo ves? ¿Dónde crees que he aterrizado?- Comentó, acercándose al extremo de aquel frondoso bosque donde la tenue silueta de su maestro ya se empezaba a vislumbrar.

Vestía un yukata azul verdoso, del mismo corte que su discípulo pero sin mangas, además de una cinta del mismo color atada en la cabeza. Todo aquello, juntamente con su pelo corto y despeinado y su descuidada barbita de varios días, le daban a aquel tipo el aspecto de alguien que recién se acababa de levantar.

Avanzaba hacia él, sonriente, con la calma que le concedía el sentirse a gusto en aquel idílico paraje. El cálido aire en la piel, el húmedo césped acariciando sus pies. ¡Qué diablos! Se encontraba muy cómodo allí y, de algún modo u otro, pensó que a su pupilo tampoco le vendrían mal unos minutos más de descanso.

-¡Kaneda!- le habló por fin –¡Recoge tus plumas y siéntate por ahí! ¡Yo también quiero bañarme en esta especie de lago!-

Kaneda suspiró. Conocía lo bastante a su maestro como para saber que, una vez tomada la decisión, no se moverían de allí hasta que a él se lo pareciera.

Con un fingido aire de derrotado, el joven algonquino se recostó sobre la mullida alfombra de arenilla y hierbas que crecían en la ribera del lago. Allí estirado, con las manos bajo su cogote a modo de almohada, esperó en silencio la llegada de su maestro, que se acomodó, sentado con las piernas cruzadas, a escasos metros de él.

-Un buen día, ¿eh?- comentó, con una sonrisa en los labios

-Ajá- replicó Kaneda, que prácticamente luchaba por no dejar que sus párpados se cerrasen.

En un principio le había parecido descorazonador tener que dejar aquel entrenamiento a medias, pero lo cierto era que el combate de aquella mañana había resultado especialmente duro. Después de un par de intercambios de golpes a gran velocidad, su maestro lo había tumbado en el primer asalto con un lanzamiento preciso de kidoh.

El segundo, por su parte, había sido aparentemente más igualado aunque Kaneda sabía que en realidad había sido exactamente eso, una apariencia. Había combatido centenares de veces contra su maestro y nunca lo había visto flaquear, ni una sola vez.

Cuando Kaneda se movía más rápido, su maestro golpeaba más fuerte; cuando era él quien golpeaba con vigor era el maestro el que lo esquivaba con facilidad.

Aquello podía parecer una quimera, algo completamente imposible de alcanzar, incluso para un alumno tan brillante como él. Sin embargo, aquel modo de hacer las cosas, aquel ir creciendo poco a poco, le obligaba a entender los enfrentamientos de un modo distinto cada vez. Y era precisamente, esa manera de concebir el aprendizaje de Kaneda lo que convertían a su maestro en un rival magnífico y excepcional. Alguien con el que podía escoger luchar de un modo o de otro, con espada o sin ella, sin que importara en realidad. Para cualquiera que quisiera crecer en la senda del kidoh y la espada no podía haber nada mejor.

-¡Joder, qué fría está!- Clamó con irreverencia la voz del maestro, sacando a Kaneda de su ensoñación. -¡Eh!- Añadió de repente, dirigiéndose a él. -¿Vas a usar la zampakutoh?-

-Sí- respondió el muchacho- Si te parece bien-

-Vale- replicó el maestro con una sonrisa pícara en la cara –Disfruta de tu ventaja. Solo deja que me seque un poco y ya podremos empezar- Kaneda sonrió, luchar contra él con o sin su zampakutoh no importaba demasiado en realidad, pero aquello no implicaba que no lo quisiera intentar.

Aprovechando el impulso del balanceo sus piernas, el joven se incorporó con agilidad, arrancando una ronda de aplausos de su mordaz maestro, que se lo miraba con aire divertido.

-Qué te parece- argumentó con orgullo teatral- Al final has aprendido algo útil de mi-

-Ya lo ves- replicó Kaneda con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro, mientras desenvainaba su katana con lentitud.

Recobrado el instinto de lucha, fue rodeando a la figura de su maestro, que justo acababa de atarse el yukata a su torso.

-Bien- murmuró éste mientras realizaba algunos estiramientos- ¿Dónde lo habíamos dejado?-

-Justo en el punto en que trataba de rajarte de la nariz al tobillo- replicó Kaneda con la espada en posición de defensa

-Ah, sí, ya me acuerdo- aseveró el maestro, haciendo crujir sus nudillos -¿No ha sido eso antes de que te mandara a la mierda de un puntapié?-

-Veo que ya lo recuerdas- asintió Kaneda, estrechando el cerco

-Lo que recuerdo es que has bloqueado mi último golpe bastante bien- le respondió

-Me sonrojas- contestó el algonquino con fina ironía

-Es cierto.- Afirmó, con la mano en el pecho- A pesar de enviarte a un par de leguas de una hostia, te has defendido bien. Otro no lo habría contado- Sonrió

-¡Menos hablar y más pelear!- Clamó, de repente, Kaneda mientras se lanzaba contra su inerme maestro con el ímpetu de un león.

El intercambio fue rápido como un torbellino. Siete veces trató el joven Kaneda de alcanzar el torso y el cuello de su maestro con el acero desnudo y siete veces sus antebrazos lo rechazaron.

Kaneda sonrió. No había pensado un solo momento que un ataque como aquel pudiera quebrar su defensa pero, de algún modo, sabía que tenía que darlo todo para combatir contra él. Si no era capaz de hacerlo de este modo, todo aquello no habría servido para nada.

-Vamos, ataca- ahora era su maestro quien sonreía, moviéndose lentamente en círculos alrededor de su pupilo como éste había hecho hacía apenas unos segundos. Risueño, con las manos desnudas y los ágiles dedos moviéndose como si rascaran las cuerdas de un arpa invisible.

Kaneda se puso serio, conocía perfectamente aquella postura, aquel suave y parsimonioso andar que su maestro solo ponía cuando estaba presto al ataque. Iría acechándolo de aquel modo silencioso, apenas dejando su huella en el suelo que hollaba, hasta que, en el tiempo de un suspiro, lo asaltara sin que él tuviera nada que hacer. Resignado, alzó la katana hacia el cielo, cerró los ojos y suspiró.

-¡Ruge, Aranck!- clamó, haciendo que oscuras nubes de polvo se arremolinaran sobre sus cabezas, bañando aquella soleada mañana en un manto de denso negror.

Tal fue la oscuridad conjurada que, durante los primeros segundos, apenas se vislumbraron las siluetas de ambos contendientes, recortadas en la tibia penumbra que la espada de Kaneda había creado. Afortunadamente, pasados los primeros instantes, el sol de verano que caldeaba el ambiente en aquel idílico paraje, volvió a relucir sobre sus cabezas, obrando de juez y espectador en la desigual contienda que enfrentaba a un hombre de mediana edad desarmado y a otro, en la flor de la vida, con una en cada mano.

Aquella zampakutoh de guarda tallada en madera que Kaneda había blandido hasta aquel preciso momento había cambiado sustancialmente su naturaleza al escuchar su verdadero nombre de labios de su dueño y señor.

Desde el preciso momento en que Kaneda había alzado la espada hacia el cielo, sus brazos habían empezado a separarse, como un reloj cuyas agujas se mueven por caminos opuestos, hasta culminar la liberación de su poder. Convirtiendo lo que, en un principio, había sido una espada de elaborada manufactura, con una cinta azulada en el pomo, en dos peculiares armas de guerra, dos instrumentos para el combate que llevaban el característico sello de la familia de los Pawe·wa.

Finalizada la transformación, su mano derecha portaba con orgullo un hacha de guerra algonquina, una tomahawk que brillaba con un fulgor plateado a los ojos de sus enemigos.

Su mano izquierda, por su parte, empuñaba un puñal curvo que envolvía la parte posterior de su antebrazo hasta el codo. Algo que hacía que, lejos de parecer un arma ofensiva, tuviera el aspecto de ofrecer cobertura defensiva a su portador. El rojo fulgor con el que bullía, no obstante, parecía sugerir todo lo contrario.

-Me encanta tu liberación- aseguró, sonriendo, el maestro, instantes antes de lanzarse a por él.


	13. Quien avisa no es traidor

**QUIEN AVISA NO ES TRAIDOR**

-Tócame y morirás- murmuró con gélida voz, segundos antes que el frío acero se deslizara sobre su cuello

Nalya se quedó de piedra al escuchar la fuerza oculta que aquella frase escondía, hipnotizada por la sonrisa de los labios que la acababan de pronunciar. Ella misma había hecho ostentación de amenazas similares, cientos de veces, de hecho, en todos los años que llevaba en la sociedad de almas. Sin embargo, en ninguna de las ocasiones en que había dicho algo así era consciente de haber sentido aquel escalofrío de certeza recorriendo su ser.

A pesar de saber que debía intervenir, una voz en su interior la mantenía aprisionada en aquel oscuro rincón. Agazapada junto a las rocas, oculta ante la mirada y la sensibilidad espiritual de aquellos cuatro individuos, Nalya no pudo moverse de allí. En vez de ello se quedó paralizada, observando de modo inconsciente el inevitable desarrollo de los acontecimientos que iban a suceder.

La shinigami de pelo rojizo había llegado allí siguiendo una corazonada. Recorriendo en solitario la cordillera suroeste con escasas esperanzas de hallar allí algún indicio del camino de los alumnos desaparecidos.

Tras deambular durante horas, casi sin sentido, había llegado a desestimar el continuar con aquella odisea que la debía conducir hacia los alumnos que le habían sido arrebatados. Vencido Eliaz, solo quedaba ella en aquella titánica búsqueda, puesto que el "pijo de mierda", como Nalya solía referirse a él, había desechado seguir con aquel disparate. Veinte minutos atrás en el tiempo, probablemente le habría tenido que dar la razón.

Apenas un cuarto de hora después de mandar a cagar a Eliaz, había alcanzado la cara norte de la sierra del escupitajo. Desconocía siquiera el porqué de aquel estúpido nombre pero, de haber tenido oportunidad de preguntar su origen a algún tipo interesado en aquel tipo de sandeces, probablemente Rido, no lo hubiera querido saber.

La sierra del escupitajo, un paraje inhóspito, la primera de las largas cordilleras que conformaban el gran bloque montañoso del límite suroeste de la sociedad de almas. Una frontera natural que marcaba la frontera entre el yugo de los shinigamis y lo inhóspito que quedaba en aquel vasto lugar. Aquella era su primera visita, pero Uchiha Nalya ya nunca lo volvería a olvidar.

Apenas puestos los pies en la cota más alta de una de sus colinas y ya había sentido un escalofrío.

Primero uno, luego cinco, diez, veinte, cincuenta, doscientos, quinientos. Luego solo uno y finalmente nada.

Después de aquella experiencia sensorial, Nalya había sonreído, complacida tras sentir el cálido aliento de la venganza en la nuca. Habían sido apenas unos segundos, pero le habían bastado para trazar mentalmente la posición en la que cada uno de aquellos rítmicos corazones había cesado de latir.

No habían muerto, no, de eso estaba segura. El último de los reiatsus que había sentido había sido sinceramente poderoso, pero la súbita desaparición de las energías de aquellos centenares de individuos de mediocre poder respondía más al encierro de éstos en una barrera de contención que en su exterminio.

Siguiendo las indicaciones que colmaban su recuerdo, había podido hallar su camino a través de una cueva. Ésta, solo visible desde la cara sur de la montaña, se internaba hacia las oscuras entrañas de la cordillera, serpenteando casi laberínticamente hasta conducir a un profundo valle, oculto en el otro extremo.

Tras perder más tiempo del deseado por el exceso de celo en mantenerse oculta ante los secuestradores, finalmente Nalya había podido ver con sus propios ojos que sus alumnos seguían con vida aún. En ese preciso momento, sin embargo, quien más le debía preocupar era Kent.

La primera sensación que la shinigami de la nueve había sentido al verlo había sido prácticamente irrefrenable. Por unos momentos, incluso había creído que no se podría detener, que saltaría entre aquellos cuatro bastardos y los desollaría allí mismo. Afortunadamente, y pensando más en un sentimiento de prudencia y conservación personal que en la seguridad de los alumnos, se había dejado convencer para observar durante unos minutos más la evolución de la situación.

Se alegraba de haber tomado esa decisión, de eso no tenía duda, porque el modo en que todo se había descontrolado en la cima de aquella colina era cosa de locos.

Ahora Kent yacía, de rodillas, con aquella sonrisa grabada en el rostro y las manos manchadas de sangre. A su espalda, el cuerpo inerte de su verdugo; frente a él, un shinigami que miraba con sorpresa el agujero, grande como un puño, que, en el tiempo de un parpadeo, había brotado en su pecho.

-¡Takumo!, ¡Mawara!- Saltó el tercero de los shinigamis, el más alto, que se incorporaba, con la mano en el mango de su zampakutoh, para enfrentarse al que había exterminado a sus compañeros. -¡Tú...!- Alcanzó a decir, antes de lanzar un lastimero alarido que llenó la totalidad del lugar.

-Yo- respondió Kent con mordacidad, instantes antes de aparecer frente a él y golpearlo con violencia en los hombros con las palmas de sus manos.

Tal fue el impacto de la acometida, que el shinigami se vio proyectado a gran velocidad, rompiendo cuantas rocas encontraba a su paso, recorriendo un largo camino a través de los aires hasta quedar encastado en una lejana pared de piedra.

Nalya por fin exhaló.

Había contenido la respiración de modo inconsciente desde que había visto a aquel shinigami rubio degollar a Kent, cayendo muerto a continuación. Apenas un instante después de él, su colega rapado también había perdido la vida, huída a través de un agujero abierto en su pecho. Por unos momentos, Nalya había llegado a pensar que la muerte del falso alumno llevaba consigo una terrible maldición, de ahí su amenaza.

No había tardado en comprender que el acero de la zampakutoh de aquel shinigami nunca había llegado a cortar el cuello de Kent.

-Cabrón- murmuró Nalya mientras hundía sus dedos en la reciente herida del cadáver de uno de los shinigamis.

Se había acercado aprovechando que la acción había cambiado de escenario, además de contar con que, al estar enfrascados en una pelea, no debía temer que cualquiera de los secuestradores la descubriera. "Además, solo quedan dos" pensó, tratando de buscar consuelo en aquello. Sin embargo, la visión de aquella herida mortal, abierta con las propias manos, no la calmaba en modo alguno.

Súbitamente, un agudo chillido la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-Bueno- habló, con calma, la voz de Clark Kent -¿Qué va a ser ahora? ¿Brazo izquierdo o pasamos a los pies?-

-¡Bastardo!- aulló el shinigami, incapaz de liberarse de la presa de su rival, el mismo que hacía apenas un cuarto de hora había tenido bajo su espada como moneda de cambio para contener al resto de alumnos sin tener que emplear la fuerza. -¿Quién te crees que eres?- Kent sonrió.

-Te diré quien no soy- le susurró al oído con delicadeza mientras tensaba aún más la mano con la que oprimía el cuello del shinigami – No soy un pájaro- empezó –Tampoco soy un avión- continuó, ampliando la sonrisa con la que le obsequiaba. –Y, desde luego, no soy Pawe·wa Kaneda- El shinigami palideció. –Y, puestos a hacer preguntas estúpidas –prosiguió, hablando con aparente normalidad – Hay algo que hace algunas horas que tengo en mente. A ver- se aclaró la voz.- ¿Cómo pudo, una nenaza como tú, siquiera hacerle un arañazo a Kaneda?-

-Él no... no... tenía zampakutoh- respondió el shinigami con un hilo de voz

-No, por favor, no contestes- Interpeló Kent, oprimiendo con mayor fuerza la tráquea del secuestrador- No hace falta. Yo lo haré- Añadió, alzando la mano izquierda en claro señal de disculpa con su interlocutor. –Bastará para ello que te diga quién no era Kaneda. A ver- empezó, rascándose el mentón- Kaneda no era débil, por lo que, no te ofendas, pero te habría matado sin espada y con manos y pies atados.- Asintió, dándose la razón.- Y Kaneda no era ni mucho menos estúpido, por lo que, si se dejó matar por una piltrafa de oficial como tú, fue porque hubo algo que le forzó a tomar una decisión tan drástica. ¿Me sigues?- el shinigami hizo un ademán de asentir pero Kent no se lo permitió.- Era una pregunta retórica, idiota.- le espetó, sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad- Bueno, a lo que íbamos. Si Kaneda renunció a todo fue por un solo motivo. - prosiguió, liberando por fin el maltrecho cuello de toda presión- ¿Y sabes qué es lo mejor de todo?- Inquirió con aire ansioso y feliz –Que ni siquiera te necesito para que me des una respuesta- Sentenció, alzando la mano derecha apenas un dedo por encima de su sien.

-¡Por encima de mi cadáver!- resonó entonces una amenaza, logrando que el falso alumno Clark Kent se girara para ver quien la profería.

-Profesora Uchiha, cuanto tiempo sin verla- replicó, con una sonrisa en los labios -¿Puedo llamarla Nalya?-


	14. Ojos de fuego

**OJOS DE FUEGO**

-Ni te me acerques, bastardo.- le advirtió la shinigami, con la espada desenvainada

-Eh- replicó el falso alumno con las manos en alto –Yo voy desarmado- A lo que añadió la más inocente de sus sonrisas.

Desafortunadamente para él, Nalya había advertido hacía tiempo que aquel cuarentón de aspecto desaliñado no era el típico fulano que necesitaba de una espada para pelear.

-¡Ni lo sueñes!- Clamó, mientras daba un paso adelante con la zampakutoh apuntando en dirección a su torso. –Aléjate de él, ¡Vamos!- Añadió, al ver que Kent seguía con la macabra intención de ejecutar al último miembro del trío de secuestradores que habían llevado a cabo la operación. Eso era algo que, por encima de todo, no podía permitir.

Si aquel traidor hijo de perra terminaba con el shinigami se habría acabado todo. Según parecía, el único que podía esclarecer cual era el qué de aquella operación era él, y Nalya sabía que no podía permitir que Kent le segara la vida como había hecho con los otros dos. Estaba convencida de que las manos que estaban moviendo a aquellos shinigamis corruptos desde detrás del telón estaban arriba, y mucho, y también sabía que si no lograba capturar a alguno de ellos con vida todo habría acabado. Costara lo que costara, tenía que detenerlo.

-¡He dicho que te alejes de él, joder!- Gritó Nalya, desgañitándose, mientras cargaba en dirección al alumno.

No logró golpearle, aunque ésa tampoco era su verdadera intención. Con aquel supuesto ataque, había logrado que Kent se alejara varios metros de su víctima. Un avance más que sobresaliente si se tenía en cuenta lo cerca que aquel desgraciado había estado de morir.

-¡Casi me das con eso!- Se quejó Kent con aire ofendido

-Una pena- se lamentó Nalya, con una sonrisa torcida en los labios, mientras trataba de comprobar con el rabillo del ojo el estado en que se hallaba el shinigami que tenía a sus pies.

Impactada por el estado de aquel tipo, Nalya tragó saliva. Sus heridas parecían graves, muy graves, lo bastante como para que, en un par de horas desatendido, muriera sin remisión. Además del brazo amputado y una decena de costillas rotas, había algo más en sus ojos. Algo que le impedía moverse aún para retorcerse del dolor que colmaba su cuerpo. Algo que Nalya reconocía pero no sabía porque.

-Me voy a llevar a este tipo, Kent- Habló por fin, aparentando un aura de confianza que, desgraciadamente, no estaba segura de poseer. –Vivo- añadió, mientras reforzaba la concentración de reiatsu en cada una de sus extremidades.

Tras unos instantes de tenso silencio, una risa desconsiderada irrumpió en el lugar, creciendo como una ráfaga de gotas de lluvia al principio de la tormenta. Nalya alzó la barbilla, desafiante. Era Kent.

-¿De qué coño te ríes tú ahora?- le espetó, con el ceño sombrío

-De ti, Nalya. De ti.- replicó con una sonrisa en los labios. -¿De veras crees que vas a poder vencer a un hombre de mi poder?- Nalya se quedó en silencio, evaluando la certeza que se escondía detrás de aquella afirmación –¡Yo!- prosiguió –¡Que lanzo hadous como quien lava! ¿Quién eres tú para pensar que puedes hacerme frente?-

La oficial de la nueve se quedó literalmente de piedra tras aquella declaración de intenciones. "¿Que quién era ella? Precisamente una verdadera experta en el arte del kidoh", pensó. "Aunque mejor será que se lo demuestre", resolvió, forzándose a reprimir la sonrisa que comenzaba a aflorar en su rostro.

-¡Hadou treinta-y...!- empezó Nalya, con la palma izquierda extendida, antes de verse nuevamente interrumpida por Kent.

Esta vez, sin embargo, se trataba de algo más serio que una mera interpelación.

-¡Hadou Noventa! ¡Hadou-ken!- Clamó el falso alumno al proyectar una azulada bola de luz que sorprendió a Nalya por completo, obligándola a hacerse un lado para que aquella emanación de energía no la consumiera.

El estallido golpeó a la shinigami de refilón, haciéndole apenas un leve rasguño. Kent, sin embargo, parecía satisfecho con los resultados.

-¡Le he dado!- Comentaba, con los brazos en jarras, mientras se maravillaba de su propio poder.

Nalya tardó algunos segundos en entender aquello a lo que el falso alumno se refería. Justo el tiempo que perdió en incorporarse y echar un vistazo al shinigami que yacía en el suelo, un par de metros detrás de ella, con el rostro completamente negro de pólvora.

-¿Pólvora?- inquirió Nalya para sí misma, mientras repasaba mentalmente la situación. –Un Hadou noventa- murmuró, tratando de llegar al sí de aquella cuestión. –Un Hadou noventa... Hadou-ken...- repitió para sí. –Pólvora... Un Hadou noventa... ¡Hijo de puta!.- resolvió al fin. -¡El Hadou noventa es el Kurohitsugi, el ataúd negro!- argumentó- ¡Eso era un hechizo falso!-

Y, con una sonrisa de seguridad en los labios, completó el lanzamiento de kidoh que la estúpida maniobra evasiva de Kent había interrumpido hacía apenas unos segundos.

En unos instantes, una bola de energía roja surgió de las manos de la shinigami, trazando una parábola que el falso alumno esquivó con aparente facilidad. Sin embargo, eso era algo que Uchiha Nalya ya había previsto, lanzando otro Shakkahō de modo consecutivo que se encaminaba directamente hacia el desprotegido torso de Kent.

La explosión lo llenó todo de polvo y de luz, sumergiendo en una bruma marrón y carmesí el cielo que se extendía sobre sus cabezas.

Viendo el resultado que aquella hábil estratagema había provocado, Nalya se relajó, bajando la espada, dando así por terminada la batalla por la vida del malherido secuestrador. Pronto había de darse cuenta que aquello no había hecho más que empezar.

-Eso ha estado cerca- susurró, de repente, una voz al oído de la shinigami.

-¿Pero qué?- Saltó ésta, trazando, a ciegas, una nerviosa espiral con su zampakutoh.

Kent estaba allí, incólume a pesar de recibir el impacto de aquel hadou de frente. "Acaso lo ha logrado esquivar" pensó Nalya. "No" resolvió, "Le ha dado de lleno". Sin embargo el falso alumno había salido indemne de aquel impacto, completamente ileso.

Ahora se la miraba, con los ojos risueños y aire despreocupado, con la mano izquierda masajeando levemente su hombro derecho.

-Lo voy a matar, quieras o no- Sentenció por fin. –Esto es algo que, por muchos kidohs que lances, no vas a poder evitar-

-Lo sé- respondió Nalya, disipadas las dudas. –Lo sé. Aunque con tu permiso, alumno de pacotilla, hay una última lección que te quiero enseñar.- Añadió, mientras sus dedos se cerraban con fuerza alrededor del mango de su zampakutoh- ¡Que asciendan los fuegos del infierno y purifiquen la tierra! ¡Kogasu, Vilnya!-

Durante los primeros instantes, el filo de la espada estalló en un mar de fuego, envolviendo los alrededores con una poderosa onda de choque. Kent, por su parte, había sabido reaccionar de inmediato ante aquella manifestación de poder, retrocediendo con agilidad hasta quedar fuera del abasto de la liberación de la shinigami.

El fuego lo había envuelto todo, consumiendo el espacio que separaba a ambos contendientes hasta reducirlo todo a cenizas. Ahora, sin embargo, las llamas parecían haber remitido, reluciendo solamente alrededor de la zampakutoh de Nalya, Vilnya.

A pesar de lo que aquello pudiera parecer, el fuego interior de la espada de la shinigami no estaba ni mucho menos extinto. Solo dormitaba en silencio, sometida por completo a la voluntad de su dueña y señora.

Kent, que había seguido las evoluciones de la zampakutoh desde una distancia prudencial, caminaba ahora en círculos alrededor de la shinigami, moviéndose con suma lentitud. Midiendo los pasos, encerrado en un mutismo de concentración, con las rodillas medio flexionadas y los dedos acariciando el aire con delicadeza, como un judoka que tantea a su adversario una centésima antes de atacar.

Unos segundos después, y con una sonrisa en los labios, Clark Kent decidió mover pieza por fin.

-¡Iluso!- Le reprendió Nalya, con un ardiente fulgor en la mirada. -¡De veras te creías que esto había terminado!-

Una decena de lenguas de fuego surgieron de repente del filo de Vilnya, creciendo a pasos agigantados, alimentadas por el espíritu de la shinigami.

En apenas unos instantes, Kent se vio rodeado por las llamaradas, envuelto en un ardiente torbellino que se cernía sobre él de modo irrefrenable. Las llamas amenazaban con devorar su carne, consumiéndola con la violencia con la que el fuego se arremolinaba a su alrededor.

Kent, sin embargo, no pareció preocuparse por aquel espectacular ataque de la oficial de la nueve. Seguía moviéndose, en una dirección u otra, pero siempre con el morro fijo en el shinigami que yacía a los pies de Nalya. Llegado el momento, se hundió en el mar de fuego que lo envolvía, solo para emerger frente a su contrincante un microsegundo después.

-¡Te estaba esperando!- Clamó, entonces, Nalya, que había resuelto debilitar el muro de llamas exactamente en aquel punto para atraer a Kent frente a sí. -¡Te teng...!- Alcanzó a escupir, justo antes de que el rojo sabor de la sangre inundara todo su ser.

Era un plan maestro, una trampa urdida en el fragor de la batalla que debía de ser definitiva. Las llamas atraerían a su rival a un punto en el que no podría retroceder. Una vez allí, estando concentrado en evitar su shikai, lo sorprendería con sus mortíferos apéndices, golpeándolo entre el torso y el vientre. Era un ataque que no podía fallar.

Los apéndices habían salido disparados, como afilados arpones dispuestos a clavarse en la carne de Kent. Y sin embargo nada había sucedido después.

En medio de aquel océano de fuego y cenizas, los ojos de la shinigami se habían encontrado con los de Kent, como preguntándole en silencio qué había sucedido allí. Nalya solo había escuchado un aullido de dolor a sus espaldas, y luego el olor de la sangre en el ambiente. Inconscientemente, había querido mirar qué había ocurrido, quién había exhalado aquel último suspiro, pero la mirada de su contrincante la había mantenido inmóvil, petrificada. Una mera espectadora en aquel torbellino de muerte.

En apenas una centésima de segundo, Clark Kent se había deshecho de sus apéndices como si de dos insectos se tratara, atravesando la pared de fuego como si estuviera formado por él hasta plantarse frente a la shinigami.

Con un leve codazo y un golpe de cadera la había desestabilizado, logrando que perdiera pie y haciendo que la empuñadura de Vilnya temblara en sus manos. Un leve titubeo que el falso alumno aprovechó para, con una fuerte presión en el antebrazo de Nalya, arrebatarle a ésta su zampakutoh.

Las llamas pronto se apagaron, y Nalya quedó en el suelo, derrotada, viendo con estupefacción como el fuego defensivo con el que Vilnya solía obsequiar a todos los extraños que la empuñaban moría en contacto con los dedos de Kent.

En aquel preciso instante recordó la expresión en el rostro del secuestrador, aquellos ojos. Ahora recordaba donde los había visto por primera vez.

Su reflejo, en aquel sucio apartamento, donde se había tenido que enfrentar cara a cara con la muerte en una lucha desigual que sabía que no iba a poder ganar. Eran los ojos de quien se sabe vencido, de quien se siente muerto incluso antes de haber exhalado el último aliento.

Finalmente levantó la mirada, sobrecogida, y se encontró con unos ojos oscuros que la miraban de cerca. Kent estaba de pie, frente a ella, apuntándola con Vilnya con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Sabes- Habló por fin, posando el cálido acero junto a su cuello –Para ser una chica tan guapa no lo haces del todo mal-


	15. Girls in their summer clothes

**GIRLS IN THEIR SUMMER CLOTHES**

-Vamos a ver- murmuró Kaneda con resignación - ¿Así voy bien?-

-¡Hombre, veo que lo vas cogiendo!- contestó, orgulloso su maestro. –No era tan difícil, ¿No crees?-

-No, supongo que no.- replicó el joven algonquino mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás en señal de cansancio –Aunque no veo como va a poder serme de utilidad el haber logrado completar esto-

-¿Cómo que no?- inquirió, sorprendido el maestro –¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar esto que dices?- añadió, coléricamente teatral- Me comprometí a formarte para que pudieras llegar a ser un gran hombre- empezó, con los ojos fijados en el horizonte- Y todo gran hombre que se precie tiene el deber de conocer los entresijos que gobiernan el mundo- Añadió, incorporándose, con los puños cerrados y el rojo fulgor de la tensión reflejada en sus ojos.

-Oye, colega- intervino Kaneda, tratando de detener el torrente que se avecinaba, pero su maestro no atendía a razones ya.

-Porque dime- continuó, como si su alumno no hubiera murmurado palabra- ¿Qué harás, en el futuro cuando te encuentres en una situación de dificultad?-

-Pero...-

-¿Qué harás cuando, en el fragor de la batalla, entres en un campo de minas sin darte cuenta y no sepas bien como salir? ¿Eh?- Prosiguió, con creciente ímpetu, dispuesto a dejar bien claro que todo aquello no era más que una fase del magnífico programa de entrenamiento que había dispuesto para Kaneda. –Estarías perdido sin esto- sentenció, abriendo las palmas, en un dramático gesto.

-Ya, pero...- Trató de interrumpirle el joven

-En ese momento de duda- continuó el maestro con el gesto endulzado, dirigiéndose a él- En ese preciso instante agradecerás con toda tu alma el que te haya enseñado a jugar al _Buscaminas_.- Aseveró, posando la mano sobre su hombro con familiaridad.

Kaneda sonrió. No era la primera vez que hacía algo así, ni mucho menos. Por lo menos esta vez se había conformado con tenerlo en casa hurgando en el ordenador. Algo, desde luego, bastante menos problemático que la cacería de topos de la semana anterior y, sobretodo, mucho menos embarazoso que la aventura en el karaoke del viernes pasado.

-Oye, ¿pero tú has visto una mina alguna vez?- preguntó el muchacho por fin, con la sonrisa aún fresca en sus labios

-No, pero explotan- respondió el maestro, asintiendo con severidad

Tres cuartos de hora después, actualizadas varias de las mejores puntuaciones del juego, el maestro dio su brazo a torcer y Kaneda pudo apagar el ordenador.

Era un modelo antiguo, uno de aquellos ordenadores que parecía hacer más ruido con el paso de los años, como si pretendiera que el mundo supiera que no le asustaba envejecer. Podía pasarse quince minutos de reloj para leer un maldito CD, pero el sistema operativo no daba problemas, y los procesadores de texto funcionaban de modo impecable. Era viejo, de eso no había duda, pero no por eso falto de utilidad.

Kaneda recordaba perfectamente el día que había aparecido en su casa, adquirido en el otro lado mediante el sistema habitual. Sonrió. De algún modo, pese a ser una auténtica cafetera, parecía tan fuera de lugar en aquella sociedad feudal como una flor en el mismísimo fondo del mar.

-¿Vienes o no?- le imprecó su maestro, desde la puerta.

Kaneda asintió, complacido, mientras realizaba algunos estiramientos rutinarios en preparación a lo que, esperaba, había de suceder a continuación.

Poco podía imaginarse que aquella tarde de domingo le reservaba una última sorpresa, aún.

Al cruzar el umbral el algonquino se encontró con que su maestro estaba cómodamente reclinado en el porche, con los brazos como almohada y el gesto relajado en una posición que no sugería en absoluto que estuviera dispuesto a pelear.

-Pero, pero...- balbuceó con incredulidad- ¿No vamos a combatir?- El maestro le sonrió.

-Hoy no, muchacho, hoy no- replicó, con la vista fija en el cielo que los contemplaba

-Entonces...- se atrevió a preguntar, temiendo en su fuero interno que su maestro le sorprendiera con otra actividad como la que recién acababan de completar.

-Hoy te voy a hablar de las mujeres.- le respondió, con una sonrisa en los labios. Una sonrisa que, pese al torcido gesto de su brillante pupilo, revelaba el puro fulgor de la sinceridad.

-¿Las mujeres? Pero, pero...- empezó Kaneda, buscando una disculpa ante aquello

-Oh vamos, no seas capullo- se anticipó su mentor. –No es ese tipo de charla- afirmó, con el ceño fruncido –Eres bastante alto y llevas el pelo en plan melenas, y tienes ya edad para saber de qué va el asunto.- añadió, alzando el pulgar- Además, se supone que vienes de una familia con pasta así que no creo que tengas problemas para descubrir el resto de estas cosas por ti mismo.- Concluyó, haciéndole un guiño.

-¿Entonces de qué se supone que va a tratar esta conversación?- Expuso el joven algonquino, picado por la curiosidad.

-¿Eres idiota o algo?- Saltó, furibundo, el maestro. – Del combate contra las mujeres. –Resopló - ¿Pero se puede saber en qué estabas pensando? Esto se supone que es un entrenamiento para convertirte en alguien útil en el futuro.-

-El combate contra las mujeres- Repitió, incrédulo, Kaneda

-Efectivamente- empezó su mentor, que pareció no darse cuenta de la sorpresa de su pupilo ante aquella revelación –Es algo con lo que todo hombre debería saber lidiar.-

-Ya- respondió el algonquino, tomando por fin algo de interés en aquello

-Existen normas- comenzó, cómodamente reclinado en el porche.- Normas que siempre se deben cumplir-

-¿Normas?- Inquirió Kaneda

-Sí- contestó su maestro.- Hay una serie de normas, un código, que todo caballero debe respetar cuando se está enfrentando a una dama.- Kaneda se lo miró con aire asustado

-Un momento, colega.- habló, reclamando la plena atención de su interlocutor- ¿Me estás diciendo que me vas a hablar de qué debo y qué no debo hacer cuando combata contra una mujer?-

-¡Eh!- saltó su maestro, dirigiendo la mirada hacia él- Veo que lo has cogido.-

-Pero, esto tiene que ser una broma- Continuó Kaneda, con una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro. –No puedes estar hablando en serio.-

-Ya lo creo que hablo en serio- le respondió, incorporándose hasta quedar sentado

-¿Así que se supone que, si combato contra una mujer, debo dejarme matar o algo?- Inquirió el algonquino, abrazado al sarcasmo.

Su maestro sacudió la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

-No se trata de dejarse matar- expuso con tranquilidad –Ni de dar ventaja a tu adversaria atándote una mano a la espalda. Ni siquiera de rehusar luchar contra ella si te lo propone.-

-¿Ah no?- se interesó Kaneda, rascándose la cabeza

-No, desde luego- le respondió su maestro.- Te estoy hablando de que hace tiempo que existen una serie de leyes no escritas para aquellos hombres que se ven implicados en contiendas armadas contra mujeres. –Kaneda asintió- Estas normas, más allá de meros formalismos, están basadas en el sentido común, en el deber de los hombres como caballeros.-

-Caballeros- repitió Kaneda con un suspiro

-Caballeros- prosiguió su maestro.- como Kirk Douglas o Cary Grant. Ellos nos han enseñado de un modo sencillo como un hombre debe combatir a una mujer.-

-Colega- intervino el algonquino, asustado- Estás hablando de actores. ¿Lo sabes?- El maestro asintió.

-En sus películas- empezó- cuando Kirk Douglas tiene que enfrentarse a una muchacha embravecida, siempre logra reducirla con elegancia y hacer que ésta se rinda.-

-Yo también he visto esas películas- replicó Kaneda, con cierta indignación- Y, según recuerdo, lo que Kirk Douglas suele hacer es esquivar un par de mandobles de la chica con una sonrisa en los labios y luego desarmarla y subírsela al hombro como si fuera un vulgar fardo.- El maestro sonrió

-Ésa es la idea-

-¡Pero esto que dices es una jodida locura!- Clamó el algonquino con aire enfadado –Si por un solo instante se me ocurriera llevar a cabo cualquiera de los movimientos de Kirk Douglas o Burt Lancaster...-

-Burt Lancaster, es verdad- murmuró el maestro con la mano acariciando el mentón

-... podría darme por muerto- sentenció su pupilo. –Colega, tú estás hablando de películas. De personajes de damas indefensas interpretadas por actrices que hacen un papel, pero yo sé que el mundo real está plagado de formidables guerreras, de verdaderas maestras en el arte de la katana con las que no se puede siquiera pensar en algo que no tenga que ver con el combate si no quieres morir.-

-Pamplinas- replicó, restándole importancia

-No son pamplinas, colega.- respondió Kaneda, sacudiendo la cabeza- Te aseguro que no lo son. Puede que en una sociedad distinta, en la que las mujeres estuvieran relegadas a cuidar de ancianos y niños, no se pudiera contar con que éstas supieran luchar al lado de los hombres. Pero aquí, y ahora, hay muchísimas representantes del sexo débil que son capaces de defender una posición o liderar un ataque con mucha más habilidad que la mayoría de los hombres.-

-Enconces- le preguntó su maestro con seriedad- ¿Si tuvieras que luchar contra una grácil muchacha lo harías como si fuera tu semejante?- Kaneda asintió

-Lucharía contra mi igual.-

-¿Alzarías tu mano contra una mujer?- Preguntó, extrañado, el maestro.

-No hacerlo sería firmar mi propia sentencia de muerte- respondió, convencido, Kaneda

El maestro suspiró fuertemente, se recostó nuevamente en el porche y fijó su vista en el despejado cielo que teñía de azul aquella apacible tarde de verano. Estuvo unos segundos en silencio, respirando con tranquilidad el tibio aire que los envolvía, y finalmente empezó a hablar.

-Harías mal- comenzó, por fin- A pesar de lo que haya escrito en los libros, a pesar de lo que diga la gente o de lo que te cuenten cada mañana la radio o el televisor, un hombre nunca podrá representar en la vida el papel que juega la mujer. –Tomó aire y prosiguió.- Sucede que ves una muchacha por primera vez, en una cálida mañana de verano, y sientes que nada en tu interior volverá a ser igual, que la magia que envuelve tu alma en aquel preciso momento se irá diluyendo en el mismo olvido que cubrirá su rostro inmaculado. Y sin embargo, ya pueden pasar días, meses años, que aquello nunca se olvida. Nunca.- Sentenció.- Puedes llegar a creer que has superado la marca que aquella preciosa imagen te dejó en el corazón, pero entonces te das cuenta que llevas soñando con reencontrarla desde el mismo momento en que debiste besarla y tu estúpido orgullo no te dejó. – Kaneda tragó saliva, atrapado en la fuerza de aquellas palabras- Y es entonces cuando te cruzas con una mirada almendrada, con un simpático gesto, con una frágil sonrisa y el cálido arrullo de una voz. –Suspiró- Y te dan ganas de creer de nuevo que un mundo mejor es posible, que vuelve a ser verano en tu corazón. Que la imagen que guardabas con celo en tu más profundo interior es la misma que estás viendo de nuevo, bailando frente a tus ojos, sometido a su voluntad. – Sonrió, con la mirada aún fija en el cielo, y lentamente se incorporó para quedar sentado junto a Kaneda. –Los hombres y las mujeres no somos iguales- sentenció, mientras le miraba a los ojos. –De serlo no las necesitaríamos y todo sería más sencillo. – Murmuró, con los ojos cerrados, mientras volvía a dejarse caer contra el porche- Gracias a Dios –sonrió- las cosas no funcionan así.-


	16. A quien madruga

**A QUIEN MADRUGA...**

-Eh, Akano- clamó una voz desconocida, sacando a Rido del apacible sueño en el que dormitaba.

-¿Uh?- respondió el shinigami, un par de segundos más tarde, mientras trataba por todos los medios de abrir los ojos un poco más.

-¿Tenéis _Frosties_ de _Kellogg's_?-

-¿Eh?- escupió Rido, descolocado, antes de recordar que si le dolía tanto la espalda era porque había pasado la noche en un maldito taburete, en la cocina del cuartel de la novena –Sí, creo que están en ese cajón- contestó, por fin, señalándole un compartimiento del armario del fondo a aquel shinigami con albornoz que le había servido de despertador.

-¡Joder! ¡Están caducados! – Se quejó éste tras comprobar la fecha impresa en el cartón de la caja de cereales. No obstante, y después de examinar con curiosidad el interior de la misma, cogió un buen puñado de _Frosties_ y los masticó con satisfacción.

-¿Quién coño era ése?- se preguntó Rido a sí mismo al ver que el desconocido amante de los cereales se perdía tras la puerta que daba al comedor.

Incapaz aún de enfocar los cuerpos y objetos que se repartían a su alrededor, el shinigami estuvo un par de minutos con la mano haciendo de barrera frente a la luz del nuevo amanecer.

-Mierda ¿Por qué diablos me dolerán tanto los ojos?- Se lamentó, un instante antes de recordar que se había pasado la noche entera leyendo y releyendo los distintos informes, hasta que el sueño le había vencido. Aquello fue como un jarro de agua fría.

Ya no le importaban ni sus ojos, ni su espalda, ni siquiera los _Frosties _de _Kellogg's _y los posibles efectos que tuviera su caducidad en el sistema digestivo de su compañero de división.

Kaneda le importaba, y el resto de los alumnos que habían desaparecido y que probablemente nunca iba a poder encontrar. "Y Nalya", pensó. "¡Nalya!". ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Dónde habría ido a buscar a los desaparecidos? Él se había pasado la noche entera haciendo trabajo de despacho pero ella se había expuesto a recorrer las calles de toda la sociedad de almas para tratar de hallar una pista.

Y ahora no sabía nada, solo que la shinigami se había ido y ahora estaba sola e indefensa ante el enemigo. "Bueno, indefensa no sería la palabra adecuada" se recordó Rido, consciente de la fuerza que escondía la grácil apariencia del cuerpo de su compañera de división. Sin embargo el barbado oficial de la nueve también tenía muy presente que aquellos a los que Nalya estaba buscando ya la habían sorprendido una vez. Y que si volvían a hacerlo tan lejos de los muros del Seireitei, pudiera ser que esta ocasión no se limitaran a dejarla semiinconsciente.

-Mierda- susurró Rido para sí- Necesito despejarme- se convenció, reprimiendo un bostezo, justo antes de incorporarse por fin.

Tras un par de fallidos estiramientos, fallidos porque en absoluto sirvieron para aliviar su dolor, el shinigami se encaminó fuera de los muros del que había sido su fortín, su centro de mando, la cocina de la novena división.

Al cruzar el umbral de la puerta se quedó sin respiración.

-¡Nalya!- exclamó con estupefacción- ¿Cu... cu... cuando has llegado?-

-Hará una o dos horas- respondió ésta con tranquilidad mientras, sentada a una mesa del comedor, sorbía otro trago de amargo café.

-Pero, pero... ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada?- inquirió Rido, enfadado –¡Estaba preocupado, joder!- Nalya sonrió.

-Ya sabía yo que me había dejado algo por hacer- murmuró, con la mano en el mentón, divertida en extremo con el devenir de aquella situación.

-Bueno, ¿Y qué tal te ha ido?- interpeló Rido, cambiando de tema, quitándole hierro al asunto mientras sonreía por dentro. La conocía lo suficiente como para saber que lo único que él podía hacer para devolverle el golpe era fingir que aquel "olvido pasajero" no le había molestado.

-¿El qué?- preguntó la shinigami con aire descolocado

-¿Qué va a ser?- exclamó Rido, perdiendo los estribos para regocijo de Nalya –Los casi quinientos alumnos que se llevaron de la Academia y que hemos estado buscando durante...-

-¿Hemos?- le interrumpió Nalya, con el gesto torcido

-Sí, "hemos". No eres la única que ha estado indagando.- Se defendió Rido, enfadado

-Vaya- se sorprendió Nalya- ¿Y has tenido mucho éxito en tu búsqueda sobre el papel?- Preguntó, sin borrar esa sonrisa torva de sus labios. -¿Eh?- añadió, al ver que Rido no respondía.

-Pues...-

-¿Sí?- Continuó la shinigami, arrinconando a su presa

_-¡Pero M.A, no puedes beberte la leche! ¡Seguro que Aníbal ha puesto un somnífero dentro!- _

-He encontrado lo que podrían ser indicios...- comenzó Rido, mascándose la tragedia -a lo mejor servirán para algo...- continuó, rehusando mirarla a los ojos –Probablemente nos llevarán a una pista mejor...-

-Nada- concluyó Nalya, divertida

-Supongo que patearse la sociedad de almas entera ha sido mucho más útil- la atacó Rido, que necesitaba como agua de mayo que los golpes cambiaran de dirección. Con pasmosa lentitud, Nalya alzó la taza de café, muy seria, y apuró su contenido. Luego sonrió. –¡No me jodas!- Saltó el shinigami, con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas. –No me digas que...-

-Chincha barbudo- rió Nalya

-¿Todos?- inquirió Rido, que se había hecho un hueco a su lado en la mesa

-Hasta el último- aseveró la shinigami

-¿Dónde...?-

_-Y, sabes, además de ser alto, guapo y un abogado cojonudo, el comandante Rabb sabe pilotar aviones de combate. ¡Y encima lleva el uniforme de la marina de Estados Unidos! A ver dónde encontrarías hoy en día un partido mejor, chica.-_

-Los mandé de vuelta a la Academia- respondió, interrumpiendo a su compañero –Les conté una mentirijilla- aclaró, al ver la incredulidad en los ojos del shinigami

-¿Y en serio se la creyeron?- le preguntó Rido, aún flotando por aquella revelación

-Bueno- se sonrió Nalya – De no ser así tarde o temprano vas a tener problemas-

-¿Qué?- saltó el barbado oficial -¿Les has dicho a todos que fue cosa mía?- Nalya se lo miró, divertida.

-Desde luego era lo más sensato- se defendió ella, con las palmas en alto

-Ya- suspiró Rido.- En fin- continuó, cambiando de tema- Al final redujiste tú sola al secuestrador- Nalya se lo miró y le mostró tres dedos de su mano. -¿Tres?- se sorprendió el shinigami –Vaya, te felicito-

-Pse- escupió la oficial

-¿Dónde los has dejado?- se interesó Rido a continuación

-Pues...- empezó Nalya, culminando su locuaz explicación pasándose el pulgar frente al cuello mientras sacaba la lengua y ponía los ojos en blanco

-¿A los tres?- Preguntó estupefacto. Nalya asintió -¿Te has cargado a los tres únicos individuos que nos podían llevar al siguiente escalón?- le recriminó, con gran énfasis, Rido -¿A los tres?- Remarcó, incapaz aún de creerse lo que acababa de oír. Si bien era cierto que Uchiha Nalya no era un prodigio de previsión de las consecuencias de sus actos, aquel patinazo podía suponer una traba definitiva en sus esfuerzos por entender la evolución de los acontecimientos. -¿Pero en qué pensabas, Nalya? ¿Se puede saber...?-

-¡Vale ya!- saltó ella, dando un puñetazo sobre la mesa -¡No fui yo, joder! ¡Yo no me los cargué!-

-¿Qué?- se sorprendió Rido- ¿Entonces quién?-

-Kent- respondió Nalya, con la boca pequeña

-Ah, Kent- asintió Rido.- ¿Kent? ¿Clark Kent? ¿No se suponía que era él y ningún otro el único sospechoso desde un principio de haber orquestado todo el secuestro?-

-Tú lo has dicho- le contestó la shinigami, con los ánimos más calmados. –Sospechoso no significa culpable-

-Pero Kent...- replicó Rido, -¿Dónde está Kent?- preguntó, de repente -¿Lo has dejado irse también?- Nalya negó con la cabeza -¿Entonces?-

-Le convencí para que me acompañara- Rido sonrió, apaciguado

-¿Por la fuerza?- se interesó el shinigami. Nalya bufó.

-Dijo que si teníamos DVD se venía conmigo a la división-

-¿DVD?- repitió Rido, con la boca abierta

-Sí- asintió la shinigami.- Lo he dejado en la antigua biblioteca. Donde el pijo de mierda abandona los trastos viejos cuando se agencia algo mejor- especificó. –Por cierto, ¿Dónde se ha metido ése?-

-¿Eliaz?- inquirió el barbado oficial- Hace varias horas que me dijo que se iba a hablar con algunos contactos así que supongo que estará durmiendo tranquilamente en su casa- Nalya asintió, en absoluto sorprendida con la afirmación. Rido, por su parte, dio un respingo que los sobresaltó a ambos. -¿En la vieja biblioteca dices? ¡Allí puse a dormir a Mitsuko!- Nalya dibujó una sonrisa torcida en sus labios.

-¿La enana?- se preguntó con tranquilidad- Sí, la he dejado mirando la tele con Kent-

-¡Pero Kent es peligroso!- se quejó Rido, levantándose como si se hubiera accionado un resorte -¡Ha matado a tres hombres! ¡Y ni siquiera le conocemos!- Exclamó a continuación, antes de recorrer como una exhalación las tres estancias que le separaban de la antigua biblioteca de la novena división.

Nalya, por su parte, también se había puesto en marcha con bastante celeridad, pero en dirección a la cocina donde, aún entumecida, esperaba encontrar otra taza de humeante y espeso café.

A varias puertas de allí, con el corazón en un puño, Rido se enfrentaba a la imagen de desolación que martilleaba su mente. "Mitsuko, espero llegar a tiempo" pensó, instantes antes de irrumpir en la minúscula sala con la fuerza de un vendaval.

-¿Pero qué?- alcanzó a escupir Rido al ver a Mitsuko tranquilamente sentada, con aire distraído, en un ajado sillón de tres plazas. A su derecha, un tipo vestido con albornoz le hacía comentarios jocosos sobre lo que ponían en la T.V. mientras mantenía una mano sobre el mando a distancia y la otra hundida por completo en el interior de una bolsa de cereales rancios.

-Buenos días, Akano- le saludó el desconocido con la boca repleta de _Frosties _-Tienes cara de no haber dormido muy bien.- comentó a continuación, sin siquiera apartar los ojos de la pantalla, donde las imágenes se sucedían sin interrupción. -¡Oh!- exclamó de repente, extasiado, golpeando el hombro de Mitsuko con suavidad mientras señalaba la caja tonta con el mentón – ¡Mira, es Marty McFly!-


	17. ¿Quién es quién?

**¿QUIÉN ES QUIÉN?**

- Como Nicholas Cage en Leaving las Vegas...-

- Vuélvemelo a contar, por favor Nalya- Suspiró Rido, exhausto, superado por la situación.

Allí estaban los tres, encerrados de nuevo en la cocina del cuartel de la división, donde el shinigami creía sentirse a salvo de miradas y oídos indiscretos.

De un modo u otro, la explicación de Nalya acerca de cómo había encontrado, liberado y mentido a los alumnos no parecía convencerle demasiado. La oficial de la nueve ya se la había contado por lo menos tres veces, de cabo a rabo, y, sin embargo, Rido seguía encontrándole pegas a su relato.

-¿Y cómo dices que éste...- le susurró, señalando discretamente a Kent -... se las arregló para cepillarse a tres shinigamis experimentados?-

-Ya te lo he explicado cien veces, joder –Se quejó la irascible pelirroja, pero la mirada de su compañero de división no admitía réplica alguna.

-¿Con sus propias manos?- murmuró Rido. Nalya asintió.

- A pesar de ir vestido como un alumno de la Academia, creo que ya quedó bastante claro que no tiene el nivel de un novato.- Expuso la shinigami con seriedad. –Un golpe solo es un golpe, pero si no te lo esperas puede llegar a ser mortal.-

-Vaya- se sorprendió Rido, sonriente. –¿Has estado leyendo algún libro?-

-Qué te jodan- le espetó Nalya – Mi sabiduría viene de serie-

-Ya- musitó Rido, reprimiendo una carcajada. – Aunque supongo que tienes razón.- añadió, recobrando la compostura – A nadie debería extrañarle que uno de los secuestradores se dejara sorprender por un individuo de su mismo nivel, aún desarmado. Pero ¿y los otros dos?-

-Una y otra vez ella vuelve a mí...-

-Se movía rápido, Rido- confesó Nalya, con la mirada fija en el tipo que canturreaba, con los auriculares puestos, en un extremo de la habitación. –Muy rápido-

-Una y otra vez, vuelve a castigarme. ¡Ella es una rosa de un millón de espinas!...- Rido suspiró, con las manos en la cabeza.

-Pero iba desarmado- replicó el shinigami, con un hilo de voz –Y esa es la parte que no puedo llegar a entender.-

-Pues...- empezó Nalya, pero el barbado oficial de la nueve la iba a volver a interrumpir

-Sí, ya sé, era rápido, y un golpe bien dado puede destrozar a un hombre por dentro. Pero eso no quita que no tuviera que vencer al acero de las zampakutohs con sus propias manos. – hizo una pausa, rebajando el tono una vez más -¿Te puedes imaginar por un momento lo rápido que hay que moverse para esquivar una espada bien manejada?-

- ¡Que te den Akano!- saltó Nalya, furiosa. –Una y otra puta vez te he estado contando lo que vi, mierda. Ahora es decisión tuya si me crees o no.- Rido chasqueó la lengua, consciente de que aquello se le había ido de las manos.

- ¿Sin kidoh?- insistió Akano Rido, con un tono más suave en la voz.

-Ni rastro- aseguró la shinigami, dibujando una sonrisa en su interior. Dudaba que hubiera alguien más en ese mundo capaz de mentir a alguien y, a pesar de ello, hacerle sentir mal por no creer en sus palabras.

No le había dicho todo a su compañero del breve encuentro con Kent, concretamente del accidentado combate que habían mantenido poco antes de liberar a los alumnos y que, a pesar de su experiencia en la lucha, la shinigami no había sido capaz de manejar. No lo había hecho y no pensaba hacerlo.

Comentar aquel extraño suceso con Rido no haría sino magnificar sus problemas, además de colocarla a ella en una situación comprometida. Si, con el tiempo, Rido se tenía que enfrentar contra Kent, ya se enteraría del verdadero potencial del fulano.

-¡Miénteme condéname, encadéname, sedúceme...!- Nalya sonrió, aquella derrota, a la que aún ahora daba vueltas, le había costado su reproductor de MP3.

Aprovechando la confusión, Kent se lo había birlado del bolsillo, argumentando, eso sí que se lo devolvería al cabo de un rato. En el momento del hurto, Nalya ni siquiera se lo había discutido, aturdida como estaba por el hecho de tener su propia espada tan cerca de la yugular.

-¿De qué te ríes ahora?- le preguntó Rido, intrigado

-De nada- respondió Nalya, con la mirada fija en Kent

-¡Quiero escuchar hoy tu voz!...-

-¿Se puede saber qué pasa?- le insistió su colega, descolocado

-El MP3- se sinceró la shinigami –Ahí dentro hay canciones que ni siquiera recordaba que estuvieran

-Bueno- replicó Rido, con una sonrisa malévola en los labios- Es lo que suele pasar cuando se usan las cosas de otros...-

-Si tienes tantas cuestiones sin resolver por qué no se las preguntas a Kent- contraatacó Nalya, captada la indirecta respecto al reproductor de música que, hacía ya algunos años, ella había tomado prestado de Eliaz. –Yo necesito otra taza de café- concluyó, incorporándose.

-¿No pensarás dejarme a solas con él?-

-Estaré aquí al lado- se disculpó la shinigami

-Pero...- se quejó Rido, que parecía estar viviendo un dejà vu

-Tranquilo- le habló Nalya, con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro –No pienso dejarte solo. ¡Mitsuko! ¡Ven a la cocina un momento!- clamó, mientras desaparecía por la puerta del comedor.

-Oh, tío. Esto ya lo he vivido- se lamentó el barbado oficial, al ver como la joven Mitsuko entraba en la cocina, buscando explicaciones sobre lo que se suponía que hacía allí. –Tranquila- la excusó Rido –Puedes ir a hacer compañía a Nalya si quieres, Eliaz no creo que tarde-

-¿No puedo quedarme aquí?- le demandó la chiquilla. Rido suspiró, mientras su mirada se encontraba con la de Kent.

Ni siquiera se imaginaba lo que podía obtener de aquel tipo del que, de momento, ni siquiera conocía el nombre. Por otra parte estaba Mitsuko, a la que podía mantener a su lado, e incluso utilizar para obtener respuestas claras del desconocido que yacía, sentado en el suelo, frente a él.

-No- resolvió finalmente Rido, con aire serio.

Aquel hombre era un completo desconocido y, cuando empezara el interrogatorio, podía pasar cualquier cosa imaginable. La violencia no entraba en su lista del perfecto shinigami, pero si una sola de las palabras que aquel tipo decía le podía conducir a Kaneda o a cualquiera de los otros desaparecidos, Rido estaba dispuesto a forzar sus propios límites.

Una vez Mitsuko se hubo marchado, el shinigami se incorporó y se dirigió hacia él.

-Eh, tú- le espetó, con los brazos cruzados en una postura que juzgaba amenazante -¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Clark Kent- respondió su interlocutor sin siquiera alzar la mirada

-¿De los Kent de Smallville?- se interesó Rido, con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Je- bufó el desconocido, quitándose los auriculares- Supongo que no.-

-Ya- sonrió Rido, convencido que le había doblegado con facilidad.

-Clark Kent es un nombre falso- le confesó, con aire muy serio. –Pero no creas que lo hago porque sea un mentiroso, es para proteger mi verdadera identidad.- El shinigami se lo miró, asustado de que todo aquello acabara como se temía que fuera a pasar

-¿Kal-El?- adivinó el barbado oficial, esperando equivocarse. El rostro de su interlocutor, no obstante, le mostró que andaba en lo cierto.

Un cuarto de hora más tarde, más de dos docenas de nombres habían surgido en la conversación. Algunos, como Batman, Spiderman o Adam West habían sido fácilmente descubiertos por Rido, pero otros como Alan Grant o Emmett Brown le habían costado al shinigami varios minutos perdidos para terminar hablando de la evolución de los dinosaurios y el diseño de los condensadores de Fluzzo. Y lo peor estaba aún por llegar.

-¡Que no, joder! ¡Que Bruce Banner es el increíble Hulk!- le reprendió Rido, mordiéndose los labios para evitar estallar.

-Entonces supongo que no me queda más remedio que mostrarte mi verdadera identidad, Akano- fue la réplica del desconocido, antes Clark Kent, con aire muy serio.

Rido, por su parte, ni se inmutó al escuchar aquella nueva declaración del cuarentón que tenía sentado delante de sí. Lo había hecho cada una de las veces que había fingido llamarse Don Vito o Gandalf el Gris, y no tenía porque creer que aquella vez fuera a ser diferente. No obstante, en algo sí que iba a cambiar.

-Mi nombre- habló, creando una atmósfera expectante- es- añadió, sin parpadear- Hiruma Kunishi- Rido se estremeció

-¿Cómo sabes ese nombre?- le espetó, nervioso, con la mano en el mango de Balmung, su zampakutoh -¡Habla!-

-Dímelo tú- fue la tranquila respuesta del desconocido. –Akano-

Rido tragó saliva, aturdido por aquel nombre. Kunishi. Precisamente el primer nombre falso que había escuchado desde que su alma había hollado el Rukongai.

Aquella había sido durante siglos la tapadera de su abuelo, Akano Kumaru, el legendario capitán de la novena división, que había tenido que borrar su verdadero nombre y sus huellas a los ojos del Seireitei para evitar ser injustamente ejecutado.

Él le había educado. No una vez, sino dos, y ahora aquel bastardo, aquel sucio traidor se atrevía a bromear sobre él, utilizando las trazas de su memoria para que Rido bailara al compás de las notas que éste orquestaba. Había llegado demasiado lejos. No lo podía permitir.

-Tu nombre o tu vida- sentenció el shinigami, muy serio, mientras posaba el filo de Balmung a escasos centímetros del pecho de su interlocutor. Todo había terminado ya.

-Su nombre es Shin- habló entonces una voz, firme y clara, logrando que tanto Rido como el renombrado desconocido volvieran sus cuellos hacia la puerta del comedor – Shinryu Shin- añadió la capitana Henkara, a la par que hacía acto de presencia en la diminuta cocina del cuartel de su división. –Y Rido, tú y yo tenemos que hablar.-


	18. Growin' up

**GROWIN' UP**

El tenue crujir de las hojas recién caídas marcaba su paso, ligero, aún teniendo en cuenta la hora que era. Alegre, a pesar de las sombras que anidaban en su corazón.

El joven avanzaba solo, recorriendo a buen paso aquel viejo camino de tierra sin más compañía que la espada que pendía en su cinto y el hatillo con el que cargaba a su espalda. Iba vestido con un yukata de tonos azules, de rica factura a pesar del polvo y los descosidos que anunciaban que aquel no había de ser el primero de sus viajes, además de un manto grisáceo sobre los hombros que, a juzgar por la apariencia, debía de servirle de abrigo en las frías noches a la intemperie.

De esta guisa caminaba por aquella senda pedregosa, por aquella ruta olvidada que le alejaba de su casa, del abandonado fortín de su infancia, en busca de aquello que le debía reportar la madurez.

Andaba rápido y en silencio, uno más entre el canto de las aves, uno más con el susurro del viento. De ese modo se dirigía Pawe·wa Kaneda hacia las puertas de la Academia, cumpliendo así un deber ancestral que mucho se había demorado ya.

La desaparición de su padre había caído como una losa sobre sus hombros. Una carga demasiado pesada para el único miembro vivo de una estirpe casi legendaria, más aún cuando solo se trataba de un joven muchacho. Sin embargo, Kaneda sabía que aquel fatídico acontecimiento no había hecho sino desencadenar los sucesos, nada más. El joven algonquino hacía ya muchos años que sabía que, como su abuelo o su padre hicieron en su día, tendría que pasar a formar parte de la división número uno del cuerpo de shinigamis del Seireitei.

Si bien lo cierto era que ellos nunca tuvieron que pasar por el trámite de la Academia, había pensado, pero Kaneda sabía perfectamente que, en el momento en que ellos habían hecho sus respectivas solicitudes para ingresar en la Academia, la familia Pawe·wa se contaba entre las más notables de toda la sociedad de almas. El hecho que él, el último de su estirpe, tuviera que pasar por un período de instrucción no era sino una consecuencia directa de la caída en desgracia de su casa, que había empezado con el proceso contra su abuelo Tihkoosue y que, muchísimos años más tarde, había concluido con la desaparición del único hijo de éste, el padre de Kaneda, Achak.

Y ahora, apenas unos meses más tarde, el último de los Pawe·wa se encaminaba hacia su destino, con los ojos fijos en el horizonte, empujado por la fuerza de sus antepasados. Así siguió, a paso ligero, marcando el ritmo con los latidos de su corazón.

Avanzando al amparo de las verdes colinas, que aún a tan temprana hora apenas le aliviaban del ardiente rostro del sol, y con los vastos campos de la llanura sureste a su izquierda, el tiempo pasaba muy lentamente. Todo seguía tranquilo, apacible como cuando había partido de casa, y la lozana monotonía del paisaje que envolvía los lindares del camino parecía que no hubiera de tener fin.

O eso parecía, al menos.

-Haw, hermano- le sorprendió, de repente una voz.

Kaneda detuvo la marcha entonces, dirigiendo la vista hacia izquierda y derecha de la senda, forzando un alto en el camino para corresponder el equívoco saludo que acababa de recibir. Tras un par de segundos de completa desorientación, finalmente sus ojos se posaron en la silueta verdosa de alguien que reposaba, tranquilamente, a los pies de un olmo de hojas amarillas.

-¿Todo bien? colega- fue su natural réplica al desconocido.

-No me quejo, no- respondió aquel hombre a medida que se incorporaba –Y tú, muchacho ¿Se puede saber hacia donde vas?-

-Me dirijo a la Academia de shinigamis- respondió el joven algonquino con franqueza

-Ya- asintió el desconocido. –El caso es que yo voy en distinta dirección- añadió, dando un paso al frente, saliendo del amparo de las sombras que le ofrecía aquel viejo árbol.

Kaneda lo examinó, con el rostro en tensión. ¿Qué había querido decir con aquello?.

El tipo era mayor, desde luego bastante más que el algonquino, que apenas aparentaba la mayoría de edad, pero lo cierto es que el tiempo, en la sociedad de almas, era algo tan relativo que nunca se debía juzgar el libro por el grosor. Aún así, por el modo en que se comportaba, Kaneda estaba seguro que aquel hombre era mayor que él.

Tenía rasgos orientales, algo bastante común, no obstante, aunque la mayoría no los presentaba de modo tan acentuado. Desde luego, el joven Pawe·wa tenía pocas dudas o ninguna acerca de si aquel tipo era o no japonés. Llevaba el negro pelo bastante corto y despeinado, y una barbita bastante descuidada de varios días en el rostro. Una barba que, como en la mayoría de los nipones, ni era demasiado espesa ni se cerraba entorno a su rostro.

Al verle más de cerca, Kaneda sonrió por dentro. No era muy alto, desde luego, ni tampoco parecía haber nacido para ser luchador de sumo. Por decirlo así, con aquella muestra comparativa de medidas, el algonquino ya tenía todo lo que necesitaba para determinar la procedencia del desconocido. Y de ese modo despedirse con la cortesía que se le suponía a alguien de menor edad.

-Sayonara- se atrevió a pronunciar, dando aquella breve parada por concluida, pero aquel tipo no le iba a dejar irse con tanta facilidad.

Tras la reverencia de cortesía, el joven muchacho cargó nuevamente con el hatillo y retomó el paso por la senda que debía conducirle hacia la Academia.

Unos minutos más tarde, creyó ciertamente que estaba teniendo una alucinación.

-Haw, hermano- le saludó, nuevamente una voz.

-Hola... colega.- fue la entrecortada réplica del algonquino

Allí estaba él, nuevamente, parado en medio del camino. Con su yukata azul verdoso sin mangas, algo ajado por los años, también, y su barbita de varios días enmarcando una media sonrisa de pícaro.

-A este paso nunca vas a llegar a donde te propones- le espetó, con aire divertido

-¿Cómo...?- trató Kaneda de inquirir, pero el desconocido le interrumpió

-Eres lento, joder.- fue su tajante respuesta –Y apuesto a que eres un flojeras con eso, también.- añadió, señalando su espada.

-Oye, colega. No...- trató el algonquino de tranquilizarle, pero aquel japonés tenía una katana también, y su comportamiento no podía presagiar nada bueno.

-¡Desenvaina!- le sobresaltó de repente, abalanzándose contra él.

Atrapado en un acto reflejo, Kaneda desenvainó, trazando un arco defensivo como tantas veces había hecho en los entrenamientos con el maestro Fukuda. Solo que aquello no era ningún entrenamiento.

-¡Maldito!- imprecó su rival, al sentir el acero del algonquino en su cuerpo. –Maldito- repitió, con un hilo de voz, antes de dejarse caer al suelo, de rodillas, frente a Kaneda. –Tú... tú... tú me has matado- escupió, entre convulsiones, antes de dejarse de mover.

Kaneda se quedó petrificado ante aquello. ¿Qué había sucedido?. Lo último que recordaba era que aquel tipo se le había echado encima y él, en el fragor del momento, había desenvainado por instinto, sin pensar en más que en su propia seguridad. Y ahora aquel hombre estaba muerto. Él lo había matado. Su antaño brillante espada, la que debía socorrerle en tiempos de oscuridad lo había destripado, y su fulgor que siempre había creído que le proporcionaría el honor de los justos ahora se había apagado bajo un manto de roja sangre. "Muy roja, de hecho" pensó, acercando el filo de su katana ante sus ojos.

Con la negra duda bullendo en su mente, finalmente se decidió. Pasó lentamente el dedo índice de su mano izquierda por el suave acero y se lo llevó a los labios. Sonrió.

-¡Colega, o eres el increíble hombre sofrito o creo que me debes una explicación!- saltó, sonriente, dirigiéndose al desconocido que yacía, inmóvil ante sus pies.

-Oh, vaya- se lamentó éste, girándose hasta quedar panza arriba –Pensaba que tardarías más en darte cuenta-

-Ya-

-No, no, es cierto- prosiguió el japonés, incorporándose por completo – Te sorprendería lo burra que es la gente con estas cosas- continuó, asintiendo- La mayoría habría echado a correr-

-Sí, supongo- le replicó el algonquino -¿Pero podrías decirme a qué ha venido todo lo del ataque y lo de la persecución?-

-Claro- aseveró el desconocido con naturalidad –Simplemente no estás preparado-

Kaneda se lo miró, extrañado, tratando de discernir a qué se refería exactamente aquel tipo cuando le decía que no estaba preparado. Pronto lo había de averiguar.

-Has cerrado los ojos, Pawe·wa- le comentó, señalando sus ojos con los dedos índice y corazón.

-Yo no...-

-Oh sí, ya lo creo- le interrumpió el desaliñado nipón –Si no los hubieras cerrado no me habrías atacado. Yo no he desenvainado en ningún momento- le confesó, obligando a Kaneda a hacer un repaso mental de la situación. –Además, te he pintado los párpados con salsa de tomate- añadió, divertido, provocando un acto reflejo en el algonquino que, efectivamente, encontró dos manchas rojizas justo encima de sus pestañas.

-¿Quién eres? Colega- fue lo único que el joven Pawe·wa alcanzó a decir

-Mi nombre es Shinryu Shin- clamó el japonés, con gran trascendencia en la voz.

-¿Y cómo conoces el nombre de mi familia?-

-¿Eh?- respondió Shin, descolocado -¿No vas a pedirme un autógrafo o a chillar como una nena "Oh cielos, es Shinryu Shin. Oh cielos, quiero un hijo suyo"-

-Eso sonaría un poco raro en mi voz- se sinceró Kaneda, con una sonrisa en los labios

-Sí, ¿no?- aseveró el excéntrico oriental –Creo que es mejor así.- añadió, haciéndole un guiño- No te me enfades pero no eres mi tipo-

-Ya veo, ya- rió Kaneda, que, a pesar de lo extraño de la situación, se sentía relajarse por momentos.

-Y, Pawe·wa, respondiendo a tu pregunta. Creo que, con la de tiempo que llevo por aquí, lo raro sería que no pudiera reconocer al heredero de la estirpe de _Shorty_.-

-_Shorty_- repitió el algonquino, anonadado- Así era como la gente solía referirse a mi abuelo. –Pawe·wa _Shorty_ Koosue-

-Sí- asintió Shin, con una sonrisa en los labios

-¿Conociste a mi abuelo?- se interesó de inmediato Kaneda

-Desde luego- afirmó el alocado nipón con rotundidad –A él y a tu padre Achak-

-Achak el ratón- murmuró el joven, sobrecogido

-El ratón de biblioteca, así es. Formas parte de un noble linaje, chico-

-Kaneda- se presentó

-Kaneda- repitió Shin, con falso aire ofendido- No creas que no lo sabía. En fin, Kaneda- empezó a hablar, sacudiéndose el polvo del yukata – He decidido concederte el honor de tomarte bajo mi tutela-

-Bien- fue la respuesta del muchacho, que no sabía qué decir

-¡Es un gran honor!- replicó, salvajemente, Shin –¡Se supone que deberías estar dando saltos de alegría!-

-¿Eres un buen maestro?- preguntó, descolocado, Kaneda

-El mejor- se autoproclamó el japonés- Aunque lo cierto es que nunca he tenido alumnos pero es que tampoco se había dado el caso-

-¿Ah no?- interpeló el algonquino, reprimiendo una sonrisa, pensando con sinceridad que aquello le estaba llevando a un verdadero callejón sin salida.

-Oh no, no, no- respondió Shinryu Shin con pasión –Yo siempre he sido muy reservado ¿sabes? Como Montgomery Clift o Bruce Wayne.-

-¿Te estás comparando con Batman?-

-Y con un actor famoso que tocaba la trompeta en _De aquí a la eternidad_- Se detuvo unos instantes –Bueno, la verdad es que ése no sé si era o no discreto, pero siempre me hubiera gustado tocar la trompeta como lo hacía este tío en la película.-

-Estás loco, colega- le confesó Kaneda, con una sonrisa dibujada en la cara

-Sí, supongo- fue la respuesta del desaliñado nipón –No creas que eres el primero que me lo dice-

-Ya- replicó Kaneda- Pero de cualquier modo, me temo que tengo que desestimar tu ofrecimiento.- Shin sonrió - No me importa que me hayas derrotado, colega, se supone que si voy a la Academia es precisamente para crecer como guerrero y como shinigami.- se justificó

-¿De veras crees que en la Academia vas a aprender lo que necesitas para apartar a los oscuros demonios que te atormentan de tu corazón?- inquirió, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-De cualquier modo tengo que ir- le respondió Kaneda, con el gesto serio –Es el único modo que tengo de hacer las cosas bien-

-Tú mismo- murmuró Shin, dándole la espalda al muchacho- Sin embargo nunca hallarás la paz que tanto necesitas si te encierras entre esas cuatro paredes. ¿No te das cuenta que aquello no es más que un trámite, un burladero con el que te van a hacer creer que estás preparado? Pero no lo estás, Kaneda. Si te diriges allí nunca lo estarás.- Kaneda se lo miró, aturdido, con los puños apretados y la mente embotada.

-Todo eso que dices, colega, lo sé- habló, sincerándose, por fin –Sé que es un trámite- empezó, tragando saliva- Llevo entrenando desde que tengo uso de razón y sé que podría llegar a formar parte de un escuadrón sin tener que pasar el formalismo de la entrada en la Academia. A pesar de que mi familia haya perdido el lugar que ocupaba en la cima, eso no quiere decir que yo no haya sido educado como el hijo de una noble casa de guerreros.- Aclaró. Sin embargo Shin seguía de espaldas, callado, esperando a que el último de los Pawe·wa acabara su intervención.- Sé que voy a perder el tiempo ahí dentro- prosiguió- Pero también sé, que cuanto antes entre antes podré ocupar un puesto en la primera división, y que allí, una vez allí, todo volverá a cobrar sentido.-

-Bah- fue la tajante respuesta de Shin -¿Qué prisa tienes?-

-Tengo que...-

-¡Tienes que una mierda!- le interrumpió el japonés –En menos de cuatro estaciones puedo ponerte a la altura de los mejores. Estoy seguro- sentenció

-Pero...-

-No hay más que hablar- concluyó Shin, con una sonrisa en los labios. –Sígueme-

-No puedo hacerlo- se defendió Kaneda, cada vez más desorientado –No debo...-

-¡Lo que no debes hacer es dejar que te maten, joder! Es solo un año más de demora ¿Qué puedes perder?-

Kaneda asintió, en silencio, mientras su mente recorría una a una las palabras que su padre le había susurrado aquel último día. Antes de partir. "No temas crecer" Le había dicho, con una sonrisa luminosa en el rostro.

"¿Qué es crecer?", se preguntaba ahora el muchacho, "¿qué?". Y de algún modo, en el fondo de aquel túnel de pensamientos cruzados, el algonquino veía el rostro de Shin, junto a su padre, junto a su abuelo. Él le haría crecer.

-¿Por qué?- fue su pregunta, la última que le formularía antes de tener que llamarlo maestro.

-Bueno...- se susurró a sí mismo el japonés.- Pues...- continuó, mientras se rascaba la barba- Supongo que es porque me recuerdas en algo a un tipo que se llamaba Gandhi-

-Colega- le recriminó Kaneda con media sonrisa en los labios- Yo no soy esa clase de indio. Lo sabes ¿No?-

-¡Claro que lo sé, joder!- clamó Shin con aire desenfadado- No me refería a eso, mierda- se lamentó, sacudiendo la cabeza con gravedad. –Gandhi dijo una vez que, diente por diente, el mundo tendría que sorber sopas-

-Creo que era "Ojo por ojo, el mundo se quedará ciego"- Le corrigió, discretamente, Kaneda

-Sí, viene a ser lo mismo- se defendió Shin, quitándole importancia al asunto. –Lo que quiero decir es que eso tiene mucho que ver con tu situación-

-¿Temes que la búsqueda de venganza me ciegue y me destruya?- Adivinó el algonquino

-¿Qué coño dices? ¡No!- le espetó Shinryu Shin, sorprendido por aquella libre interpretación de sus palabras. –Me refiero a que tú eres un poco como tu padre y tu abuelo a tu edad. A ver- se detuvo un momento, reordenando sus ideas. –Ya has visto como has reaccionado cuando has creído que me habías matado- le señaló -¿Te puedes llegar a imaginar el contrasentido que se formaría en un tipo como tú, o como Gandhi, si tuviera que enfrentarse con una situación de crudeza como la tuya? –

Kaneda calló, atrapado en aquella pregunta, cuestionándose la intención que escondía.

–Supongo que aún no estoy preparado- sentenció, con una imagen muy clara en su mente. ¿Cómo iba aquel destartalado proyecto de japonés a lograr que él aprendiera en solo un año todo lo que necesitaba para crecer? Shin, por su parte, parecía entender todos y cada uno de los pensamientos que le estaban pasando por la cabeza y se lo miraba con aire sonriente.

-¿Vamos?- le preguntó, antes de ponerse por fin en marcha.

-Vamos- le respondió el muchacho, cruzando el lindar de aquel pedregoso camino, siguiendo los pasos de su maestro. Ansiando crecer.


	19. Golpes bajos

**GOLPES BAJOS**

-Shinryu Shin- susurró con trascendencia el que desde hacía semanas solo respondía al apelativo de Kent –Tengo que confesar que hacía bastante tiempo que no escuchaba mi nombre pronunciado en boca de tan bella mujer- añadió, levantando una ceja a Henkara.

Ésta, por su parte, no quiso darse por aludida y prosiguió como si nada su inquisitiva conversación con Rido, deudor de haber tratado de llevar en secreto toda la historia del secuestro de los alumnos de la Academia.

-¿Lo has entendido, Rido?- le preguntó, con el gesto serio.

-Perfectamente, capitana Henkara- afirmó Akano Rido, con un leve asentimiento.

-Bien- murmuró entonces la shinigami de rasgos albinos- Tú solo pregunta y yo te diré lo que quieres saber.-

Apenas unos segundos después, y fingiendo haber estado limando asperezas sin importancia con su capitana, Rido volvió a ocupar su lugar frente al desaliñado nipón. Se sentó en el suelo, con calma, paciente, a apenas un metro de distancia del impertérrito desconocido y sonrió. Por primera vez, sentía que la situación había dado un gran vuelco. Lo sabía. De hecho, ya casi podía oler el cálido aroma de la victoria.

Había tratado con una sombra, con un fantasma. Lo había tenido arrinconado pero sin saber como alcanzarle, como ablandarle, como sacarle la información. Ahora algo de eso había cambiado.

Sin saber muy bien como, el shinigami se había encontrado con una mano ganadora, con un arma secreta capaz de derruir al hombre más firme. Pudiera ser que fuera un golpe rastrero y ruin, pero con la capitana Henkara a su lado, Rido se erguiría triunfador en aquella contienda contra el hermetismo de aquel extraño. Finalmente, y tras tantos palos de ciego, tras tantas horas perdidas, todas las preguntas hallarían una respuesta pertinente. Y todo gracias a las cualidades de la capitana.

-Los secuestradores- empezó el barbado shinigami.- ¿Qué relación tenías con ellos?-

-¿Antes o después de mandarlos a freír monas?- respondió Shin, divertido. Rido asintió gravemente, miró con disimulo a su capitana y sonrió.

-La oficial Uchiha afirma que los mataste con tus propias manos ¿Es así como sucedió?- El japonés del albornoz se limitó a encogerse de hombros, interpretando el papel de loco, como llevaba haciendo desde que Rido había empezado con aquello. –No importa- le tranquilizó a continuación, para mayor asombro de Shin, que todavía esperaba que su interrogador se ensañara algo más con él. –¿Qué te dice el nombre de Pawe·wa?-

-Pues...- respondió, dubitativo, el estrafalario nipón- ¿No se trata de una marca de electrodomésticos de Taiwán?- Rido sacudió la cabeza, dispuesto a proseguir con la farsa como si nada, pero su capitana no pensaba igual.

-¿Y tu zampakutoh?- inquirió a continuación Henkara, interviniendo de manera directa en la conversación. -¿Dónde escondes tu zampakutoh?-

-No lo sé- aseguró Shinryu Shin, aguantando la firme mirada de la capitana.

-¿Cómo se llama?- insistió Henkara, sorprendiendo a Rido por su actitud -¿Cuál es el nombre de tu zampakutoh, Shin?-

Rido se miró, atónito, a su capitana, a la siempre prudente Henkara, y apenas la reconoció. Estaba absorta, concentrada en los ojos de Shin como el shinigami no recordaba haberla visto jamás. Allí dentro debía de estar pasando algo muy poco común.

Por alguna razón que el barbado shinigami desconocía, la líder de la novena división se había tomado aquello como algo personal, y se estaba dedicando en cuerpo y alma a rastrear cualquier indicio que pudiera encontrar en la escurridiza mente de aquel japonés cuarentón. El oficial de la nueve nunca la había visto así, tan concentrada en los pensamientos de otra persona, tan ávida de desenvolver sus secretos. Henkara conocía sus límites, eso era algo de lo que solía hacer gala, pero ahora parecía haberlos olvidado.

Llegado el momento de las presentaciones, todos los nuevos miembros de la novena división acababan por enterarse de las insólitas cualidades para leer la mente de su oficial de mayor rango, aquello era algo que, inevitablemente, venía con la entrada en la división. Sin embargo, de esas mismas palabras de advertencia y asombro surgían otras que añadían un claro matiz de calma al mensaje. Henkara nunca llevaba más allá su capacidad telepática, nunca se entretenía hurgando en el interior de una persona sin su consentimiento ni revelaba los secretos que hubiera podido leer. Aquello era su don, y así lo entendía, por lo que moralmente siempre se sentía sujeta a un uso moderado y responsable de sus habilidades. No obstante, ahora parecía estar haciendo una excepción, y las consecuencias iban a estar a la altura.

Súbitamente, un ruido sordo segó el tenso silencio que inundaba la sala. Rido escuchó un golpe seco a su espalda y no pudo sino jugar el papel de incómodo espectador del repentino desfallecimiento de su capitana.

-¡He... Henkara!- gritó, asustado, al ver que no daba señales de vida -¡Ca... capitana Henkara!- Clamó nuevamente, atemorizado, sosteniendo el rostro ensangrentado de la pálida shinigami en sus brazos. Desafortunadamente, no obtuvo respuesta.

En apenas unos segundos Rido parecía haber envejecido una veintena de años humanos. La imagen de su capitana echada, inconsciente, sobre el frío suelo de la cocina de la división, con el rostro trágicamente teñido del rojo color de la sangre que manaba de sus fosas nasales, había sido demasiado para él.

Con lentitud y delicadeza, le limpió el rostro con la manga de su yukata y la dejó tendida en el mismo lugar donde había caído redonda. Entonces alzó la mirada, apagada, vacía de pensamientos, y la posó en el desconocido que, todavía sentado en el suelo, se hurgaba las narices con aire ausente.

-Shin- le susurró Rido con un frío deje metálico en la voz –Tus secretos morirán contigo, hoy-

El japonés apenas tuvo tiempo de replicar, burlón, ante la amenaza del barbado oficial, antes que un destello de acero surgiera de la nada para acabar lamiendo su silueta.

-Eso ha estado cerca, Akano- le comentó, con aire risueño. –Muy cerca, de hecho.-

Rido ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de responderle. De hecho, ni siquiera le escuchaba. Para él solo existía un propósito, uno solo. Todo pasaba por derribar a aquel desgraciado y hacerle pagar, de una vez por todas, todo el mal que había traído con él.

Shin había evadido el primer ataque, pero aquello, ahora, era del todo irrelevante. Para Rido, lo único que importaba era que la cocina era un lugar muy pequeño, angosto en exceso como para permitir cualquier remota posibilidad de fuga. Por ahora Shin aún podría evitar un par de ataques suyos si se movía con rapidez, pero después todo habría terminado.

No tendría salida en aquella ratonera. Por muy rápido que fuera esquivando, la amenaza del acero de Akano Rido era la única que refulgía, clamando a muerte, en aquella habitación. Y pronto Shin no tendría donde poder escapar.

Cumpliendo nuevamente con su funesta amenaza, el shinigami lanzó una estocada frontal con su zampakutoh, Balmung, buscando desestabilizar a su contrincante que, no obstante, logró salir indemne de la acometida haciéndose rápidamente a un lado. Sin embargo, aquello era algo que Rido ya había previsto con antelación y, aprovechando el impulso de su primer golpe, giró sobre sí mismo, trazando una espiral con su espada que buscó barrer de arriba a abajo y de izquierda a derecha el cuerpo de su rival. A pesar de la celeridad del movimiento, justo cuando el oficial de la nueve esperaba sentir la carne de Shin bajo su acero, fue nuevamente aire lo que cortó.

-Mierda- imprecó Rido, tratando de recobrar el equilibrio tras aquel ataque fallido.

Shin se lo miraba, más serio, menos sonriente, mas aún con un ligero brillo de pícaro en sus gestos y su mirada. Para evitar el último golpe, se había tenido que subir encima de los fogones de un salto. Afortunadamente para él, éstos estaban apagados, y la maniobra había bastado para mantener su cuello alejado de las rápidas embestidas de Balmung. Por otro lado, ya no le quedaban lugares a donde huir.

Rido lo contempló largamente, con la fría paciencia del que se sabe verdugo, evaluando cada posibilidad antes de lanzar el que debía ser su ataque definitivo. Shin estaba en una posición más elevada, eso era cierto, pero también lo era que, con la nevera a un lado y el armario de la despensa en el otro, si pretendía volver a evitar el filo de su espada haciéndose a un lado, aquel sería el último de sus movimientos. Consciente de ello, y sabiendo que, probablemente, su contrincante trataría esta vez de cargar contra él para ganar una posición más favorable, Rido se preparó para lo peor.

Con las piernas flexionadas y en tensión y los brazos manteniendo a Balmung en posición de defensa, Rido fue avanzando, paso a paso, hasta sentir que cerraba la única vía de escape del japonés. "Ahora mueves tú" Pensó, sereno, aguardando el más leve parpadeo para lanzarse sobre su inerme rival.

A pesar de lo crítico de aquella situación, Shinryu Shin sonrió.

Con una agilidad que escapaba largamente a la de una persona común, aún a alguien tan avezado al combate como Rido, el sorprendente nipón se abalanzó de improviso contra el barbado shinigami, obligándole a retroceder.

Recobrada la compostura, el oficial de la nueve respondió lanzando un rápido mandoble al desprotegido cuello de su rival. No obstante, y para asombro del hijo de los Akano, esta vez Shin no lo trató de esquivar. En vez de ello, trazó un rápido movimiento circular con su brazo derecho, martilleando la espada del shinigami con el puño desnudo.

Como si de un filo romo se hubiera tratado, Balmung salió despedida de las manos de su portador, yendo a clavarse con firmeza en la puerta de uno de los armarios de la cocina. En aquel preciso momento, Akano Rido volvió, tantos años después, nuevamente a sentirse morir.

Shin, por su parte, había aprovechado la completa apertura de la defensa de su rival para situarse directamente frente a él, y ahora buscaba el modo de darle el golpe definitivo.

-¡Akano!- gritó, embravecido -¡No has debido desafiar a un contrincante que te supera en tantos aspectos! –Añadió, con la mirada fija en el shinigami y las manos peligrosamente cerca de su cara- ¡Bankai! ¡Wilkinson Sword!-

Nalya se despertó de repente, sudorosa, sobresaltada por aquellos desesperados aullidos de dolor. Lentamente tragó saliva, angustiada. Conocía perfectamente esa voz.


	20. La espada del algonquino

**LA ESPADA DEL ALGONQUINO**

-Si... si queréis vuelvo más tarde- anunció, balbuceante, la rubia muchacha desde la puerta

-No, tranquila- la disculpó Nalya, con aire indiferente –Si esto es lo de todos los días.-

-Ya- afirmó, aún incrédula, la joven y desconocida shinigami, con los azules ojos abiertos como platos, mientras seguía a aquella pelirroja con cuernos a través de las distintas estancias del cuartel general de la novena división.

-Aquí es- le indicó la oficial Uchiha Nalya, abriendo una de tantas puertas correderas. –Después de ti, encanto.-

Si la joven Satsuki creía que aquella shinigami cornuda que le había abierto la puerta cubierta de sangre hasta los codos y ahogando una carcajada era lo más bizarro que hubiera visto jamás en la sociedad de almas, al entrar en aquella pequeña estancia su escala de valoración iba a dar un vuelco monumental.

Lo primero que vio fue a un hombre japonés, de mediana edad, en albornoz, que trataba por todos los medios de emular las imágenes que iban saliendo por el televisor. Al parecer estaban emitiendo una de esas series de policías forenses de las que tanto había oído hablar y él trataba de intercalar sus propias líneas con las del guión.

Aquella excentricidad, sin embargo, pudo llegar a parecer incluso normal al lado de lo que transcurría fuera de la pantalla.

A su derecha, a varios metros de distancia del loco y del televisor, un shinigami de pelo castaño se enfrentaba a su propio reflejo de cara a un diminuto espejo de tocador. Desconsolado, se palpaba el mentón cubierto de esparadrapos con nerviosismo y, con lágrimas en los ojos, se repetía mantras acerca de cómo sobreponerse al dolor.

El problema para Satsuki fue que aquello no iba a ser lo más extravagante que vería en la habitación.

Apenas un par de segundos después de haber entrado en aquella especie de biblioteca reconvertida en sala de reuniones, una figura blanca e imponente se alzó para saludarla.

-Buegos bias, guaba- habló la capitana de la novena, con visible dificultad para articular.

-Hola- respondió la muchacha, descolocada ante el aspecto de su nueva interlocutora -¿Qué tal está...?- Pero nadie le respondió. Aquella shinigami albina con galones de capitán se la quedó mirando, con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa socarrona en los labios.

Incómoda con todo aquello, con el actor aficionado nipón, con el tipo que le hablaba en susurros a su propia barba y, sobretodo, con la capitana que, aparentemente extasiada, miraba al mundo con dos enormes torundas de algodón metidas en las narices, la joven Satsuki decidió que quedarse sentada en silencio era lo único bueno que podía hacer.

-¿En serio que esto es normal?- trató, sin embargo, de preguntar a la shinigami que la había traído hasta allí, pero ésta se limitó a encogerse de hombros mientras tomaba asiento en el suelo de la habitación, divertida, a una distancia prudencial del resto de los perturbados.

Sorprendida con aquel gesto de indiferencia, la joven descargó el fardo que llevaba atado a la espalda sobre una mesilla y se sentó en un diminuto taburete aparentando tranquilidad.

Tranquilidad que, para su asombro, no iba a durar.

-¿Nos conocemos?- inquirió una voz, profunda, a su lado. Era el japonés.

-Sarama Satsuki- le saludó ella, haciendo una leve reverencia con la cabeza.

-Horatio Caine - se presentó el otro, con aire trascendente –Teniente Horatio Caine-

-Oh, vaya- se disculpó ella, ante la falta de protocolo mostrada hacia el que debía de ser el segundo al mando de la división. –Es un honor conocerle-

-No, pequeña, el honor es mío- replicó, ingenioso, mientras tomaba una postura con los brazos en jarras que Satsuki acertó al juzgar teatral. A pesar de ello, pensó, tenía que aprovechar aquella conversación con el teniente de la división para esclarecer un par de detalles acerca del comportamiento del resto de los oficiales.

-¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?- se atrevió, con un hilo de voz

-Háblame de tú, por favor, Satsuki- le sonrió él

-Bien- se aclaró la garganta- ¿Qué le sucede exactamente a la capitana? ¿Está enferma?-

El "teniente Caine" miró a su alrededor, lentamente, evaluando lo que aquella joven estaba intentando hacerle entender. Asintió gravemente y después le susurró.

-No está enferma, no.- negó con la cabeza- Lo que pasa es que no está acostumbrada a consumir cierto tipo de cultura audiovisual-

-¿Cultura audiovisual?- Repitió, extrañada, la muchacha. El "teniente" asintió.

-No puede ver un par de escenas subiditas de tono sin que se le vaya la cabeza por completo-

Sorprendentemente, y tras echar un rápido vistazo a la lasciva mirada de la capitana, la joven incluso se lo creyó.

-Y, en otro orden de cosas- trató Satsuki de proseguir, distrayendo aquella imagen de su cabeza –He traído algo conmigo que creo que...-.

-¡Oh, es una espada!- afirmó el hombre del albornoz, con el fardo de la shinigami completamente desenvuelto en sus manos, interrumpiendo su elucubración

-Sí...- trató de explicarse la joven, pero la espada no le dejó.

En el preciso momento en que Shin tomó su empuñadura, toda la sala se vio sacudida por un violento rugido, por un feroz bramido de guerra cuya colosal intensidad sirvió para que todos los presentes despertaran de sus particulares limbos interiores y se concentraran en lo que verdaderamente importaba.

-Chicos- habló, sonriente, el excéntrico japonés- Os presento a la espada de Kaneda, Aranck-

Ante aquella sonora demostración de intenciones, Rido fue el primero en hablar.

-¿Kaneda? ¿Qué sabes tú de Kaneda?- la joven Satsuki se lo miró, reconociendo un matiz familiar en aquella cálida voz

-¿Profesor Akano, es usted?- se dirigió a él, sorprendida. –No le había reconocido con esos esparadrapos en el mentón-

Abatido por la observación de su antigua estudiante, Rido reprimió un par de lágrimas y retomó el hilo de la conversación

-¿Qué tiene que ver Kaneda con esta zampakutoh, Shin?-

-¿Shin?- se extrañó, nuevamente, Satsuki -¿Shinryu Shin?- repitió, con los ojos fijos en aquel al que había llamado teniente. El japonés, orgulloso, sonrió con satisfacción.

-¿Le conoces?- intervino Henkara, que hasta entonces se había mantenido apartada del desarrollo del coloquio. La chica asintió.

-Fue el maestro de mi... de Kaneda- se interrumpió

-¿Su maestro?- inquirió Rido, desconcertado -¿Él?-

-Ajá- aseveró la muchacha- Nunca nos habíamos visto pero Kaneda siempre hablaba de su maestro Shin con devoción. – detuvo su interpelación y le hizo una cortés reverencia – Es un honor conocerle, señor.-

-Bromeas- repitió Rido, sin bajar de su asombro. –Henkara- habló, a continuación, dirigiéndose a su capitana- podrías...-

-Ah, no. Ni hablar- sentenció, cortante, la líder de la novena división. –No pienso volver a meterme ahí dentro-

-Pero...- insistió el barbado shinigami, aunque la postura de su capitana no admitía dudas. –Nalya- musitó entonces, buscando el apoyo de la tercera oficial, aunque ésta también parecía reacia a una nueva inmersión en la conciencia del extravagante nipón.

-Si te comprometes a atender a Henkara cuando vuelva a caer desmayada entre su propia sangre, tú mismo. Sino, ya sabes lo que pienso.- expuso, mostrando los restos de sangre reseca que aún tenía en las manos.

Rido asintió gravemente, derrotado, con la mirada fija en el suelo de aquella pequeña habitación.

-Bien- habló, por fin.- Si tú eras el maestro de Kaneda, demuéstranos...- De repente se interrumpió, pensativo.- Satsuki, ¿Te importaría contarme cómo nos has encontrado?- La joven sonrió.

-Kaneda me advirtió que, tarde o temprano, alguien vendría al cuartel de la primera división preguntando por una copia de su informe acerca de los desaparecidos.- Rido asintió, con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios

-Y al saber que el que hizo la petición era un miembro de la novena viniste hacia aquí- adivinó, el shinigami

-Así es- aseveró la muchacha- Me dio instrucciones para que trajera su espada ante aquél que pidiera su informe-

-Su espada...- musitó Rido, con los ojos clavados en aquella rutilante hoja envainada.

-¿Su espada?- inquirió, curiosa, Nalya, que observaba el devenir de la conversación sin saber muy bien adonde les iba a llevar.

-¡Su espada!- saltó, finalmente, el barbado oficial de la nueve, antes de salir corriendo, a toda velocidad, por la puerta de la biblioteca.

-Vale- susurró Nalya, sorprendida con la reacción de su compañero. –Creo que el barbudo ha perdido definitivamente la poca cordura que aún podía conservar-

-No debí tirarle tan fuerte de la barba- se lamentó, a su vez, un desazonado Shin.

Henkara, por su parte, negó largamente con la cabeza.

-No es eso- murmuró, mientras se quitaba de un tirón las torundas que taponaban sus fosas nasales.

-¿Ah no?- se burló Nalya, muy seria. –Ahora me dirás que esa salida ha sido normal- Añadió, señalando la puerta.

Con los ojos clavados en el umbral, Henkara sonrió.

-¡La espada!- resonó la voz de Akano Rido mientras volvía, corriendo, de su inesperada e insólita expedición. –¡La espada, desenvainad la espada!- clamó, sin perder un segundo.

Sin esperar más indicaciones, y para sorpresa de la mayoría, Shin retiró con delicadeza la trabajada funda de la zampakutoh de su pupilo, Kaneda, haciendo que el filo de Aranck reluciera en el claroscuro de la habitación. Rido sonrió.

Con el ímpetu de una pantera de las nieves, el barbado oficial de la nueve se arrojó encima de la vaina de la espada del algonquino. Sacudiéndola con cuidado primero, con arrojo y vigor después, hasta que logró sacar un fino pergamino que había permanecido semioculto en su interior. Rido lo abrió, triunfante, y su gesto se relajó.

-¿Y bien?- se interesó Nalya, que había contemplado con verdadero asombro el desarrollo de toda la operación. Rido enarcó las cejas y sonrió.

-Lo tengo- anunció, con un brillo especial en los ojos. –He encontrado el libro de instrucciones que necesitaba- Tras lo que se sentó de golpe en el suelo, se sacó un sobre marrón del yukata y empezó a revisar rápidamente los folios que éste contenía.

-¿El informe?- adivinó Nalya, curiosa. Rido asintió. –¿Y el pergamino forma parte de él?- Rido sacudió la cabeza, de un lado a otro y se encogió ligeramente de hombros. –Ya- murmuró la shinigami mientras trataba de leer algo de las páginas del documento por encima de su hombro -¿Y cómo has sabido que estaba allí?- Rido levantó la mirada.

-¿En la vaina?- preguntó, frunciendo el ceño, haciendo que aquella cuestión pareciera más obvia de lo que en verdad era. –Bueno- musitó, mesándose levemente el bigote- Hace mucho que no asistes a una clase de historia, ¿no es así?- Nalya se le quedó mirando, extrañada, y Satsuki reprimió una sonrisa, dándose por aludida.

-Hablas de la Espada del blanco herir. ¿No es así?- expuso Henkara, divertida, haciéndole un guiño a la joven shinigami de la uno.

-Ah, sí, es verdad- resopló Nalya- Ya no me acordaba- Rido sonrió.

-No estarían de más un par de sesiones de refresco. ¿Si quieres?- insinuó, provocador, pero una fugaz mirada de la shinigami bastó para que comprendiera que seguir con aquello acabaría por provocar un cataclismo demoledor. –De cualquier modo- habló, hábil, cambiando de tema- Ya tenemos algo con qué empezar.-

-Un nombre...- leyó Henkara en sus ojos. –Tienes un nombre, Rido. El barbado oficial le dio la razón.

-¿Le conoces?- le preguntó, más serio. Su capitana asintió.

-Kastar Grogios- mumuró la albina shinigami en voz alta, tomando la decisión de hacerlo común entre todos los presentes en la sala. –Lo que me sorprende es que no lo conozcas tú, señor maestro de historia- apuntó, divertida, para regocijo de Nalya. –Aunque no te culpo- prosiguió, disculpándole por ello- Kastar siempre ha sido de los que no gustan de hacer ruido, de los que prefieren un cargo a la sombra que afrontar la primera línea de fuego.-

-Espera...- la interrumpió Rido, meditabundo- ¿Kastar Grogios no era el nombre de un antiguo oficial de la sexta división?-

-Llegó a tercer oficial- apuntó Henkara.

-Pero hace muchísimo tiempo de eso- se sorprendió Rido. –No hay noticias de él desde hace una verdadera eternidad- La capitana asintió.

-Cuando yo entré en esta división- empezó, haciendo un esfuerzo pare recordar algo de aquellos remotos tiempos- el nombre de Kastar Grogios sonó con fuerza. Del mismo modo que ocurre cada vez que un miembro de la cámara de representantes abandona su cargo para pasar sus últimos días en el retiro-

-Coño- espetó Nalya, de modo inconsciente.- ¿Y sigue vivo?-

-¿Kaneda nos está haciendo perseguir a un fantasma?- se preguntó Rido en voz alta. La albina líder de la novena sonrió.

-Yo no he dicho que haya muerto, aún- aseveró- Aunque lo cierto es que no creo que le quede demasiado tiempo entre nosotros.-

-Suficiente- se alzó, entonces, la voz de Shin. –Su nombre es mucho más de lo que necesito para encontrarle- Instintivamente, todos volvieron sus miradas hacia él.

El antiguo maestro de Kaneda se había ceñido el viejo albornoz y parecía dispuesto a lanzarse a la cacería de aquel anciano desconocido. Sin embargo, y de modo inesperado, una petición formulada por la joven Satsuki lo alcanzó a contener.

-¿Va usted a traer a Kaneda de vuelta, maestro Shin?- le habló, con los ojos brillantes y un creciente matiz de esperanza en la voz.

El nipón suspiró, con el gesto serio y apoyó su mano en el delicado hombro de la shinigami. Lentamente, alzó la parda mirada y la posó en aquellos radiantes ojos azules.

-Kaneda está muerto, cariño.- le susurró, en tono agridulce –Yo solo he venido a cobrar su venganza.-

Irremisiblemente, la estoica entereza de la muchacha se desmoronó. Donde antes aún relucía un breve matiz de esperanza ahora ardían las llamas del negro abandono, la fría amargura de la soledad.

Recordando tal vez su antiguo papel de educador, Rido la tomó con ternura de la mano y se la llevó de la habitación. Caminaron con lentitud, en silencio, avanzando cual autómatas hasta que el sonido de sus pasos se perdió en el recodo de algún alejado corredor.

-Él sabrá qué decirle. No te preocupes- Habló, entonces, Henkara, más para ella que para el resto, puesto que ni Nalya ni Shin parecían haber reaccionado siquiera.

La pelirroja oficial de la nueve se había encerrado en uno de sus usuales mutismos. Repasando seguramente, de manera interior, algún hecho de su turbulenta vida en la que había tenido que dar o recibir una noticia tan trágica como aquella.

Shin, por su parte, parecía haber vuelto con premura aquella página de su existencia y Henkara no tardó en ver brillar de nuevo el mismo fuego amenazante en sus ojos. "Yo solo he venido a cobrar su venganza" Se repitió para sí, la albina shinigami, las veces necesarias para resolver tomar una decisión.

-Shinryu- le llamó por su nombre- Espera, por favor.-

-Si vas a intentar detenerme...- la advirtió el japonés, pero Henkara rápidamente se excusó.

-No es ésa mi intención- le habló, con una sonrisa- Pero de ningún modo puedo dejar que comprometas el caso de las desapariciones con una actuación precipitada.- Sorprendido por aquellas palabras, el desaliñado nipón le sonrió.

-¿Y bien?-

-Aún no hay ninguna evidencia clara que apunte a Kastar como responsable directo del secuestro de los desaparecidos.- expuso la capitana- Rido nos ha dado un nombre extraído directamente de los informes del que probablemente haya sido la mayor autoridad en esta investigación. Sin embargo- prosiguió, usando de toda su elocuencia para tratar de hacer mella en Shin- no podemos estar seguros de que Kastar Grogios sea el secuestrador. De hecho- matizó- incluso podría tratarse de una nueva víctima-

-O de un testigo- apuntó Nalya, para satisfacción de su capitana. Shin, por su parte, la escuchaba en silencio y aguardaba el momento para intervenir.

-Estupendo- asintió el japonés.- ¿Qué propones?-. Después de aquellas palabras, Henkara finalmente espiró.

-Puedo empezar a movilizar a los capitanes- empezó, más tranquila- Informarles del suceso de las desapariciones y de los resultados de la investigación del joven Pawe·wa. No espero grandes resultados- se sinceró- pero teniendo el apoyo del capitán de la uno estoy segura de que el resto aprobará un acercamiento a la residencia de nuestro sospechoso.-

-Un acercamiento...- se interesó Shin, con la mano sobre el mentón.

-Sí. Un acercamiento.- repitió Henkara, que empezaba a sentirse más cómoda con aquello. –Nalya-

-Un acercamiento es un eufemismo que solemos usar en esta división para denominar las misiones de espionaje. – recitó ésta, de carrerilla. –De hecho- especificó- espionaje e infiltración.-

-¿Cómo James Bond?- inquirió, muy serio, el maestro de Kaneda

-Algo así- le sonrió Henkara, para alegría del desaliñado nipón, que parecía subido a una nube. –Sin embargo- prosiguió la albina shinigami, tratando de serenarle los ánimos- para que esto funcione deberías aguardar hasta mañana por la mañana.-

-Mañana...- se repitió Shin, pensativo, jugando una vez más con los frágiles nervios de la capitana –Bueno, por qué no- Respondió por fin, y ella se sintió nuevamente reconfortada. Lo peor había pasado, había mantenido cerrada la caja de las tormentas y, si todo funcionaba como debía, pudiera ser que incluso todo aquello llegara a buen puerto. Un rápido vistazo a su extravagante interlocutor, sin embargo, le reveló que aún había mucho que hacer. –Nalya- llamó, entonces, a su subordinada. –Consíguele un yukata que le haga pasar por un miembro de nuestra división.-

-Pero...- trató la pelirroja de protestar, aunque la decisión de Henkara no admitía réplica.

-Pero nada- sentenció, entre susurros. – A pesar de sus muchos defectos, Shin ha demostrado ser completamente capaz de batirse con nosotros, por lo menos, en igualdad de condiciones.- Sonrió- Y sinceramente, no veo con que nueva treta podría engañarle para que tarde o temprano no se lanzara a la caza de Kastar.-

-Pero darle un traje de shinigami...- discutió Nalya, nuevamente, con su capitana, que la calló con una mirada de autoridad. –Está bien- transigió por fin. –¡Eh, Shin!- le llamó –Acompáñame un momento arriba, vamos a hacerte miembro aparente de nuestra división.-

-¿Vais a darme un traje?- saltó éste, extasiado

-Eh... sí- respondió la tercer oficial, sorprendida por la facilidad con la que el japonés había entendido sus enrevesadas palabras. – Exactamente era eso lo que quería decir-

-¿Y me lo voy a poder quedar?- inquirió Shin, emocionado. Nalya miró a su capitana y ésta asintió. -¡Oh, qué bueno!- clamó a continuación –Siempre había querido tener uno de éstos, ¿sabéis?- Ambas se miraron, confundidas por aquello, hasta que fue el mismo maestro quien se lo desveló. –Yo nunca antes había sido shinigami.-

-¿Tú nunca...?- le preguntó, asombrada, Henkara, mientras tiraba levemente del cuello de su yukata. Shin sacudió la cabeza, con una sonrisa en los labios. –Bien- murmuró entonces, con los ojos abiertos como platos. –Siendo así, mucho me temo que mañana no podremos dejarte solo.-

De sobras escarmentada, Nalya apenas pudo reprimir el gesto de llevarse ambas manos a la cabeza. "Aunque de hecho" pensó para sí. "Tiene que haber algo que yo pueda hacer".


	21. Glory days

**GLORY DAYS**

-¿Y bien?-

-¿Cómo que "y bien"?- replicó, con aire extrañado, Kaneda.

-Oh, vamos.- habló Shin, con sorna, quitándole importancia al asunto -Ahora me dirás que no te has dado cuenta.- el algonquino negó, levemente con la cabeza. -¿No?- Se escandalizó su maestro. -¿No?- Repitió, incrédulo, mientras se llevaba las manos a la sien- Pero cómo, pero por qué...-

-Lo... lo siento, colega- trató de disculparse el joven de largo pelo color azabache, apenas logrando contener una sonrisa ante la enésima demostración de falta de cordura que su maestro había mostrado, día tras día, en aquel año de arduos entrenamientos. –Es que aún no sé lo que pretendes que vea en mi espada-

La katana de Kaneda, la estrella rugiente, Aranck. Una zampakutoh que bien hubiera podido empuñar cualquiera de los afamados héroes de antaño pero que, sin embargo, portaban las jóvenes e inexpertas manos de alguien que ni siquiera era shinigami aún.

Preguntándose de nuevo lo que su maestro decía haber mejorado en su espada de modo tan convencido, el algonquino la alzó a contraluz y examinó, uno por uno, los detalles de aquel arma que conocía tan bien. Era, sin duda, una katana del todo normal, por lo menos en el aspecto que ofrecía cuando no se había consumado la liberación.

El filo, plateado a la sombra, le devolvió un guiño iridiscente a su dueño cuando éste trató de enfrentar el acero a la cálida luz del sol. "Está afilada" pensó Kaneda "como siempre, de hecho", sentenció para sí, mientras sus ojos recorrían la hoja desnuda de su zampakutoh. De allí saltaron a la guarda, labrada en madera, una auténtica obra de artesanía que algún cíclope debía de haber tallado en la fragua de un antiguo dios. El detalle de los surcos era tan impresionante que el algonquino pasó varios minutos enfrascado en los relieves que nacían en la guarda y se extendían por toda la empuñadura y el pomo de la espada. A medida que los reseguía con la mirada, todos parecían confluir en un torrente mágico, en un dibujo arcaico y oscilante en que los grabados de la madera se confundían unos con otros para emerger nuevamente en el otro extremo del mango. Y sin embargo, seguía sin distinguir el sustancial arreglo que el maestro Shin afirmaba haber implementado en Aranck.

Finalmente, un par de segundos después, Kaneda sonrió.

-La cinta- adivinó, risueño. –Has cambiado la cinta por una nueva, ¿No es así?- El desaliñado nipón alzó el pulgar, muy serio, y asintió.

-Ahora tu espada se ha convertido en una verdadera máquina de matar.-

-Ya- aseveró Kaneda -¿Es una especie de cinta mágica de la sangre o algo?-

-No- negó, largamente, Shin. –Es azul, ¿No la ves?- Kaneda asintió, descolocado.

-Colega- empezó, sintiéndose necesitado de un par de claras explicaciones- ¿No me estarás diciendo que has cogido la cinta que había en mi espada...- Shin asintió.-... la has cambiado por otra más nueva y de colores más brillantes...- Su maestro sonrió, sintiéndose reconocido-... y la has atado en el mismo sitio que ocupaba la otra?-

-Veo que no se te escapa una- fue la réplica del japonés –No creas que me fue fácil encontrar una cinta tan buena. En un principio quería comprarte una roja, que mola más, y daría una pinta cojonuda en tu shikai, pero al final me tuve que conformar con una de otro color, así que me agencié una azul, como la que tú ya tenías.-

-Vaya... gracias- fue la entrecortada respuesta del algonquino

-Oh, no hay de qué- le disculpó su maestro.- Qué, ¿Te la vas a probar?- Kaneda se lo miró, entre extrañado y asustado. Había visto muchas veces lo que hacía su maestro con su cinta de color verde azulada en los combates y, sinceramente, eso era algo que él no quería tener que aprender.

-Pues...- trató de excusarse, pero Shin ya había tomado la iniciativa.

-Y con ella, vas a lograr un aspecto temible en el combate, como yo- empezó, desanudando la cinta que portaba su katana y atándosela a la frente -¿Qué te parece?- le indicó, señalando su propia cabeza. –Tu otra cinta era una piltrafa y estaba medio apolillada, pero esta tan molona que te he comprado, aún no siendo roja, causará un efecto inmediato en tus enemigos.-

"La risa, sin duda" se atrevió a pensar Kaneda, mientras tardaba cuanto tiempo estaba en sus manos para desanudar la flamante cinta azulada de Aranck ante los emocionados ojos de su maestro.

Finalmente, y ante la necesidad de tomar una decisión, el joven algonquino tuvo una revelación que sabía que iba a agradecer el resto de los días de su existencia.

Con lentitud pero con firmeza, en vez de llevar la cinta azul marino a su frente, la envolvió alrededor de su antebrazo izquierdo y la ató con fuerza. Entonces, tragando saliva y temiéndose lo peor, alzó la mirada hacia su maestro y le vio sonreír. Lo peor había pasado, pensó. Parecía que, después de todo, quizás no tuviera que pasearse por todo el Seireitei con aquella cinta en la frente en plan Rambo.

-¿Qué opinas, colega?- le preguntó, haciéndose el despistado, tratando que su acción evasiva pasara inadvertida ante los ojos de su sensei. Éste, nuevamente, sonrió.

-Parece que, al fin y al cabo, tú y yo no somos tan distintos- Afirmó. Con una cinta verde ondeando en su cabeza despeinada, Kaneda no supo si tomarse aquello como un cumplido o como una amenaza.

-¿A qué te refieres?- inquirió, al fin, con un hilo de voz, temeroso de la posible contestación.

-La cinta en el antebrazo- le señaló su maestro- Hace ya muchos años yo también la solía llevar así.- Kaneda, largamente abatido, suspiró.

-¿Con eso quieres decir que yo terminaré también por llevarla atada a la frente?-

-¿Quién sabe?- fue la trascendente respuesta de Shin –Eso solo depende de ti.-

Abrumado por aquella contestación pero reconfortado en parte por el hecho de saber que su maestro no se disgustaría si no emulaba su peculiar estilismo en combate, el joven algonquino envainó su zampakutoh ante él por última vez, le hizo una cortés reverencia y cargó con el fardo que reposaba, pesado, a sus pies.

-Gracias por todo, maestro... colega.- se despidió, con una leve sonrisa en los labios. Shin, por su parte, ajeno por completo a cualquiera que fuera la emoción del momento, se rascó la cabeza, luego la nariz y se quedó mirando a su alumno con el gesto impasible y severo.

-No deberías irte, ¿Lo sabes, no?- le respondió finalmente, en voz baja, mientras veía al algonquino alejarse por el mismo camino que los había unido por vez primera, pero Kaneda estaba ya demasiado lejos para contestarle. En vez de eso alzó la siniestra, de espaldas, mostrando con inesperado orgullo la cinta azulada que él mismo había anudado a su antebrazo. Ante la fuerza del vínculo que representaba aquel gesto, Shin no pudo evitar sonreír.

- _Por esta senda, y andando,  
vas a mi encuentro, cantando.  
Firme la espada, tu suerte.  
Oscuro dios de la muerte_.-

Tarareó, suavemente, mientras sus pasos se alejaban de los de su joven pupilo. "Al fin y al cabo" pensó "Le he dicho cuanto necesitaba. De cualquier modo sigue tratándose de su elección". Y su mente viajó al pasado, por un solo instante, retrocediendo hacia el preciso momento en que él mismo, Shinryu Shin, había tenido la opción de ingresar en el cuerpo de shinigamis del Seireitei.

X X X X X

-¿Rechazas mi proposición?- clamó, incrédulo, el anciano de barba canosa ante la contundente negativa que acababa de recibir.

Su desaliñado interlocutor le sonrió.

-Vine buscando respuestas- comentó, encogiéndose de hombros- Y la verdad es que ahora que sé como funciona esta idea que estáis vendiendo te puedo asegurar que no me interesa, la verdad.-

-Pero los shinigami...- trató de hacerle entrar en razón, aunque el japonés le interrumpió, sacudiendo una vez más la cabeza mientras se acariciaba el mentón.

-Me estáis exigiendo unas normas- empezó, adornando cada palabra con la correspondiente gesticulación.- unas obligaciones- continuó –una disciplina. Y yo me hallo aquí, en el limbo de los justos, ¿y se supone que tengo que seguir combatiendo sin más?-

En ese preciso momento, alzó la vista hacia el cielo y vio nubes, centenares, miles de nubes, blancas, en la celeste bóveda, ensombreciendo la cálida cara del sol. Tranquilamente, se llevó la mano hacia el rostro, se rascó la barbita y suspiró.

Pasados unos instantes, tras un momento de pausa, negó lentamente con la cabeza, dio media vuelta y se marchó, tierra adentro, en dirección contraria a la puerta de aquella blanca ciudad.

-Después de una vida de sufrimiento, no está bien que se fuerce a las personas a elegir, nuevamente, el camino de las armas- rezó, de espaldas a aquel hombre vestido de negro, que se lo miraba en silencio. -Lo sé. Cada uno es como es- prosiguió, mientras seguía andando hacia el lindar del bosque exterior. –en la muerte y en la vida- continuó- pero yo, hace ya mucho tiempo, decidí que aquí encontraría mi propio rincón de paz- indicó, mientras volvía la mirada hacia atrás- mi cielo azul y radiante, mi reducto de felicidad.- sonrió- Lo siento- comentó, al fin, mientras su silueta se perdía en el bosque- no deseo sombras en mi paraíso, no quiero nubes sobre el Nirvana.-

X X X X X

Tras unos segundos de duda, una feliz carcajada asomó en su rostro y en su corazón.

-No, no me equivoqué en absoluto- sentenció, mientras echaba la vista hacia el cielo. –Desde luego que no.-


	22. Uno de los nuestros

**UNO DE LOS NUESTROS**

-Era primavera. Primavera como hoy. Y los locos de los shinigami pensaron que el único modo de llegar a aquella colina era a través del bosque exterior.– sacudió la cabeza- ¿te lo puedes creer?- añadió, sonriente, mientras sus dedos se entretenían con los rosados pétalos de los almendros en flor.- Solo a un idiota como Kissamaru se le hubiera podido ocurrir lanzar a todo su pelotón entre aquel mar de flores que despertaban.- Hizo una pausa, se llevó la mano al rostro y sopló con levedad los pétalos que acababa de recoger.

Su compañero detuvo sus pasos y dirigió su mirada hacia él. Durante unos segundos estuvo callado, bailando inmóvil al compás de las flores que el viento mecía. Luego sonrió.

-Obviamente eran alérgicos- adivinó el shinigami de pelo castaño. Su colega asintió.

-De los pies a la cabeza- comentó, risueño.- Kissamaru, Fumejima y media decena de los que les acompañaban. Diablos...- murmuró- cuando los demás capitanes lo vieron en ese estado pensaron que un hollow grande como un templo les había tendido una emboscada.-

-Sí, conozco la historia- replicó Rido, con una sonrisa en los labios. -Una parte, al menos- Repitió para sí.

Sin decir nada más, Shin alzó levemente las cejas, rió para dentro y se puso nuevamente en camino.

Rido le miró, en silencio. Había oído hablar de ese antiguo cuento de niños, eso era cierto, pero nunca así, nunca de ese modo. Por la forma de narrar de Shin casi parecía que la hubiera vivido en primera persona. Algo que, por lógica, no tenía sentido.

-Oye...- le estuvo a punto de preguntar, pero el japonés se había alejado ya una decena de metros y no le pudo escuchar.

Tratando de desterrar esa sensación de extrañeza, Rido se pasó la mano por el cogote y suspiró. "Tal vez haya sido mejor así" pensó, mientras se acariciaba con aire ausente el recién afeitado mentón.

Una vez más, al notar la tersa piel de sus mejillas apenas pudo evitar que le acometiera un escalofrío, un mal cuerpo del que tardó varios segundos en deshacerse. Pasó algunos instantes callado como una estatua, con la mano derecha atusando una barba que ya no existía, hasta que su gesto, finalmente, se relajó.

Con la misma prontitud con la que parecía haber tomado conciencia de su afeitado, Akano Rido, el exbarbado oficial de la nueve, tensó sus piernas, arqueó su espalda hacia delante y se lanzó a la carrera para tratar de dar alcance a Shin, cuya silueta apenas era ya un punto negro en el horizonte.

-Shinryu Shin- susurró Rido para sí, mientras veía las sombras de los almendros vertiendo luz pálida en el camino. -¿En qué extraña hora acepté el encargo de llevarte conmigo?- se preguntó, en voz baja- ¿Cuándo fue que me presté a confiar ciegamente en ti?-

X X X X X

-Y tú vas a tener que ir con él-

-Pero...- Henkara le sonrió, levemente, y asintió.

-Es una orden mía, Rido.- le esclareció la capitana de la novena división.

-Pero Shin...- trató nuevamente el barbado shinigami de protestar- no sabemos siquiera si es alguien del que podamos fiarnos-

-Razón de más para que vayas con él- el castaño oficial sacudió la cabeza

-No lo entiendo, la verdad.- Se pasó la mano por el cabello y suspiró. Quiso decir algo pero se calló en el último segundo y negó, lentamente, una vez más.

Abatido, siguió en silencio durante unos instantes, recorriendo con la mirada el desordenado despacho de la capitana, repasando con aire ausente las cubiertas de media centena de libros que se amontonaban entre la mesa barnizada y las estanterías de la habitación.

-¿Ves algo que te interese?- le preguntó ella, en tono conciliador

-Eh, no... no sé.- respondió Rido, en voz baja- Estaba pensando. Solo eso, pensando.- Henkara sonrió.

-¿Quieres que traté de adivinar sobre qué?- El oficial se encogió teatralmente de hombros. –Ya- aseveró

Rido, por su parte, dibujó una leve sonrisa en sus labios y siguió como si nada hubiera ocurrido, paseando su verdosa mirada por las páginas de un libro que acababa de rescatar de un montón. Varios segundos más tarde, cerró las tapas, lo dejó en su sitio y alzó los ojos hacia los de su capitana.

Se humedeció los labios, inspiró tranquilamente y su gesto se tornó más afilado. No más serio, no menos amable, solo más directo a lo único que le importaba en ese momento, la verdad

-¿Por qué?- se atrevió a preguntar al fin, y ella sonrió.

Dio un par de pasos al frente, rebuscó en un pequeño cajón de su escritorio y sacó a la luz un pequeño librito encuadernado en tapas rojas y duras. Con aire de nostalgia, lo miró unos instantes, lo abrió por la página que contenía un marcador y se lo tendió a Rido, que lo tomó sin comprender.

-Vamos léelo- le instó la capitana a hacer.

Rido se la miró con el ceño fruncido y volteó el cuaderno antes de empezar a leer. Su gesto pronto se relajó en una mueca de verdadera sorpresa, seguido de una carcajada impulsiva que le forzó a volver a alzar la mirada

-Esto es...- le preguntó a Henkara, que asintió con levedad. -¿Pero cómo...?-

-No es una historia muy larga pero seguro que te gustará-

El castaño oficial se pasó la mano nerviosamente por el cogote y se acercó a la ventana para tener algo de luz. "Anuario de la Academia" leyó para sí, y torció el gesto en una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Vaya...- murmuró, pasando la mano con suavidad por la tapa del viejo libreto –Esto es del año de la...- se aclaró la voz y miró de reojo, incómodo, a su capitana- quiero decir que es bastante antiguo, sí...- lejos de mantenerse impertérrita, ella le llamó la atención

-Rido- le habló, con tono sereno. – el marcador.-

-¿Eh? ¡Ah!- fue su respuesta, para nada improvisada.-Sí, claro.- Sonrió. Se había visto sacudido por una emoción tan fuerte al haber caído en sus manos un documento que databa de los años de academia de su capitana que había olvidado el propósito de todo aquello. –A ver...- musitó, sosteniendo el libro con una mano mientras mantenía la izquierda en su barbilla llena de esparadrapos. –a ver...- volvió a murmurar, cuando, de pronto, su gesto afable y relajado se tornó en una máscara de sorpresa e incredulidad. -¿Es?- preguntó a la albina Henkara, sin siquiera apartar la vista del papel. Ella asintió.

Lentamente, Rido dejó el libro sobre el escritorio, dio la espalda a su capitana y se puso a mirar, con aire ausente por la ventana de la habitación. Cargado de dudas y preocupaciones se pasó las manos por la cara y trató de limpiarse el sudor y tensión acumulados.

A través de los cristales de la ventana podía ver a varios de los shinigami de la división haciendo ejercicios vespertinos en el patio trasero del cuartel. A su lado, un par de oficiales los supervisaban sin mucho interés. De repente uno de ellos torció el gesto hacia atrás y saludó a alguien que se acercaba. Sumido en su reflexivo silencio Rido se preguntó quién podía ser. Finalmente, los cuernos y el pelo rojizo no dejaron lugar a la duda. Rido sonrió.

Los mismos que hacía un par de minutos se ejercitaban mecánicamente y con frivolidad ahora parecían comportarse con el arrojo de héroes antiguos. Como si temieran que el fuego de los infiernos los consumiera si no complacían a aquella extraña oficial.

De pronto Rido sintió como alguien se le acercaba y se hizo a un lado para que su capitana también pudiera mirar por la ventana. Sin que hiciera falta decir nada, ella también observó, en silencio, a sus subordinados, hasta que, dirigiéndose al barbado oficial que la acompañaba, quiso hacerle partícipe de una observación.

-¿Reconoces a los oficiales?- le preguntó.

Rido la miró de reojo, luego se concentró en la escena que transcurría allí abajo y los enumeró.

-Son Nalya, Blod, Uchiha y...- se interrumpió

-¿Y?- le pinchó Henkara, malévolamente sonriente

-Espera un minuto, quieres- se disculpó Rido, entornando los ojos para tratar de enfocar. -¿Quién...?-

-Shin- le interrumpió la capitana, visiblemente complacida. –No lo hubieras dicho nunca, ¿a que no?- Rido sacudió la cabeza.

Shin se había afeitado la cabeza y la barba de varios días con la que se había presentado en el cuartel. A ello había que sumarle el hecho que llevara un yukata de shinigami, como todos ellos, y el aparente cambio de personalidad que todo aquello había comportado. El barbado shinigami se mordió levemente los labios y suspiró.

-Parece...-

-uno de los nuestros- completó la albina líder de la nueve. El castaño oficial asintió en silencio y Henkara sonrió.

-Entonces...- musitó Rido, con un leve hilo de voz

-¿Sí?- se interesó su capitana.

El shinigami la miró a los ojos, con seriedad, uno incluso diría que con tristeza. Había pasado varios minutos allí, en silencio, perdido en lo que sucedía tras la ventana, pero había ciertas cosas en las que en ningún momento había dejado de pensar. Él lo sabía y su capitana también, por eso se había mantenido a su lado, interviniendo tan solo cuando lo había considerado oportuno. Ahora, finalmente, el castaño oficial de la nueve había tomado una decisión.

-Es personal, ¿me equivoco?- Henkara desdibujó su sonrisa, bajó la mirada y asintió con levedad. Rido suspiró. –Esto es personal para demasiadas personas que conozco ya. -Alzó la vista hacia el techo, como buscando respuestas. –Demasiadas como para que pueda ignorarlo un solo segundo más.- Prosiguió. Se pasó la mano por el pelo, tomó aliento y se dispuso a continuar.- Primero Kaneda, con quien me ligaba un extraño vínculo, y que ha desaparecido...- se corrigió- muerto; luego Satsuki, a quien nunca conocí fuera de un aula de la academia pero que ahora está descompuesta, llorando en el hombro de Mitsuko, ¡y que por alguna jodida razón siento como responsabilidad mía!-

Henkara se lo miró, estaba rojo, encendido de ira y de frustración. Se había visto superado por los acontecimientos y ahora no sabía cual era su lugar.

-No tienes porque sentirte una marioneta en manos del destino, Rido- él alzó los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, risueño con la ironía que conllevaba el asunto.

-Oh, no, desde luego- replicó, clavando los ojos en su capitana, que para nada sonreía. Ante la seriedad de su gesto, Rido se sosegó. -¿Cómo debo sentirme, sino?- propuso, en voz alta. -¿Cómo? Si además de Kaneda y Satsuki el asunto nos envuelve a nosotros dos.-

-Tú preguntaste por qué- se disculpó Henkara

-Ya- asintió el barbado shinigami, con la mirada fija en el anuario de la academia de la capitana.-

-Pero el problema sigue siendo Shin- Rido la miró. –Déjalo correr, no creo que debas preocuparte-

-Mencionó a Hiruma Kunishi- expuso en tono grave el oficial-

-Pudo haberlo escuchado por ahí- aventuró la capitana

-Y a Akano- replicó Rido, con aire enfadado

-Quizás se conocieron-

-¿Cuándo?- Henkara se encogió de hombros –¿Cuándo pudo alguien como Shin cruzarse siquiera con mi abuelo? No tiene sentido, y lo sabes. Nada de esto tiene sentido, la verdad...-

-La verdad es que con un hombre como Shinryu Shin lo cierto siempre parece mentira, y las mentiras siempre esconderán algo de verdad. Pero créeme, ya lo has visto, sin nos hubiera querido algún mal ya nos lo habría hecho hace tiempo. Ha tenido su oportunidad.- Rido se palpó la barbilla, plagada de esparadrapos- Tú le atacaste antes, no lo olvides- le apaciguó. –No creas ciegamente en él sino quieres, pero necesito que le acompañes a esclarecer las sombras de este caso. Y tú también.-

Rido se quedó en silencio durante varios segundos, repitiendo en su mente las palabras que su capitana acababa de grabarle con fuego. Pasado medio minuto su mirada dejó el suelo para alejarse hacia la ventana y el techo, pasando por libros y por su oficial en jefe, Henkara, a la cual sonrió.

-Iré- le confirmó, decidido, aunque no convencido del todo. Ella dio una palmada y también le sonrió.

-Estupendo- dijo –Aunque Rido-

-¿Sí?-

-Deberías prepararte a fondo antes de salir- él asintió, y se dispuso a marchar- No, no, Rido.- le llamó nuevamente la atención.- Creo que no me has entendido.- Él frunció el ceño, intrigado- la barba- le señaló.

-¿La barba?-

-No puedes pretender salir por ahí a indagar sobre un asunto tan delicado con esos esparadrapos y trasquilones.- El castaño oficial abrió los ojos como platos y negó con rotundidad.

-Ah no, creo que, efectivamente, no te he entendido- sonrió, nervioso –No me estarás pidiendo que... que...-

-¿Que te afeites la barba?- completó su frase la capitana Henkara- Sí-

-Pero...- el rostro del shinigami estaba desencajado, y su gesto luchaba por emerger entre la lividez y el espanto que transpiraba. –pero...- fue lo único que logró articular

-Pero nada- se impuso Henkara. –Con un aspecto como el tuyo lo único que lograrías sería hacer correr riesgos innecesarios a la misión. ¡Por Dios!- gesticuló –¡Si hasta Shin transigió a afeitarse para parecer una persona mínimamente normal!-

-¡Entonces que vaya otro!- Propuso, desesperado, Rido.

Henkara negó con la cabeza.

-Eso es del todo imposible, Rido- Él se la miró.

-Ah sí, ¿Y puede saberse por qué?- exigió, exaltado- Cuando me has propuesto de tomar parte activa en la misión...-

-Ya te he dicho que era una orden, no una petición- Rido vaciló una décima de segundo, se palpó la barbilla y asintió.

Se despidió con una reverencia y sus ojos se tornaron serenos, imperturbables. Ella era la líder aquí, y por más que quisiera establecer un trato personal y amable con sus subordinados, sabía mejor que nadie que había límites que en todo momento se debían respetar. Y Akano Rido se había dado cuenta justo a tiempo del paso en falso que había estado a punto de hollar. En una situación como ésta, la amistad podría no haber sido suficiente para imponerse a los galones y, de seguro, una de las dos habría quedado seriamente mermada. Afortunadamente para todos, el castaño oficial había tomado la decisión más sensata al fin.

-Por lo menos puedo estar seguro que me va a volver a crecer- murmuró –Quiero decir- prosiguió alzando la vista hacia su capitana- no es como si me dijeras "Córtate un brazo, shinigami"-

-Córtate un brazo, shinigami- Y ambos se quedaron muy serios, en silencio. Finalmente, la capitana no pudo aguantar más la farsa y se derrumbó en una sonora carcajada que Rido acompañó de muy buena gana. Y así estuvieron, durante una veintena de segundos, y cuando éste iba ya a despedirse, Henkara le llamó una vez más la atención. –"¿Por qué?"- dijo en voz alta. Rido se la miró, expectante. –Antes me has preguntado "¿por qué?", "¿por qué yo?", supongo que querías decir.- El shinigami asintió

-Por qué yo, sí.- aseveró –Por qué no otro, Nalya, por ejemplo.- Henkara sonrió

-Nalya fue la primera en sacar tu nombre-

-Vaya- teatralizó Rido- Eso sí que no me lo esperaba-

-Si te sirve de consuelo ella será la encargada de liderar el escuadrón de apoyo- expuso la capitana. –Cualquier movimiento en falso, cualquier cosa que descubráis, ya sabes-

-Mensaje a la cornuda-

-Eso mismo- remarcó Henkara –Shin y tú solo vais a la mansión de Kastar a recopilar información, no lo olvides. No quiero que te metas en líos, Rido, también es por eso por lo que eres tú el que va a llevar este "acercamiento" y no otro oficial.-

-¿Confías en mi prudencia?- advirtió el shinigami, divertido

-Más que eso espero que sea sensatez- fue la réplica de la capitana- Te hará falta contra las argucias de ese decrépito manipulador, si nuestras sospechas no son infundadas-

-Tranquila-

-Sí, ya.- cabeceó, despreocupada, Henkara- En fin, espero que con tres instintos apuntando en tu dirección al final no resulte que nos hemos equivocado de persona- Rido se la miró y, durante una décima de segundo, pareció dudar de lo que escuchaba.

-¿Tres?- murmuró, extrañado –Nalya, tú y...-

-Shin- completó, satisfecha, la albina líder de la división.

-¿Shin?-

-Así es. Desde el primer momento ha querido que fueras tú el que le acompañara, sí.- Rido se la miró, con los ojos como platos

-¿Por...?- reclamó

-Ni idea- fue la sincera respuesta de la capitana- Lo único que sé es que se acercó a mi despacho, vestido de shinigami y con la cabeza medio afeitada, y me pidió que, de entre todos los miembros de mi división, quería que fuera el Celta el que viajase con él.-

Aturdido, Rido se rascó el cogote, se apartó el cabello de la frente y sonrió con la boca torcida.

-El Celta- murmuró.- Lo que hay que oír- y se despidió con una ágil reverencia, dispuesto a encarar, de una vez por todas, los preparativos de aquella misión.

Mientras, Henkara, su capitana, se quedó finalmente a solas en aquel pequeño despacho, plagado de libros y documentos amontonados, observando en silencio el modo en que sus jóvenes subordinados se ejercitaban al otro lado de los cristales con devoción.

Con aire apacible, se pasó la mano por el largo y blanco cabello y sonrió, cargada de nostalgia, al ver que los lazos de amistad indisoluble que los miembros de la división habían ido entretejiendo entre ellos seguían más firmes, si cabe, que ayer.

-Diablos- murmuró con suavidad –Como añoro esos tiempos- Y sus pensamientos y su mirada se dirigieron hacia el pequeño cuaderno de cubiertas rojizas que Rido había dejado, cerrado, encima del escritorio.

Lenta y plácidamente, lo tomó entre sus manos, lo abrió por la página cincuenta y siete y sonrió. "Henkara, Gilleas, Achak y Oota Daban" leyó para sí "Artífices del primer periódico de la escuela"

Y su memoria voló, más allá del grabado, hacia aquella mañana lejana en el tiempo en que Gilleas, con su pelo rizado y sus ojos morunos gastaba una broma tras otra a los del anuario. Y a un par de metros de allí, Oota Daban reía sin timidez, como siempre que su negro y trenzado pelo se juntaba con la mágica y blanca melena de su amiga Henkara. Despreocupados, felices, ambiciosos; eso y mucho más era como se sentían.

De repente, alguien daba un sonoro portazo a sus espaldas y todos que se giraban. Gilleas cantaba hurras, Henkara silbaba y _Ootie D_ saltaba como una posesa a los brazos de su prometido, que apenas podía apartar los besos de la preciosa muchacha morena para mostrar una cálida sonrisa a sus compañeros. "Achak, ha llegado Achak" cantaban entre aplausos Gilles y Henkara "Ya está aquí el millonario, demasiado bueno para esta escuela" comentaban luego entre sonrisas.

La vida era una fiesta constante, una alegría sin fin. Todos los días había un motivo mejor para llegar al mañana, y mañana era siempre más divertido que ayer.

Todos juntos, los cuatro, reunidos por última vez entre las paredes de la academia, llenando el ambiente con el júbilo de la juventud y haciendo que los encargados del anuario se impregnaran casi sin querer de aquella irreductible felicidad.

Allí se reunieron, en un cálido abrazo que quedó para la posteridad, grabado en la página cincuenta y siete del anuario: Gilleas el negro, que en pocos meses había de fallecer, mirando al frente, risueño, como siempre había de ser recordado; Oota Daban, o _Ootie D_ como solían llamarla, preciosa y delicada, como una llama en el centro de la tormenta, como una estrella en el cielo azul, besando con los ojos oscuros los labios de su futuro marido; Achak, el alto, el noble, un extraño en la Academia y aún así alguien que siempre había querido formar parte de ella, entrelazando su mano derecha con la izquierda de su prometida, la futura señora Pawe·wa, a la que quería con todo su corazón; y por último, en el centro, la albina, serena y descontrolada a partes iguales, la joven y brillante Henkara, abrazando con su elegante presencia siempre más de lo que parecía poder abarcar, sonriendo con luz y con fuego, como si en algún rincón de su alma conociera los recodos más penumbrosos del futuro que los acechaba y quisiera por todos los medios disiparlos con la llama de su felicidad.

Así habían de reír, aquel día y aquella noche, así habían de permanecer, hasta que las lágrimas de unos tuvieron que plañir las muertes de otros, hasta que, finalmente, solo quedó uno de ellos para llorar.

Y, en su despacho, Henkara cerró los ojos. Y sus recuerdos la rodearon, en silencio, como sombras en la oscuridad.

X X X X X

-Bueno, aquí es- murmuró Rido a su compañero, que aguardaba, apoyado, frente a la puerta de la mansión.

-No sé. Me esperaba algo más grande- replicó Shin, decepcionado, mirando de reojo la pared frontal de la finca.

-¿Más grande?- se extrañó Rido, mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo castaño. –¡Joder, es casi el doble de grande que el cuartel general de nuestra división!-

Shin le devolvió la mirada, chasqueó la lengua en señal de desprecio y ladeó la cabeza para mirarse de nuevo la cara frontal de la mansión de Kastar.

-Para ti puede que sí sea grande- le comentó el japonés, mientras asentía con la cabeza- pero, por Dios, con todas las cosas que habéis dicho de él y que viva en esta chabola...- prosiguió- me da en la nariz que este tío no es tan viejo, ni tan corrupto como pensaba- A lo que Rido respondió con una carcajada, tan involuntaria como sincera, y que bien pronto se forzó a serenar.

Un par de segundos más tarde, cuando alzó la mirada de nuevo, vio que Shin también sonreía y el castaño oficial de la nueve no pudo sino sacudir la cabeza con incredulidad. Había llegado hasta aquí, con él, y ahora tendrían que cruzar esa puerta. Y allí estaban, riendo, como si fueran colegas de toda la vida.

"El Celta" bufó Rido para sí, "maldito cabrón" pensó, al fin "que ¿Cuándo fue que me presté a confiar ciegamente en ti?, y una mierda." resolvió, "Estoy seguro que podría hacerte la misma puta pregunta y tampoco sabrías que responder".


	23. Hijos de Escocia

**HIJOS DE ESCOCIA**

-Soy William Wallace-

-¡William mide más de dos metr...!- un fuerte pisotón le interrumpió -¿Qué?- se quejó, con cara de no entender lo que ocurría, el japonés.

Rido, por su parte, siguió sonriente, con la mirada al frente, alegrándose que el rollizo mayordomo de la casa de Kastar se hubiera mantenido abstraído, con la vista fija en su libro de registro, anotando los nombres de los visitantes para mostrárselos a su señor.

Al castaño oficial de la nueve se le había ocurrido en el último momento acordar con Shin el uso de seudónimos para encubrir el propósito de aquella misión, ya que no estaban seguros de hasta que punto el antiguo miembro de la Cámara de los 46 podía haber predicho sus movimientos.

Hasta el mismo instante en que habían llamado a la puerta Rido no había caído en aquella posibilidad, de tal modo que el joven Akano apenas había tenido el tiempo justo para poner a Shin al corriente de sus intenciones. "Nada de nombres estúpidos, ni fuera de lugar" le había dicho Rido "Coge un nombre japonés y preséntalo como si fuera tuyo". "Tú no pareces japonés" había sido entonces la observación de Shin, "Pues entonces usaré uno con ascendencia celta", a lo que el nipón había asentido con una franca sonrisa en los labios.

-Bien- murmuró finalmente el mayordomo, que parecía sudar aún con el esfuerzo de escribir los caracteres en el libro- William Wallace, ¿Así es?- Rido asintió. –Bien- repitió el sirviente de Kastar -¿Y usted?-

-¿Yo?- se interesó Shin, que parecía sobrecogido por la enorme papada del hombre

-Así es.- aclaró, mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente con la manga -Me dice su nombre para que pueda anotarlo, señor...-

-Akano- Habló, mostrando una agradable sonrisa- Akano Rido- Añadió, poniendo la mano en el hombro de su compañero. –Y aquí, mi colega y yo, hemos venido con la intención de citarnos con el carcam...-

-Con el honorable Kastar Grogios- le interrumpió Rido, sobreponiéndose a su lividez –Él...- tosió- Sus conocimientos de eras pasadas nos serían de gran ayuda en nuestras... investigaciones. El profesor Akano es un gran entusiasta de la historia de la Sociedad de Almas- aclaró, para regocijo de Shin que, de repente, había adoptado una postura pensativa, frunciendo el ceño con aire intelectual.

El mayordomo sonrió. Una vez hubo terminado la inscripción de los nombres de ambos en el registro secó la tinta con hábiles y precisos movimientos y llamó a un miembro del servicio para que llevara el libro a su señor. Acto seguido les abrió una puerta corredera de caoba y los invitó a pasar a la sala contigua.

-¿Va a reunirse tu sabio señor con nosotros?- le preguntó Rido, mientras trataba de asesinar a Shin con la mirada.

-Aún es pronto para saberlo- murmuró -pero el señor Kastar siempre está más que dispuesto a recordar momentos del pasado- les confesó, amable –De todos modos, yo apostaría que sí-

-Bien- se congratuló el shinigami, aparentemente más relajado, mientras entraba con parsimonia en la habitación.

Una vez cruzado el umbral de la cámara el jefe del servicio se despidió de los invitados con una reverencia y abandonó la sala por la misma puerta por la que habían entrado, cerrándola a sus espaldas, dejándolos solos en aquel ambiente luminoso y desconocido.

Era una sala austera, pequeña. Pequeña en comparación con las dimensiones exteriores de la casa, claro está, puesto que la habitación ocupaba prácticamente una superficie similar a la del comedor de la novena división, uno de los recintos más grandes del cuartel de Rido. Y a fe de éste que, en lo que a él se refería, la cámara en la que ahora se encontraba tenía muchos más atractivos por descubrir que aquel viejo comedor.

Cada objeto hablaba por si solo.

Desde su inánime reposo, media decena de tallas y figuras con forma humana sostenían en sus lígneas manos auténticos incunables de la historia de la Sociedad de Almas. Repartidas circularmente alrededor de la habitación, estas estatuas de maderas nobles actuaban de sobrios pedestales de libros de los que no debía de haber más de dos o tres copias en todo el Seireitei, obras perdidas e incluso prohibidas que, sin embargo, dormían abiertas a su pleno alcance.

Sobreexcitado, Rido se pasó la mano por el cogote y ojeó el primero de los libros.

Apenas pudo reaccionar.

Se trataba del Códice de Igneus, una rareza de apenas veinte páginas donde un antiguo maestro del kidoh de nombre perdido en el tiempo había descrito las bases de algunos de los conjuros de fuego más poderosos jamás concebidos.

El shinigami suspiró. Hacía varios años había circulado el rumor que un oficial de la quinta división se había ido de la lengua durante una borrachera, llegando a oídos de muchos que en el cuartel general de aquélla disponían de un ejemplar auténtico del Códice. Rido sonrió. Incluso ahora se decía que el resto de capitanes y la Cámara habían tratado de llegar al fondo de la cuestión, llegando a inspeccionar secretamente el cuartel, sin llegar a nada. Se decía que el propio capitán lo había llevado escondido entre sus ropas durante todo aquel tiempo, y que cada noche se enfrascaba en su estudio para dominar los secretos ocultos de aquel libro prohibido.

Y sin embargo aquel hombre, Kastar Grogios, disponía de un ejemplar allí, a la vista de cualquiera.

Rido sacudió la cabeza, mezcla de asombro e indignación, mientras pasaba con sumo cuidado las páginas de aquel tomo rebosante de poder. "Ah... Si en vez de buscar entre las tomos apolillados de la biblioteca nos hubiéramos dedicado a expoliar el patrimonio de los viejos nobles... ¿Dónde habríamos llegado?" se preguntó.

-¿Dónde?- habló de repente Shin, llamando su atención.

Estaba plantado en medio de la cámara, justo en el centro de la circunferencia que trazaban los pedestales, mirando hacia arriba con aire pensativo, tratando de ubicar la escena del fresco que había pintado en el techo de la habitación. Asombrado por su comportamiento, Rido se lo miró durante unos segundos, luego sonrió, y decidió que lo mejor para todos era que él también volviera a abordar sus propios estudios.

Reticente a dejar aquella bizarra joya del arte del kidoh pero doblemente atraído por la curiosidad que le suponía conocer los nombres de los otros cinco libros, el profesor de historia Akano Rido abandonó la primera figura y resolvió completar su paseo por la habitación.

Cinco minutos después, volvía a estar atrapado.

El segundo incunable era nada más y nada menos que el tomo tercero original de la Historia del Seireitei. Un volumen veinte veces más pesado que una Biblia de Guttenberg y tildado de proscrito por la cámara durante cerca de dos mil cuatrocientos años. Por bien que antes de levantarse la prohibición fue convenientemente reescrito, eliminando las partes que los miembros de la cámara consideraban ofensivas para el orden de la Sociedad.

Rido sonrió, fascinado. Las cerca de doscientas páginas que habían sido suprimidas estaban en ese volumen, los nombres tachados permanecían expuestos sin rubor, los hechos que debían ser olvidados aún no habían sido encubiertos. Extasiado, devoró cada palabra como si de la última se tratara, paladeó cada cita como si la ambrosía estuviera presente en los caracteres de aquella edición.

A su mente acudieron verdades que habían esperado milenios. Los héroes conocidos cayeron y algunos odiados villanos reclamaron su elíseo lugar, antiguos cuentos de niños dejaron el epíteto de leyendas para erigirse en certezas absolutas. Y, página tras página, detalle por detalle, Rido se preguntó, en silencio, cuántas verdades más habían tratado y logrado ocultar los miembros de la Cámara de los 46. Cuántas mentiras habían crecido hasta envolver los hechos que deformaban. Cuándo había sido que los poderosos se habían autoerigido como únicos responsables de la verdad que el pueblo debía conocer.

-¿durante la Revuelta de la Primera Luz, tal vez?...- inquirió en voz alta, nuevamente, Shin

-¿La Revuelta de la Primera Luz?- le preguntó, extrañado, Rido.

-Sí- aseveró el japonés- esa espada...- murmuró a continuación, señalando el fresco con la barbilla. -o quizás antes...- fue lo siguiente que articuló, rascándose la cabeza rapada, antes de volver a quedar sumido en su silenciosa reflexión.

Sorprendido, Rido se lo miró. Los conocimientos puntuales de historia de su alocado compañero no habían dejado de fascinarle. Lo que contaba, el modo en como lo hacía, las relaciones que había logrado establecer entre aquella pintura y un hecho tan históricamente confuso como la Revuelta de la Primera Luz... "Todo esto es muy extraño" pensó para sí, mientras se autoimponía la penitencia de aparcar el tercer volumen de la Historia del Seireitei. Por Dios que no era lo que quería, pero era el único modo de poder echar un vistazo al resto de libros que le aguardaban allí.

El tercero de los tomos le dejó sin respiración.

-No... no puede ser- balbuceó, con el rostro descompuesto, mientras luchaba por contener el frenético acercamiento de sus sudorosos dedos a las páginas de aquel pequeño cuaderno. Lentamente, tragó saliva, se secó las manos en el yukata y pasó lentamente las páginas del librito hasta llegar a la contraportada. –A... Asharet- leyó, en voz baja y temblorosa. –Sadoq. Capitán de la sexta división.- Y de repente sintió como si todo el peso de Atlas recayera sobre sus mortales espaldas.

-¿Le conocías?- resonó, de modo repentino, la oportuna voz de Shin

-¿Eh? No- replicó Rido –Sí- se contradijo pasado un segundo- No- articuló al fin. –Mi abuelo Kumaru y él... bueno-

-Sé de qué va la historia- aseguró, sonriente Shin. –Pero muerto el perro se acabó la sarna, ¿No es así?-

-Es "Muerto el perro se acabó la rabia"- le corrigió, mecánicamente, Rido –Y, sí, tienes razón pero esto ya no es por mí, ni por mi familia- confesó el shinigami –Eliaz...- musitó a continuación- Es él y no el perro de Kastar quien debería tener este diario en un pedestal-

-¿Eliaz?- se interesó el japonés que, habiendo solucionado, aparentemente, el misterio de la pintura del techo, o habiéndolo dado por imposible, ahora se entretenía curioseando las páginas del Códice de Igneus.

-Sí, él...- empezó el oficial de la nueve- es un buen amigo de la división-

-Comprendo- aseveró el nipón, mientras dibujaba caracteres en el aire con los dedos índice y pulgar –¿Le conozco?- preguntó a continuación

-No... No creo que te hayas topado con él.- le contestó Rido, distraído por momentos con los caóticos movimientos de las manos de su compañero.

-¿No estaba en el cuartel anoche?- inquirió nuevamente Shin, que seguía a lo suyo.

-No. Debió de quedarse hasta tarde en su casa.- sonrió- Pobre Mitsuko...-

-¡Ah!- Saltó Shin, complacido- A Mitsuko sí que la tengo vista de ayer- Rido asintió- ¿Qué relación mantiene con el tal Eliaz?-

-Bueno... ejem...- se sonrojó el shinigami

-Ejem, ¿ejem?- se interesó el japonés

-Ejem- aseveró Akano Rido, que cada vez estaba menos preocupado por el libro y más por el trance que hacía varios segundos que había abordado las manos de Shin

-Pues Eleazar es un asaltacunas- resolvió, entre indignado y risueño, a la par que juntaba índices y pulgares hasta formar un triángulo. -¡Eh! ¡Esto funciona!- clamó a continuación, medio segundo antes que una cegadora emanación de luz brotara de sus firmes manos.

-¡Cuid...!- reaccionó Rido, tratando desesperadamente de llamar su atención.

-¿Eh?-

-No... ¡No seas tan loco! ¿quieres?- fue la inmediata réplica del shinigami, tan fascinado como sorprendido por el modo en que había acabado aquello.

Actuando de modo sensato prácticamente por primera vez desde que lo había conocido, el incontrolable japonés había interrumpido el conjuro justo antes de manifestar sus efectos. Y lo más chocante para el castaño oficial era que ahora Shin se lo miraba con las cejas en alto, como si, realmente, su única y verdadera intención hubiera sido siempre la de frenar el hadou antes de desatar un infierno de fuego.

-Epa... Disimula- fue lo que, sin embargo, le comunicó el nipón.

Un par de segundos más tarde, la puerta por la que habían entrado se había abierto de nuevo, pero cual fue la sorpresa de ambos cuando en vez de encontrarse con la oronda figura del mayordomo, dos vaporosas y delicadas siluetas hicieron acto de presencia.

-Profesor Akano- murmuró la más joven de las muchachas.

-¿Sí?- respondieron Rido y Shin a la vez

En un gesto de teatral inocencia, la hermosa doncella se cubrió los labios con la manga de su kimono azulado y reprimió una sonrisa. A su espalda, la otra mujer, de ojos más claros, tomó posiciones al lado de su compañera y ambas saludaron a los invitados en una respetuosa y bien ensayada reverencia.

Sin embargo las sorpresas no habían terminado, y otros dos sirvientes de la casa entraron a continuación portando sendas bandejas con dulces y té caliente para la bebida. Y, cuando éstos aún no habían terminado de disponer el refrigerio en la diminuta mesa de cristal que adornaba el extremo oeste de la sala, apareció la porcina figura del mayordomo, sudando de compromiso y responsabilidad.

-Caballeros- empezó, jadeando- caballeros. Mil disculpas por la tardanza. El señor Kastar les recibirá en breves minutos.- bufó, mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la ancha frente.

-Ésas son grandes noticias- le respondió Rido, mientras trataba de modo infructuoso apartar la atención de Shin de las sensuales doncellas de la casa.

-Sí. Así es- prosiguió el jefe del servicio –Se reunirá con ustedes en esta misma sala, según petición expresa del señor.- Rido asintió –Confío en que no le encuentren problemas.

-Oh, ningún problema, ninguno- ésta vez era Shin quien había respondido, casi sin pensar.

-¿Y todo esto?- se interesó el castaño oficial de la nueve, señalando las damas de compañía y las bandejas con el té.

-Oh. No es más que un pequeño detalle del señor para que sus invitados se sientan a gusto en su casa-

-Comprendo- asintió el shinigami, correspondiendo el gesto con una sonrisa

-Sí- prosiguió el mayordomo- El señor Kastar es un excepcional anfitrión. Tan solo espera que no se sientan incómodos con las condiciones de su reunión-

-¿Condiciones?- preguntó Rido, intrigado. Ante aquella cuestión, la jovial apariencia del criado se tornó en una mezcla de vergüenza y pánico.

-Oh, qué cabeza la mía- clamó, juntando las palmas en la gesticulación. –No me digan que no les he expuesto... Oh- se lamentó, mirando al cielo

-No se preocupe, hombre.- intervino Rido, conciliador -Díganoslo ahora y ya está- Reconfortado, el mayordomo continuó con el planteamiento.

-El señor fue durante mucho tiempo un gran guerrero- empezó- pero tienen que comprender que ahora es un hombre anciano. Puede que el más longevo que jamás haya hollado esta tierra- Shin resopló

-Perdón- se disculpó el japonés, más ante su compañero que ante el mayordomo, que prosiguió con la exposición.

-Como se pueden imaginar, su salud pende de un hilo, y en esta casa tratamos que no haya nada que pueda perturbar su quietud. Ya saben- les habló, cómplice- cualquier impresión podría empeorar su estado-

-Así que...- se impacientó Rido. El mayordomo asintió.

-Tenemos por norma general no permitir la entrada de armas en esta casa- tras lo que señaló con sus ojos la espada que pendía del cinto de Rido. –Comprendo que siendo ustedes shinigami, y desconociendo nuestras condiciones, hayan traído con ustedes sus zampakutohs.- Hizo una pausa- Pero mucho me temo que tendría que pedirles que me las confiaran. Solo durante el tiempo que dure la reunión, claro está- añadió, visiblemente incomodado con la petición.

-Ya- fue la única respuesta de Rido, que hasta aquel preciso momento prácticamente había olvidado los motivos que le habían llevado hasta allí. "¿Entregar mi única arma?, ¿aquí? ¿Habiendo entrado hasta la boca del lobo? Ni hablar" pensó. "Por sinceras que parezcan las palabras de este mayordomo no voy a dejarme cazar como un indefenso ratón. Total, si me niego, ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?" juzgó, ágilmente, mientras trataba de encontrar todos los pros y los contras de su respuesta. Sin embargo, y para gran sorpresa del shinigami, Shin ya había pasado a la acción.

Mientras él pensaba cual era el mejor modo de abordar una situación como aquélla sin levantar sospechas entre el servicio, Shin se había entretenido deshaciendo el nudo de la cinta verde azulada que pendía de su zampakutoh. A continuación, había entregado la espada al mayordomo sin mediar palabra con el rollizo siervo de Kastar y ahora, silenciosamente, parecía asentir con los ojos para que su compañero siguiera en la misma dirección.

-William...- murmuró Shin, con la cinta en sus manos. A lo que el castaño shinigami respondió con una leve sonrisa y un rápido gesto dirigido a su cinto. Con un ágil movimiento de muñeca, aflojó su espada envainada y se la presentó al mayordomo que sonrió, aliviado.

-G... gracias, señores- les sonrió, azotado aún por los nervios. –Si... si me disculpan, voy a ponerlas a buen recaudo- comentó, mientras abandonaba la sala- No querría que el señor las encontrara cuando viniera aquí- y desapareció con brusquedad por la puerta, cerrándola a sus espaldas.

"Vale, y ahora qué" pensó, derrotado Rido. "¿Por qué coño he hecho algo así. Puto Shin" Cuando algo que éste hacía le llamó nuevamente la atención.

-Eh- le cuchicheó de repente al nipón. –Ni se te ocurra- le advirtió, aún entre susurros. Rido había visto en los ojos del japonés la firme intención de anudarse la cinta en la frente y, sinceramente, aquella excentricidad era precisamente el tipo de resbalón que, ahora que estaban desarmados, no se podían permitir.

Rido asintió. Decepcionado pero resignado, Shin se había anudado la cinta a la altura del bíceps izquierdo, creando una imagen bastante menos espectacular pero también mucho menos llamativa. Algo que el oficial de la nueve pensaba que, por lo menos, necesitarían si querían sacar algo en claro de aquella reunión. De hecho, el shinigami ya se estaba mentalizando para la entrevista con Kastar, a la vez que evaluando las probabilidades que aquello fuera una emboscada y tuviera que acabar abriéndose paso a base de puñetazos y rayos de kidoh cuando, de repente, una risa clara y juvenil distrajo durante unos segundos sus preocupaciones.

-¿Necesita algo, señor?- le habló una voz suave y melodiosa al oído.

El castaño profesor de historia apenas pudo reaccionar a tiempo para girarse a su interlocutor y encontrarse los plácidos ojos grises de una de las muchachas clavadas en su verdosa mirada. Sin saber muy bien qué decir, Rido le aceptó el té que ella llevaba entre las pequeñas y delicadas manos y le dio las gracias, con un leve asentimiento de cabeza. Metódicamente, se llevó la infusión a los labios y bebió un pequeño sorbo, justo al tiempo que, sin saber muy bien por qué, decidió preocuparse por lo que podía estar haciendo Shin.

En apenas una décima de segundo, el té que estaba viajando por su garganta acabó rociando el impoluto suelo de la habitación. ¡Se estaba dando un masaje!

"¡Shin!" le estuvo a punto de recriminar Rido, al ver a la más joven de las muchachas arrodillada tras el japonés, masajeándole los hombros y la zona cervical. Pero hubo algo que le distrajo, un detalle que, por efímero, no le pasó en absoluto desapercibido. Las chicas se habían mirado, durante un microsegundo, tal vez, pero se habían mirado, de modo firme, resuelto. Del mismo modo que él y Eliaz intercambian miradas cuando combatían codo con codo. "Del mismo modo" pensó el shinigami, sintiendo un escalofrío en el espinazo. "Del mismo jodido modo" dilucidó.

-¡Shin!- clamó con desespero, ésta vez, pero su grito quedó ahogado por un breve fulgor metálico que le amenazaba por el costado.

De modo casi milagroso, el shinigami logró escapar de la acometida saltando ágilmente hacia atrás. Reincorporándose de inmediato sin más mella que un leve rasguño en su negro yukata. Un fuerte crujido, sin embargo, revelaba que su compañero había sido alcanzado a la altura de la columna.

Desesperado, Rido alzó la mirada y vio a la chica de los ojos claros, sonriente, jugueteando con una pequeña daga mientras no apartaba la vista de él. A su derecha, sin embargo, la otra muchacha no sonreía en absoluto, a pesar de tener su cuchillo firmemente clavado en la espalda de Shin. ¿O acaso no era así?

Su compañero apenas pudo ahogar un grito de sorpresa al comprobar que el japonés seguía tranquilamente sentado, masticando galletas con aire ausente, indiferente a una hoja que parecía haberse partido en el intento.

-¿Pero qué?- reaccionó, finalmente, la fallida asesina, incorporándose tras una ágil voltereta hacia atrás, poniendo distancia entre ella y aquel desconocido nipón. -¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Quién coño eres, joder?- le preguntó, congestionada, en posición defensiva.

Pero Shin no iba a contestarle, no aún, por lo menos. Acabadas las galletas parecía haberse interesado por vaciar la taza de té, aunque tras oler la aromática infusión, una sincera mueca de asco se había asentado en su gesto.

La otra asaltante, por su parte, también tenía toda la cara de estar tan sorprendida como su colega y estaba retrocediendo por momentos para reunirse con ella en un extremo de la habitación.

Rido, por otro lado, resignado finalmente ante aquel acto de difícil explicación, murmuraba en tono muy bajo palabras acompañadas de gestos repetitivos, tratando de rescatar sus oxidadas habilidades para el kidoh, cuando Shin alzó finalmente la mirada y se incorporó.

-Dios- murmuró, risueño, con los ojos clavados en las muchachas –Me encanta la cara que ponen cuando sucede algo así-


	24. Born to run

**BORN TO RUN**

-Ruge... ¡Aranck!-

Un estallido de poder y furia se desató con aquellas palabras, tomando la inequívoca forma de un pequeña hacha de batalla, un tomahawk como solía llamarse a aquel arma propia de los nativos norteamericanos.

Roma, insignificante, inútil, todo aquello y mucho más era lo que aquella hacha podía parecer, y desde luego así podría haber sido en manos de otro hombre, de otro guerrero, pero en manos de aquel joven algonquino el tomahawk tomaba la dimensión de una estrella, reluciendo con un único fin.

Su filo plateado brillaba con el tibio fulgor del polvo de un cometa, su extraña apariencia crecía a cada segundo, alimentada por los latidos del corazón del muchacho. Su poder era enorme, descomunal, así lo mostraba cuando rugía, así lo iban a sentir sus enemigos.

Repentinamente, y sin mediar palabra, el joven Pawe·wa arqueó el brazo derecho hacia atrás y lanzó con toda su furia el hacha hacia su objetivo. El proyectil arrasó nubes, cielo, aire. Falló. A pesar de su pericia con el hacha su rival era demasiado rápido para aquello. Sonrió, de algún modo lo sabía y no le preocupó demasiado. De hecho, aprovechando el impulso y la distracción que el lanzamiento había creado había tratado de sorprender a su contrincante con un ataque por el flanco. Mala suerte, de nuevo.

-Vamos, Kaneda, no seas nenaza, ponte en serio joder- el joven sonrió, aquél era Shinryu Shin.

Dispuesto a dar lo mejor de sí mismo, Pawe·wa Kaneda retrocedió una docena de metros con un rápido shunpo, reclamó su hacha con un ágil gesto con la mano derecha extendida y se colocó en posición defensiva, nuevamente, esperando asestar a su maestro el golpe que, por fin, le obligara a esforzarse de verdad.

-Aranck...- susurró levemente, y la plateada tomahawk regresó en un rápido vuelo a sus manos. Una vez la tuvo de nuevo por su empuñadura, el joven de negros cabellos la blandió en el aire, hendiendo el viento, y la encaró contra su maestro, Shin.

Éste, por su parte, seguía flotando por encima del lago, a varios metros de distancia de su pupilo, mirándoselo, risueño, en una aparente postura de distensión. No más lejos de la realidad, el japonés no había perdido la conciencia de lo que estaba ocurriendo en su entorno ni un solo segundo. Kaneda sonrió, a pesar de ello le quería sorprender.

Manteniendo el brazo derecho extendido, en tensión, apuntando a la figura de su maestro, el joven algonquino alzó su otro brazo hacia el sol y dejó que la luz de la tarde besara el filo de la hoja curva que portaba en la izquierda. Solo por un momento, los reflejos que los rayos del sol producían en su rojiza arma hicieron que todo a su alrededor pareciera sangrar.

"Estrellas gemelas" se dijo a sí mismo el muchacho al posar sus oscuros ojos en la cuchilla que empuñaba su siniestra, al tiempo que la bajaba hasta ponerla la misma altura que su tomahawk.

-Bien- murmuró Shin, complacido, flexionando las rodillas y tensando los brazos. El viento se había detenido, algo en el ambiente estaba cambiando.

Kaneda había formado un ángulo recto enfrentando el bíceps derecho con su terrorífico puñal de brillos rojizos, que se curvaba desde su mano izquierda hasta el antebrazo. Parecía un gesto cualquiera, otro intento de ataque que no iba a ir más allá. La veintena de árboles que, a su alrededor, levitaban, arrancados de sus raíces por una fuerza invisible, no debían de opinar igual.

Shin suspiró, relamiéndose con expectación. El tiempo se escondía de aquello, todo parecía que fuera más deprisa a medida que uno se alejaba de aquel lugar. El japonés sonrió, ya había sentido aquella sensación, más de una vez, y más de dos. El sol parecía haberse ocultado. La tensión era tan imponente que incluso el agua a sus pies se había empezado a arremolinar alrededor del muchacho.

Su joven figura, anclada aún en la adolescencia, parecía haber adquirido una magnitud colosal. Sus oscuro cabello oscilaba al ritmo de una melodía universal y desconocida y su silueta, recortada en el horizonte, parecía hablar un dialecto de sombras y signos con el sol. El viento lo sacudía todo pero no lograba mecer nada; las plumas que el heredero de los Pawe·wa llevaba coronando su negro pelo hendían el aire como los cuernos de un místico dios. Los árboles callaban, asustados, al oír su bramido. La tierra tembló.

Kaneda tenía los ojos en blanco. En su mano derecha el tomahawk rugía, impaciente, brillando con el poder de cien soles; a su izquierda la cuchilla curva sonreía, despedazando el astro rey con su metálica sangre. De repente, todo se paró.

Como si de un meteoro se tratase, el hacha del algonquino se liberó de sus manos, cruzó los aires y, en un estallido de luz y fuego, golpeó el cuerpo inmóvil de Shin, rodeándole de tinieblas. La explosión fue tan inmensa que el propio Kaneda cayó de espaldas, yendo a topar con fuerza en el suelo, a muchos metros de allí.

Desorientado, el muchacho alzó la mirada.

Gran parte del agua del lago se había evaporado, envolviéndolo todo con una espesa neblina. A su alrededor, más de medio centenar de los árboles de la orilla habían sido desarraigados y proyectados a decenas de metros de distancia.

El idílico ambiente que se había respirado en la zona temblaba aún por la fuerza de aquel impacto cuando una brillante bola de luz envolvió nuevamente el lugar.

-¡Joder!- imprecó Kaneda, haciéndose a duras penas a un lado para no ser golpeado por aquel poderoso hadou. La explosión resultante, sin embargo, le dio de refilón, haciéndole volar varias decenas de metros hasta aterrizar a los pies de un olmo centenario. Antes de que se pudiera incorporar, un filo plateado se posó en su cuello con solemnidad.

-Tercer asalto, mío- sonrió la característica voz de Shin. –Fin del combate-

Resignado pero complacido Kaneda resopló.

-Ha estado cerca- se disculpó, con el rostro cansado

-No tanto- le corrigió su maestro, tendiéndole el tomahawk para que Kaneda se levantara. Una vez su pupilo se hubo incorporado, el japonés se la entregó por el mango. –Una buena arma- le susurró, cómplice

-Ya- respondió el algonquino- recobrando la plenitud de Aranck

Con el gesto serio se la miró unos segundos, brillando plateada a la luz del sol. "Tan fría y tan muerta como un pedazo de tierra" pensó, enfrentándola al azul del cielo, segundos antes de devolverla a su vaina. "Y sin embargo tan poderosa como una estrella".

-Es una buena arma, en serio- volvió a corresponderle Shin- De las mejores que han tratado de herirme alguna vez- Su único alumno sonrió.

-Tratar de herirte...- repitió- creo que no era eso exactamente lo que pretendía, colega. Derribarte, tal vez; incomodarte, desde luego, pero herirte...- sacudió la cabeza- yo...-

-Tú nada- le reprendió Shin- Ya sé te sientes un poco como si tuvieras el síndrome de Goteborg pero sabes que te tengo dicho que si no lo das todo en cada momento no vas a poder progresar- Kaneda sonrió

-No es eso, colega- Shin se lo miró

-¿Ah no?-

-Para nada- remarcó el algonquino. –Para empezar, creo que te referías al síndrome de Estocolmo.- Shin asintió, encogiéndose de hombros- y... bueno.- Alzó la mirada hacia él- Que yo sepa, en todos y cada uno de los enfrentamientos que llevamos siempre lo he dado todo y nunca, ni siquiera en una sola ocasión, te he visto sangrar ¿Cómo crees que iba a lograr herirte si...? - Su maestro, complacido, se puso las manos en la cintura y rió, interrumpiendo a su pupilo

-¡Maldita sea, muchacho!- cantó, entre risotadas- dije tratar de herirme no que lo fueras a conseguir- Kaneda sonrió, contagiado. -¿Cómo vas a herir el metal con el metal?- añadió- ¿Cómo vas siquiera a mellarlo si quien lo forjó sabía como templar el acero?-

-Ya- musitó el joven, de largo pelo negro, mientras contemplaba su espada envainada.

Shin, por su parte, se había desanudado la cinta de la cabeza y, mientras hablaba, se había estado entreteniendo en tratar de anudarla a su katana. De pronto, alzó la mirada y suspiró.

-Joder, si así pareces una persona normal y todo- habló, el japonés, desenfadado.

-Desde luego en eso sí te llevo ventaja, colega- le espetó, divertido, Kaneda a su maestro, que por muchas espadas que sellara seguía teniendo el mismo desahuciado aspecto, entre buhonero y guerrero curtido en demasiadas batallas.

Él, por su parte, habiendo dominado a Aranck, recobraba el aspecto de un joven adolescente, con la única salvedad de las plumas en el negro cabello y la espada anudada a su cinto; rasgo, por otro lado, bastante común entre los jóvenes aspirantes a shinigami. Desde luego, lo que sí que quedaba claro era que aquel muchacho moreno, de origen algonquino, vestido con yukata azulado resultaba bastante menos atemorizador con una espada envainada que con una cuchilla sangrienta en una mano y un hacha plateada en la otra.

Lejos de enfadarse por la satírica observación del muchacho, Shin se carcajeó.

-Bueno- murmuró, entre pensativo y risueño- por lo menos ahora tendré una buena excusa para cambiarme de ropa.- ingenió, divertido, mostrando con cierto orgullo los restos de la parte superior del yukata, que apenas le cubrían el torso. El último ataque de Kaneda había sido devastador, sino para él sí para sus ropas, y ahora la visión del japonés era incluso más destartalada de lo que acostumbraba. –De cualquier modo estaba ya muy viejo- apuntó, sacudiéndose el polvo de su yukata verdoso.

-Sí- replicó su alumno. -Supongo que sí- repitió, suspirante, mientras dejaba que su mirada se perdiera en el horizonte neblinoso del valle.

Pasó así segundos, minutos... esperando a que Shin decidiera cual era el mejor modo de cubrirse el pecho, el incólume pecho que hacía apenas un instante había recibido un impacto directo de su mejor ataque. "Un golpe que arrasa montañas, que cambia la faz del cielo" pensó el joven, "un golpe que ni siquiera le ha hecho temblar. ¿Hacia dónde voy, colega, hacia dónde voy?" se preguntó, meditabundo. "¿Cuán lejos puedo realmente llegar?". Y su mirada recorrió con suavidad el mango labrado de Aranck, que pendía, inerte, de su cinto, y que Kaneda sintió el súbito impulso de desenvainar.

Ambas armas, ambas estrellas, se habían juntado en la vaina al sellar su zampakutoh, regresando a su forma primitiva, la de espada. Pero el combate había terminado y, aún ahora, el poder que dormitaba en el joven algonquino se revolvía inquieto en su interior. Agónicamente, antes que la llamada de la estrella rugiente se colara en su conciencia, la voz de su maestro le rescató.

-Eh, espabila, Kaneda- le espetó, chasqueando los dedos de su mano derecha a un palmo de su cara –Es demasiado pronto para eso ¿No crees?- el algonquino sacudió la cabeza, como si despertara de un pesado sueño y se lo miró.

-¿Qué...?- alcanzó a articular, pero pronto se dio cuenta de la situación y no pudo acabar la pregunta debido a la estupefacción que le embargaba.

En el episodio de sonambulismo que, al parecer, acababa de padecer, había tratado de desenvainar nuevamente su espada. Algo de lo que el muchacho no tenía recuerdo alguno. De hecho, solo la intervención de Shin había contenido la liberación, evitando que desenvainara del todo su zampakutoh, posando con firmeza su mano izquierda sobre la de su pupilo.

-Aún no estás preparado- fue la única respuesta que Kaneda recibió de Shin, que lentamente fue empujando la espada del algonquino hasta que Aranck quedó completamente envainada de nuevo.

-Pero...- replicó el joven Pawe·wa, que comenzaba a atar cabos sueltos- ¿Esto no ha sido...? Yo...- pero Shinryu Shin sacudió la cabeza, una vez más y le dijo con la mirada que no.

-Llegarás muy lejos, Kaneda. Pero todavía no.-

-Pero, colega, Aranck, ella... me ha llamado- Shin suspiró

-La espada, la puta espada- murmuró- todos parecen pegados a ella, esclavos de su poder, cuando lo que verdaderamente diferencia la fuerza de un héroe de la de un guerrero no se halla en la espada sino en el interior.- tragó saliva y prosiguió, señalando a su alumno- No es tu zampakutoh la que, el día de mañana, marcará la diferencia, Kaneda- susurró, en una voz que iba ganando fuerza a medida que hablaba- Tenlo por seguro. Un shinigami que bebe del poder de su espada es como un sacerdote que necesita de sus hábitos para predicar. Frágil, incompleto... no quieras ser ese hombre, Kaneda, no quieras serlo.-

-¡Mi abuelo fue teniente de la primera división!- se quejó el muchacho –Solo una desgracia hizo que no llegara a ocupar el primer asiento. Y mi padre, mi padre... ¡Yo vengo de una familia de héroes, yo puedo ser ese hombre!- clamó, frustrado, con sangre y fuego en los ojos. -¡Puedo serlo, ahora lo veo claro! ¡Y tal vez también quiera serlo si con ello alcanzo aquello que sé que llevo buscando desde que él desapareció! ¡Yo...!-

-¡Tú les fallarás a todos si dejas que un poder tan vacuo te ciegue!- replicó Shin con autoridad, casi enfurecido. -¡Es que no has aprendido nada desde que estás aquí!-

-Yo...- titubeó Kaneda

-¿Hasta qué punto crees que ha aumentado tu poder?- siguió el nipón, creciendo por momentos. -¿De veras piensas que por no haber logrado abatirme en meses de combates sigues siendo el mismo muchacho indefenso que conocí el otoño pasado? Cuando llegaste apenas tenías una pequeña hacha plateada, y ahora blandes con ambas manos un poder que unos pocos elegidos tardarían una vida alcanzar ¿De veras crees que aquel prometedor aspirante de shinigami tendría, ahora, alguna posibilidad contra ti?- Kaneda endureció el gesto.

-Pero Aranck...- trató de replicar

-Aranck volverá- le contestó su maestro, suavizando su tono. –Volverá a hablarte, volverá a rugir a tu lado. No dejes que esto te quite el sueño.-

-Tal vez ése fuera el momento...- Shin negó, lentamente, una vez más

-Aranck, tu zampakutoh, no es más que una manifestación etérea de tu poder.- empezó- Es voluble, cambiante, por eso nunca puedes dejar que su apariencia te turbe. Solo cuando seas capaz de conocerte a ti mismo conocerás la totalidad de tu fuerza, Kaneda, - prosiguió, pasándose la mano por su torso semidesnudo- solo en ese momento estarás preparado para ser tu propia espada. – sonrió- Y, entonces, muchacho, podrás ir adonde quieras. No habrá nada que te pueda detener.-

El algonquino suspiró, aquellas palabras, al menos en apariencia, le habían calmado. La influencia ejercida por Shin sumada a los instantes que el joven había tenido para repasar mentalmente la situación habían bastado para serenarle y, ahora, todo parecía haber recobrado su color. El sol, el bosque, el lago... incluso la niebla que envolvía toda la zona se había disipado por completo. El sonido de los pájaros, el viento... el mundo había vuelto a girar.

-Donde quiera- murmuró Kaneda, por fin, dejándose caer, rendido, en el césped. Estaba completamente agotado. –Donde yo quiera- repitió, mientras sus ojos se cerraban en una sincera sonrisa. Con el rostro relajado, su maestro se lo miró.

-No tengas prisa por ello- le susurró a su cuerpo dormido- no tengas prisa por llegar. Demasiado a menudo el BanKai es la salida fácil que encuentran aquellos que son demasiado débiles o demasiado cobardes para enfrentarse a ellos mismos y vencer.- suspiró- Porque en el mundo hay dos tipos de personas, no lo olvides. Unos que se conforman con lo que se les ofrece, que se aferran al primer tablón que encuentran porque temen hundirse con el resto en el mar. El mar...- repitió para sí, con una sonrisa rota en los labios. De pronto sus ojos se cerraron, como los de su pupilo, con la salvedad que el japonés sí que seguía despierto. –el mar...- volvió a repetir, antes de abrir los ojos y mirar fijamente al vacío. –El mar...- suspiró.- donde la gente como tú o como yo quiere acabar, Kaneda. Un lugar plácido, donde poder lavar toda la tristeza que hemos acumulado después de una vida corriendo.- añadió- porque hay unos pocos que hemos nacido para esto, muchacho, no lo puedes olvidar. –Y se sentó a su lado, con las piernas cruzadas y una sonrisa de paz.- Porque mientras el resto se pasa la vida dudando a cada paso, caminando sin saber hacia donde, nosotros corremos, Kaneda, por eso somos diferentes.- suspiró - Porque hemos nacido para correr.-


	25. El hombre

**EL HOMBRE**

-Soy Shin, príncipe de Eternia, defensor de los secretos del castillo Grayskull. Éste es Rido, mi fiel amigo.- prosiguió el japonés, señalando a su compañero- Un fabuloso poder secreto se encuentra en mis manos cuando desenvaino mi espada mágica y grito ¡Por el poder de Grayskull! ¡Yo tengo el poder!- el castaño oficial sacudió la cabeza, incrédulo y divertido a partes iguales. Y eso que el nipón aún no había terminado- Rido se convierte en Battlecat y yo en He-Man, el hombre más poderoso del universo.- afirmación que Shin acompañó con un violento puñetazo en la cara del mayordomo, que cayó, derrumbado, frente a la puerta de la entrada.

-¿Y bien?- intervino entonces Rido

-¿Eh? ¡Ah!- se giró Shin, dándose por aludido- ¿Qué te ha parecido mi BanKai?-

-¿Eso era un BanKai?- le preguntó el shinigami, con las cejas en alto. Shin asintió. –Bah, es igual- se resignó Rido, dando el asalto por perdido.- De cualquier modo no nos ha servido para nada- murmuró, pasando la mano por la pared norte- la barrera sigue en pi...- iba a decir, aunque se detuvo. Shin, por su parte, sonreía.

-¿Y bien?- le repitió, con tono empalagoso

-¿Cómo?- se extrañó Rido, aunque tras un par de fugaces miradas al tipo que yacía a sus pies, inconsciente, empezó a atar cabos sueltos. –Vaya con el mayordomo- musitó, aún aturdido. –Así que era él quien mantenía el hechizo... en esta casa ni siquiera él era lo que parecía- Shin sonrió.

-Supongo que ahora ya puedes hablar con la _bianca ragazza_- le comentó

-Te refieres a Henkara ¿No?- le preguntó, pero Shin ya no le hacía caso. Estaba ocupado arrastrando el cuerpo del siervo de Kastar por los tobillos para llevarlo a otra habitación. –Bueno- habló entonces Rido para sí. -Será muchísimo más fácil enviar una señal a la capitana ahora que no hay nada que lo interfiera. Nido, nido- murmuró por una especie de auricular del tamaño de una manzana –Nido, aquí Águila uno, cambio.- prosiguió. –Nido,...-

-Águila uno, aquí Nido. ¿Estáis todos bien?- respondió, finalmente, la voz de Henkara. Rido sonrió, a pesar de todo había logrado hacer funcionar aquel enrevesado aparejo electrónico. "Jodido Eliaz" pensó "Mira que darle siempre por inventar todos estos cacharros inútiles... Por lo menos parece que el trasto no da problemas"

-Todo bien aquí, Nido- contestó el shinigami –Las cosas se han puesto algo feas pero ahora está controlado. Cambio-

-kkkkkkkkkkk ssssssss prssssssssss fffffffffff, crrrrrrrrrrrrr o-

-Oh tío, fantástico- se lamentó el shinigami. Definitivamente, aquel tipo de tecnología no estaba preparada para ser utilizada por individuos con una mentalidad tan feudal, pensó –Nido, nido, aquí Águila uno. Nido.- pero los incoherentes sonidos proseguían. –Nido...-

-ssssssss dddddd kkk... Corzo. Repito, reporte información sobre el Corzo. Cambio- Rido suspiró, la comunicación se había retomado, aunque aquella no era la voz de la capitana.

-Hombre... buenos días- lanzó Rido a través de las ondas- ¿Has dormido bien?-

-Tienes que decir cambio. Cambio.- habló la voz enfadada de Eliaz por el altavoz.

–¡Y cíñete a lo que importa, Ri...! Águila uno- se oyó de fondo a Henkara

–Sí- Prosiguió Eliaz- Águila uno, reporte información sobre el Corzo. Cambio.-

-El Corzo- repitió Rido, el Corzo, Kastar, ese era el nombre en clave que le habían asignado. –El Corzo ha salido del bosque. Cambio.- comunicó- Desconocemos el cuándo y el cómo. Cambio- añadió, algo decepcionado consigo mismo

-Eh, no puedes lanzar dos "Cambio" así porque sí- se quejó, nuevamente, Eliaz a través del auricular- tienes qué... kkkkkkkkkkk sssssssssss dzdzdzdzdzdzd-

-Oh, genial- se lamentó Rido, alzando la vista hacia el techo.- Otra vez fallando, joder-

-Águila uno, aquí Nido- habló entonces, muy seria, la clara voz de Henkara. Al parecer se había hartado de las intervenciones de Eliaz y había decidido relegarle al papel de mero observador técnico de la comunicación. –Águila uno, aquí Nido- repitió la capitana –¿El Corzo está bien de salud?-

-El Corzo no puede trotar- fue lo que, rápidamente, Rido respondió.

-¿Seguro?- cuestionó secamente Henkara. Aquélla era la señal que esperaba. _El Corzo no puede trotar_ luego _Kastar es el responsable_. Habían hecho bien en sospechar de él aunque la capitana tenía que estar segura al cien por cien de ello antes de dar el siguiente paso.

-Ha intentado matarnos- murmuró el shinigami. -Él es el hombre- apuntó –Lo es.-

-De acuerdo Rido, no os mováis de aquí-

-Águila un...- se oyó apuntar a Eliaz por el altavoz

-No hace falta- le cortó la capitana- Nada de esto es clandestino ya, no tenemos necesidad de usar apodos de ningún tipo- sentenció. –Rido-

-¿Sí?- se interesó el castaño oficial

-Quedaos donde estáis. Shin y tú- especificó

-Pero...-

-Pero nada, obedeced y esperad el equipo de apoyo- Rido sacudió la cabeza, decepcionado, aunque al otro lado del aparato Henkara no le pudiera ver

-El corz... Kastar va a huir si no le damos caza- se sinceró –Capitana, no lo podemos permitir. Debemos...-

-Debéis obedecer- sentenció la albina capitana de la división. –Os han atacado, estáis en el cuartel general del enemigo, en el centro neurálgico de cuantas desapariciones llevan sucediendo en la sociedad de almas desde hace prácticamente un nueve siglos. Rido, puede que Kastar sí haya huido pero debéis entender que alguien tiene que poner a salvo toda esta información.-

-Alguien sensato...- murmuró Rido, decepcionado

-Eso mismo- aseveró Henkara -De cualquier modo no os inquietéis demasiado, el grupo de Nalya ha recibido órdenes de mantener una discreta vigilancia sobre la mansión de Kastar. Si ha habido algún movimiento no dudes que lo interceptarán. -

-¿Y no deberíamos reunirnos con ella?-

-Tú contén a Shin durante una media hora con lo que se te ocurra, no te pido nada más. Nalya jugará sus cartas, de eso puedes estar seguro. Si todo esto puede llevarse sin arrastrar más cadáveres a la tumba mejor- cortó, secamente, Henkara- Treinta minutos- anunció. Ya hay un equipo de diez shinigamis y dos oficiales de la uno esperando la orden para partir.-

-¿De la uno?- se preguntó en voz alta el shinigami –Ah, claro, Kaneda- resolvió a continuación

-Tú lo has dicho- le confirmó la capitana –Pawe·wa Kaneda ocupaba el tercer asiento de la primera división.- hizo una pausa –Evidentemente tuve que informar a su capitán de nuestras sospechas e intenciones y tengo que decir que, por ahora, tenemos su total colaboración en lo que a capturar a Kastar se refiera-

-¿El capitán de la uno?- inquirió Rido

-Ajá- asintió Henkara por el auricular- Está con nosotros desde el principio. De hecho, será él y no yo quien convoque el consejo de capitanes.-añadió- El peso de un capitán y el del comandante general serán más que suficientes para inclinar rápidamente la balanza, Rido. Kastar fue un miembro de la cámara de gobierno, no olvides que por claras que sean las pruebas hay un protocolo que se debe seguir.-

-Por eso mandas a Nalya...- protestó Rido, con cierta sorna, provocando que se escuchara la risa de Eliaz a través del auricular.

-Por eso debemos esperar a una decisión de todos los capitanes- contestó Henkara- Y Rido, puede que nuestra tercera oficial no sea la shinigami con la moralidad más estricta del Seireitei, pero no olvides que de todos nosotros es la única que no está emocionalmente implicada en el caso. –Rido suspiró.

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón- resopló, resignado- para variar... Aunque...- escupió de repente, cambiando de tema- hay una cosa, algo que querría pedir. Ese escuadrón de la uno...-

-Di- interpeló Henkara –Es una muestra patente de la implicación de la uno en el caso- aclaró –Son gente muy competente, Rido-

-Ya, ya- afirmó el shinigami algo incómodo- si no es eso... es que...- tragó saliva -¿No podría ser ese equipo de gente de nuestra división? Un grupo de cinco o seis shinigami capitaneados por Eliaz, por ejemplo- lanzó, con una mueca de tensión en el rostro que, afortunadamente, su capitana no alcanzaba a ver

-Eliaz...- murmuró ésta

-Sí-

-Akano Rido- sonrió la capitana -¿No hay nada que quieras decirme? No puedo leerte la mente desde aquí-

Rido se quedó en silencio un par de segundos, indeciso. Desde luego, no podía confesarle a su capitana que la razón por la que quería que fuera gente de la novena división y no otra la que viniera era porque pretendía saquear un precioso botín. De hecho, por eso había sacado el nombre de Eliaz, por eso y por el diario de Sadoq Asharet. El cuaderno personal de su padre, ¿Podía haber algo más valioso para Eleazar?

-Tiene que ser Eliaz quien venga, capitana Henkara- fue lo que, finalmente, contestó. –Por favor- Y esperó callado, a que llegara la contestación.

-Rido- respondió Henkara al fin

-¿Sí?- contestó Rido, con cierto aire preocupado

-Treinta minutos- le espetó –Actúa con la cabeza. Media hora y el equipo de Eliaz estará aquí. Corto.-

-Corto...- repitió Rido para sí, sintiendo con fuerza como su corazón latía con intensidad.

Ya habría tiempo para ello, pensó, tiempo de sobras para aclarar las cosas con Henkara, para excusar su comportamiento y su falta de explicaciones.

Le había costado una vida dar con aquellos ejemplares, una vida para encontrarlos en manos de un hombre como Kastar Grogios. De cualquier modo el shinigami sabía que no podía dejarlos allí. Estaba claro que si alguno de aquellos libros caía en manos de un subordinado del comandante general, del capitán de la uno, sería enterrado en algún inaccesible recodo de la biblioteca secreta de su división. O incluso quemado. Y entonces daría igual que cualquiera, por más oficial de una división que fuera, por más títulos de profesor que ostentara, tratara de acceder a los documentos. Se habrían perdido, como tantos otros. Y eso era algo que Rido no estaba dispuesto a permitir.

Lenta y pausadamente, el oficial de la nueve se incorporó, guardó el extravagante intercomunicador en la manga izquierda de su yukata y enfiló hacia una habitación que conocía muy bien. La de los pilares de madera en forma de shinigami, aquella cámara pequeña y austera donde esperaba hacerse con los preciados libros de Kastar para luego podérselos entregar a Eliaz con discreción.

Sin embargo, antes que pudiera cruzar el umbral de la puerta, un grito de rabia inundó el lugar.

-¡Maldita sea!- parecía decir -¡Da la cara! ¡Sal!- entre lo que parecían ser sollozos cargados de ira. –Da la cara...- alargó, con un hilo de voz –sal... sal...-

-No hay porque ponerse así- resonó, entonces, apacible, una voz.

Aturdida, la hermosa muchacha de ojos claros alzó la mirada hacia la puerta y vio a un shinigami de pelo castaño que la miraba. No portaba espada alguna, ni en la mano ni en el cinto, y sin embargo se sintió desarmada.

-Tú...- murmuró, sintiendo un amargo sabor en el fondo paladar –Wallace...- susurró. -¿Dónde está él? ¿Dónde está Akano Rido?- El shinigami sonrió

-La verdad es que el Akano Rido que buscas no soy yo- le respondió, con tranquilidad.- Pero te diré, ése sí es mi nombre: Rido.- apuntó- William Wallace solo era una tapadera para llegar hasta aquí-

-Entonces él...-

-Puedes llamarle Shin- le confesó Rido –Shinryu Shin. Y, créeme, no deberías sentirte mal porque te haya derrotado... Porque os haya derrotado a todos, de hecho- añadió, señalando con la barbilla al resto del servicio de la casa de Kastar, una decena de miembros que yacían con mayor o menor grado de conciencia en aquella pequeña habitación.

Las dos chicas, menudas, preciosas, las primeras que habían tratado de matarlos, ellas habían sido también las primeras en ser reducidas por Shin. "Reducidas, sí" Rido sacudió levemente la cabeza, pensativo "reducidas es la palabra". Ambas muchachas, a pesar de estar armadas con sendos cuchillos y contar con una sorprendente agilidad se habían visto ampliamente superadas por la habilidad del japonés.

En apenas un suspiro, tiempo que Rido hubiera necesitado para lanzar el hechizo de kidoh que estaba preparando, el nipón ya había derribado a una de las muchachas, con un giro de cadera, mientras que la otra yacía desmayada a los pies de su compañera. El castaño oficial sonrió para sí. Aún ahora se preguntaba como lo había hecho el japonés, pero antes que la muchacha de ojos claros hubiera dado con sus huesos en el suelo, la otra joven se había desvanecido en los brazos de Shin, como acometida por una oleada de enorme poder.

Ahora Rido podía verlas a ambas, a una aún desmayada, bañada de paz en su sueño, mientras que la otra tiritaba de odio y resentimiento hacia Shin. Al contrario que la última vez que recordaba haberla mirado, ahora sus ojos grises solo transmitían frialdad.

-Aaaie- se escuchó, entonces, el lamento de otro de los sirvientes.

Rido se lo miró, era un camarero, o un cocinero, no estaba muy seguro. Lo que sí que recordaba era que el tipo, que debía medir poco más de metro cuarenta, se había lanzado contra ellos con un cuchillo por lo menos tan grande como él. Afortunadamente, el castaño shinigami no era de los que se dejan coger desprevenidos, y Shin... bueno, Shin... él simplemente lo había derribado al grito de "Pistola de goma... ¡Goma!" Aún ahora, Rido estaba riendo por aquello. "¿De dónde coño sacará los nombres para sus ataques?" pensó.

"El cocinero" se dijo Rido a sí mismo, "las muchachas, el cocinero, los tres tipos de las escobas, el muchacho que hacía sonar ese gong, el mayordomo, ... Todos vencidos, todos derrotados, todos humillados por el mismo hombre, por Shin. Y sin embargo ningún muerto" se remarcó, sorprendido, "ninguno de ellos está siquiera herido, solo aturdido" Y su mente viajó a su conversación con Nalya, el día anterior, justo cuando ella había vuelto de las montañas "Tres shinigamis, todos muertos" recordó el oficial "Shin los mató".

-¿Cómo te llamas?- habló Rido por fin, clavando sus ojos en la muchacha

-Yu... Yue- respondió ésta, sorprendida por aquella cuestión

-Yue, tienes suerte de estar viva- le espetó, muy serio –Todos vosotros la tenéis- Murmuró, dando dos pasos hacia el interior de la habitación. –Si hubiera sido conmigo con quien hubieras combatido...- le advirtió- probablemente ahora estarías muerta.- intimidada, la muchacha se echó hacia atrás y bajó la mirada. Rido, por su parte, dio media vuelta y sonrió. –No tenías porque sentirte amenazada- le confesó, mientras se alejaba de la sala. –Shin ha puesto una barrera aquí, señaló, de espaldas, con el pulgar. –Ni siquiera yo la puedo atravesar.-

Y, así, vertiendo aquellas palabras en el ambiente, Rido se alejó de la habitación, sabiendo que con su breve pero meritoria intervención probablemente había logrado rescatar el orgullo de aquella muchacha, su orgullo de guerrero. "¿Y quién sabe" pensó "Quizás nos volvamos a ver" Y aquellos grisáceos y profundos ojos se clavaron nuevamente en su nuca, desafiantes, hasta que su silueta se perdió en otra habitación.

Nuevamente andaba Rido por aquel pasillo, nuevamente dedicado a rescatar aquellos valiosos ejemplares de las garras del olvido. Aún, si cabe, se sentía más dispuesto a ello que antes, más preparado para defender con uñas y dientes aquel pedazo de historia que el destino le había querido brindar.

Habían tomado el castillo, pero el señor había huido. Habían derrotado a sus hombres, pero habían resultado ser solo sirvientes. Habían combatido con gran valor, sí, pero, al fin y al cabo, el único que se había ensuciado las manos había sido Shin. De algun modo, Rido sentía como si su verdadero papel en esa historia fuera rescatar aquellos libros, devolver la voz de sus autores al mundo. Y, sin embargo, no había sino puesto un pie en aquella sala cuando un sonido sordo y violento le acometió.

Estupefacto, el shinigami abrió lentamente los ojos, llorosos por el mar de polvo que aquella súbita explosión había levantado. Lo que, finalmente, vio, le golpeó como un martillazo en la espina dorsal.

La pared norte se había derrumbado. De hecho, el suelo parecía haberse abierto a sus pies, y solo la buena fortuna había querido que ni él ni ninguno de los incunables se hubiera visto afectado por ello. Y, sin embargo, no era aquello lo que más le había sorprendido, no era aquello lo que le había cortado la respiración.

Como un viento fresco, como una brisa de mayo, una luz dorada lo había invadido todo desde aquel agujero abierto en el suelo. Una luz que brillaba frente a sus ojos, y en su recuerdo, como un faro, como una áurea tea en la oscuridad, el día en que había muerto.

No, el día en que había resucitado.


	26. Alma dorada

**ALMA DORADA**

Rido abrió los ojos, lentamente, y suspiró. Estaba tumbado en el suelo, boca arriba, y aún no sabía ni como.

Con el corazón encogido, el castaño shinigami secó las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas e inspiró, ruidosa y atenazadamente. ¿Qué le había ocurrido? ¿Por qué estaba allí? ¿Por qué lloraba? "¿Por qué?" se preguntó, en silencio, pero era incapaz de reaccionar.

Llevaba varios minutos allí, tumbado, despreocupado de todo, desconectado del mundo. Había caído como un tronco, golpeado por una fuerza invisible que se había abierto paso desde su interior. Y ahora no se podía levantar. De repente sus ojos verdosos se habían cubierto de lágrimas, amargas, saladas, que provenían de un recoveco que había creído oculto hasta ese momento. La mente de hombre de ciencias, del estudioso que podía pasarse horas indagando en el oscuro pasado de la Sociedad de Almas se encontraba ahora presa, adormecida por los latidos de su corazón. Frente a sus ojos pasaban imágenes estáticas de guerreros vestidos de negro y cubiertos de sangre, de dragones pintados con cientos de pinceladas y de monstruos que devoraban la verdadera esencia del mundo. Junto a ellos los muertos lloraban y sonreían, con las grotescas máscaras de la putrefacción, pero ninguno podía moverse, no podían, como él.

En el centro de la imagen, en el centro de todas las imágenes, una luz se abría paso. Era una luz blanca, a veces dorada, que titilaba como una estrella en el negro horizonte. Una luz que crecía, que se extendía, una luz que amenazaba con envolverlo todo. A su alrededor todo carecía de sentido, todos lloraban, todos reían, nadie parecía estar triste pero los corazones se detenían, y al segundo volvían a empezar a latir. Una luz que nacía de las manos de un hombre, vestido de blanco, que se alzaba entre las hordas de los unos y los otros, en la imagen que veía, en la pintura que el shinigami Akano Rido no había cesado de mirar.

Y sin embargo no era esa luz, no era esa escena la que le mantenía pegado al suelo. Había sido otra imagen, otro recuerdo, grabado a fuego en sus entrañas. Había sido la oscuridad y, de repente, aquella luz.

Suspiró de nuevo, ruidosamente y se llevó la mano izquierda a la cara. Cerró los ojos. Así permaneció unos segundos, callado, oyendo mudas voces de coros en sus oídos, llenando la sala con el forzado sonido de su respiración. Así se quedó, destrozado, roto por dentro, hasta que apoyando ambas manos en el suelo, tomó un leve impulso y se incorporó.

Aún se podía escuchar su respiración en la biblioteca, sonando como si se hubiera visto forzado a correr una maratón. Aún se oían también con fuerza sus latidos, quemando valor a golpe de tambores. Y sin embargo Rido abrió los ojos, dispuesto a enfrentarse a aquello, dispuesto a retomar el control de la situación. Pero cuando estuvo allí, de pie, resuelto, en aquella sala medio en ruinas, se dio cuenta de que la luz había desaparecido.

Miró a su alrededor y vio las inmóviles tallas de shinigami sosteniendo sus libros, vio la puerta a su espalda y una pared destrozada desde sus cimientos. Miró al techo y al suelo y descubrió el fresco con la imagen de una batalla entre las fuerzas de la luz y de las sombras, y un doble fondo que se perdía tierra adentro, justo por donde la sala se había derrumbado. Pero la luz se había ido, se había marchado. Aquella luz dorada había desaparecido, y ahora Akano Rido no podía pensar en nada más.

Finalmente, superado por aquello, arrastrado por sus sentimientos, el shinigami se dejó caer, de un ágil salto, en el falso suelo de la habitación. Allí empujó un par de tablones, arrastró un mediano bloque de piedra y se deslizó por lo que parecía ser un pasadizo horadado en la tierra. Varios metros más adelante encontró una puerta, estaba entreabierta, la empujó. El chirriante crujir de los goznes lo retuvo en el marco, unos segundos, antes de cruzar el umbral con paso decidido. Una vez hubo entrado en la cámara, no obstante, su rictus se congeló. ¿Quién era, realmente, Kastar? ¿Qué significaba aquello?

Rido dio un paso atrás, aturdido. De repente, frente a él, se alzaba una pared interminable de espadas desenvainadas, como la ola que emerge en un mar de acero afilado. Había cientos, miles, dispuestas la una encima de la otra, como libros en una estantería. Ordenadas según algún caótico ritual.

Bajo la luz de las antorchas, su cara pulida parecía revivir los momentos de la forja, ondulando el acero con los estallidos del fuego. Pero a pesar de ello el shinigami no se amilanó. De hecho, le bastó un solo segundo para serenar el impulso inicial y proseguir en su avance por aquella cámara subterránea. A medida que sus ojos se fueron acostumbrando al claroscuro de la sala, lo vio más claro aún.

Pausadamente, se acercó al muro de acero, tomó una de las katanas por el mango y la encaró con la frágil luz de las teas que reposaban en la pared. A continuación, la acercó a su cara y cerró los ojos, como esperando escuchar el susurro de una voz. Sin embargo nada ocurrió. Pasados unos segundos, y con gesto experto, la balanceó nuevamente, esta vez adelante y atrás, cortando el silencio y el aire en una rápida sucesión de movimientos.

Nada, no sintió nada.

Abrumado, y con gesto serio, Rido finalmente la dejó en el lugar que ocupaba en la descomunal estantería de madera y posó los dedos con delicadeza en otra de las katanas, con idéntico resultado. Decepcionado y derrotado, el castaño shinigami se llevó la mano a la frente y se peinó con suavidad el cabello. Y, con el gesto serio y la mirada ausente, reemprendió su camino alrededor de aquel muro, sintiéndose como si hubiera perdido algo, y aquello, fuera lo que fuera, debiera de encontrarse al otro lado de aquél.

Finalmente, tras varios minutos de marcha, encontró una abertura en el muro, un escollo en aquel mar de espadas en el que, sin embargo, no halló lo que realmente esperaba encontrar.

Era una mesa, una mesa común, de madera, con una lámpara de aceite encendida y media decena de hojas arrancadas de libros, amarillentas y desordenadas. A un extremo de la mesa había una pluma, mojada en un tintero, y en el otro parecía reposar un gigantesco reloj de arena, lo bastante grande para dejar transcurrir medio día tal vez.

Y había más, algo más, justo enfrente de la mesa, oculto entre la penumbra. A varios metros, vestida de sombras, otra mesa se erguía, como una construcción fantástica y antigua. Como un altar tallado en la piedra, mucho más grande que su hermana de madera, sosteniendo en sus brazos lo que parecían ser restos de un experimento anterior.

Aún algo aturdido, Rido se acercó a la mesa de roca, portando la lámpara de aceite en sus manos y suspiró. Con lentitud, dejó la lámpara encima del altar y tomó lo que quedaba encima de la mesa en sus manos. Eran cristales, botellas rotas, restos de un mortero y fragmentos de ingredientes desconocidos. Mecánicamente, se llevó los dedos a la nariz y trató de identificar aquellos restos. Fue del todo incapaz.

Decepcionado de nuevo, su rostro cambió, durante un momento, al descubrir el acerado filo de una hoja sin vaina en el extremo opuesto del altar.

Dejando todo encima de la mesa otra vez, el shinigami tomó la espada, con cuidado pero con firmeza, y la sostuvo unos centímetros por encima de él. Su gesto, sin embargo, volvió a sumirse en las sombras al descubrir que no había nada extraordinario en aquella espada. Que era como las otras, frágil, muerta, una espada vacía de todo.

"¿Y bien?" se preguntó, a sí mismo, en silencio. "¿Qué esperabas encontrar?" Pero antes que pudiera contestar a esa pregunta otra voz respondió por él.

-Prueba con ésta, Akano- resonó

Sorprendido, Rido se volvió rápidamente hacia el origen de la voz, y vio como una espada envainada volaba hacia él, en vuelo grácil, hasta caer en sus manos con suavidad. En el mismo instante en que sus yemas rozaron el mango, el gesto del shinigami cambió.

-Balmung- murmuró, sintiendo como suyo propio el latido de la zampakutoh.

-Así es- le replicó un sonriente Shin, con su espada también en su cinto.

Agradecido, Rido alzó la mirada y relajó el rostro en una media sonrisa, franca y sincera. Shin asintió. Su silueta recortada en la penumbra, solo iluminada por las irregulares luces de las teas y de la lámpara de aceite le daban un aspecto extraño, difuminado. Aquel hombre japonés, de cejas arqueadas y mandíbula cuadrada parecía mucho más grande allí, como si en la oscuridad que lo rodeaba los hábitos de shinigami le confundieran con una antigua encarnación de la muerte. Su gesto, sin embargo, era de simpatía y de paz. Rido se le acercó.

-¿Dónde...?- le preguntó, pero rápidamente se vio interrumpido

-Para ti es más que una espada, ¿No es así?- le habló, señalando a Balmung. Rido suspiró, risueño.

-Sí, supongo que sí- respondió, cerrando con fuerza sus dedos alrededor del mango de su zampakutoh

-¿Y esa otra, en cambio?- replicó Shin, de nuevo, haciendo referencia a la espada del altar esta vez. Rido sacudió la cabeza y se quedó en silencio, unos momentos, pensando antes de responder.

-No... no es lo mismo- fue su contestación. –No lo es- Shin alzó los ojos y sonrió, sin decir nada, invitándole a proseguir "¿Qué quieres decir con que no es lo mismo?" parecía decir su mirada. –Le falta algo...- musitó –no lo sabría explicar.-

Durante unos segundos Rido se quedó callado, meditabundo, pensando en lo que realmente quería decir. Pero, de algún modo, sabía que Shin no iba a poder entender aquello a lo que Rido se refería. Obviamente Balmung era su espada, su zampakutoh, una parte de él y con eso quedaba todo dicho, pero esta vez había algo más.

Aquella espada del altar, y las que había empuñado en el muro...

Aún sin ser un espadachín consumado Rido había pasado muchas horas con una espada en las manos, días, de hecho, sin dormir, practicando con el acero. Y el shinigami sabía, lo había sabido desde el momento en que había sentido el frío tacto de las espadas del subterráneo, que había un vacío en el corazón de aquellas katanas. Como si les faltara...

-El alma- susurró Shin, con una ceja enarcada. Rido tragó saliva.

-¿El... alma?-

-¿No era eso lo que ibas a decir?- replicó el japonés.

-Una espada sin alma, pero...-

-Pero, al fin y al cabo, eso apenas es más que un trozo de acero afilado- Rezó Shin.

Rido abrió los ojos, sorprendido, y se pasó lentamente la mano izquierda por la cara. "Una espada sin alma" se repitió. Sí, eso era exactamente lo que había sentido al empuñar aquellas katanas.

-Una espada sin alma- murmuró, y se acercó al altar de nuevo para volver a empuñar aquella hoja desconocida. La asió con fuerza con la mano izquierda, la volteó en el aire y la enfrentó con la espada que llevaba en su mano derecha, Balmung, su zampakutoh.

Como una estatua las sostuvo en el aire a las dos durante casi un minuto, recorriendo sendos filos con la mirada, hasta que sintió como un escalofrío recorría su antebrazo derecho, no así el izquierdo, y bajó los brazos con lentitud. Con las manos en los costados, abrió los dedos de su siniestra y dejó que la espada que había encontrado en el altar cayera ruidosamente en el suelo, muerta. Rido suspiró.

-Tú también lo has notado ¿No?- le preguntó Shin –Sostén ésta ahora- le invitó, mientras le lanzaba su propia espada al castaño oficial.

En el mismo instante en que la tuvo entre sus manos, el shinigami sintió una extraña calidez, un destello de vida entre sus dedos. Casi mecánicamente, balanceó la espada del japonés y la suya propia, sintiendo que en ambas había algo más que lo que aparentaba la frialdad del acero.

Habiendo resuelto, al menos, una parte del rompecabezas, Rido lanzó, de nuevo, la espada de Shin a su dueño, pero éste no la cogió. En vez de ello el nipón se agachó para recoger la espada que Rido acababa de desechar, la misma que había habido encima del altar y que relucía sin vida en suelo de aquel subterráneo.

-Shin...- musitó, sorprendido, Rido, al ver que el nipón hacía caso omiso de su zampakutoh. Pero el japonés tenía otros planes en mente.

-Dime- le preguntó, dirigiéndose al shinigami, mientras sostenía la espada frente a él- ¿Por qué crees que esta espada no tiene alma, Akano?-

-Yo...- replicó

-¿Dónde crees que ha ido, Rido?- Y el japonés rebuscó entre sus ropas, y sacó un pequeño frasco de cristal, que relucía con una fuerza misteriosa. –Encontré esto en un arcón, en el otro extremo de esta cámara secreta- confesó- Junto con nuestras espadas, y algunos libros con nombres escritos.-

-¿Nombres?- preguntó el shinigami, ágilmente

-Sí, nombres- replicó Shin- Centenares, montones de ellos.- sonrió- Y ahora dime, Akano, ¿Por qué cambias de tema, de repente?- agitó el frasquito con fuerza- ¿Por qué no puedes mirar de frente a esta luz?-

-No...- Trató Rido de retroceder, asustado, pero el japonés había hecho ya su próximo movimiento.

Con un ágil giro de muñeca dejó caer el recipiente en el suelo y, en un instante, toda la cámara se llenó con una intensa neblina hecha de luz. Ante ello Rido se trastabilló, yendo a topar con la mesa de madera hasta el extremo de estar a punto de caer de espaldas al suelo. Impertérrito, Shin fijó sus ojos en los del shinigami, estaban rojos, al borde del llanto, llenos de terror.

Rido sudaba, con el gesto tembloroso, derrumbado otra vez. De nuevo aquella luz dorada, de nuevo aquel sentimiento, aquel dolor tan intenso que le sacudía sin que pudiera hacer nada por reaccionar. Una vez más, como había ocurrido en la biblioteca, Akano Rido se había sentido morir, y solo por el mero hecho de ver aquel atisbo de luz frente a sí. Luz que se fue apagando, poco a poco, que fue muriendo, diluida en el ambiente, hasta que lo único que las pupilas de Rido vieron fue la sonriente cara de Shin.

-A ti te debe de doler más que a ninguno- le susurró con suavidad el japonés, mientras ponía su mano en el hombro del oficial. –Perdona por hacer esto así pero si no lo afrontas ahora nunca te vas a poder enfrentar a ello-

-¿Q... Qué quieres decir?- inquirió el shinigami, más tranquilo pero aún conmocionado

-Esa luz Rido- murmuró Shin -¿O acaso has olvidado el día en que la viste por primera vez?-

-Pero...-

-Muchos lo hacen. Todos, prácticamente, se podría decir. Pero tú no, Rido- aseveró el japonés, asintiendo con seguridad- Sé que tú aún recuerdas ese momento...- el shinigami tragó saliva, aún apoyado en la mesa, incapaz de mantener el equilibrio. Shin suspiró. –Montes y nubes, Rido, y un cielo gris azulado. Prados de flores, blancas y azules, y un pico nevado que parece no ser de este mundo. Y una playa pequeña, recogida, a los pies de todo esto, con piedras pequeñas y planas en vez de arena, y un agua clara y fría que termina donde nace el sol. Mojas los pies en ella, sonríes, escuchas una respiración a tu espalda y sientes como alguien roza tu hombro con calidez, y entonces las sombras se agitan...-

-... y el sol que nace, de repente, bañándolo todo de reflejos.- Shin sonrió. –Y la luz, esa luz que parece no tener fin, tan blanca, tan pura que tiene que manar por fuerza del lugar más hermoso del mundo. Una luz cubierta de olores, de colores, de sentimientos...-

-...una luz repleta de vida-

-...tan hermosa que no quieres dejar de mirar- terminó Rido, con los ojos brillantes. –Y sin embargo, sin embargo...-

-...el blanco se vuelve dorado- añadió Shin –El roce desaparece, las sombras te envuelven de nuevo...-

-...y despierto de nuevo aquí.- Rido bajó la mirada, sacudido por dentro, y Shin torció la sonrisa en una mueca incompleta, salpicada de dolor.

Ambos permanecieron así unos segundos, Rido con la mirada perdida, Shin con los ojos cerrados, apoyando con fuerza su mano en el hombro del shinigami de pelo castaño, hasta que, finalmente, lo tomó por debajo del brazo y le ayudó a incorporarse. Entonces, poniendo de nuevo la espada sin alma en manos del oficial de la nueve, el japonés le arrastró hacia el exterior de la sala y lo condujo hacia otra habitación diminuta que había, una veintena de metros más allá, justo al otro lado del muro de las katanas. Una vez estuvieron dentro, Shin abrió un viejo arcón de madera que había en un rincón de la sala, extrajo un pergamino amarillento y se lo tendió a Rido, que leyó.

-_La espada del alma dorada_- rezó el shinigami, un microsegundo antes de que su conciencia volviera a reaccionar. –La... espada... del... alma... dorada...- repitió, para sí, mientras dejaba caer de nuevo la katana en el suelo y se abalanzaba sobre aquel documento. –_La espada del alma dorada_- leyó, por tercera vez. Shin asintió. –No puede ser.-

-Este pergamino no existe ¿No es eso?- le comentó el japonés

-No... no debería existir- apuntó Rido, mientras pasaba la yema del dedo índice por los márgenes de la hoja. –El alma dorada... creía que todo esto era... una leyenda- afirmó, alzando la mirada hacia su compañero.

-Y, sin embargo, la has visto- Rido tragó saliva, chocado.

–Shin- le preguntó –Dime la verdad. ¿Quién es Kastar Grogios? ¿A quién estamos persiguiendo?-

En vez de responder Shin sonrió, enarcó las cejas y recogió, en silencio, la espada que Rido había vuelto a dejar caer contra el suelo. Lentamente, la alzó frente al shinigami y la encaró frente a él.

-Kastar Grogios...- empezó.- lo único que debes saber es que él es el hombre que vació el alma que contenía esta espada- y recalcó la afirmación clavándola con fuerza contra el suelo. –Y ésta- prosiguió, arrancando una katana del muro y dejándola caer- y ésta- continuó, con otra zampakutoh. –Y ésta...- iba a continuar, pero Rido lo retuvo, asiéndole por el brazo.

-Shin- murmuró- ¿qué...?-

-Aún no lo entiendes, ¿verdad?- le interrumpió Shin. –No, aún no lo entiendes- resolvió. –Tú has visto la luz, sabes lo que realmente ofrece, pero para muchos esa llama dorada es aún signo de vida- sacudió la cabeza- de eternidad.-

-¿Eternidad?- musitó Rido, nuevamente aturdido. Condición que Shin aprovechó para desenvainar a Balmung del cinto del shinigami sin que el castaño oficial pudiera siquiera oponerse.

Antes de que Rido reaccionara, el japonés ya empuñaba su espada y la alzaba frente a sí. En la mano derecha Balmung, la zampakutoh de Rido; a sus pies la hoja sin vida, apenas sin brillo, que el shinigami había tomado del altar. Tras presentarla brevemente a su compañero, el japonés se cruzó de piernas, sentado, en el suelo y la clavó con fuerza en la roca, junto a la otra espada, frente a él. Ambas espadas quedaron firmemente ensartadas en la piedra que hacía de suelo, sujetas a la piedra hasta prácticamente tres cuartas partes del filo. Sorprendido, Rido tragó saliva, pero Shin lo tranquilizó con un gesto con la mano y le invitó a sentarse frente a él. Entonces el japonés miró a los ojos al shinigami, alzó el dedo índice de su mano derecha justo entre ambos y sonrió.

-Mira a la luz Rido- le susurró- mírala tan solo una vez más-

-Pero...- protestó el oficial, sentado frente a su compañero

-Tú cierra los ojos. Lo necesitas, recuerda...- prosiguió- Haz como antes, recuerda aquel momento, retén esa imagen-

-No...-

-¡Recuerda!- clamó Shin, y de repente Rido se vio transportado a aquel monte nevado, a aquellos prados, a aquella playa sin arena.

Desentumecido, el shinigami inspiró largamente y se sintió renovado, reconfortado. Súbitamente todos los males, todos aquellos miedos fueron desapareciendo de su interior hasta que solo quedó paz.

-La luz, mírala de frente, Rido, está a punto de salir- Le ordenó la voz del japonés en su mente. El oficial, por su parte, sacudió la cabeza, no quería volver a pasar por ello, no quería volver a sentir miedo, penas, dolor, no quería que nadie le sacará de allí.

-No, no- se negó- ¡No!- Pero de repente la luz cobró forma, y lo inundó todo de nuevo, como aquella vez perdida en el tiempo, solo que en esta ocasión el blanco no era tan blanco, y fue aquel reflejo dorado el que sacudió todo su mundo con su fulgor.

Desesperado, Rido cerró los ojos y se llevó las manos a la cara para tratar de protegerse de aquello. Las penas volvían, su sufrimiento y el de muchos otros volvían a hacer mella en su pecho. Se sintió desgraciado, perdido, repudiado, hasta que una fuerza misteriosa le forzó a extender la mano hacia delante, a abrirse paso por entre aquella marea de rencores hasta lograr sentir un atisbo de paz, y lo asió con vigor, sin pensarlo. Y entonces abrió los ojos, y vio a Shin frente a él, sonriente, tranquilo. Y desde allí los ojos de Rido fueron a su mano y la vieron abrazada al mango de Balmung, su espada, y su respiración se calmó.

No había salido de la casa de Kastar en ningún momento. No se había siquiera incorporado. Seguía allí, en aquel subterráneo, sentado frente a un japonés con la cabeza rapada y dos espadas clavadas entre ellos dos. Y sin embargo Rido estaba seguro de haberse sentido como si hubiera vuelto a viajar allí. De nuevo.

-¿Qué tiene Balmung?- preguntó entonces Shin, rompiendo el silencio. –Sí, Rido, es a ti, ¿Qué tiene Balmung que no tenga la otra?- repitió- ¿Qué buscabas, Rido, cuando has visto esa luz?-

-Es... es mi espada, parte de mí. Yo...- titubeó el shinigami

-Sí- asintió Shin- de eso no hay duda. Pero hay algo más, Rido, y tú lo sabes muy bien. ¿A qué querías aferrarte para no salir volando? Reflexiona- murmuró- Tenías miedo de que aquella luz, de que aquella niebla dorada se te llevara, de desaparecer- Rido tragó saliva, repitiendo aquellas palabras para sí y sacudiendo la cabeza. -¿Por qué necesitabas encontrar una espada con alma, Rido?-

-Yo...-

-Oh, vamos, sé que puedes sentirlo con solo empuñar una espada, shinigami.- sonrió Shin.- Antes, junto al altar, también has percibido algo distinto en mi espada. Un vínculo- añadió.

-¿Un vínculo?-

-Todo está conectado- rezó, a continuación, el nipón.-Todos, de hecho, lo estamos.- Algo decepcionado, Rido suspiró. Ya había oído aquello, más de una vez, y más de dos, y nunca lo habían convencido del todo. Aunque en su interior algo le decía que, en esta ocasión, debía atender, por lo menos, a lo que aquel desconocido, Shinryu Shin, le iba a decir.

-Te escucho- le interpeló finalmente, a lo que Shin respondió alzando de nuevo su dedo índice y posándolo encima de la espada sin vida con suavidad.

-Cuando alguien muere- comenzó –nunca desaparece por siempre...- sonrió el japonés, al sentir el arrullo de una cálida voz que volvía, tenuemente, a latir- ¿Lo oyes, Rido? Jamás-


	27. My father's house

**MY FATHER'S HOUSE**

-¿En qué piensas, Kaneda?- murmuró con suavidad la dulce voz de Satsuki.

Con una media sonrisa en los labios, el joven de largo pelo color azabache se giró lentamente hacia la muchacha y suspiró. Sin pronunciar una palabra, tendió su mano izquierda hacia ella y le apartó con ternura los rubios cabellos de su frente. Sorprendida, la joven bajó sus ojos azules al suelo durante un segundo y sonrió, nerviosa, para después volverlos a alzar.

Durante un breve momento ambos se miraron en silencio, mudos de preocupaciones enfrentando el cielo soleado de ella con la noche estrellada de él. Y algo que antes dormía finalmente despertó, y Kaneda no pudo evitar sonreír, asustado, como si hubiera visto un fantasma, como si todo lo que era, lo que sabía, fuera a proyectarse hacia el exterior. Como si, delante de aquellos ojos brillantes y azules, todo lo que él soñaba fuera a convertirse, mágicamente, en otro fragmento de la realidad.

En una felicidad que, si alargaba la mano, sí podía llegar a tocar.

X X X X X

-Cuando alguien muere nunca desaparece para siempre...- habló seriamente Shin, sentado frente a su pupilo. –Miraremos a desconocidos, hablaremos con labios extraños y, sin embargo, a pesar del tiempo que haya pasado, veremos trazas de nuestros amigos caídos en ellos.- Como si recordara, el japonés cerró los ojos y sonrió- Nada puede durar para siempre pero, por otro lado, todo es eterno ¿Comprendes eso, Kaneda?- Le preguntó- ¿Lo entiendes?-

-Sí, supongo que sí- aseveró el algonquino, distraído.

-¿Supones?- saltó, de inmediato, el nipón. Kaneda se lo miró.

Llevaba más de dos meses con Shin, casi dos meses y medio, y ¿qué era lo que había aprendido? ¿Qué era lo que había estado haciendo? "Nada". Así lo entendía, así lo vivía el joven Pawe·wa.

Diez semanas hablando, corriendo, nadando, saltando. Setenta y tantos días marchando hoy sí y mañana también a través de la montaña, de ríos, de bosques. Dos meses y medio perdiendo el tiempo por parajes inhóspitos y deshabitados, durmiendo al raso todas las noches exceptuando las tres o cuatro que habían pasado en la vieja y destartalada cabaña en la que parecía vivir Shin. Dos meses y medio perdidos, haciendo el imbécil, y ahora esa pregunta, esa especie de revelación existencial que el japonés pretendía compartir con su pupilo.

"No" se dijo el muchacho a sí mismo, respondiendo a la pregunta lanzada unos segundos atrás, "No lo supongo, colega, lo entiendo. Y es una gilipollez".

Desafiante, el joven algonquino se dispuso a levantarse, a abandonar su privilegiada posición frente al asiento de Shin y a dejarlo a solas con sus devaneos filosóficos en aquella destartalada cabaña.

Lentamente, asió la espada envainada que reposaba a su diestra, apoyó los puños con fuerza en sus muslos e hizo ademán de alzarse. "Suficiente por hoy" pareció decir el muchacho, con un airado suspiro, pero al ir a incorporarse una fuerza misteriosa, afilada como una tormenta de granizo, se lo impidió.

Súbitamente extrañado, el muchacho de largo pelo negro alzó la mirada hacia Shin, buscando en sus ojos una explicación de aquel repentino escalofrío, de aquella sensación de ingravidez que se había cernido sobre su espinazo.

-¿Qué?- murmuraron sus labios, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna de Shin.

Éste, pausadamente, se pasó la mano izquierda por el pelo, oscuro y despeinado, y acabó por acariciar la irregular y negra barbita que cubría parte de su rostro. Entonces alzó la mirada de nuevo, dirigida a su pupilo, y con la misma mano izquierda le instó a echar un vistazo a su lado.

Kaneda tragó saliva. Su espada... ¡había desaparecido!

"¿Cómo?" se disponía a preguntar, "¿Dónde?" iba súbitamente a inquirir. Pero al alzar la mirada hacia Shin, hacia el japonés de mediana edad que seguía sentado, con las piernas cruzadas, frente a él, se quedo mudo por la impresión.

Shin no se había movido, ni siquiera había cambiado la postura. Y sin embargo, a pesar de ello, a pesar de no haberlo visto ni respirar, el japonés sostenía ahora una espada desnuda en sus manos. Un filo acerado que relucía apuntando hacia él.

La hoja brilló, oscilante, al compás de las velas de la cabaña, y Kaneda sintió un nuevo escalofrío en su sien. Era una katana característica, de rica factura, de mango labrado en madera con la pericia de un gran artesano. Demasiado elaborada para no llegarla a reconocer.

Con la mirada desencajada, Kaneda se frotó levemente los dedos, bañados en sudor y suspiró, desamparado, mientras sus ojos reseguían desde la distancia los trabajados relieves del mango de aquella espada.

Ahora ya lo sabía, no había duda posible, ésa era su espada, era Aranck.

"Shin" iba entonces a murmurar, pero una nueva impresión le obligó a retroceder.

La espada había cambiado. Aranck, su forma, era ahora la de un hacha, la de un tomahawk de brillos plateados.

-Estupendo- pareció decir para sí Shin, mientras mantenía la vista fija en el torrente de luz y de polvo que se iba arremolinando, desbocado, en su mano.

Kaneda, por su parte, largamente superado por aquello, siguió reculando inconscientemente hasta que su espalda se vio frenada por una pared. Entonces simplemente se dejó de mover y quedó inmóvil, sentado en el suelo, apoyado contra la madera.

Si hubiera logrado apartar la mirada de su zampakutoh, liberada en manos de otro, si hubiera podido hacerlo, habría sido consciente de que apenas había retrocedido un metro. Que Shin seguía allí, delante suyo, mirándole sin posar los ojos en él. Pero lo que estaba sucediendo frente a Kaneda era un espectáculo que, simplemente, no podía dejar de mirar.

Allí estaba él, Shinryu Shin, aquel gran desconocido. El mismo hombre que se había plantado frente a un joven algonquino, en aquel camino cubierto de polvo y le había dicho que debía ir con él. El mismo individuo estrafalario que le había hecho promesas de grandeza, que le había garantizado la posibilidad de crecer. Justamente la misma persona que ahora estaba allí, sentada frente a él, empuñando una zampakutoh que no era la suya con la misma naturalidad que lo habría hecho Pawe·wa Kaneda, su legítimo dueño.

Sobrecogido, el muchacho se pasó la mano por el pecho y suspiró. Había tardado años de entrenamientos y de meditación para alcanzar una madurez de espíritu que le permitiera liberar su espada en un poder mayor. Y ahora un desconocido, un extraño, había desnudado su alma con la naturalidad con la que podría haber deshojado una flor. Aquello no tenía sentido, no podía ser verdad, y sin embargo Kaneda sabía que lo que le mostraban sus ojos sí estaba sucediendo en realidad.

El hacha que había copado sus sueños desde la más tierna infancia, que había ido puliendo con cada esfuerzo, con cada pesar, hasta brillar en sus manos con el candor plateado de un cometa en la oscuridad; el arma de la cual estaba tan orgulloso, que le señalaba como un Pawe·wa, como un blasón familiar, estaba reluciendo ahora, sin embargo, en manos de otro, con una fuerza tal que cegaba al propio muchacho. Aquel brillo, aquel fulgor, superaba con creces cualquier experiencia que el joven pudiera haber recordado. Aranck, más que brillar, rugía. Rugía y temblaba, y su luz se hacía más fuerte, y el plateado más intenso, como si el acero brillara desde dentro, como si, sin necesidad de llama, el filo se estuviera volviendo a forjar.

Y entonces, sin aviso previo, la luz se apoderó de todo, como un nuevo sol, y el joven algonquino sintió el impulso de cerrar los ojos, de cubrirlos con sus manos, levantarse y correr, pero no lo hizo, no. En vez de ello Kaneda siguió donde estaba, como estaba, sentado contra la pared, callado, mirando con devoción el soberano espectáculo que se estaba desencadenando frente a él. Y sabe Dios que aquella decisión era algo que, durante el resto de su vida, el muchacho iba a recordar.

La luz lo había envuelto todo ya, como si un rayo hubiera cruzado la sala, como un impacto de martillo en el yunque. Todo se había parado durante un momento y, luego, todo parecía que hubiera vuelto a girar. Y en ese instante Kaneda había permanecido sentado, con los ojos fijos en las manos de su maestro, y Shin había pasado de sostener por el mango la rutilante espada liberada del algonquino a ofrecérsela de nuevo, apuntando hacia el suelo, en forma de katana otra vez.

El muchacho suspiró.

Lentamente, aún atrapado en la magia del ambiente, Kaneda alzó la mirada, de la espada hacia el rostro del japonés, que sonreía, tranquilo, y asintió. Aún aturdido, aún impactado, el joven Pawe·wa sintió como todo su cuerpo se desentumecía, como su mente volvía a funcionar. Asintió de nuevo, esta vez con más entusiasmo y alargó la mano hacia Aranck, su espada, que reposaba inerte en las manos de Shin.

El corazón de Kaneda latía con fuerza, desbocado, a medida que acercaba sus yemas al mango de la espada. Los golpes en sus oídos eran tan fuertes que apenas si podía escuchar su respiración. El joven suspiró. Lo había visto, estaba seguro de ello, había visto esa imagen. Aunque hubiera sido durante una mera décima de segundo la tenía grabada en su mente, en sus ojos.

Había visto dos armas, una en cada mano, había visto otra cuchilla además de su tomahawk en la mano izquierda de Shin. La había visto, oscura, sangrienta, la otra cara de su zampakutoh, de la estrella rugiente. La había visto, sí, en manos de otro, pero sonriéndole a él, y solo con saber que existía, solo con saber que aquella persona le había mostrado el camino, el muchacho había entendido que nada iba ya a ser igual. Porque si su alma tenía otro rostro, otro lado, porque si tenía frente a él alguien que le podía mostrar como llegar hasta él, entonces esos dos meses y medio, esos setenta y tantos días corriendo, andando, saltando, no habían sido en vano. Porque si aquel hombre era capaz de empuñar la zampakutoh de otro y liberarla de todo artificio, de desnudar por completo el alma de su portador, entonces era evidente que él, Pawe·wa Kaneda, lo tenía todo por aprender.

Finalmente, el algonquino relajó su gesto, acercó sus dedos hasta el mango de su espada, que pendía con el acero perpendicular al suelo y sonrió. Entonces alzó la mirada, tranquilizado, agradecido y fijó los ojos en Shin. También estaba sonriendo, también parecía distendido, pero había algo más en sus ojos, un extraño fulgor, una mueca invisible. De haber sido un lobo, probablemente, sus orejas habrían quedado de punta, señalando hacia atrás.

En cuanto Kaneda cerró la presa alrededor de su espada Shin se movió con agilidad, clavando con fuerza la katana en el suelo, justo frente a los pies del muchacho, entre los dos.

Antes de que el joven pudiera reaccionar, su mente ya no se encontraba en aquel bosque, en aquel llano, en aquella cabaña. Antes que pensara, siquiera, en cuales debían de ser las intenciones de Shin ya estaba en otro bosque, en otro hogar, compartiendo su tiempo con otro hombre, con otro mentor. Antes incluso de llegar a sentir el roce del mango de su zampakutoh, de leer aquel brillo indefinible en los oscuros ojos de Shin, Kaneda ya estaba mirando otros ojos, otro fulgor, otra espada. Una hoja que se dirigía hacia su cuello, firme, rápida, demasiado como para poderla esquivar.

Sin que pudiera retroceder o reaccionar, o hacerse siquiera a un lado para guarecerse, la espada ya había pasado por él, a través de su carne, de su cuello. Y, sin embargo, no sentía dolor.

Su corazón latía con fuerza, bombeando vida, y miedo. Sus pulmones inspiraban ruidosamente, su frente estaba completamente bañada en sudor. Sus manos temblaban, cargadas de dudas y sus oscuros ojos aún estaban cegados por la imagen de aquel acero acercándose hacia él. Y sin embargo no había sangre, a pesar de todo no había daño. Realmente parecía que aquel arma no le hubiera llegado a alcanzar.

Y, no obstante, la espada seguía allí, en manos de aquel hombre, de aquel desconocido, bailando una danza de frenesí. Sus gestos eran firmes, sus movimientos precisos. Como un torbellino en la superficie del mar, su sombra seguía danzando, desdibujándose en las paredes a cada acometida mortal.

Kaneda tragó saliva. Los movimientos seguían, las estocadas zumbaban. El espadachín seguía con su combate, imperturbable, no había habido reacción.

Ni siquiera le había visto. Realmente parecía que aquel hombre, aquel desconocido vestido de sombras, no hubiera reparado en él.

"Pero me ha atravesado" se repitió el muchacho "No puede ser que no me haya visto... no puede ser" añadió, mientras se palpaba con miedo la garganta.

Nada. Ni siquiera una cicatriz.

-¿Quién...?- se atrevió finalmente Kaneda a murmurar, dando un paso adelante, pero en el intervalo de un segundo el abstraído guerrero había desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

Doblemente chocado, el muchacho dio un nuevo paso, hasta quedar expuesto por completo a la tenue luz de las lámparas de aceite que iluminaban aquella habitación. "La habitación..." pensó de repente el algonquino, mientras recorría con la mirada las altas paredes de madera de aquella sala para darse cuenta, finalmente, que ya no estaba en la destartalada cabaña de Shin.

De improviso, su mente comenzó a ordenar las ideas, a tratar de desvelar lentamente la urdimbre de todo aquello, cuando un súbito e inesperado sonido le devolvió de nuevo a la realidad.

Parecía un llanto, el llanto de un niño.

Desorientado, el joven siguió su camino, paso a paso, buscando el origen de aquella voz. "¿Tal vez el hijo del espadachín?" Se preguntó, tras cruzar el umbral de una puerta que había en el extremo norte de la habitación. "De todos modos tengo que encontrarlo" se respondió "Él podrá responderme qué estoy haciendo aquí".

Pero al cruzar otra sala, otro pasillo, otra puerta, el joven algonquino empezó a darse cuenta de detalles: de muebles, tapices, retratos. Sin pensarlo torció a la derecha, luego a la izquierda, luego a la derecha otra vez. Y así, Pawe·wa Kaneda empezó a ser consciente que conocía el camino, que ya había estado antes allí.

Conmocionado, el muchacho apretó el paso, lanzándose a la carrera. Cruzó un comedor, oscuro y pintado de ocre, atravesó otro pasillo, un despacho, y finalmente se plantó junto a la puerta de una pequeña habitación.

Había encontrado al espadachín.

Frente a él se alzaba un hombre alto, delgado, de porte noble pero aire derrotado. Era un hombre adulto, de pelo negro y bastante largo, moreno de piel y gesto consumido. Mantenía los ojos gachos y las manos frente a él, de cara al cielo como si rezara. A sus pies había un retrato, y a su derecha, en un altar reposaba una espada envainada.

Sobrecogido por la escena Kaneda no pudo evitar temblar.

Sin siquiera preguntarse que hacía en esa habitación, el muchacho dio un nuevo paso adelante y rodeó aquella figura, para tratar de encararla, para poder ver mejor. Entonces el desconocido guerrero sonrió, y a Kaneda le pareció que el tiempo se detenía.

Cuando sus ojos se entrecruzaron con los de aquel hombre, un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, y el pecho se le inflamó.

-Pa... pá- murmuró el joven Pawe·wa, con los ojos sembrados de lágrimas. –Papá- repitió –Papá soy yo, soy...- y solo en el momento en que sus dedos pasaron a través de su padre se dio cuenta que, en realidad, él no estaba allí.

Como una estatua de arena, como un cruel espejismo, sus yemas se resquebrajaron al ir a tocar el yukata gris azulado de Achak. Y los ojos de éste, cansados, vestidos de dudas, también pasaron a través de su hijo como del aire, y pronto volvieron a posarse en sus manos, tendidas, que mantenía frente a él mientras pronunciaba oraciones de paz.

A sus pies, el retrato de una mujer morena sonreía desde el recuerdo, desde la eternidad.

Aún destrozado por dentro, Kaneda pudo reconocer a su madre en él, y se derrumbó. Cayó de rodillas, vencido, derrotado, compartiendo en su sufrimiento el pesar de aquel hombre que le hablaba, entre rezos, a su mujer perdida en el tiempo.

Kaneda había vuelto al hogar, sí, pero de un modo que nunca hubiera podido imaginar. Estaba atrapado en la oscuridad de aquella sala, en una lúgubre tristeza que las frágiles llamas de los candiles no podían conjurar. Todo parecía extraño en su recuerdo, como si al regresar aquélla no hubiera de ser su casa, como si aquel hombre apesadumbrado y abatido no fuera el mismo que recordaba. Como si en su memoria de niño, todas las sombras, todos los lamentos, se hubieran quedado atrás.

Finalmente, con el gesto serio y teñido de dolor, el joven algonquino tomó asiento en el suelo, a escasos metros de su padre, y le observó en silencio mientras éste conversaba con el retrato de su mujer.

Y entonces sucedió.

-Que... ¿qué tal estás Kaneda, hijo?- habló la serena y grave voz de su padre. -¿Ya no lloras, pequeño?- añadió, con dulzura.

-Y... yo...- tartamudeó el muchacho, rígido por la sorpresa de la cabeza a los pies. Pero sus palabras murieron en sus labios al contemplar la morena y menuda figura de un niño de apenas tres meses yaciendo en el suelo, en un diminuto futón.

"Kaneda... hijo..., claro" resolvió finalmente el joven con una media sonrisa en el rostro. A pesar de todo se había emocionado, al revivir aquella imagen, al verse dormir en aquella casa, tantos años atrás. Y su mirada fue de aquel niño pequeño de ojos rasgados a su padre, a Achak, y lo que vio en su cara le hizo sonreír, y temblar.

Las arrugas parecían haberse desvanecido, las preocupaciones volaban de la cara del cabeza de clan de los Pawe·wa con la misma facilidad con la que éste posaba sus ojos en su hijo, de negros cabellos. Y Kaneda suspiró al mismo ritmo que su padre, y de repente algo que en su interior se removía se desató. Y, por última vez en su vida, Achak le habló a su hijo, a Kaneda, y sus palabras quebraron el tiempo que los separaba a los dos.

-Aún la siento robándome el aire- susurró, con gesto ferido- No hay día que no llore oyendo su voz en el viento, no hay noche que no muera creyendo escuchar su arrullo. Y sin embargo yo sigo vivo.- sacudió la cabeza, con una media sonrisa amarga grabada en el rostro.- yo sigo vivo, Kaneda, y ella no. – Y dejó ir un largo suspiro, y se sentó justo al lado de su hijo, que aún seguía lidiando con sueños en su diminuto y cómodo lecho, en la habitación- Muchas veces lo he pensado, hijo, demasiadas veces.- prosiguió- De reunirme con ella, ¿por qué no?, de hacerlo, de dejarlo todo a un lado y cruzar por donde haya que cruzar. Que ¿por qué?. Pues porque la echo de menos, pequeño, porque con ella se fue una parte muy importante de mí. Tal vez la única que nunca ha habido.- Añadió. Y sonrió sin pensarlo, acariciando la tranquila y dormida cabeza de su hijo y su gesto se suavizó, una vez más. Y se quedó en silencio, acompañando el subir y bajar del pecho de su hijo con la mirada. Mirando su ceño, durmiente y fruncido, queriendo guardarle de todas sus pesadillas. Y se pasó así segundos, minutos... el tiempo dejó de importar.

Kaneda, por su parte, se lo miraba. Atrapado por esas palabras, vencido por ese silencio. Sumido en una tensión que nunca antes había conocido. Queriendo levantarse y gritar, poder abrazar a su padre, pedirle que no continuara, que no se derrumbara de ese modo delante de él.

Así se sentía el muchacho, como un planeta sin luna, como una flor sin jardín. Hasta que un nuevo relámpago, una nueva palabra de la voz de su padre, conjuró el silencio con su tenue fulgor.

-¡Ah!- comenzó, como si acabara de tener una ocurrencia -¿Sabes qué es esto?- susurró a continuación, mientras rebuscaba en el interior de su yukata- ¿Sabes qué es? Apuesto a que no- respondió, aún sonriente, mientras sacaba a la luz un manojo de papeles amarillentos.- De hecho- añadió, algo más serio, mientras los sostenía delante de él- Espero que nunca lo tengas que saber.-

Abrumado ante aquella pregunta, ante aquella inesperada cuestión, Kaneda frunció el ceño y posó la mirada en aquel libreto, en aquellas diez o doce páginas mal encuadernadas, sin portada, que su padre le acababa de desvelar.

-¿Qué se supone que...?- trató involuntariamente de inquirir, pero al recordar que Achak no podía ni verlo ni oírlo dejó que su pregunta muriera y simplemente se incorporó, para tratar de acercarse a aquellos papeles, para saber que era aquello que su padre le había querido y nunca le había llegado a mostrar.

Y lo que vio sencillamente le sorprendió.

-Es un cuento- murmuró justo en ese momento su padre- un cuento, Kaneda, ¿Qué te parece? A todos nos gustan los cuentos...- musitó a continuación. Y fue pasando una por una las hojas del libro, de aquel viejo y desgastado cuaderno sin tapas mientras leía sus palabras, una por una, en silencio. Y Kaneda habría jurado que, en ese preciso instante, una impenetrable oscuridad se había apoderado de su enjuto rostro una vez más.

-¿Qué dice el cuento?- saltó entonces el muchacho- ¿Qué dice? ¿Qué?- repitió, tratando de llamar la atención de su padre, de romper el lúgubre hechizo que parecía haberse apoderado de él. Pero sus manos no le alcanzaban, sus gritos no le podían llegar. Lo veía, lo sentía, pero sabía que estaba lejos, muy lejos de él.

Por más que quisiera, por más que gritara, Kaneda sabía que no estaba realmente allí. Que su padre había muerto hacía ya muchos años, que había desaparecido sin dejar nada atrás. Apenas un recuerdo, gotas de agua en el mar revoltoso que es la memoria de un niño. Eso y una frase de despedida, un ligero y breve faro en la conciencia de un pequeño casi dormido. "No temas crecer" le había murmurado. Una frase que, demasiado a menudo, el algonquino no estaba seguro si había escuchado o si, simplemente, no había llegado a soñar.

Y ahora le miraba a los ojos y le veía temblar, veía su pulso agitado aferrado a aquel sucio libreto y sus negros cabellos pegarse a su frente, a su gesto encorvado, atrapados por el sudor. Y Kaneda creyó que caería, que la tensión le vencería, que lo derribaría y lo obligaría a partir. Que aquello, fuera lo que fuera, que contenían aquellas páginas, era lo que debía de haber acabado con su vida.

Pero entonces una voz se abrió paso en sus sueños, una fuerza cobró vida y derribó el muro de angustia que enturbiaba el noble pecho de Achak. Y éste sonrió dulcemente de nuevo, se llevó la mano derecha al corazón e hizo una leve y silenciosa reverencia al cielo. Y entonces se pasó la mano por el pelo, se atusó con delicadeza el cabello y besó con ternura la frente de su hijo, de su único hijo, Kaneda, que entre bostezos y perezosos refunfuños acababa de despertar.

-¿Al final te he despertado, no?- le susurró Achak- Bueno- comentó para sí a continuación- Supongo que de todos modos, pequeño, te debo un cuento para que vuelvas a dormir-

Y abrió de nuevo las amarillentas páginas de aquel viejo cuaderno y, parsimoniosamente, las recorrió con la mirada, dudando sobre cuando y como empezar a leer.

Hasta que, finalmente, en la casa de su padre, en la casa de su hijo, Pawe·wa Achak tomó una decisión.


	28. Profecías: Erudito

**PROFECÍAS: ERUDITO**

-¿Por qué nos hemos detenido? ¿Hemos llegado ya?- preguntó con ansia una voz, temblorosa, escupiendo quedos susurros por entre el pliegue de las cortinas del palanquín.

Nadie le respondió. En vez de eso el viento siguió silbando, la suave madera crujiendo.

El paso de los porteadores se había detenido de golpe, rompiendo el cálido hechizo, el dulce mecer con el que cabeceaba, vestido de sueños, y ahora un anciano dolor, gris y viejo como sus entrañas, se había alzado, violento, sobre su costado, una vez más.

"Dios" pensó, era como un cuchillo, como un maldito cuchillo oxidado que lo removía desde dentro, que amenazaba con partirle en dos, desde el lado derecho del tronco hasta el izquierdo, temblando con cada respiración como si las esquirlas de la hoja se hubieran roto al entrar, como si nunca fueran a salir de su cuerpo.

-Dios...- musitó, jadeando, ahogándose con cada pinchazo, temblando como si sus pulmones estuvieran presos entre un martillo y un yunque -¿Por qué nos hemos detenido?- repitió por fin, y su voz sonó más fuerte esta vez, más fiera, empujada por el dolor.

No tardó en recibir contestación.

-Mi señor- clamó una voz joven y, en cierto modo, odiosa. –Tuvimos que hacer un alto para cruzar la puerta Sur de la ciudad- informó -Reanudaremos la marcha en seguida, mi señor- recitó su sirviente, dejando entrever una silueta alta y de anchos hombros al otro lado de las cortinas del palanquín.

-Ah, bien, bien- masculló el anciano, aún encogido, aún alterado. Sin embargo no por el alto, no por el dolor.

El sirviente se retiró, servicial, y, finalmente, el palanquín se aupó de nuevo, y volvió a mecerse con la misma humana cadencia, con el mismo calor.

En su interior dormitaba un hombre que mantenía los ojos entrecerrados, la cabeza gacha. En su regazo reposaba un pequeño libro, encuadernado en piel de carnero, cuya portada reseguía con las yemas de los dedos, extremadamente delgados, mientras mascullaba palabras ininteligibles que se confundían con su respiración.

-Siete... hay siete...- pareció murmurar, mientras su mente viajaba a otro sitio, recordando –Había siete... sí.-

X X X X X

-Léelo una vez más.- susurró, suplicante, una voz queda.

-Y más alto esta vez, si puedes- apuntó otro murmullo, agudo, chirriante. –Que todos podamos oírte. Por favor-

-Desde luego, mis señores, sus deseos son órdenes- proclamó con tono poderoso un tercer desconocido, no sin cierta ironía en la voz.- Ésta vez, sin embargo, sin susurros ni artificios; sin fatuosidades ni entelequias. Lo prometido es deuda, es mi labor- declamó el desconocido, cual juglar o poeta, e incluso pudieron escucharse algunos aplausos jocosos a su alrededor.

-Y fatuosidad no creo que exista, Mawara.- señaló, con aire divertido la voz más aguda, mientras un coro de risas se alzaba, nervioso, sincero, en la sala.

-Es una licencia...- protestó, irreverente, el presunto lector, hasta que, finalmente, decidió hacer caso omiso a aquel último apunte lingüístico y proseguir con la que él mismo había dicho era su tarea.

Antes de empezar, empero, alzó la mirada y la detuvo en el coro. Diez, doce... estaban prácticamente todos allí, pendientes del libro, de aquella lectura. Mentalmente asintió, sí, aquello era algo importante. Y todo porque aquél a quien esperaban podía haber llegado por fin.

Estaba allí, sentado, en silencio, con los ojos completamente vendados y el rostro cubierto por un grueso saco de esparto. "Él no podía verlos, pero ellos tampoco a él" pensó. Así había de ser por ahora, así había sido también con él. Lanzó una mirada furtiva hacia los otros y vio que todos lo estaban mirando. Ellos también anhelaban saber si aquel tipo tan alto vestido con un yukata grisáceo de rica factura era realmente quien podía ser. "Tanto tiempo esperando..." se repitió.

Abrumado por lo que le venía encima, Saulo Mawara suspiró.

-¡Venga! ¿A qué esperas, poeta?- clamó entonces una voz, aguda, afilada, librando al rubio lector de su ensoñación, de sus quimeras. Despertando, de hecho, la atención de toda la sala de nuevo y enfrentándola sin excepciones contra la verdad que ocultaba aquel libro, aquel pequeño volumen, encuadernado en piel de carnero, que sabían podía regir el destino de todos los que se hallaban allí.

-_La espada del alma dorada_- leyó para sí, y sintió como todos los pelos de su nuca se erizaban, movidos por una corriente invisible. –_ La... la espada del alma dorada_- repitió, ésta vez en voz alta, la más clara que pudo, y sintió como su mente se relajaba, como se olvidaba del hado, y se concentraba en cada sonido, en cada palabra.

Finalmente, pasó la página de la portada con una delicadeza inusual y en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa, una sincera y amplia sonrisa, de las de verdad, de las que amenazan con hacer brotar lágrimas de los ojos de un hombre adusto.

-¿Y bien?- reclamó, entre la audiencia, una voz impaciente, expectante.

– _La espada del alma dorada_- repitió una vez más, extasiado- _Tercer libreto- _añadió, y pudo sentir como las respiraciones se contenían, ahogadas, a su alrededor, esperando la última de las palabras que había escrita en aquel ajado pergamino de piel. La que iba a cambiar sus vidas, las de todos, por completo, de una vez para siempre. –_Erudito-_

Y el silencio se hizo de nuevo, pesado, inquietante. Aunque, libre de angustia, sin embargo, como ruborizado en esta ocasión en vez de penumbroso, como teñido de alegre carmesí.

Y del mismo modo que en el momento en que habían sido informados de ello, de aquella posibilidad tan remota, los corazones se tensaron al máximo, temerosos de hablar, de respirar, de moverse, hasta que, de entre las sombras, pareció alzarse un agudo murmullo, una canción poderosa, una voz.

_-You'll never catch me alive", said he,  
And his ghost may be heard as you pass by that billabong_ -

Y a esas palabras las siguió una espontánea ronda de tarareos y silbidos, al compás de una vieja canción tradicional de otra tierra. Melodía que fue cobrando fuerza, ganando terreno, hasta que resonó en toda la sala, con la fuerza de una avalancha, de algo que, roto el embalse, ya no se iba a poder detener.

Muy pronto el murmullo se había tornado en estallido de júbilo, en un coro. Y sin que supiera muy bien el porqué, una mano firme retiró la capucha de su moreno rostro y desanudó la venda que cubría sus ojos. Y el desconocido que hasta ese momento había estado sentado, escuchando, rodeado de sombras, pudo por fin mirar a su alrededor.

Justo a su lado, un tipo alto y rapado, con la nariz chafada y la mandíbula rectangular, le sonreía con aire entre idiota y contento mientras lo invitaba a levantarse con continuos asentimientos de cabeza.

El recién liberado, sorprendido le correspondió con un sencillo movimiento afirmativo, alzando el mentón, y abandonó por fin el respaldo de aquella silla en la que había pasado varias horas sentado, esperando una respuesta, un cambio, una decisión.

Ya incorporado, y aparentando más tranquilidad de la que en verdad tenía, se pasó la mano por los negros y lisos cabellos, largos y algo despeinados por culpa del saco de esparto, y dirigió los oscuros y rasgados ojos al grupo, buscando entre todas aquellas caras la que podía revelarle qué era, en efecto, lo que esperaban que él hiciera allí.

Vio miradas expectantes: un tipo de ojos pequeños y claros, casi tan alto como él, y de cabellos rubios que sonreía mientras lanzaba exclamaciones de júbilo al viento. Ése era el lector, Saulo Mawara, sin duda, y, sorprendentemente, no era el único que parecía no prestarle atención.

Detrás suyo un tipo calvo y barrigudo, con una papada descomunal, se abrazaba con un muchacho extremadamente bajito, de piel morena y gesto risueño, ambos con lágrimas en los ojos. Algo más al fondo había un negro enorme, sonriendo, cantando, pero llorando también y, un par de metros más allá, media decena de hombres, altos y con pinta de veteranos de más de una guerra, entonaban la misma canción que el resto, pero con voces más propias de sucias tabernas que de ningún himno nacional.

De no ser por la mirada serena del hombre que le había llevado allí, del desconocido en quien había confiado de modo ciego y que ahora lo contemplaba con aprobación desde un extremo de la blanca y diáfana sala, sin duda hubiera pensado que estaban todos locos.

Pero sabía que eso no era cierto. Sabía que no era así.

Pasados uno o dos minutos el ambiente se calmó, y pudo estrechar manos y oír bienvenidas de más de una docena de labios. Su oscura mirada se posaba en los ojos de quien le estuviera hablando, su gesto procuraba mostrarse sonriente, agradecido, aunque lo cierto es que de ningún modo podía disimular el hecho de que aún no sabía qué era lo que se suponía que esperaban de él todos aquellos sujetos, aquellos desconocidos.

En más de una ocasión estuvo a punto de dejar los formalismos de lado y hablar claro y sin tapujos, de decir al que tenía delante, sonriendo, que él no era ningún enviado de Dios, que no era ningún Mesías ni nada parecido. Solo un hombre que había perdido todo rastro de vida, que se había sentido abandonado por todo y que, por uno o por otro motivo, había acabado con una extraña y ancestral inscripción frente a sí. Pero cada vez que lo había pensado, cada vez que se había encontrado al borde de dejar de actuar, se había topado con ese rostro, sereno, inquietante, con esa mirada sabia, controladora, cargada de aparente poder. Así que se había mordido la lengua, había seguido callado, risueño, fingiendo, estrechando manos y aceptando todos los cumplidos, escuchando de cerca un "Bienvenido" que no reconocía como suyo, abriéndose paso hacia el único de todos ellos con quién realmente quería hablar.

-Volvemos a vernos- murmuró por fin, plantándose frente a aquel individuo de mediana edad, vestido de marrón oscuro, como el resto, pero de figura encorvada y más alto. Él, el mismo que le había traído allí.

-Erudito- le respondió una voz inquietantemente aguda, aunque sobrada de seguridad. –No te imaginas lo que has tardado en venir- añadió sonriente, mostrando una amarillenta hilera de dientes, desgastados, afilados, que sin duda encajaban a la perfección con el tono enfermizo de su rostro. –No te lo puedes imaginar...- Y dejó que sus ojos azulados cruzaran la sala, deteniéndose en cada uno de los hombres que, expectantes, les miraban, callados, hasta que volvieron a posarse en él. –Ven- susurró por fin- Acompáñame- Y les dieron la espalda a todos, cruzando el umbral de una puerta y enfrentándose con un largo pasillo, blanco y luminoso, como la propia sala que abandonaban.

-¿Dónde vamos?- preguntó, curioso, el Erudito, mientras se atusaba el yukata grisáceo

-Abajo- replicó, sin girarse, su anfitrión, y entre los hombres de la habitación pudo escucharse un suspiro quedo, un murmullo ahogado. –Hay alguien allí, alguien que te espera- añadió sonriendo –Alguien a quien debes conocer-

Y así se pusieron en camino, por aquel luminoso pasillo, sembrado de amplias ventanas, con el ruido de fondo del viento y el aire cargado con las emociones que les llegaban, amortiguadas, desde aquella sala blanca, diáfana, donde el Erudito había sido presentado a todos aquellos hombres perdidos, donde aún ahora se preguntaban si lo que habían visto, lo que habían leído, había sido real.

Al cabo de un rato doblaron un recodo, cruzaron una puerta de madera y entraron en una pequeña habitación. Allí, frente a una oscura y brillante puerta de metal bruñido, el extraño y encorvado individuo se paró.

El Erudito detuvo también sus pasos, callado, paciente. No había abierto la boca en todos aquellos minutos. En vez de ello se había quedado caminando a un par de metros del otro hombre, observando el escaso pelo pajizo que coronaba su ralo cogote, la extraña disposición de sus estrechos hombros, el modo como arrastraba los pies al andar. "¿Quién es realmente, este tipo?" Se repetía. "¿Qué oculta esa silueta enfermiza, ese aire de completa derrota?" Y sobretodo "¿Qué hago yo aquí?"

Preguntas cuyas respuestas no hallaría solo observando pero que, sin embargo, una voz, aguda y desgastada como la de un lobo enfermo, no tardaría en desvelar.

-Me llamo Carver- habló, sonriente –Nick Carver. Eso es.- Y enarcó las cejas en lo que pretendía ser un sincero gesto cordial, aunque con lo afilado de su rostro transmitía de todo menos candor.

-E... encantado- respondió, sorprendido- Yo soy Pa...-

-Sé de sobras quién eres, Erudito- le interrumpió Carver, con aire suficiente. –La pregunta es, ¿Sabes quién eres tú?-

Pero antes que el Erudito tuviera la oportunidad de responder, de plantearse qué querían decir aquellas palabras, un ligero y característico sonido metálico captó la totalidad de su atención. Sorprendido, tuvo el reflejo de llevarse la mano a la cintura, buscando su espada, pero al tantear el vacío recordó que la había entregado hacía unas horas, a aquel mismo hombre, al dejarse prender.

-¿Y ahora qué?- masculló, incomodado, tensando de modo imperceptible los músculos de las piernas, preparado para retroceder. Pero le bastó echar una mirada de reojo a Carver para descubrir que sus miedos eran infundados, aquel hombre no le quería hacer ningún mal.

En el claroscuro de la habitación, frente a la reluciente y oscura puerta, Nick Carver sostenía su espada desenvainada hasta la mitad, con aire ausente, y la contemplaba con cierta angustia en el gesto, como si le produjera un amargo regusto de dolor que no podía ser entendible para nadie que no fuera él.

Y entonces alzó la mirada y su aguda voz vibró.

-Ya has visto a todos los que había en esa sala, ahí atrás- comenzó, con un tono tan apagado que parecía que se lo estuviera contando a sí mismo. –Ya los has visto... sus caras, sus voces... - repitió, y sus azules ojos miraron al suelo. –Son gente que lo ha perdido todo- añadió- Gente que ha tenido que huir de su propia vida... todos ellos...-

-¿Tú también?- intervino su interlocutor, intrigado, recordando en silencio los distintos matices que, en efecto, había visto en los ojos de cada uno de aquellos desconocidos.

En ese momento Carver alzó la mirada de nuevo, con aire sorprendido. Por el tono que tomó su gesto casi se hubiera podido decir que de veras había estado hablando para sí mismo, que había olvidado por completo de que no estaba solo allí. Sin embargo se repuso en seguida y asintió lentamente con la cabeza, como reconociendo al hombre que le acompañaba.

-Fueron apartados- continuó, como si no hubiera sido interrumpido- fueron humillados, tratados como parias y finalmente olvidados. Aunque, en algunos casos, a menudo pienso que fue incluso mejor así- suspiró- Sino los habrían tratado como animales, ¿sabes? Peor que a bestias...- El Erudito asintió, de modo inconsciente- Gente con habilidades poco comunes, con talentos de lejos más allá de lo que algunos consideraban adecuado. Y yo... – añadió, sonriente, mientras una tenue luz blanquecina empezaba a crepitar en la sala- yo por supuesto no soy una excepción-

Y el silencio que llenó la habitación duró prácticamente un minuto. Hasta el mismo momento en que, como si no hubiera pasado nada, Carver, con su aire encorvado y adusto, envainó el filo de su espada de nuevo, apagando todo rastro de luz.

La fascinación y el miedo más primigenio, sin embargo, aún seguían prendidos en el rostro de su acompañante.

-Era... eso era...- se atropelló.- Eso es...-

-Luz, sí- apuntó Carver, indiferente, tranquilo

-Pero...-

-Una espada de luz, sí, ya lo creo. Pero no es gran cosa, la verdad- confesó a continuación el rubio individuo.- Aunque te aseguro que cuando la vi por primera vez casi me cago encima...- añadió, con cierta ironía, volviendo la vista al pasado- Bueno, supongo que ya lo sabes: los años de instrucción en la Academia, todas esas clases de historia...- prosiguió, tratando de mantener la compostura pero sin conseguir, sin embargo, que su agudo tono de voz no sonara perdido en el dolor del ayer.- La luz en una espada, aún hoy en día, es un indicador demasiado peligroso para un shinigami- sentenció, al fin. Y se detuvo durante unos segundos, con los azules ojos vagando por el suelo, hasta que con un nuevo y profundo suspiro se dispuso a continuar. –Yo era joven, ambicioso- puso en situación a su compañero- Antes incluso de acabar la Academia ya me habían prácticamente garantizado un lugar en la decimotercera división. Como oficial- remarcó, haciendo un énfasis especial en aquella palabra: "Oficial", que a su interlocutor no le pasó desapercibido. –Obviamente acepté- prosiguió Carver, encogiendo los hombros.- Tenía miedo, eso seguro, pero no parecía que las cosas se fueran a descontrolar, y cuando llegué al cuartel... bueno. El capitán, el teniente, todos decían que era magnífico contar conmigo allí, en esa división, que alguien como yo, savia joven, era lo que llevaban mucho tiempo esperando. –Sacudió la cabeza- Joder, los meses fueron pasando, y esa gente me adoraba, eran como mi familia. Hasta había empezado a perder el miedo. Incluso llegué a pensar que iba a llegar un día en que liberaría mi espada delante de todos ellos, que simplemente les diría "Mirad, chicos, mi zampakutoh está hecha de luz" y que todos sonreirían, me darían palmadas en la espalda y me confesarían que no era el único, que ellos también conocían a alguno en otra división que había tenido ese problema y que, al fin y al cabo, habiendo probado mi valía, ellos no iban a delatarme... Que nadie iba a hacerme nada.- Y su rostro se contrajo en una mueca triste, amargada. Mantuvo la mirada gacha y respiró con intensidad, con fuerza. Su tez angulosa, desgastada, pareció agrietarse junto a su voz. –Y entonces...- continuó- entonces, en una puta misión de reconocimiento, un jodido Hollow se acercó demasiado a uno de los hombres de mi grupo, un recién graduado en la Academia- apuntó- Y yo, como oficial en jefe, le grité "Eh, venga vamos, ¿A qué estás esperando? ¡Túmbalo...!"- y se quedó en silencio, de nuevo. –túmbalo...- repitió, con un hilo de voz, y calló durante unos segundos. –Y la luz... ésa luz...- sacudió la cabeza, con aire abatido, y buscó la mirada del Erudito. –Esa luz, turbia, desnutrida- comenzó, gesticulando- poco menos que un reflejo en el agua, un flash, ni siquiera eso- negó.- Fue cuestión de un segundo- añadió, alzando un dedo frente a sí- Un miserable segundo, pero ese instante... ese jodido instante consiguió voltear todo mi mundo de repente, por completo.-

-Tu espada... - inquirió el Erudito, atrapado en aquel relato, con sinceras arrugas de preocupación alrededor de sus ojos

-¿Mi espada?- se repitió Carver, sorprendido, mientras se llevaba la mano al cuello y lo masajeaba suavemente por detrás –Mi espada... oh no- repitió, al comprender lo que su interlocutor trataba de decir- No. Ojalá hubiera sido así...- murmuró a continuación- No fui yo- continuó, dirigiéndose a la alta figura, de morenos y largos cabellos, que seguía escuchando, a su lado- Fue ese chiquillo... ese tal Donkaji- sonrió –Ese diablo de muchacho ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, de lo que su espada, su zampakutoh, acababa de mostrar.- Suspiró.- Yo, querido amigo, yo sencillamente me quedé allí, sin respiración, parado, mientras el hollow se retorcía, fulminado. Pero bueno- añadió, lleno de sarcasmo- afortunadamente para todos, el teniente, mi amigo, el más fiel compañero de todos los que estábamos en la división, estaba allí para cuidar de nosotros. El fantástico y jovial teniente Musahashi- escupió, y mientras pronunciaba aquel nombre se pudo percibir el odio acérrimo que su recuerdo le despertaba. –Musahashi...- repitió, rechinando los dientes- Él se encargó de todo mientras yo aún me estaba recuperando. Y no dudó, créeme, no dudó ni un segundo.- En ese momento Carver desenvainó de nuevo su espada, la alzó lentamente hacia el techo, la contempló unos segundos y, con la misma parsimonia, la volvió a envainar. –Ése podría haber sido yo- confesó, de repente- Ese joven, ese inocente, podría haber sido yo.- Y miró a su compañero, con fuerza pero con tristeza, directamente a los ojos. –Podría haber sido yo... Y eso cambió mi vida para siempre.- Y entonces, sin aparente razón, alzó la mano derecha y sin poder apartar los ojos de ella, la sostuvo frente a sí. –Ese sábado de primavera- prosiguió- Filler Donkaji perdió sus dos manos. La derecha y la izquierda.- E hizo un inquietante ruido con la boca, chasqueando la lengua, que sonó tal como si una espada hubiera pasado cortando el aire- Un suspiro y ya no estaban allí...- Añadió, y retiró la mano para dejarla de nuevo a su costado. –Aún hoy hay días que veo la sangre cayendo por todo su cuerpo, su delgada figura tratando de abrazarse los antebrazos para contener la hemorragia, sin encontrar con qué hacerlo- suspiró, tenía los ojos brillantes y apesadumbrados- Aún hay noches en las que oigo sus gritos preguntando que donde se lo llevan, clamando el nombre del capitán, el del teniente, el de todos y cada uno de sus compañeros de división, el mío.- Y se sumió en un nuevo silencio, más hermético, más doloroso.

Incapaz de aguantar la tensión del momento, su acompañante no pudo sino intervenir.

-¿Cu...?- se interrumpió, aclarándose la garganta.- ¿Cuántas esquirlas...?- Y su voz sonó tan antinatural, tan incómoda, tan extraña después de aquel sentido silencio, que de veras deseó no haber pronunciado nunca aquellas palabras, no haber roto el caparazón que mantenía a Nick Carver atrapado en aquel día de su vida. Triste pero allí.

El encorvado individuo se sacudió los hombros y lo miró, tranquilo, serenado. Aunque sus tristes ojos azules no reflejaban en absoluto esa sensación de sobriedad.

-¿Esquirlas...?- respondió, sin embargo, con esa voz aguda y temblorosa que aún era capaz de producir escalofríos en su compañero. –Esquirlas... sí- repitió –Una, dos como mucho, aunque no lo creo la verdad. Tampoco soy un experto, joder- confesó- pero ya te he dicho que aquella espada no tenía siquiera un color definido en la luz.-

-¿Y tú...?- prosiguió el Erudito, más curioso, más hambriento de aquello.

Como todos, había oído hablar de las espadas de luz, de lo que suponían, del peligro que representaban para toda la Sociedad. Sin embargo su conocimiento se había prácticamente reducido a las enseñanzas que había adquirido de los instructores de la Academia, tiempo atrás, amén de otras lecturas, algunas incluso desautorizadas, a las que había accedido usando tanto el soborno como la fuerza que le quedaba a su apellido familiar.

Como todos, había aprendido a temer la luz que manaba de aquellas hojas, a odiar a los hombres que las empuñaban aún sin conocerlos. A pesar de todo, nunca en su vida había visto a ninguno, nunca en sus años en la primera división se había topado ni había escuchado de nadie que hubiera tenido que hacer frente a algún caso.

Sin que quedara lugar a duda el Protocolo Diciembre había funcionado realmente bien.

Empero, después de todo aquello, después de llegar a pensar que la historia se había visto devorada por el mito, ahora estaba frente a un hombre que empuñaba una hoja prohibida, frente a un desterrado, un paria, un individuo que, bajo cualquier circunstancia, debería de haber sido apresado, apartado y muerto. Pero estaba allí, y su espada brillaba, él lo había visto. Y por si fuera poco, ese hombre también había sido testigo de la reacción que había suscitado el descubrimiento de alguien como él.

"La amputación de las manos, para que nunca pueda volver a empuñar una espada y el encarcelamiento en la prisión más oscura del Seireitei" Recordó. Ése era el castigo impuesto a los Soldados de Blanco, las órdenes que contenían los archivos ocultos de un no tan lejano pasado.

Sin embargo lo que sucedía en el mundo de ahora... eso con certeza nadie lo podía decir. Unos pocos altos mandatarios de la nobleza, capitanes, tenientes... ellos, había pensado en el pasado, sin duda debían de conocer la verdad acerca de aquello, y muchas veces se había arrepentido por ello de no haber hablado más con su padre. Pero ahora, frente a aquel tipo rubio, alto y encorvado, frente a sus ojos azules y su mirada afilada, todo aquello ya daba igual.

-¿Yo?- se señaló por fin, y se paró unos segundos antes de dar una respuesta, como buscando dentro del aire que flotaba en la sala la que debía de contener la verdad. Luego alzó la mirada y formó un dos, y luego un tres con los dedos. –Dos... tres...- respondió.- Desde luego no más.-

-Pero...- replicó el Erudito, insatisfecho por aquella respuesta, incrédulo por aquel número tan bajo. Según recordaba haber leído, en una espada de luz las esquirlas determinaban la raíz del poder, la intensidad del fulgor con que la hoja relucía.

Dos, tres. Se le antojaban insignificantes.

A pesar de ello, de sus protestas, la expresión de Carver no se inmutó. Asintió, con su típico gesto, afilado aunque sereno, y, enfrentándose con la puerta, le dio la espalda al Erudito.

-Bueno...- habló, entonces, en voz más alta, como si toda la conversación hubiera sido solo un suspiro- Finalmente hemos llegado.- Y se dispuso a abrir.

Plantó las manos sobre la superficie de la puerta, que pareció titilar con reflejos de un broncíneo dorado, como un metálico y nocturno amanecer, y comenzó a empujarla con fuerza.

Pasados unos segundos los goznes crujieron y la habitación se llenó de un aire húmedo y frío, cargando la atmósfera del local con un ambiente que helaba los huesos. El Erudito tuvo que refrenar el impulso de llevarse la manga de su yukata a la nariz, casi parecía que aquella fuera la entrada a un sepulcro. Sin embargo allí concluyó todo, la puerta no se había abierto. No aún.

A pesar de que había parecido que las bisagras habían cedido ante el empuje de Carver, sin duda aquella puerta, al igual que el encorvado anfitrión, era más de lo que aparentaba.

Ahora ambos se miraban de frente, soldado y puerta, en un silencioso punto que no parecía al alcance de ningún ente mortal. El metal bruñido parecía brillar, oscuro, imantado, rechazando su presencia en la sala, la petición de ir más allá. Sin embargo el portador de la espada de luz tampoco cedía, no daba su brazo a torcer. Con las palmas extendidas y los ojos fijos en la puerta, parecía repetir mantras internamente, recitar un antiguo y por siempre olvidado conjuro.

Hasta que una luz rojiza y mortecina anunció la desactivación del escudo, el Erudito no se dio verdadera cuenta de lo que había estado ocurriendo allí.

-¿Una trampa de kidoh?- preguntó, a su compañero, que tras el esfuerzo parecía respirar con ciertas dificultades, de veras cansado.

-Así es...- le contestó, resoplando. –Y créeme, no te hubiera gustado abrir esa puerta con él en alto- le sonrió, haciendo un guiño.

-No- murmuró el Erudito, llevándose la mano al pelo, pensativo- Supongo que no...- Y contempló en silencio como el antiguo oficial de la trece acababa de abrir la puerta, con un último esfuerzo.

Sin embargo, cuando alzó la mirada para ver qué contenía, cuando trató de mirar más allá, se encontró con unos ojos azules que le bloqueaban el paso, cargados de fuerza, de poder.

-¿Y bien?- le escuchó decir, inquisitivo.

-Él está al otro lado...- resolvió el Erudito, y Carver sencillamente asintió, y se hizo a un lado. Sin embargo, antes de que diera siquiera el primer paso hacia la puerta, asió con firmeza su hombro y le habló.

-Ése día comprendí que esos hombres no eran mi familia. Que ni siquiera me conocían- murmuró.- Que lo que me ligaba a ellos era una mentira, que no era real.-

-Y entonces te fuiste-

-Me sentía solo, tembloroso, arrasado. Me poseían una ira y un miedo que no había conocido jamás. Y entonces...- titubeó, quizás embargado por el sentimiento.- Entonces huí- confesó- Y pasé un tiempo escondido, vagando, sin mirar a nadie a la cara. Temiendo ser reconocido, que me hubieran descubierto. Sin ser capaz de dormir por miedo a despertar con las manos cortadas. Yo...- prosiguió, entre susurros- había muerto aquel día, con aquel muchacho, y por Dios que me sentía perdido, sin vida, como si otro desconocido hubiera emergido de mis adentros para ocupar mi lugar...- Presionó el hombro del Erudito con más fuerza y lo miró a los ojos con gran intensidad. –Estaba en ninguna parte. Iba hacia ninguna parte. Había sido enterrado en vida... hasta que él me encontró.- Y señaló con la mirada el umbral de la puerta, la oscuridad que escondía su marco. –Él me devolvió la vida, retornó el sentido a las cosas.- Y acto seguido soltó la presa del hombro de su acompañante y sonrió, señalando hacia el otro lado de la habitación.- Y con el resto también ha pasado así- comentó- Aquí he tenido, todos hemos tenido la oportunidad de vivir.- lo miró con vehemencia, de nuevo- Tú lo sentirás también, con el tiempo.- Y asió levemente su brazo otra vez- Se nos ha dado la oportunidad de corregir nuestros errores, de solventar los terribles fallos que cometimos, que el destino cometió por nosotros. Él nos encontró y nos trajo aquí, a escondidas del mundo. Él nos habló y nos dio la clave para responder una pregunta que nos lleva acechando desde el principio.- Esta vez, fue el Erudito quien lo miró, interrogante. -¿Por qué...?- Murmuró entonces Carver, y soltó definitivamente su brazo, haciéndose a un lado.

-¿Por qué?- repitió el Erudito, atribulado, tanto para él como para el hombre que lo había acompañado, el que lo había traído hacia allí, el mismo que le había abierto la puerta. –Por qué...-

Y su mirada se perdió en aquel penumbroso pasillo, en los oscuros escalones de piedra que se adentraban en el corazón de la tierra. Donde una tenue luz dorada parecía, sin embargo, brillar. Donde un fulgor antiguo y secreto vibraba, sin duda, llamándole por su verdadero nombre.

"_Así inició su camino el Erudito, recorriendo aquel túnel, aquel pasadizo, con el Granjero observándole a un lado y el Alquimista esperando en el otro."_

Así estaba escrito en el libro, así debía iniciarse el encuentro, así lo había leído él también aunque en ese momento no lo hubiera entendido. Así había, sin duda, sido dispuesto por el destino.

En lo que refiere al Erudito, él solo escuchaba: "Achak".


	29. Profecías: Alquimista

**PROFECÍAS: ALQUIMISTA**

-_Salvo que la gran serpiente todo lo arrase_...- resonó, apagado, el murmullo de un hombre en la cueva. -_ a no ser que el dragón todo lo consuma...- _repitió, una vez más, con la mirada prendida en las inscripciones blanquecinas que poblaban la pared norte de aquel santuario.-_a menos que el dragón...- _leyó, una última vez, palpando los pictogramas con las yemas de los dedos, antes de levantar la mirada al cielo, blanco azulado, que se filtraba a través de una angosta abertura en la rocosa bóveda del techo, y cerrar los ojos ante aquel brillo que lo bañaba, como un bautismo de luz. –_Así ha de ser.- _Concluyó, al fin, y su triste silueta se perdió en el claroscuro de aquella gruta ancestral, donde el Erudito había, por fin, hallado las claves del último de los libros, del último de los tomos. Donde, sin embargo, Pawe·wa Achak, el Ratón, había dudado de todo por primera y única vez.

-¿Y bien mi señor...?- inquirió, dubitativo, el mayordomo, mientras trataba de mantener baja la cerviz. -¿Mi señor...?- añadió, palpándose el mantecoso cuello con incomodidad. El hecho de estar en el pasadizo que comunicaba la lujosa mansión de su señor con el laboratorio era algo que siempre le resultaba dificilísimo. Y no era por las espadas, por todas aquellas espadas, afiladas, desnudas, dispuestas formando un muro. No era, tampoco, por la aparente falta de luz, ni por la suciedad que pudiera haberse acumulado en aquellos rincones de fría piedra. La piedra... sí, eso mismo, era la piedra lo que horrorizaba al rollizo chambelán, o más bien el hecho de hallarse debajo de ella.

Pero las normas eran las normas, la seguridad era la seguridad. Mil veces se lo había propuesto a su amo, o a quien fuera que pudiera echarle una mano en convencerlo de aquello y siempre había obtenido la misma respuesta. "Tú y tus manías, Komo. ¿Y la seguridad? La seguridad..." resopló mentalmente "la seguridad... las personas no estaban hechas para vivir bajo tierra, no señor, y lo mínimo que podía esperarse de una persona normal era que no se sintiera cómoda en un pasadizo como ése. Aunque..." pensó, a continuación. "normales del todo tampoco podría decirse que fueran".

En ese mismo momento, esa idea pasó como un relámpago por su afeitada cabeza, y el hecho de haberse autodenominado "normal" estuvo a punto de provocar que su mofletuda cara se expandiera en una sonora carcajada. Y probablemente lo habría hecho, de no haber recordado, un microsegundo después, que estaba a varios pies bajo tierra.

"No" se repitió mentalmente "Esto no es normal" Y se dispuso a sacudir la cabeza en señal de negación, para respaldar sus pensamientos con una gestualidad más acusada, justo en el instante en que de la puerta que había unos metros a su derecha surgió una poderosa aunque envejecida voz.

-¿Komo?... sí... ¿Traes la comida?... sí, adelante, adelante, pasa.-

-Mi señor...- fue la rápida respuesta que Eugene D. Komo, mayordomo y habilidoso maestro del kidoh, improvisó. Y arrastró sus cerca de ciento quince kilos de peso por aquella sala subterránea donde el viejo alquimista tenía su arcano despacho con la misma sorprendente agilidad que un hurón habría mostrado en el campo.

Una vez dentro, ejecutó una respetuosa reverencia, para nada correspondida por su señor, y depositó la bandeja que sostenía en las manos encima de una mesa de madera que había en el centro de todo.

Acto seguido, repitió la inclinación, dio un largo paso hacia atrás, y se quedó quieto en "firmes", esperando la aprobación de su amo, que se lo miraba de reojo, con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

-Ah bien... bien- murmuró el viejo alquimista al fin, palmeando con sus viejas y ajadas manos la espalda de Komo, aparentando una fingida falta de cortesía solo para hacer algo de burla de su estirado mayordomo.

Hasta que no lo oyó suspirar, compadeciéndose de sí mismo, el astuto anciano no lo despidió.

-Mi señor...- se volvió a inclinar, más levemente esta vez, sin embargo. Y su oronda silueta se perdió por los oscuros pasillos del laboratorio subterráneo. Empero, el sonido de los pasos no se apagó gradualmente. Se siguieron escuchando, fuertes, planos, hasta que, de repente, se dejaron de oír.

Divertido, el Alquimista sacudió la cabeza, completamente libre de pelo y esbozó una sonrisa, prácticamente desdentada, recortada por un espeso bigote gris. Éste y el de las cejas era el único pelo que el rostro del anciano ofrecía, pero no por ello resultaba fuera de lugar. Sea como fuere, aquellos cabellos negros canosos llevaba muchísimo tiempo allí, probablemente más, de hecho, que cualquiera de los moradores de la propia Sociedad de Almas, y eso era algo que todos los que se encontraban cara a cara con él no tardaban en comprender. Él en persona se encargaba de ello.

Lenta, paulatinamente, se miró las manos, viejas y delgadas aunque ágiles aún para las labores propias de su arte, y las frotó la una contra la otra, maniáticamente, con vigor. Acto seguido, se acercó unos pasos hasta la puerta de su laboratorio, la que daba al muro de espadas, y se asomó con aire curioso a uno y otro lado.

-¿Y bien?- murmuró a continuación, al encontrar la sonrosada figura de buda de su mayordomo torpemente escondida entre las sombras. –Con esa barriga no vas a llegar muy lejos, Eugene. No como ladrón o espía al menos...- y se rió espontáneamente de su propia ocurrencia. Más aún cuando Komo, avergonzado, salió a la tenue claridad del pasadizo con aire culpable.

-Yo...- titubeó –es que... mi señor...- Y era tal la tensión que reflejaba su rostro que la frente, enrojecida y sumida en un baño de sudor, parecía realmente una caldera a un paso de la explosión. –Mi señor... yo...-

-¿Sí?- le ayudó el Alquimista, refrenando su temperamento. Llevaba un buen rato queriendo estallar en carcajadas delante del flemático chambelán, pero sabía por experiencia que Komo era un tipo susceptible en lo que se refería a sus labores, se lo tomaba realmente en serio. A menudo incluso había oído de boca de otros que iba diciendo por ahí que aquello era lo primero realmente bueno que había hecho en la vida, y lo primero que se le daba realmente bien. Por aquella razón y por otras, el anciano alquimista se contuvo y sencillamente sonrió. -¿Qué querías, Komo? ¿Por qué te has parado ahí?-

-Es que...- repitió, nuevamente, el mayordomo. Pero bastó que alzara una vez la mirada hacia su señor, hacia los grises y medio velados orbes del Alquimista, para darse cuenta que allí, delante de él, lo único que importaba era la verdad. –Mi señor- se armó de valor al fin.- El membrillo... olvidé... no creía...- tragó saliva- Olvidé abrir el tarro de vuestro membrillo... yo...- Y allí se detuvo, contenido por la mano alzada del Alquimista, que pedía silencio.

Lentamente, el anciano paseó su anquilosada figura a través de su laboratorio, hasta la mesa central de madera, donde reposaban algunos papeles, un candil que aportaba algo de luz al recinto y una bandeja plateada con un par de panecillos recién horneados y un pequeño tarro de confitura.

Comparado con el resto del laboratorio; con las decenas de frascos, morteros y alambiques de distintas formas, tamaños y colores que estaban preciosamente ordenados en los estantes que los rodeaban, con el gigante y grotesco altar de piedra que dormitaba a un extremo; aquella mesa, aquella bandeja, aquel tarro, parecían completamente fuera de lugar. El hecho que él, el Alquimista, más viejo que ningún otro mortal, tuviera aún que comer, que escribir, que sentarse, casi resultaba asunto de broma, pero las contradicciones formaban parte de su vida, como la de todos. En eso Kastar Grogios no era distinto de los demás.

Con aire pensativo, como si le supusiera un gran reto, el Alquimista cerró su vieja y ajada zarpa sobre el cristal de aquel tarro y lo alzó un par de palmos hasta situarlo justo entre su mirada y la lámpara de aceite. Allí, a contraluz, estuvo varios segundos contemplando el rojizo interior del recipiente, con aire concentrado, como si fuera uno de sus experimentos. Realmente parecía que estuviera evaluando el problema con seriedad.

-Mmmmffff- masculló a continuación, tras tratar de abrir el tapón del tarro con un movimiento de torsión, con la fuerza bruta. Fue completamente inútil.

-¡Mi señor...!- clamó entonces una voz, a su espalda. Era Komo que lo observaba, triste por haber fallado a su amo, avergonzado. Deseoso de dar un paso hacia delante, de arrebatar aquel tarro de las manos del anciano y abrirlo con el vigor de su juventud. Pero algo lo retuvo. Algo lo paró.

El viejo sonreía, estaba sonriendo. Frente al tarro, frente al simple y llano membrillo. Aquello era un duelo, era un desafío, algo que nadie salvo él debía atender.

Aún risueño, colmado de vida, el Alquimista buscó entre sus vestiduras, de color marrón ocre como las de su subordinado, y sacó un minúsculo tarro de color verde musgoso. Se llevó el tapón de corcho a la boca, mordió fuertemente con las encías, y aplicó un par de gotas del misterioso brebaje justo en el cuello del tarro de cristal.

-Podría haberlo hecho estallar contra el suelo- murmuró, entonces, el anciano, mientras aprovechaba para devolver el minúsculo frasquito a uno de los pliegues de su ropaje. –Sin embargo eso habría sido hacer trampas...- sonrió, guiñándole un ojo a Komo.- Además que, de haber hecho eso, hubiera echado a perder el membrillo.- Y, justo al pronunciar la última palabra, "membrillo", el tarro se abrió como por arte de magia, impulsando la tapa metálica hacia arriba con una fuerza misteriosa, haciendo que el fragante olor de la confitura inundara el pedregoso y polvoriento lugar.

-Señor Kastar...- alcanzó a musitar Eugene Komo, con la boca abierta y la mirada prendida en la tapa, que ahora dormía en el suelo. El chambelán estaba extasiado, con lágrimas en los ojos, con el gesto tan descompuesto como si acabara de presenciar un milagro.

-Un hombre que no es capaz de abrir un tarro por sí mismo...- declamó entonces el Alquimista, en tono solemne- ¡Es que no merece comer de él!- concluyó finalmente el anciano, sosteniendo de modo triunfal el pote de membrillo por encima de su cabeza.

Lamentablemente para Kastar, empero, la alegría duró apenas el tiempo que tardó uno de sus ataques en hacerse presa de él, de atenazar su costado y arrojarlos a ambos, membrillo y anciano al suelo.

"El dios del tiempo es un poderoso enemigo" se dijo, entonces, a sí mismo, mientras su conciencia se desvanecía, mientras el blanco del vacío vencía en su asedio, destello a destello. Sin embargo, en sus adentros, más allá de aquel espeso muro de dolor, el Alquimista sonrió, entre los brazos de Komo, por el triunfo conseguido.

Y su mente se nubló.


	30. Profecías: Granjero

**PROFECÍAS: GRANJERO**

Y así, sonriendo, en la comodidad de su alcoba, fue como lo encontró, varias horas más tarde, su hombre de confianza, el Granjero, en lo que, para otro, bien podría haber sido su lecho de muerte. Para otro, sí, pero no para él.

-Mi señor...- lo llamó aquella voz suya, tan aguda, tan desagradable. –Mi señor...- repitió.- Grogios, ¿estáis bien?- Y el viejo alquimista sonrió, al escuchar su nombre de pila en los labios del australiano, y le quiso corresponder.

-¿Qué tal, Nick?- murmuró, con un hilo de voz, apagada y fría como las nieblas de Octubre. Y Le oyó sonreír.

-Bien, bien...- replicó, con aire sorprendido- Me han dicho que habéis tenido una mala caída...-

-Sí... bueno...- masculló Kastar, reprimiendo un ataque de tos, cada vez con menos fuerza en las palabras. –Ya sabes...- contemporizó.- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías de estar fuera?-

-Sí- respondió Nick Carver, posando una mano en el ajado hombro de su señor- De hecho- aseguró- Ya he vuelto. Bueno...- se corrigió- Hemos vuelto-

-¿Hemos?- se interesó Kastar, haciendo ademanes de incorporarse, de abrir los ojos, aunque apenas vio un rostro amarillento y delgado a su izquierda, aún parecía costarle bastante enfocar.

-Hemos- repitió el Granjero.-Takumo me acompañaba esta vez. Y, por cierto- apuntó, volviendo, si es que eso era posible, más agudo su tono de voz- En lo sucesivo creo que no estaría de más pensar en incorporar otro hombre a nuestras escaramuzas.- comentó- Dos está bien, de sobras, desde luego- se disculpó- Pero hoy por poco tenemos problemas- el viejo asintió, por lo menos parecía que le estaba escuchando.- No sé. Tal vez un tercer hombre... Fuyo... Mawara...-

-Mawara está bien- asintió el Alquimista –Sí. Fuyo llamaría demasiado la atención.-

Hábil, Carver se sonrió por dentro. Kastar era muy reacio a exponer a cualquiera de los Buscadores, temía que pudieran ser descubiertos, lo cual era realmente juicioso. Pero las misiones que él, como Granjero, tenía que llevar a cabo dependían a menudo de demasiadas variables como para poderlas realizar él solo. Y desde luego, se sentiría mucho más seguro yendo con otro hombre ducho además de con el tarugo de Takumo. Aunque tuviera que ser con un bocazas presuntuoso como Mawara, sabía perfectamente que aquella sí era una prioridad.

-Y... Alquimista- prosiguió Carver, entonces, aparcando cualquier otro asunto, adoptando un tono más serio.- Además de Takumo hay alguien más que ha venido conmigo.- palabras que hicieron mella en el anciano, acelerando notablemente su respiración, endureciendo su gesto- dos individuos que quizás quieras ver...-

Y obedeciendo a un impulso mecánico, a algo más fuerte incluso que el dolor que lo había postrado en su lecho, el anciano alquimista entreabrió los ojos, buscando reconocer formas, crispó los dedos, casi esqueléticos de tan delgados, y se aferró con fuerza al antebrazo de Carver.

Éste, servicial, dejó que Kastar apoyara su peso en su brazo y lo izó poco a poco hasta que pudo por fin quedar medio sentado en la cama.

Su pulso temblaba, tocado por los dedos del tiempo, su respiración se entrecortaba, proyectando un inquietante murmullo, pero su férrea voluntad era aún la de un hombre que no se iba a dar por vencido.

Y además, aún había algo más, algo que solo él podía hacer.

Con movimientos torpes y de tinte desesperado, el anciano buscó medio a tientas algo entre sus ropajes, entre los pliegues de su sedoso yukata de color marrón y sacó un pequeño frasco, opaco, de color plomizo. Tembloroso, lo abrió con cuidado, con suma delicadeza y se lo llevó finalmente a los labios, solo durante un momento. Eso bastó.

Lo había visto más de medio centenar de veces, pero tampoco en esa ocasión Carver se permitió siquiera parpadear.

-Y bien...- replicó el viejo entonces, volviendo a guardar el frasco en su bolsillo.- Oh- se exclamó- Vas disfrazado de shinigami. Muy apropiado.- observó, revivido, dirigiéndose a su hombre de confianza.

-Sí...- fue la única respuesta que el australiano, aún extasiado, pudo articular.

Aún seguía perdido en aquella extraña metamorfosis, en aquel brebaje dorado, propagándose a través de su cuerpo, de sus labios resecos, devolviendo la vida a sus ojos. "Y eso ha sido solo una gota" pensó, y se maravilló otra vez más del incomparable don que el Alquimista poseía, de la excepcionalidad del hombre al que había jurado servir, al que nunca daría la espalda, jamás.

-Y bien Granjero- repitió con una media sonrisa el anciano, ya incorporado, frotándose la calva cabeza.- ¿Vamos a conocer al Rebaño?-

-Después de ti, mi señor- le correspondió Carver, inclinando la rubia testa, con la mano en el pecho.

Y los pasos de ambos, vestidos de ocre y de negro, volvieron a perderse en los subterráneos de la lujosa mansión de Kastar, donde su labor, su destino, les aguardaban, aterrados.


	31. Profecías: Rebaño

**PROFECÍAS: REBAÑO**

En apenas unos minutos, el Alquimista volvía a estar frente al pasadizo de acceso a su laboratorio, atusándose el bigote, pletórico, lleno de vida. A su espalda, Carver, el Granjero, no le acompañaba aún. Había recibido órdenes precisas y, en ese momento, aún las estaba cumpliendo.

Justo al adentrarse en aquel desierto tallado en piedra, tras haber bajado las escaleras y cruzado el último portón, Kastar se encontró de frente con el gran muro de espadas, que casi parecía ofrecer la imagen de un ejército de lanceros, dispuestos en decenas de filas de más de un centenar de hombres cada una.

De una longitud difícilmente mesurable y de más de diez pies de altura, esta alegórica construcción rodeaba por completo el laboratorio central de Kastar, el santa sanctorum del Alquimista, el único centro de su vida durante las últimas dos edades. El infranqueable refugio de su saber.

Era una construcción peculiar, tan austera como vital para su empresa y para todos los que la seguían, pero, sin embargo, esta vez el Alquimista pasó de largo. El primer estadio de su camino pasaba por otra sala, una que se encontraba solo unos metros más lejos de allí.

-Ah...- murmuró Kastar, mientras entraba en un pequeño cuarto, a una treintena de pasos del laboratorio central, algo más allá del propio muro de espadas. –El lugar de trabajo del Erudito- señaló para sí, desaprobando quizás con una leve negativa de cabeza el caos ordenado con el que el algonquino se había acostumbrado a trabajar.

Comparada con el resto de la estructura subterránea, la habitación, tapizada de hojas dispersas por todos lados y con libros apilados en cada rincón, parecía ciertamente el refugio de un loco, aunque de ningún modo nadie, y menos el Alquimista, hubiera podido discutirle esa obsesión. Allí todos habían perdido algo, a todos les habían arrebatado alguien, y luchar para recuperarlo se había convertido para todos, también para el Erudito, el único modo de sobrevivir.

Meditabundo, el Alquimista se balanceó durante unos segundos, con la vista fija en ninguna parte, hasta que finalmente recuperó la noción de lo que tenía entre manos, de lo que había venido a hacer.

De modo eficiente, encontró un libro concreto entre las decenas que poblaban el suelo y se lo llevó de vuelta con él, a su laboratorio, donde Nick Carver, el Granjero, justo acababa de llegar, aunque acompañado esta vez.

-Alquimista...- le saludó Carver, con un leve asentimiento de cabeza

-Granjero...- le correspondió el anciano que, con el grueso volumen bajo el brazo, fue el primero en entrar en su laboratorio.

Una vez Kastar hubo entrado, dejó el libro delicadamente sobre la mesa de madera, justo donde hacía unas horas había habido la bandeja con el membrillo y el pan que el anciano supuso que Komo, su mayordomo, se debía de haber vuelto a llevar.

Entonces lo abrió, sin tomar asiento, y se dispuso a leer de él, pero antes alzó la mirada, y con un asentimiento elocuente concedió permiso a su subordinado para que entrara. Para que los hiciera entrar.

-Adelante, pequeños...- sonó, burlona, la aguda voz del australiano, aún vestido de shinigami, mientras empujaba hacia el despacho dos jóvenes y temblorosos desconocidos, vestidos con el blanco de los alumnos de la Academia y con un grueso saco de esparto que cubría sus facciones por completo.

Lenta, torpemente, procuraron recobrar el equilibrio tras el empellón, como cometas azotadas en un día de viento. Su miedo se transpiraba, sus respiraciones sonaban, fuertes, sus latidos, desacompasados. Con un reflejo de sadismo, Carver sonrió.

Aunque magullados, no parecía que les hubieran hecho daño. Sin embargo, lo traumático del secuestro, la facilidad con que ambos, alumnos aventajados del último curso, habían sido reducidos, les había derrotado por completo. Podía decirse perfectamente que allí, en ese recinto oscuro que era para ellos el frío laboratorio subterráneo del Alquimista, se sentían atrapados en un mar de polvo, en el abismo que se había abierto a sus pies.

Por eso cuando el maltrecho sonido de la voz de Kastar volvió a resonar en la sala, ambos sintieron con intensidad el acecho de la muerte a través de los incontables años que exhalaban aquellos viejos pulmones, y su cuerpo se paralizó.

-¿Sus nombres...?- había exigido el anciano con gravedad, pero por mucho que aquella pregunta les hubiera aterrado no iba dirigida a ellos dos.

-Thusabushi Mayo- respondió Carver, diligente, sin poder evitar el mirar de reojo a aquellos dos individuos, al modo en que sus cuerpos se movían, temblorosos, rígidos, "poco más que marionetas", pensó.–Y el otro es Hasasashi Tothero- añadió, a continuación, con su aguda voz.

-Ah... bien, bien- asintió el Alquimista, mientras hacía algunas anotaciones en el libro que había sacado del despacho de Achak. –Ambos herederos de Gendoro Gendo...- apuntó, alzando la mirada del papel a los dos muchachos. –Bueno- resolvió a continuación- Granjero... ¿Qué tienes para mí?-

Dándose por aludido, Carver dio un paso hacia delante, buscó en la parte posterior de su cinto y se inclinó, en una trabajada genuflexión, mostrando el codiciado trofeo a su señor.

Complacido, éste lo tomó en sus manos y se alejó, silenciosamente, hacia el otro extremo de la sala, hacia el altar.

Con cuidado, como si se tratara de un recién nacido, Kastar depositó las espadas de los dos alumnos, de ambos aspirantes a shinigami, en la pétrea superficie del altar, la una al lado de la otra.

Allí tendidas, en contraste con la oscura y sombría mesa, pulida en tiempos remotos por la firme y callosa mano de algún maestro albañil, ambas espadas parecían relucir con vida propia ante los reflejos del candil que daba luz a la sala.

Justo entonces, en el momento de atisbar esos ondulantes destellos, Kastar esbozó una muy débil sonrisa y se preparó para lo inevitable, lo que había de ocurrir.

Por su parte Carver, aún con el cuerpo encogido en la genuflexión, en muestra de respeto, escuchaba el ir y venir de frascos de cristal y de piedra, el romperse de semillas y especias, y el espumoso bullir de mezclas que, en manos de otro, probablemente, les hubieran hecho estallar. No iba a alzar la mirada, no iba a contemplar tampoco ese día el proceso, no se sentía digno de ello. En vez de eso se iba a quedar allí, con la mirada gacha y los sentidos despiertos, observando fijamente sin mirar lo que ocurría varios metros por delante de él y varios pasos a su lado, donde ambos alumnos, ambas reses del Rebaño, se habían quedado paralizadas por el mismo miedo a temblar.

Finalmente, el australiano captó un destello con el rabillo del ojo y un fuerte olor a incienso y a almendras inundó, durante un breve momento, la totalidad del lugar, llevándoselo muy alto, muy lejos.

Entonces escuchó un murmullo vehemente, un nuevo traqueteo de cristales, piedra y metal y unos pasos que se fueron acercando a su posición hasta que una mano le rozó el hombro, devolviéndolo a la realidad.

Con el corazón desbocado, Carver alzó la mirada hacia los ojos medio velados de su señor, el Alquimista, y a través de sus rasgos envejecidos y de su espeso bigote grisáceo creyó atisbar el reflejo de una sonrisa.

-Mi señor...- murmuró, impaciente.

Kastar tenía asidas las dos espadas, una en cada mano. Pero solo una tocó el hombro del rubio australiano, solo una fue devuelta al Granjero. La otra, el Alquimista la reservó para sí.

-Mejor una que ninguna- fue la contestación que dio, ante la inquisitiva mirada azulada de Carver, que asintió con severidad, tomó la espada que le había sido ofrecida y se alzó de nuevo, con la conciencia fija en los dos alumnos que había traído hacia allí. –Bien...- susurró el anciano a continuación, con una voz sibilante, cargada. Al parecer, el bálsamo estaba dejando de hacer efecto, pronto podría volver a caer. "Entonces no hay tiempo que perder" se dijo para sí, y se acercó hacia las dos asustadas figuras hasta que ambos pudieron sentir el olor de cada ingrediente que emanaba su halo. -¿Quién de vosotros es Mayo?-

Aquella pregunta les cogió de improviso y, aterrorizados como estaban, ninguno de los dos tuvo la intención de dar un paso adelante. Se sentían demasiado aterrados, demasiado perdidos para atreverse a revelar su identidad.

Expeditivo, el Alquimista hizo una señal al Granjero y éste, de un fuerte tirón, descubrió los rostros de ambos muchachos. Traicionera, repentina, la explosión de información que atacó entonces sus recién liberados sentidos, les hizo incluso retroceder.

Ambos eran tiernos chiquillos aún, ambos colmados de vida, de mejillas sonrosadas y cuerpos de espíritu floreciente.

Ante aquello, como sacudido por una fuerza invisible, el Alquimista apenas pudo reprimir un impulso de repulsión al ver la juventud tan perfecta de aquellos rostros, de aquellos cabellos rizados, rubios, morenos, de aquellos ojos que relucían con tan viva intensidad.

-Mayo es el rubito- se anticipó, entonces, burlón, el Granjero, tomando al susodicho por los cabellos y alzando su rostro para que el muchacho dejara de mirar al suelo y se dirigiera con respeto ante el Alquimista de una vez.

Ya repuesto, curioso, Kastar se lo miró de más de cerca, y no se sorprendió en absoluto cuando el joven alumno resultó ser incapaz de aguantar su mirada, grisácea, velada, durante más de un mero segundo. Con gesto inmutable, alzó la espada que tenía en sus manos hasta presionar el frío acero contra la mejilla del muchacho y le preguntó.

-Dime ¿Es ésta tu espada, Mayo?- Sobrecogido, el joven no supo qué responder

-Eh- le apremió Carver, dando un fuerte tirón a su pelo, hablándole con su aguda y dolorosa voz directamente al oído –Espabila, chaval-

-Y... yo...- balbuceó, atenazado

-E... ésa es mía- completó, inesperadamente, el otro alumno.

Gratamente sorprendido, Kastar le dirigió una mirada de soslayo y clavó sus ajados orbes en el pelo moreno de aquél, en sus ojos castaños y de rasgos levemente orientales, en sus espaldas, anchas, potentes, en su juventud.

Asqueado, chascó la lengua y se dirigió hacia él, Hasasashi Tothero, que volvió a bajar dócilmente la barbilla al encontrarse más cerca del anciano. Entonces, Kastar, el viejo alquimista, acercó la espada al rostro del joven, la mantuvo allí no más de una decena de segundos y, concluido el tiempo, sonrió.

-Granjero...- murmuró a continuación, rompiendo el silencioso encanto que se había cernido sobre la sala.

-Señor.- Diligente, Carver obedeció.

Con un asentimiento soltó el pelo de Thusabushi Mayo y, antes que el joven pudiera reponerse, le calzó la capucha de esparto de nuevo y lo asió fuertemente por el cuello de su yukata. Apenas unos segundos después, ya lo estaba empujando hacia fuera de la sala, con el rostro cubierto y ciego, perdiendo sus pasos por entre el descomunal muro de espadas del pasillo del subterráneo.

Y el Alquimista se sonrió.


	32. Profecías: Buscadores

**PROFECÍAS: BUSCADORES**

Allí, en el laboratorio, Kastar, el Alquimista, acababa de leer en los ojos de Hasasashi Tothero un nuevo tipo de miedo: más desesperado, más solo.

Sigilosa, su mirada viajaba rápidamente entre la puerta de acceso y la figura anciana y encorvada que tenía delante de él, evaluándolo todo. Evidentemente, ahora que el Granjero, el hombre que lo había reducido con tanta facilidad, había abandonado el recinto, el chiquillo estaba considerando con seriedad el hecho de abatir a aquel viejo, recuperar su espada y salir por piernas de allí.

Irreverente en la forma, complacido incluso con aquella amenaza de rebelión que se estaba incubando en el pecho del alumno, Kastar optó por apoyar la espada de Tothero contra la mesa de madera y darle la espalda al muchacho.

Con fingida indiferencia, se alejó unos pasos de allí, hacia una de las estanterías del laboratorio, y cogió un gigantesco reloj de arena, de más de un tres pies de alto, teniendo que acabar por descargarlo en el suelo debido al propio peso del instrumento. Lentamente, lo arrastró poco a poco, paso a paso, hasta la mesa central, donde reposaban la espada, el libro y el candil y, tras hacer acopio de fuerzas, le dio la vuelta para que el tiempo empezara a correr.

Entonces se sentó, satisfecho, con el rostro sudoroso tensado por el sobreesfuerzo, a mirar como los finos granos de arena empezaban paulatinamente a caer.

El joven, por su parte, siguió de pie, petrificado. No se había movido, ni un ápice, a pesar de todo aquello. No se había atrevido.

Interiormente, Kastar pensó que tal vez el muchacho escondía más de lo que aparentaba, que tal vez la prudencia se había aliado con los sentidos del joven y su cuerpo se había negado a alzar un dedo contra el frágil anciano, temeroso de su oculto poder.

Satisfecho con aquello, convencido incluso de ello, el Alquimista habló.

-Bueno...- comenzó.- Tothero... Curioso nombre, por cierto- Y su desdentada sonrisa se crispó sobre sus encías, buscando tal vez algún diente, tal vez unos fuertes incisivos, que, sin embargo, hacía ya mucho tiempo que no estaban allí. –En fin- prosiguió.- Supongo que te preguntarás por qué te hemos traído aquí. ¿No es así, muchacho?-

Incómodo por aquel repentino trato cordial, por aquel intento de acercamiento tras las muchas horas de profundo miedo, el joven alumno no reaccionó. Simplemente se quedó como estaba, mirando al suelo, con las manos entrelazadas a la espalda y las rodillas en un permanente balanceo.

El muro que había sido alzado en aquel tiempo de cautiverio parecía infranqueable de momento, y ni la curiosidad parecía un arma suficiente para empezarlo a derrumbar. Un leve titubeo, en cambio, un apagado murmullo, demostró al Alquimista que su aparentemente inútil intento había dado de lleno en las bases de la construcción.

La experiencia, pensó, seguía siendo un grado.

-¿Qui... quién era Gendoro Gendo?- preguntó el muchacho, sin apenas alzar la mirada, sin apenas alzar la voz. Ese nombre llevaba resonando en su mente desde que lo había oído de los labios de aquel anciano, desde que el viejo Alquimista lo había leído de aquel extraño y grueso tomo ¿Qué relación podía tener con él?

Kastar sencillamente sonrió.

-Ah... Gendo- empezó, alzando una mirada- Sí...- Y se incorporó, apoyándose en la mesa de madera, e instó al joven a acercarse algo más a él. –Gendo fue un gran hombre... Gendo...- repitió, e hizo un gesto con la mano izquierda para que Tothero viniera hacia la mesa mientras con el índice derecho señalaba el libro que había traído antes del despacho de Achak.

El joven, aún confuso, pero sintiendo perdido gran parte del miedo, creedor que la mayor de las amenazas radicaba en el llamado Granjero y no en ese viejo, se lo miró con cautela. ¿Qué debía hacer? Pensó ¿Podía confiar en ese hombre?

Unos segundos después, sin embargo, tras haberlo meditado en silencio, decidió aceptar la invitación del Alquimista y se acercó lentamente a él, con cuidado. Primero con un paso dubitativo, como si tanteara el suelo, como si temiera que fuera a abrirse debajo de él. Después con mayor seguridad, creyendo de veras que aquel despojo humano no iba a poder, ni siquiera queriendo, hacerle ningún daño.

Solo había que verlo, no era bajo, no más que él, pero parecía recogido sobre él mismo, como si cada década de más hubiera replegado sus huesos, sus músculos y su piel hacia adentro, como si en breve todo su cuerpo se fuera a colapsar. Sus ojos, medio ciegos, y sus gestos, revestidos de un incontrolable temblor, no hacían más que dar crédito a esa teoría.

Una vez estuvo a su lado, a apenas dos pasos del anciano, Tothero se lo miró fijamente, inquisitivo, evaluando su fragilidad, y se maravilló de cómo lo había engañado minutos antes, como los había engañado a todos cuando, con su espada en la mano, había fingido ser un viejo maestro rebosante de poder. Solo era un anciano, solo un viejo alquimista, como el alumno había oído que lo habían llamado. Ahora sabía que no había nada que temer.

-_Gendoro Gendo...-_ leyó, en voz baja, el muchacho, siguiendo el dedo índice del anciano, que señalaba una frase concreta del libro. -¿Y todas esas flechas y esos nombres emborronados?- inquirió, mirando más abajo.

-Ah... eso...- murmuró el Alquimista, atusándose el grisáceo bigote –Sí... esas flechas, esos nombres, forman parte de tu herencia. Sí, eso es.- le respondió, pero al ver que los rasgados ojos del joven lo miraban aún con más dudas, prosiguió con su explicación. –Este libro que ves- comenzó- este curioso tomo manuscrito, tan tachado y emborronado- prosiguió, alzando el pesado libro, pasando unas cuantas páginas para que Tothero lo viera- es una de las razones que hacen que hoy estés aquí. De hecho- aseguró- Si no fuera porque tu nombre está aquí escrito probablemente jamás te hubiéramos encontrado.- y el joven frunció nuevamente el ceño, cada vez más extrañado, cada vez más fascinado. Volvió a leer aquel nombre: _Gendoro Gendo_, siguió las flechas que surgían de él, una por una, y finalmente dio con su nombre, y con el de Mayo, caligrafiados en un extremo, en el margen izquierdo de la página, resaltados.

-¿Quién escribió esto? ¿Fuiste tú?- replicó bruscamente, sin despegar los ojos del tratado, intentando esclarecer mentalmente los baremos que se habían seguido para trazar todas aquellas listas, aquellos centenares de flechas, fechas y nombres.

-No, Tothero- respondió el Alquimista- No fui yo.- añadió, mientras volvía a posar el dedo en la página para señalar algo al joven.

Una vez los ojos del alumno lo hubieron seguido, lo movió en línea horizontal hacia la derecha, hacia otro nombre, luego hacia abajo a la izquierda, en diagonal, y luego a la derecha otra vez, serpenteando, hasta llegar a otra fecha, otro nombre. Y así siguió, con aquello, mostrando un camino que el viejo Kastar conocía perfectamente, un camino que se perdía en el tiempo, en el pasado.

Finalmente, tras más de una veintena de nombres, tras reseguir en los cuatro sentidos la hoja de aquel papel, el dedo del Alquimista se detuvo, y algo en la mente de Tothero se iluminó.

-El tal Gendo... todos esos nombres... las fechas...- musitó, y alzó la mirada hacia el anciano, cuyos ojos grises, medio velados, cada vez parecían, a juicio del joven, más llenos de conocimiento, más sabios.

-Cuando un camino termina, siempre hay otro que empieza...- fue su enigmática respuesta a la cuestión. Sin embargo, aquellas extrañas palabras bastaron para que el joven alumno resolviera el acertijo. No hizo falta más para que uniera los puntos que había dispersos en las páginas de ese libro y entendiera lo que el anciano le pretendía decir.

-Me...- comenzó, tragando saliva, llevándose una mano, nerviosa, al oscuro cabello- Me habéis traído aquí por... porque...- se interrumpió, buscando hallar las palabras, resiguiendo el camino de tinta trazado en el libro una vez más. "Sí", se dijo a sí mismo, aquello era tan claro, tan evidente. Había oído hablar de ello cientos, miles de veces. Su padre era un hombre religioso, toda su familia lo era, él también. Una vez entendido no había otra lectura posible, no la podía haber. –Yo...- continuó- Gendo... ¿soy su reencarnación?-

Risueño, el Alquimista aguantó la parda mirada del joven aspirante a shinigami, asintió levemente, para sí, y, tras hojear brevemente el contenido del tomo, lo cerró.

Entonces, aún encerrado en un incómodo mutismo que Hasasashi Tothero no se atrevía a franquear, el anciano hizo a un lado el libro con los nombres y las fechas y se alzó. A continuación, se alejó unos pasos hacia una de las estanterías, se detuvo delante de lo que parecían ser varios libros de otra colección y, después de meditarlo unos segundos, tomó uno y, tras volver sobre su camino, lo dejó en la mesa y se sentó frente a él.

El alumno, ensimismado, esperando aún una respuesta, la respuesta, se lo miraba. Aquel hombre ya no era un enemigo, ya no era un secuestrador. Era ahora un coloso, un siervo de los dioses, el mismo Prometeo que guardaba el más codiciado secreto, y a él y solo a él le había de ser revelado.

"La reencarnación de un gran hombre" pensó, "pues claro. Estos tipo deben de llevar toda una vida reuniendo la información, desechando pistas falsas. Deben de haber hablado con muchos, como Mayo" resaltó "que no eran quien ellos pensaban, quien ellos creían. La reencarnación de un gran hombre..." se repitió, y revivió todos sus sueños de grandeza, todas las ocasiones en que había soñado convertirse en alguien, en un teniente, en un capitán. Probablemente debía de llevar un poder inmenso en su interior, la herencia de un antiguo señor guerrero. Sí, aquellas cosas pasaban, de vez en cuando, y ésa debía de ser una de ellas. A Tothero no le quedaba ninguna duda de aquello. Toda aquella historia, debía de ser verdad.

Intranquilo, impaciente, se llevó la mano a la cara y se limpió el sudor de la frente. Miró nuevamente al Alquimista y lo vio tranquilo, aislado, leyendo unas líneas de aquel libro que acababa de coger, tan pequeño, de apenas veinte o veinticinco páginas, encuadernado en lo que parecía ser piel de carnero, o de vaca quizás.

¿Qué estaba leyendo? ¿Qué había en aquellas hojas amarillentas? ¿Qué oscuro secreto ocultaban? Todas esas preguntas cruzaban su mente, joven, impetuosa, pero la inmutable entereza del Alquimista, del anquilosado anciano, le hicieron aguardar, solo un minuto más, hasta que su voz habló y, cuando lo hizo, realmente pareció que hubieran pasado siglos, años, desde que el joven Tothero había formulado aquella pregunta, aquella media afirmación.

"Gendo" había hablado "¿soy su reencarnación?".

-No- escupió con tranquilidad la boca desdentada del Alquimista, aunque el brillo en sus grises ojos y la serenidad con que sostenía aquel pequeño librito frente a él hacían más que evidente que tenía algo más que decir.

-No...- repitió el muchacho, casi sin pensar, golpeado de frente por aquello, aturdido, consternado -¿No? Pero... pero-

-Tothero- le interrumpió entonces el anciano. Aún no había terminado de hablar. –Dime- prosiguió.- ¿Has oído alguna vez la parábola de la piedra en el valle?- Y los ojos del joven se sacudieron, extrañados. ¿La piedra en el valle? Aquello no era lo que quería oír, aquella no era su historia, la historia de su grandeza. Pero antes que el alumno protestara, antes que volviera a querer saber la verdad acerca de Gendo y de los lazos que lo ligaban a él, antes que preguntara siquiera la razón por qué lo habían secuestrado, la voz del Alquimista se lo llevó a él, a ambos, a la fantasía de un viejo cuento para niños. –La piedra es el hombre...- comenzó.- la vida es el valle. ¿Te la habían contado alguna vez?-

Decepcionado, Tothero asintió.

-Sí- murmuró, entre dientes- Como a todos, supongo.- Y su impetuosa mente volvió unos años en el pasado, a la casa en la que había sido niño, donde escuchaba esa fábula, esa parábola, de los labios de su padre. "Otra estupidez más" resolvió finalmente con desdén, aún sacudido por el rechazo del anciano, por el no reconocimiento de su reencarnación. Y añadió en voz alta –No es más que otro cuento- Pero el Alquimista simplemente negó con la cabeza, alzando la mano para que se detuviera, forzándolo a escuchar.

-La piedra es el hombre...- repitió- la vida es el valle.- Y se sonrió, con sus finos labios cortados, mostrando el oscuro de su boca desdentada- La piedra comienza girando, en la pendiente escarpada del valle, lentamente, despacio...- recitó, alargando las palabras- ganando velocidad, corriendo cada vez más deprisa... hasta que la roca cruza al otro lado y la pendiente se vuelve en su contra.- hizo una pausa, teatral, pensativo, atusándose el gris bigote con los dedos de la mano izquierda.- por un momento, la piedra se detiene.- Alzó la mirada hacia Tothero, como para evaluar su reacción- Y después vuelve otra vez a girar, en sentido contrario. Y así se va acelerando... lentamente, despacio, por la ladera opuesta del valle, una vez más.-

Concluida la explicación, la exposición de la parábola, tanto el Alquimista como el joven alumno dejaron asentarse el silencio. El uno con propósito de reflexión, el otro porque, sencillamente, aún no sabía qué se esperaba de él.

-La piedra es el hombre: pesado, ligero; cuadrado, redondeado; suave, afilado.- comenzó finalmente el muchacho, declamando como si estuviera ante un examinador las conclusiones que recordaba haber leído en los libros de algunos filósofos. Ése era, al fin y al cabo, el único modo que el joven había encontrado para tratar de responder al anciano, darle la razón en lo que fuera y volver al tema que le interesaba de una vez.- El valle es la vida, o el camino de la vida de cada hombre- prosiguió, con su clara y juvenil voz, deshilando sus recuerdos del tema- pedregoso, despejado; recto o lleno de recodos por los que la piedra se perderá; fácil, difícil, como la vida misma.- El anciano asintió, complacido, ante aquella demostración de saber. -Hay vidas más sencillas que otras, más rectas, con menor pendiente, más fáciles de llevar. Algunas serán, en cambio, más complicadas de seguir, más llenas de barro, rocas, matojos; imposibles para la mayoría.- continuó, animándose con cada afirmación enunciada – Unos empezarán a rodar desde lo más alto, con grandes pendientes, y correrán, provocando aludes, arrasando con todo; otros rodarán siempre en llano, sin llegar a alcanzar nunca una gran velocidad.- El Alquimista carraspeó, interrumpiéndole durante un breve momento, pero inmediatamente lo instó a continuar -Sin embargo, si te toca esa vida, ese camino, no hay nada que puedas hacer. Y lo mismo sucede con la piedra- prosiguió- Ya puedes ser pesado y redondo y querer ser ligero, ya puedes ser afilado y no querer que tus bordes dejen señales en la ladera. Esa piedra eres tú, y así es como debes ser.-

Y tras esa explicación, tras enunciar así, brillantemente, el comentario de la parábola, que Tothero había sacado de sus clases en la Academia, el Alquimista pareció relajado, agradecido. Como si pudiera por fin suspirar más tranquilo por haber sido expuesto lo que pretendía.

Empero, pasados unos segundos, su vieja y ahogada voz volvió a irrumpir en el laboratorio subterráneo de su mansión. Aquello no había bastado. Por Dios que no.

–Sí- asintió, sacudiendo su ajado tronco junto con su cabeza- Conoces la historia, de eso no hay duda...- recalcó - esa parábola de la vida y de la muerte, y del sentido que todo esto tiene. Todo... esto.- señaló, abriendo los brazos, mirando a su alrededor.- Por lo menos en lo que a la Sociedad de Almas se refiere. Lo que ellos defienden...- Y su voz se volvió fría como el hielo, y sus grises ojos brillaron con tanta intensidad que Tothero hubiera jurado que la llama del candil empequeñecía - Lo que ellos predican.- susurró, y el joven tragó saliva, intimidado, ansiando sin embargo conocer la verdad que ocultaba aquel hombre.

De cualquier modo, aquella lección no había hecho sino empezar.

Incomodado sin saber muy bien cómo, avergonzado de su ignorancia sin saber ni por qué, Tothero carraspeó, queriendo disipar el silencio que, como una bruma londinense, las palabras del viejo habían formado.

Llevándose lentamente la mano a la cara el joven se rascó la nariz y luego la barbilla, solo para mantener las manos ocupadas, para no dejarlas colgando a los lados, como un imbécil. Luego, simplemente se cruzó de brazos, pero al recordar que se decía que aquello era una muestra de inseguridad las volvió a dejar en los costados.

Entonces, sin razón ni motivo, se quedó maravillado de que ni siquiera les hubieran atado, de que les tuvieran tan poca consideración como para llevarlos allí dentro, al corazón de sus actos, fueran cuales fueran, sin siquiera maniatarlos, y se enfureció.

Quince o veinte segundos después, sin embargo, su atención volvió al Alquimista, que tenía los ojos clavados en él, y se sintió atravesado por aquella mirada, completamente transparente, e incluso más estúpido que antes, de modo que solo se le ocurrió hablar.

-Pero... la piedra y el valle- comenzó, y su voz sonaba tan idiota como sus pensamientos- solo es un cuento, ¿no?-

Como si también él despertara de un sueño, el Alquimista sacudió la cabeza, bajó la mirada hacia el librito de nuevo y se encogió de hombros. Después, miró otra vez a Tothero, suspiró largamente y respondió.

-¿Llamarías cuento a una creencia impuesta políticamente desde hace miles de años?- replicó, tajante, y Tothero pudo comprobar que aquel gélido destello en sus ojos no se había disipado aún. Por la razón que fuera, su corazón seguía estando encendido. -¿Llamarías cuento a una conspiración que ha cegado tanto al mundo que no reconocería la verdad ni aunque la tuviera delante?- continuó, endureciendo su tono, empequeñeciendo al joven y al laboratorio con cada palabra.-¿Llamarías cuento a una mentira que ha sido vomitada, repetida durante siglos y siglos, durante milenios, para esconder la única verdad que todos deberían saber y que nadie conoce? ¿Eh?- insistió, golpeando con vehemencia la madera de la mesa- ¿Lo llamarías cuento?- Y el joven Tothero se sorprendió por el aspecto que ahora ofrecía el viejo Alquimista; por el rostro, viejo y desencajado, por la boca, desdentada y profunda, como la de una serpiente, por los ojos, completamente grises, velados de ira.

Si el Alquimista era viejo aquél era, sin lugar a duda, aquél debía de ser, su verdadero rostro, el rostro de un hombre muerto.

-Pero...- trató Tothero de intervenir, mas la perorata del anciano no había terminado aún.

-La piedra y el valle...- murmuró, con tono enfadado- la piedra en el valle...- repitió, y Tothero hubiera jurado que el viejo hablaba con tanta intensidad que la respiración le sonaba encharcada y que los latidos, débiles y plomizos, retumbaban entre aquellas paredes como tambores en la lejanía. –"La piedra y el valle" es un bulo- concluyó, recreándose en la vocalización- una mentira, la más sucia, rastrera y ruin que nunca hayan escupido los bastardos que se autollamaron los dueños de esto.- Hizo una mueca, en señal de asco- Sí... la piedra y el valle... un mundo cerrado, una vida que acaba y otra que empieza... un camino marcado a seguir...- Negó con la cabeza- claro... ésa debe de ser la verdad...- añadió, en tono claramente sarcástico.

-Pero entonces...- inquirió Tothero, que ni siquiera sabía de qué iba todo eso aún.

Pero esta vez tampoco obtuvo respuesta alguna del anciano, que simplemente se levantó de la silla en la que había estado sentado, se encaminó con cómica celeridad al estante en el que había tomado el último libro y tomó entre sus manos todos los que parecían ser de la misma colección.

Los cogió, cinco o seis bastante livianos también, y los dejó sobre la mesa de madera, al lado del otro libro, y, sin dar ninguna explicación de su comportamiento, tomó asiento de nuevo y prosiguió con su elocución.

-Ellos nos han estado diciendo...- comenzó- me han estado contando, durante miles de años- dato ante el cual Tothero tragó saliva. No le había cabido duda que aquel tipo era realmente viejo, pero el modo en que había sacado a relucir aquel dato le hacía revivir el rostro de muerte que había visto hacía apenas unos segundos, y le hacía sentirse incluso más insignificante ante él- Ellos me han estado inculcando...- continuó- mediante cuentos populares como este de "La piedra y el valle" u otros como el de "Las ascuas del tiempo" o "La serpiente de dos cabezas"- tragó saliva, relamiendo sus finos labios con su lengua gris- nos han estado mintiendo a la cara haciéndonos creer que hay un solo modo de hacer las cosas. Que así naces y así mueres, que el ciclo es inmutable y eterno, que el significado de la vida solo tiene un ángulo de visión, una perspectiva posible.- Sacudió la cabeza, intransigente, mostrando al joven Tothero la firmeza de su convencimiento- Pero hay más...- señaló, abriendo los brazos, gesticulando- Hay mucho más Tothero, hay más...-

-¿Más?- replicó el alumno, sin saber muy bien qué más decir.

El Alquimista asintió.

-La piedra es el hombre...- repitió de nuevo- la vida es el valle... La piedra comienza girando, en la pendiente del valle, lentamente, despacio... ganando velocidad, corriendo cada vez más y más deprisa... hasta que la roca cruza al otro lado y la pendiente se vuelve en su contra- Golpeó la mesa con fuerza- ¡Y una mierda!- Y abrió uno de los libritos que había encima de la mesa, el mismo que había traído el primero, y lo dejó así, abierto, encima del escritorio. –¿No te das cuenta, muchacho?- habló a continuación, con el tono igualmente loco pero menos airado, más dirigido a entenderse con el muchacho y no a convencerle para que luchara en su guerra. Ante aquel cambio, Tothero escuchó. –La piedra es el hombre, tú lo has dicho- señaló- Y esa piedra eres tú y así es como debes ser... ¿Es que no te das cuenta de lo que intento decirte, Tothero, es que no te das cuenta de la mentira que encierran estas palabras?- El joven calló, reflexionando esta vez, buscando una revelación, una pista.

-Yo...- comenzó a murmurar, unos veinte segundos después, pero el Alquimista ya había tomado una determinación, y se dispuso a mostrar al alumno el único y auténtico camino, la indisoluble verdad.

-La piedra no puede correr más que lo que muestra su camino, nunca podrá ir más deprisa de lo que fue prescrito, nunca podrá llegar más lejos.- enunció, como si aquellas palabras tuvieran que tener sentido.- La senda que recorrerá en el valle, la altura desde la que bajará, rodando, está marcada desde el principio. Todo está escrito, y no puede cambiarse- remarcó y, ahora sí, el muchacho lo estaba siguiendo, lo empezaba a seguir, a entender- Eso, precisamente, es lo que nos están tratando de hacer tragar, muchacho, lo que esos malditos bastardos han inculcado a todo el que ha morado estas tierras desde que la historia está escrita, desde que los hombres tienen razón- Juntó las manos delante de sí y miró a Tothero, muy serio, aguantando la respiración- Ellos llevan toda la eternidad invitándonos a morir.- Y, durante unos breves segundos, se quedó en silencio, en esa postura, mirándolo a él o al vacío que sus grises ojos veían por todas partes. –Y pretenden, muchacho, pretenden que nadie se altere por ello, que lo asuman como algo natural. Dime- murmuró de nuevo, con la voz áspera y desgastada- ¿Todavía piensas que eso es un cuento, muchacho?-

Tothero asintió, o más bien negó con la cabeza, pero asintió mentalmente, y lo hizo porque, por primera vez desde que había empezado aquello, comenzaba a comprender cuáles eran los verdaderos motivos de aquellos tipos, empezaba a entender cuáles habían sido sus pasos, el porqué de la obsesión del anciano con aquella fábula idiota y sus teorías de la conspiración.

Le miró, se fijó en los incontables años que aquellas espaldas habían cargado. Vio su rostro medio cegado, su máscara perdida de juventud, solo un recuerdo.

De pronto, como un relámpago frente a sus ojos, Tothero tuvo una visión de su bisabuelo, del padre del padre de su padre, y creyó ver como partía, como se despedía de todo con el mismo sentimiento de rabia, con la misma impotencia. Debía de ser realmente duro, tras decenas de cientos de años poblando aquel mundo, que un gélido aliento se te llevara de allí, que te arrebatara todo aquello que te había hecho ser quien eras, solo para, al cabo del tiempo, volver, sin nada, sin rostro ni pasado, ni siquiera con el mismo nombre.

Y dirigió la atención hacia el Alquimista y le vio, con la mirada gacha, con el rostro arrugado por pliegues que ni siquiera debían de haber sido pliegues, con el sucio y grisáceo bigote coronando su boca desdentada, sus labios cortados, su barbilla plana. Realmente, su tristeza se podía respirar.

El muchacho suspiró. La cruzada de aquel anciano era un combate contra el viento, una lucha a ciegas contra la luz, contra la oscuridad.

-Lo que pretendéis es... inevitable- se atrevió finalmente Tothero a murmurar, pero pronto se arrepintió enormemente de ello.

La afirmación había surgido de sus labios en forma de pensamiento en voz alta, pero el hecho de escucharse diciendo aquello, de intuir la reacción que aquellas palabras de desaliento podían desencadenar en un hombre perdido y desesperado como el Alquimista era algo que de todas, todas, quería evitar.

Empero, en aquella ocasión, parecía que el anciano Alquimista no le había escuchado, o no le había entendido bien, puesto que en vez de montar en cólera sonrió, amable, con aire afable, y le invitó a acercarse un poco más.

Tothero tragó saliva, descolocado, y se llevó la mano a los cabellos, oscuros, solo para disimular su nerviosismo algo más. Finalmente, dio un par de pasos hacia delante y se quedó a apenas un metro de distancia del Alquimista, que lo miraba, con aparente normalidad.

Entonces el anciano, de nuevo, le habló.

-Inevitable...- creyó escucharle musitar Tothero, y el joven se sintió inmediatamente helado, petrificado por ello. Después de todo sí le había escuchado.

-Yo...- reaccionó rápidamente- Lo que quería decir es...-

-¿Sí?- se interesó Kastar, curvando en sus labios una leve sonrisa

-No se puede... no es posible...- se aclaró la garganta, incomodado –no se puede parar el tiempo- Finalmente el Alquimista sonrió.

-Tratar de parar el tiempo...- repitió- ¿Crees que es eso lo que hacemos? ¿Lo que hago?- Un leve asentimiento de cabeza del joven alumno le indicó que sí. Él, por su parte, simplemente negó, con tranquilidad- No, efectivamente, tienes razón. No es posible parar el tiempo, no hay hombre vivo que le pueda retar a un pulso y ganar... y con estos brazos tan escuálidos...- añadió arremangándose hasta el bíceps, mostrando su debilidad con aire tragicómico, despertando una sonrisa relajada en el rostro de Tothero.

-Pero entonces...- trató de insistir

-Parar el tiempo...- volvió a murmurar- Sí, desde luego en otra época, hace muchos años, hubiera estado bien intentarlo- comentó, pensativo, para sí.- Pero ahora, ahora...- volvió a incidir en sus brazos- mírame, estoy al límite de todo, colgando del borde del precipicio del olvido. ¿Tú crees que ahora querría hacerlo? ¿Parar el tiempo?- Tothero no dijo nada, solo desvió la mirada, incómodo, avergonzado- No- afirmó- ya he vivido demasiado, más de la cuenta- confesó- Créeme, ya he retenido el girar de la rueda durante más tiempo que el que mi cuerpo ha podido aguantar. Mira mis manos, por Dios.- Y las tendió frente al muchacho, que nuevamente tuvo que alzar la mirada hacia él- Hace mucho que el oscuro manto del olvido pende sobre mi cabeza, y mis brazos están ya demasiado cansados para alzarse y tratar que ese manto no caiga, para intentar no desaparecer.- Le sonrió- Por eso no estoy solo en esto, Tothero. Por esto no estamos solos.-

Y el joven le devolvió la mirada, tembloroso, sacudido por las profundas heridas que salpicaban el alma de aquel hombre y por los oscuros demonios que habitaban, atormentándolo, en las profundidades de su ser. Demonios a los que, sin embargo, todos, también él, tendrían que hacer frente cuando llegara la vejez.

"La muerte..." pensó "el olvido..." y se vio a sí mismo, donde había contemplado a su bisabuelo, donde ahora mismo estaba viendo al Alquimista, justo a las puertas del abismo, desahuciado.

"No" se dijo a sí mismo, él era joven, "joven". Le quedaban cientos, miles de años quizás para disfrutar de la vida allí, en la Sociedad de Almas, para ingresar en las filas de alguna división, "probablemente la novena", pensó; cientos de años para desarrollar su poder, para pulir su destreza con la espada, para aspirar, tal vez, al puesto de algún oficial, para vivir, crecer, hacerse un nombre, crear un legado. "Cientos de años, miles... y después qué" cruzó como un relámpago por su mente, y esas palabras le dieron más miedo del que había tenido jamás.

De repente era su pulso el que traqueteaba, era su respiración la que sonaba acelerada, eran sus propios latidos los que resonaban en sus oídos, aislándolo del mundo exterior. "Morir..." se repitió, "el olvido". Y sus ojos perdidos, su mirada asustada, se encontraron con la inquisitiva figura del Alquimista, que volvía a parecer un coloso, un refugio en la tormenta que se estaba desencadenando en su mente, en su alma.

De pronto aquel hombre ya no parecía un loco, de pronto sus teorías quizás podían tener algún atisbo de certeza, de verdad. De pronto el hecho que aquel anciano desdentado fuera un sabio, un conocedor del Gran Secreto, tomaba cuerpo en la mente de Tothero. "¿Y por qué no iba a poder ser verdad?"

Todo hombre vivo tenía miedo de morir, sino de morir sí de desaparecer, sino de desaparecer sí de quedar olvidado. Y aquello era lo que les ocurría en aquel mundo, en aquel baluarte de fantasía que no dejaba de ser la vida en el Seireitei; donde los muertos pasaban a ser soldados, guerreros, héroes; donde, sin embargo, también se podía nacer; donde, debido tal vez a esto último, como en un antiguo y macabro pacto, también era inevitable morir.

Y la muerte traía el olvido, al cabo de cientos quizás miles de años. Y la vejez traía la muerte, y también el miedo, el miedo a morir, una pena profunda, una herida honda que allí, donde los grandes señores vivían varios millares de años y los jóvenes héroes apenas un centenar, aprisionaba las mentes y las almas de todos con la certeza de caer olvidados, de desaparecer.

Y Tothero, aún joven, aún un niño, conocía ya ese sentimiento, lo conocía. Conocía ese miedo, ese terror a lo desconocido, a lo inevitable, a dormir solo, a abrir los ojos en la oscuridad. Aquello no era algo que el rostro del Alquimista, ante él, hubiera creado, eso lo sabía. Aquella visión de muerte, aquella ventana al futuro, al destino, no había hecho nada más que acrecentar ese horror, que sacarlo a la superficie.

Y se repitió "¿Por qué no puede ser cierto? ¿No puede ser que este hombre, este anciano, desahuciado, más viejo que la tierra, haya encontrado una ruta para escapar de este destino miserable, de esta desesperación?" Y se miró las manos, jóvenes, fuertes, "pero ¿por cuánto tiempo más?" Pensó. "¿Qué pierdo, al fin y al cabo, siguiéndole el juego a este viejo? ¿Qué podría perder, más de lo que perderé, de todos modos, con el girar de la rueda del tiempo?"

Así que tragó saliva y se sacudió la cabeza, aturdido, y entonces se acercó aún más a él.

-Señor...- le murmuró, y a sus ojos, Tothero se dio cuenta que aquél había de ser, sin duda, el encuentro más trascendental de los que había de tener nunca. Ya no tenía ninguna duda, aquel hombre, aquel alquimista, poseía la única clave para alcanzar la eternidad, para no despedirse jamás de aquel mundo, para no tener que morir. Todo aquello... podía ser cierto, quizás. –Señor...- repitió- Maestro, ¿cómo...?-

Se interrumpió. Kastar había alzado la mirada, pidiendo un instante de pausa, de silencio. No hacía falta decir nada más, los ojos de Tothero ya habían preguntado por él.

La tan ansiada respuesta, la verdad, ya había empezado a fluir.

-Es un camino muy largo...- comenzó a relatar el anciano- largo, y tortuoso- Y sonrió ligeramente, mirando al vacío, como echando la vista atrás.- Compartido desde el albor de los tiempos por muchos hombres, por muchos amigos, por desconocidos...- devolvió la mirada a Tothero, y luego al libro. El joven suspiró.

-Esos libros...- intuyó- ¿Está allí escrito?- preguntó- ¿Está allí descrito el proceso, el secreto, para vencer a la muerte?- El viejo alquimista asintió.

-Así es, muchacho, así es.- Y posó su mano izquierda sobre el volumen que estaba, abierto, frente a él y la derecha sobre el resto, apilados, cerrados.- Aquí está todo.-

Y el muchacho tragó saliva, de nuevo, y dirigió la mirada a los libros, al tomo abierto, tratando en vano de leer las líneas que había caligrafiadas en él.

¿Podía realmente ser que en aquellos seis libros, que en aquellos raquíticos tomos, de apenas veinte o veinticinco páginas de grosor, estuviera contenido el epítome de la sabiduría de los antiguos dioses? ¿Podía ser que los arcanos secretos de aquellos que, en las leyendas y en los sueños, habían vestido la piel de la inmortalidad pudieran resumirse en aquella insignificante colección?

Silenciosa, escépticamente, el muchacho se revolvió interiormente; combatió contra sí. ¿Tenía que creer en aquello? ¿Tenía que maravillarse de que aquel, y solo aquel, prístino anciano guardara tamaño poder en sus manos, y que fuera a compartirlo con él?

-¿E... Estos libros...?- alcanzó finalmente a articular, de nuevo, dando forma a su pensamiento, pero su mente aún estaba dispersa, aún bullía de quimeras y miedos, de lo trascendental que era el estar allí, en ese laboratorio.

La inmortalidad le iba a ser brindada, pensó, el beso de la muerte ya nunca iba a hollar su mejilla. Y se sintió él también un coloso, se sintió importante, vital para el mundo, para todos.

¿Por qué no? ¿No había otras leyendas? ¿No había habido otros mitos que muchos estudiosos defendían como hechos históricos con severidad? ¿No se habían obrado, en el curso de los siglos, muchos otros milagros?

Tragó saliva. Estaba en una nube, en un sueño. El cuerno de la abundancia estaba postrado a sus pies, solo tenía que alargar la mano, solo tenía que lanzarse a ello. Tothero sabía que no tenía nada que perder.

Sin embargo, la áspera y mortecina tos del anciano le devolvió a la realidad, como un jarro de agua fría, recordando que aquélla no era, ni mucho menos, una batalla resuelta, no era una guerra vencida. Aún no, por lo menos.

"Él sigue siendo un viejo." Se confesó "Aún teme a la muerte, aún ahora está huyendo de la sombra del olvido. Suponiendo que esto sea cierto, suponiendo que no sea el loco que parece, que conozca ese ancestral secreto... ¿Por qué sigue teniendo tanto miedo de morir?"

Pero aún antes de tener tiempo de plantear esa cuestión en voz alta, antes de que se planteara otras muchas preguntas en su interior, la voz del Alquimista le contestó.

-Es un camino muy largo...- volvió a relatar el anciano, como minutos antes había expuesto, sin embargo más serio esta vez. –Ha sido un camino muy largo...- repitió- no te lo puedes ni imaginar.- Y Hasasashi Tothero asintió, serio también, entendiendo que largo en el tiempo, para un hombre de su edad, iba más allá de su joven entendimiento- Muchos años a ciegas, muchos años... cientos... persiguiendo a un fantasma- confesó- golpeando el vacío.- hizo una pausa, suspirante- Sin embargo...- alzó la mirada, con una nueva fuerza en los grises ojos- Sin embargo, ahora- sonrió- Todo es distinto, Tothero, todo ha cambiado.- El alumno asintió, callado, ¿qué quería decir? –Ahora- continuó- ya no estoy solo, muchacho, ¿recuerdas?-

Y el joven pensó de inmediato en la encorvada figura de aquel otro hombre, de aquel formidable guerrero que los había reducido sin esfuerzo; el Granjero lo había llamado el anciano, y no tuvo ninguna duda de que estaban juntos en esto, él y el Alquimista, y que debía de haber más como ellos, más soldados, más campeones en aquella guerra contra el tiempo, en aquella cruzada contra el olvido.

-¿El Granjero...?- murmuró, interrogante. La sonrisa del anciano le respondió, efectivamente, que sí.

-El Granjero sí, desde luego- asintió- él ha sido un cayado imprescindible para mí, ha sido mis ojos y mis manos durante mucho tiempo. Él es especial, Tothero, es un héroe- señaló- aunque tú tal vez no lo sepas, aunque ahora, muchacho, no lo creas.-

-Y él también...- tragó saliva, no sabía como plantearlo- ¿él está enfermo o...?-

-¿Él?- preguntó el Alquimista. –No- negó con rotundidad –¿Por qué iba a estarlo?-

-Pues...- titubeó el alumno

-Ah...- le interrumpió el anciano, comprendiendo esas palabras, asintiendo para sí. –No, no, no. No es eso. Él no está combatiendo para vencer la muerte, Tothero. Él, como tantos otros, como yo, está librando una batalla contra el sufrimiento, contra la injusticia, contra la falsa moral de esta Sociedad.- hizo una pausa -Él ha sufrido mucho, muchacho, por ser diferente, por pertenecer a otro bando que no era el que se suponía que debía de ser el corriente.- el joven se lo miró, no lo entendía, no del todo. Kastar sonrió.- Esta guerra se extiende por muchos frentes, Tothero- le confesó –y en cada combate, en cada lucha, ha sido el sufrimiento el que nos ha hecho hermanos, el que nos ha hecho encontrarnos, a todos, el que ha convertido este sueño en realidad –

Y alzó el libro que sostenía frente a él, mostrándoselo por primera vez a Tothero, que lo cogió, con una mezcla de miedo y reverencia, como si temiera que sus ojos ardieran en fuego al posar sus ojos en él.

"Este sueño..." repitió para sí. "Este sueño..." y acarició la portada del libro con el fervor de palpar el primer Corán del mundo, con el horror de tener en sus manos un Evangelio perdido y original.

-_La espada del alma dorada_- leyó, en voz alta, apreciando los detalles de la encuadernación en pellejo, intuyendo, sin error, la asombrosa vejez de aquel manuscrito, quedando paralizado por la emoción.

El corazón le latía, desbocado, y una fría corriente eléctrica recorría todo su cuerpo en espiral. Se sentía sobrecogido, indefenso, abrumado. Ahora creía de veras que, en aquel libro, en sus manos, había algún secreto que no debía ser revelado, que no debía conocer.

Sin embargo, y empujado tanto por la curiosidad como por el poderoso y arrogante deseo de vencer a la muerte, por la cercanía del eterno anhelo de la inmortalidad, Hasasashi Tothero abrió la portada, con cuidado, con delicadeza, descubrió el primer y amarillento pergamino y lo leyó.

"_Primer volumen_. _Buscadores_"

No había más, una, dos líneas, manuscritas tal vez hace miles de años, en el centro de la contraportada de aquel volumen.

Tras releerlo otra vez: "Buscadores" el joven alumno se armó de valor. Se dijo a sí mismo que aún no había visto nada, que el corazón de Pandora aún esperaba en el interior, que pasara la página, que comenzara a leer.

Empero, justo cuando la segunda página se deslizaba entre sus dedos, cuando las primeras palabras empezaban a hacer mella en sus ojos, la voz del Alquimista lo sobresaltó.

-Buscadores...- murmuró, con aire risueño.- Me encanta ese nombre sí. Buscadores...- y añadió- ésos somos nosotros-

-¿Nosotros?- preguntó Tothero, despegando sus ojos del libro, queriendo saber más de aquello.

-Nosotros- concluyó el anciano- El Granjero, yo, el Erudito... pero, sobretodo, el resto de los que combaten en esta guerra, todos aquellos que fueron maltratados por el mundo, que fueron golpeados por el destino y cuya determinación les forzó a seguir avanzando, a no rendirse jamás, a buscar, a creer en una segunda oportunidad.-

Tothero asintió, ¿Cuántos podía haber? ¿Cuántos? en aquel bando. Se preguntó.

De hecho, recordaba un segundo hombre, junto al Granjero, del momento en que los habían capturado. ¿Era tal vez el Erudito, aquél? Pero había aún otra pregunta, otra cuestión que llevaba flotando en su mente desde el momento en que había visto aquel libro y había entendido su trascendencia en aquello.

-Alquimista...- comenzó- ¿Quién escribió estos libros? ¿Quién?- el viejo, atusándose el bigote, pensativo, asintió.

-Sí... ¿quién los escribió...? sí...- musitó, y se llevó la mano a la frente, y la pasó lentamente por su cara, buscando una respuesta que satisficiera al muchacho. Finalmente, alzó la mirada de nuevo y sonrió. –Como ya te he dicho, Tothero, hace ya mucho tiempo que algunos recorremos este camino. Mucho tiempo...- suspiró- muchos siglos desde que los Buscadores estamos juntos, desde que el grupo puede llamarse con ese nombre. Sin embargo- enarcó las cejas- a pesar de todo este tiempo, de todos estos años, hemos pasado siglos enteros, cientos y cientos de años, sin encontrar más que aire en el viento, más que sombras en la oscuridad.-

-Nada- apuntó Tothero

-Nada- remachó el Alquimista. –Nada porque no buscábamos donde debíamos, porque los Buscadores no tenían quien los guiara. No sabíamos donde ir.-

-Pero...-

-¿Yo?- adivinó, hábil, el anciano. –No... mi tarea no es esa, Tothero, ese no es mi cometido. Sí- confesó- yo tengo un talento único, ciertas habilidades extraordinarias que me consta que nunca se habían dado en otro de modo tan natural- se miró las manos, entre nostálgico y complacido- Pero incluso yo, Tothero, incluso el Alquimista, que es el primero en ser mencionado en los libros...- y el joven volvió la vista al montón de tomos que había sobre la mesa de madera del laboratorio- incluso yo no era capaz de dejar de avanzar a ciegas.- sonrió con una media sonrisa triste, burlona- Incluso yo...-

-¿Entonces quién...?- inquirió, ávido de conocimiento, el joven alumno

-Hay hombre extraordinarios- le replicó rápidamente el Alquimista- Siempre los ha habido. Tenlo presente, muchacho. Hombres capaces de ver más allá de lo que el resto vemos, con un corazón, una mente o un alma que les hacen destacar por encima del resto, sobresalir de un modo tan evidente, que son perseguido y cazados por la mayoría.- suspiró- Yo conocí a uno de esos hombres, Tothero, hace muchísimos años.- Y el alumno le miró a los ojos y vio que los iris del anciano volvían a mirar al pasado- Yo le conocí...- repitió- aunque lo más correcto sería decir que él me reconoció a mí- se corrigió.- Él fue capaz de ver lo que escondía mi interior, mi habilidad, mi talento. Él me entregó este libro que tienes en tus manos, Tothero. Así que podría decirse que él lo escribió.-

Hasasashi Tothero reaccionó inmediatamente ante aquella revelación. Así que había alguien más, alguien por encima de aquel viejo. Alguien cuyo poder, cuyo conocimiento, rebasaba incluso los límites de la erudición de aquél.

-¿Quién...?- comenzó a preguntar, era obvio que quería saber quién era aquel hombre extraordinario, que lo necesitaba, aunque la pregunta que realmente quería hacerle era cuándo podría conocerlo, y dónde estaba ahora. "Aunque..." pensó Tothero "el Alquimista es muy viejo y esto podría haber pasado hace siglos... tal vez..."

-Él murió hace mucho- confirmó Kastar Grogios –Él...- hizo una pausa- desapareció-

El muchacho enmudeció, de algún modo, por la manera de hablar del anciano, por la forma de contarlo todo... lo sabía, lo había adivinado.

-Pero él escribió todos estos libros- replicó Tothero- Os dejó su sabiduría, su conocimiento- el Alquimista negó.

-No...- suspiró- No es así. Él solo me dejó un libro, solo escribió un ejemplar, el que tienes.- dibujó una sonrisa amable en sus labios- Por eso, muchacho, por eso te he dicho que estuvimos incontables siglos dando palos de ciego. Recibí un regalo de los dioses, un don del destino al encontrar a aquel hombre. Me dio una razón para vivir, para seguir viviendo todos estos años, para exprimir mi habilidad hasta límites que, créeme, nunca creí que pudiera alcanzar.- asintió, levemente, dándose la razón- Pero todo su conocimiento, toda su capacidad de entender el funcionamiento real de los ciclos, de la vida y la muerte, no fueron suficientes. Apenas son una ración del pastel.-

-Pero entonces...-

-Esa es la gracia del asunto- respondió el Alquimista, con aire animado- eso es lo que nos ha estado retrasando, pero también lo que nos ha alentado, a todos, para continuar.- Tomó otro libro en sus manos.- Poco antes de morir, cuando era ya muy viejo, aquel hombre me confesó que veía una luz en el horizonte, en el oeste, un punto brillante que, incluso con los ojos cerrados, no le permitía dormir.- El alumno se revolvió, nervioso, impaciente, quería saber más.- Y en el oeste no había nada, eso es lo más extraño- relató el Alquimista- Ni una estrella, ni una tormenta, ni un faro. Nada salvo un torreón en ruinas, un viejo baluarte. Nada- sonrió- Nada salvo un pasadizo bajo las piedras, una sala subterránea, un altar.- Al escuchar la palabra altar el joven miró hacia la gigantesca mesa de piedra que había en el laboratorio de Kastar. El anciano, leyendo esa mirada asintió- Sí, ese altar.- rió- Y a que no sabes lo que había en esa misma cámara, grabado en un muro de basalto- le retó. El joven Tothero encogió los hombros.- Una inscripción-

-Una inscripción...- repitió

-Justo- asintió el anciano- grabada en la piedra en un idioma antiguo que, afortunadamente, en esa época aún unos pocos hablaban.- el anciano rió- Y fue esa inscripción, precisamente, la misma que fue transcrita en éste, el segundo volumen de "_La espada del alma dorada_"- Y Kastar abrió la portada y lo presentó frente a él durante varios segundos, para que el joven lo viera.

-_Volumen segundo: Alquimista_.- leyó Tothero, e inmediatamente alzó la mirada hacia el viejo.- _Alquimista_, ¿se refiere a...?-

-Sí- aseveró el viejo- así es. Este fragmento del libro es el que revela mi fuerza, mi misión, mi destino. Es el que me mostró definitivamente que lo que aquel hombre me decía no eran mentiras sino verdad. Que aquella historia, aquel cuento, no era un relato sino una profecía.- Tothero tragó saliva. "¿Profecía?"

Con todo aquello, pensó, tenía un libro delante suyo, en las manos del anciano, el otro abierto en las de él, y el resto tranquilamente amontonados encima de la mesa; y aún no había tenido tiempo de leer nada de ellos. ¿Qué debía creer?

"¿Verdades, mentiras?" pensó "quizás sí". Desde luego, aún tenía sus reservas sobre aquello, y más involucrando textos escritos hacía miles de años y profecías, pero lo que sí era cierto era que había decidido creer en aquel hombre, en aquel anciano, por lo menos hasta que le demostrara que lo que decía no era verdad.

"De acuerdo" resolvió "Por ahora son solo palabras" Pero se juró a sí mismo que jamás viviría otra oportunidad como aquella. Que solo con la posibilidad de que aquello tuviera un ápice de verdad, ya le merecería la pena el esfuerzo de leer aquellos libros, de escuchar aquellas historias, de seguir, quién sabe, tal vez, también ese camino. "Si este anciano logra que finalmente crea en él" se prometió "le seguiré sin dudarlo hasta el final".

Así que dirigió sus ojos a los de él, grises, velados, de nuevo, y le preguntó.

-Y después, ¿qué ocurrió? ¿qué dijo aquel hombre?- más serio, el anciano asintió.

-Lamentablemente ya había muerto. Era muy viejo ¿recuerdas?- Tothero asintió- Pero tuvo la gracia de concederme no uno sino dos de aquellos libros- abrió las manos, gesticulando- me permitió encontrar a muchos que compartían la causa, comenzar la búsqueda, intentar descubrir más aspectos de aquello, más verdades.- suspiró- Sin embargo...-

-¿Sin embargo qué?- inquirió el muchacho, atrapado en el relato

-Sin embargo aquello no era suficiente, no fue suficiente- confesó.- Los tomos, cada uno de los volúmenes- señaló, indicando los libros- están relacionados entre sí, hablan de ellos, de cada uno de los otros-

-No lo entiendo- habló, sincero, Tothero

-Oh, es normal, es normal- le disculpó el Alquimista- No has tenido tiempo de leer ninguno, no te he dejado, de hecho- sonrió, culpable- Pero si lo hubieras podido hacer habrías visto que los Buscadores hablan del Alquimista, hablan del Erudito, del Rebaño, del Pastor, del Granjero.-

-¿Todos estos personajes son también reales?- se interrumpió- quiero decir...-

-Sí- respondió el Alquimista- así es. Como en las mejores obras de teatro, como en las más antiguas tragedias, estos libros nos cuentan una historia, un antiguo relato, desde el punto de vista de cada uno de los protagonistas. Sin embargo...- añadió- a pesar de conocer los nombres de esos protagonistas, de conocer, por tanto, los nombres que debían de titular los tomos, no éramos capaces de comprender la misión de cada miembro y...- señaló- lo que es más importante. No éramos, de ningún modo, capaces de encontrar a los miembros que nos faltaban, no podíamos reconocerlos.- Tothero negó con la cabeza.- No sin contar con un hombre que compartiera la habilidad del que había escrito el primer libro.- asintió- Esa era la pieza que nos faltaba- suspiró- la que nos impedía avanzar.-

-¿El Granjero?- trató de adivinar Tothero.

-¿Él?- se revolvió en su silla, divertido Kastar- Oh, no, por Dios- Y el joven se sintió, durante unos instantes avergonzado, pero el Alquimista añadió.- El Granjero es un capataz, un campeón, un soldado- aclaró el anciano- Y, de hecho, tuvimos la fortuna dar con él sin necesidad de contar con su tomo.-

-¿Cómo fue posible?- preguntó el alumno, tratando ahora de hacer una pregunta, sino inteligente, al menos no tan estúpida como la anterior.

-Oh, bueno- respondió el anciano, atusándose el bigote.- El destino jugó de nuestra parte, supongo, pero tengo que reconocer que tanto en los volúmenes de los Buscadores como en el del Alquimista, el Granjero es un personaje fundamental. A pesar de no hablar de su función o de su destino al servicio de la causa, contaba con pistas suficientes para reconocerlo.- aseveró, sonriente- Dimos con él, eso sí, de modo casual, y desde entonces ha demostrado ser nuestro escudo y nuestra lanza- afirmó- pero te aseguro que, a pesar de lo extraordinario que es, no comparte el don profético de aquel hombre excepcional.- Tothero asintió. Así que el Granjero era un soldado, un guerrero. No se había equivocado con él.- Sin embargo aquel hombre llegó- prosiguió el anciano, cambiando de tema- vino a nosotros, cuando ya prácticamente habíamos perdido toda esperanza, cuando pensé, de veras, que la profecía que hablaba de nuestro encuentro había de fallar.- el joven tragó saliva.

-¿El Erudito?- adivinó, y al escuchar el silencio que siguió a sus palabras pensó, de veras, que aún no había aprendido la lección. Esta vez, sin embargo, sí había acertado.

-El Erudito, así es- aseveró Kastar. –Él era el único que podía guiarnos a través del camino- sonrió, recordando algo- y como estaba escrito...- añadió, haciendo una pausa- llegó con su propio destino bajo el brazo.-

-¿Su destino?- inquirió el muchacho

-Su tomo, su volumen- aclaró el Alquimista- El tercer libreto de esta historia, el mismo que nos permitiría avanzar, seguir combatiendo en esta guerra.- Ante la reacción de Tothero, el anciano asintió- Así es muchacho, así es, él fue la salvación. Todos estos libros- enunció, señalando el montón que había sobre la mesa- han sido cosa suya. Bueno- se corrigió- no los escribió exactamente, no como el hombre que te he mencionado al principio. La tarea del Erudito es más bien la traducción, la comprensión de los textos. La interpretación.-

-¿Interpretación?-

-Sí, Tothero, sí. Si recuerdas, antes he dicho que encontré una inscripción donde estaba grabada la totalidad de la segunda parte de la profecía- el joven asintió, lo recordaba- Y también he dicho que esa inscripción estaba escrita en un idioma antiguo, antiguo pero conocido. Pues bien- señaló- eso era debido a que fue escrita en un período anterior al nuestro, incluso antes de que yo viniera a este mundo, sin duda por un visionario, un profeta de su Edad.- Tothero tragó saliva, "Antes de que... ¿Tanto tiempo?" pensó.- Un período sin embargo cercano al nuestro- continuó- con textos conservados, con sabios que aún lo conocían, que lo estudiaban.- el anciano se llevó el dedo índice a la sien- Aquél era un idioma muerto, pero no olvidado- afirmó- y eso nos permitió desentrañar, al menos en gran parte, los secretos que ocultaba aquella inscripción.-

-Ya- aseveró Tothero

-Sí- replicó el anciano- pero hubo más inscripciones, más textos antiguos, más murales que fueron descubiertos con el paso de los años. Que no contáramos con el Erudito no nos impidió seguir buscando el sendero de la verdad- resaltó, con aire pícaro- no nos impidió encontrar varias decenas de pistas, señalarlas, protegerlas.- El Alquimista sonrió.- Cuando finalmente vino a nosotros no tuvimos más que llevarle a aquellos sitios, que mostrarle uno por uno los retazos de lo que como Buscadores creíamos que servían a nuestra causa.-

-¿No pudisteis traducir ni siquiera fragmentos?- se extrañó el alumno

-Sin él no- sentenció el viejo Kastar, mostrando una extraña aura de humildad. –Ya no estábamos tratando de textos antiguos- aclaró- de lenguas muertas o alfabetos arcaicos.- sacudió la cabeza- Esos murales, esos grabados, esas inscripciones de los que te estoy hablando estaban escritos con letras cuyo significado se pierde en el tiempo, con caracteres más allá del conocimiento de los hombres más sabios.- Gesticuló, para dar más fuerza a sus argumentos.- El sentido real, completo, de unas pocas de aquellas palabras- prosiguió- habrían bastado para llenar la totalidad de la vida del hombre más sabio.- asintió- Sin embargo...-

-Sin embargo...-

-Para el Erudito aquello fue algo inmediato, algo corriente, algo normal. Ya sabes lo que dicen- apuntó- En lo extraordinario, lo extraordinario pasa a ser ordinario.- y sonrió sinceramente, divertido con aquel típico juego de palabras.- Cómo conocía esas letras, cómo fue capaz de traducir imágenes de animales, ríos y montes en esto- afirmó, señalando los libros- eso no lo sé. Soy incapaz de comprenderlo, Tothero, como me consta que él tampoco comprende la naturalidad con la que yo desarrollo mi talento.- Y alzó las manos, delgadas, huesudas, frente a él. –Supongo que no es nada raro-

"Supongo que no" se dijo a sí mismo el alumno, aún formando en su mente la imagen completa que le había brindado toda aquella información.

"Los libros... son la clave" se sinceró. "Más incluso que los que los guardan, más incluso que los que los escribieron, puesto que están todos muertos. Murieron hace milenios, hace ya centenares de siglos, cuando sus civilizaciones se vieron corrompidas, reducidas a la nada por el olvido y la desaparición." sentenció "Y, sin embargo, estos tipos, estos Buscadores" afirmó, posando la mirada de modo discreto en el Alquimista "ellos afirman haber encontrado en estos textos perdidos" y dirigió, a continuación, su atención en los libros. "la clave para combatir a la muerte, para vencer al olvido de un modo definitivo. Para perdurar."

Y Hasasashi Tothero suspiró, e hizo acopio de fuerzas, de voluntad y de coraje para tomar una decisión, para decidir si debía creer en aquello, si iba, de modo definitivo a aceptar la mano que el Alquimista le tendía.

Dejó el volumen que sostenía encima de la mesa, frente al Alquimista, y dio un paso hacia atrás, pensativo, dejándose espacio para meditar. A continuación, se llevó la mano derecha a la cara y se limpió el sudor de la frente, y se dispuso a escuchar a su voz interior, a su mente, a su alma, para, finalmente, decidir.

"¿Deberé creer en las palabras escritas en los libros?" se preguntó, dejando hacerse el eco en sus adentros, y la respuesta que obtuvo fue tan sincera como inmediata: "Solo con una condición"

-Alquimista- habló, y no había en su joven tono más dudas. De hecho, parecía incluso mayor. –Hemos hablado de conocimiento, de un conocimiento antiguo- comenzó- de estos libros, de estos volúmenes que contienen el núcleo de ese saber.- señaló- Sin embargo, hay una cuestión que aún no hemos tratado, algo que, según creo, tiene mucho que ver con vuestro cometido en todo este asunto- Y el anciano alquimista le sonrió, entre divertido y agradado. Casi parecía que lo hubiera estado esperando. –Maestro- interpeló Tothero – Habláis de vencer a la muerte, al olvido- suspiró- ¿Cómo lo vais a hacer?-

El Alquimista asintió, en silencio.

"Sí" parecía decir, "Sí, tienes razón, Tothero". "Te he estado hablando de sombras, de aire, y no te he mostrado nada. Te he prometido la tierra de la abundancia y ni siquiera te he dejado probar su aroma, sus mieles. ¿Por qué, entonces, me habrías de creer?"

El joven, por su parte, aguantó la mirada y también asintió, levemente, dando respuesta al impulso que se removía en su ser. "Sí" murmuraba por dentro "Necesito saber, necesito creer que es cierto, que es verdad. Por favor..."

Finalmente, Kastar se levantó.

Llevaba ya un buen rato sentado en la silla, tranquila, cómodamente frente a la mesa, y en todo ese tiempo apenas si se había movido, tan solo para coger los libros de sus respectivos estantes. Ahora, en cambio, se había puesto de pie, y simple y llanamente porque ese muchacho, Tothero, se lo había pedido sin saberlo.

"Muéstrame pruebas" le había dicho, con otras palabras. "No me enseñes el humo, muéstrame el fuego, las ascuas." Y Kastar Grogios, el Alquimista, conocía un único modo para dar respuesta a esa petición.

Lenta, paulatinamente, tomó los libros, uno por uno, y los dispuso, los seis, el uno al lado del otro, encima de la mesa. Los giró ciento ochenta grados, para que Tothero pudiera leer fácilmente de ellos y señaló la portada de uno con el dedo índice de la mano izquierda.

-Tothero- le habló- ¿No te habías preguntado por qué se titulan precisamente, "La espada del alma dorada?" – Sorprendido, el muchacho negó.

Si lo había hecho, desde luego, no había sido una duda caudal. Había estado ocupado en creer o no creer, en sopesar o no sopesar. Aquel detalle, sencillamente se le había escapado.

El anciano, al ver su reacción, sonrió, llevándose una mano al costado mientras buscaba con la otra algo entre sus ropajes de color pardo. Silenciosamente, desanudó algo que llevaba sujeto a la espalda, lo tanteó a través de su yukata con mucho cuidado y, ante la expectación del joven alumno, lo presentó delante de sí.

Tothero tragó saliva. Según parecía, la respuesta estaba al llegar.

-¿Qué... qué es eso?- preguntó el muchacho.

El Alquimista sostenía ahora entre sus manos lo que parecía un pesado fardo envuelto en telas blancas. Un extravagante paquete alargado de no más tres palmos de largo que, por lo que se acababa de ver, el anciano había llevado atado a su cuerpo durante todo aquel tiempo.

Ante la inquisitiva mirada del joven, Kastar enarcó las cejas, como preparando una última broma, pero antes de hablar dejó el fardo en la mesa con gran cuidado, justo al lado de los libros, y posó sus manos encima de él con suavidad. Quizás protegiendo lo que contenía, quizás reclamando esa protección para sí.

Finalmente, y tras meditar en silencio, el anciano sonrió, tranquilo, y miró directamente a Hasasashi Tothero.

-¿Recuerdas toda esa mierda de "La piedra y el valle"?- soltó, entonces, irreverente. El muchacho asintió, sorprendido- Pura basura ¿recuerdas? Bien- apuntó para sí- Sin embargo...- sonrió- incluso en las peores historias, incluso en las más grandes y capciosas mentiras, puede encontrarse algo útil, Tothero. Ahora escucha bien.- Y devolvió la atención al paquete, y comenzó, lentamente, a desenvolver la primera de las telas blancas, inmaculadas, que lo cubrían, mientras proseguía su exposición. –Un mundo que nos frena cuando más sabios somos, que nos arrebata a nuestras familias cuando más las necesitamos, cuando más las queremos, no es un mundo en el que yo quiera vivir.- sentenció, cáustico, el viejo- ¿Tú qué opinas, muchacho?- Tothero se lo miró.

-Yo tampoco, desde luego- murmuró, con voz queda, ansioso porque el anciano estaba desenvolviendo la segunda de las sábanas de seda con más lentitud incluso que la anterior.

-No...- repitió el Alquimista- Sí, eso creía. Está claro, y menos, desde luego, si se supone que esto que estamos viviendo es la denominada "Eternidad".- Tothero asintió, dándole la razón. ¿A qué venía aquello? –Llegamos para marcharnos- prosiguió, sin embargo, el anciano- estamos viviendo nuestra plenitud para que otro se la lleve, para que el viento la barra. A mí nadie me convenció de ello, nadie pudo hacerlo, no les dejé- confesó- ni a mí ni a los que siguen mi mismo camino, ellos tampoco lo entienden, no lo ven justo.- habló, con gran vehemencia, hasta el punto de dejar el fardo de nuevo a su merced, para gran desilusión del muchacho. Hizo una pausa y sonrió. –Imagina ese valle, Tothero, imagina esa piedra, esa pendiente, esa senda.- y cerró los ojos, con aire concentrado- imagínalo Tothero, imagínate rodando.- el joven suspiró- Imagina ahora que tu pendiente se acaba, que subes ahora en vez de ir hacia abajo, que te ralentizas por momentos, que no puedes llegar todo lo alto que pretendías, que te cuesta trabajo hasta lo más natural, hasta lo más sencillo.- su rostro se ensombreció. –Imagina ahora que dejas de rodar. ¿qué te queda?- "Nada" pensó el muchacho –Nada- aseveró Kastar también. –Una nueva senda, un nuevo camino, y ni siquiera el mero recuerdo de saber que fuiste grande. - abrió los ojos, y volvían a ser esos orbes grises, perdidos, ciegos, pero con una gran fuerza interior, con un resentimiento infinito.

Intimidado, el joven tuvo el impulso de retroceder, pero en vez de ello avanzó un paso hacia la mesa, hacia el Alquimista, hacia el blanco paquete; hacia su katana, también, que permanecía apoyada contra una de las patas del escritorio, y asintió con seriedad.

-Pero vos conocéis como afrontar ese reto, como vencer al destino- Aseguró, y si el viejo no lo sabía era que él se había equivocado al estar allí, y con su espada tan cerca y el Granjero tan lejos no iba a tardar ni dos minutos en desaparecer.

Complacido con su capacidad de planificación, el joven sonrió mentalmente. El Alquimista, sin embargo, lo hizo de verdad.

-Sí, bueno- susurró finalmente el viejo mientras desenvolvía las últimas prendas, en forma de vendaje, que recubrían el paquete- supongo que tienes razón, ya iba siendo hora...- y se relamió en esa sonrisa desdentada, viperina, hablando con el joven muchacho, pero con la mirada, terrorífica, ardiente, perdida unos metros más allá, entre las sombras que poblaban el cuarto. –Cuando quieras...- murmuró entonces, complacido, al levantar la última de las vendas- Granjero-

Y, justo en ese preciso momento, el último de los granos de arena cayó, iluminando en una nube dorada la estancia, silenciando por completo el lugar.


	33. Profecías: Pastor

**PROFECÍAS: PASTOR**

El muro tembló, las sombras habían vuelto.

Una por una, las espadas que, cual azulejos, conformaban la insólita pared, titilaron, sacudidas por la oscuridad, por el silencio. Una nueva hermana acababa de ingresar en su orden, una nueva hoja acababa de encontrar su lugar.

Con el manto de luz desaparecido, ahora solo las frías antorchas vertían algo de claridad al recinto, solo las crepitantes teas sonreían, burlonas, al muro de espadas, tiñendo con sus llamas de sangre una única realidad.

Abandonada a su suerte, rodeada por tantas extrañas, la zampakutoh de Tothero casi parecía llorar. Su nombre se había perdido; su acero empañado, antaño brillante, solo mostraba por reflejo una mancha entre ocre y gris. Su voz se había apagado, su alma ya no le pertenecía. La áurea garra del olvido se la había llevado a otro lugar.

-Adiós...- murmuró entonces un susurro apagado, débil, entre tosidos.

Kastar sonrió.

El anciano estaba de pie, frente al grotesco altar de piedra que coronaba su laboratorio, recogiendo, con esmero, una pasta iridiscente y extraña, vertiéndola, gota a gota, en un pequeño frasco de cristal, no mayor que su mano.

A su espalda, bloqueando parcialmente con su alta figura la tenue luz del candil, su hombre de confianza, el Granjero, aguardaba esperando, paciente. Disfrutando, sin embargo, con cada gesto del anciano, resiguiendo con fervoroso deleite cada detalle del alquímico ritual.

Sus claros ojos de zorro temblaban con cada gota que el anciano lograba rescatar, sus afilados y amarillentos dientes se crispaban a cada segundo que pasaba, incapaces de ocultar su sonrisa. Nick Carver se sentía pletórico, orgulloso, completo. La había visto de nuevo, otra vez más. Y el color de su brillo era cada vez más puro, más hermoso, más esperanzador.

Emocionado, casi al borde del llanto, el Granjero contempló de nuevo el fardo que había encima de la brillante losa del altar, justo a la derecha del frágil anciano. Insignificante, ahora, un sencillo paquete, una hoja más, cubierta de paños de seda, revestida de blanco algodón y de lino.

Carver suspiró, tembloroso, y la tenue sonrisa que vestía su rostro se ensanchó. Casi no podía creerlo, casi no podía contener la emoción.

Finalmente, empero, un sonido de sobras conocido, de sobras odiado, de sobras temido, le devolvió a la realidad. Frente a sí, su señor, el Alquimista, estaba sufriendo un fortísimo ataque. Otra vez.

Sus pulmones sonaban encharcados, apagados, viejos... su cuerpo apenas podía reprimir los espasmos que le sacudían por dentro y se tambaleaba, perdido, violento, como un álamo frente a la tempestad.

Ante aquella visión de desesperanza y de muerte, el rictus de Carver se congeló.

Largamente templado en situaciones como ésa, sin embargo, el Granjero supo reaccionar y, con la celeridad del rayo, tomó a su señor por la cintura antes de que se desvaneciera, evitando así que su marchito cuerpo golpeara la piedra al caer.

Empero, al mirar de cerca al anciano, Carver se dio cuenta que el no haber permitido que cayera al suelo no parecía haber arreglado nada. En las entrañas del Alquimista algo se estaba muriendo. Casi parecía que el tiempo estuviera, por fin, cobrando su tributo, tantas veces reclamado.

Angustiado, el Granjero tragó saliva. El rostro del anciano estaba casi grisáceo, su amarga tos persistía, el frío fuego que lo corroía por dentro se estaba abriendo paso a golpes de martillo, y no se iba a detener.

Por la horrenda mueca de su mentor, Carver era consciente que Kastar no podía respirar, que le era imposible. El brillo del Alquimista se estaba apagando, y la mente del Granjero sabía que solo había una cosa que él pudiera hacer.

Sin perder un momento, los ágiles dedos del australiano tantearon la oscura losa del altar y se cerraron delicadamente pero con firmeza al sentir el suave tacto del cristal. A continuación, como tantas veces había visto hacer al Alquimista, Carver levantó el pequeño frasco, blanquecino, gris, que arrancaba, sin embargo, sutiles reflejos dorados al verse agitado por su nervioso pulso, y lo acercó a los trémulos labios del anciano, que se debatía, con los ojos en blanco, para respirar.

No llegó, sin embargo, a verterlo en sus labios, no llegó, siquiera, el cristal, a rozar su piel.

Bastó con que el embriagador aroma de aquella arcana sustancia besara el interior del anciano, bastó solo eso, para que, cuando ya parecía todo perdido e incluso el Granjero había cerrado los ojos, poniendo el destino de su maestro y el de todos en boca de una oración, una mano, delgada y fría, se cerrara, llena de vida, sobre su muñeca, forzándolo a detenerse.

-Hoy...- resolvió, quebrada, despierta, una voz- no tengo intención de morir, Nick-

Al alzar, nuevamente, su mirada, el Granjero vio, con inesperada sorpresa, como el Alquimista sonreía, desafiante, alargando lentamente la fina curva que trazaban sus labios al mismo ritmo al que se ensanchaba su torso para respirar.

-Pero...- murmuró, sorprendido, Carver.

-Guarda eso, quieres...- replicó, secamente, el anciano. Transmitiendo, empero, con su tono de voz, el sincero afecto que sentía por él. –Es algo que no deberíamos desperdiciar-

El Granjero sacudió la cabeza, extrañado, como si despertara de un sueño.

-¿Desperdiciarlo?- preguntó –El camino está ya casi recorrido. ¡Tenemos seis de los siete libros!- prosiguió, con su aguda voz. –Y el Erudito está trabajando en el último que nos queda... ¡Podría traerlo hoy mismo!- Enfatizó, asintiendo con convencimiento -¡Puede ser cuestión de horas, señor! Deberíais tomarlo, tomar un poco un par de veces al día ¿Por qué ibais a querer guardar...?-

-No has entendido nada- le interrumpió, sin embargo, el viejo Kastar, incorporándose lentamente, apoyándose en todo momento en el fuerte brazo del Granjero.

-Yo...-

-Nada de nada...- repitió, con su característica sonrisa desdentada.

Suavemente, con delicadeza, tomó el frasquito de cristal de las manos del Granjero y lo depositó, nuevamente encima del altar. Con un hondo suspiro, entonces, inspeccionó el resto de los residuos que quedaban allí y, con un gesto vehemente, los desechó.

Finalmente, cogió el pequeño tapón de corcho que había, también, encima de la pulida losa, cerró con fuerza el frasco y, tras inspeccionarlo a contraluz, se lo devolvió al anonadado Granjero que tras cazarlo al vuelo, y de modo inesperado, también sonrió.

-No vendas la piel del oso...- murmuró, con su agudo tono, el australiano.

-antes de cazarlo- sentenció, el Alquimista, satisfecho. –Muy bien...-

Y le guiñó el ojo con aire divertido mientras cogía con reverencia el blanco fardo del altar y lo anudaba, de nuevo, junto a su cuerpo, entre los pliegues internos de su yukata de color pardo y su vieja y ajada piel.

El Granjero se lo miró.

Que él supiera, el Alquimista siempre la había llevado pegada a su cuerpo, oculta entre sus ropas. De hecho, siempre había estado en el mismo lugar en el que estaba él. Pocos habían posado sus ojos en ella, y nunca otro hombre había corrompido con sus manos su brillar.

Instintivamente, Carver dirigió la mirada a la entrada del laboratorio, al suelo, justo al lado de la pequeña mesa de madera, a apenas unos pasos del candil. Donde una manta entre ocre y grisácea cubría unos despojos sin nombre, sin rostro, sin cuerpo.

El palmeo de la mano de Kastar en su espalda, sin embargo, le sacó de su ensoñación, mostrándole que debían ponerse en camino.

Él, simplemente, asintió.

Escoltando al aún enteco anciano, el rubio y encorvado australiano lo acompañó con firmeza, adaptando su paso a la lentitud de su señor, llevando el peso de su débil cuerpo durante apenas unos metros, hasta que un nuevo gesto del Alquimista le indicó que se debían parar.

Tras mirar a su alrededor, Carver ahogó un suspiro. Allí, de pie, detenidos junto a la mesa de madera, las luces de la estancia habían creado una ilusión inquietante.

Frente a ellos, las sombras de ambos se mecían ante la llama del candil, reflejadas en el suelo del laboratorio, devorando de modo ondulante el cadáver que yacía sobre la fría piedra.

Cubierto por una manta de colores apagados, los grises despojos del joven alumno no podían moverse, presos de la muerte más absoluta. Sin embargo, la parda mortaja no lo cubría por completo, dejando descubierta una de sus manos, oscuras, secas, momificadas, creando el mórbido efecto de que, al estar bajo asedio de las sombras de sus verdugos, el cadáver estuviera tratando nuevamente de huir.

El australiano lo contempló en silencio, apenas sin pensar, callado, cuando, de pronto, una de las sombras soltó su brazo, oscureciendo la sala, rompiendo el embrujo, despejándole.

Alzó la mirada, meditabundo, sorprendido, y vio a su señor, el Alquimista, tomando los libros entre sus manos. Ordenándolos con esmero y, uno a uno, apilándolos frente a sí. Ajeno a cualquier ilusión.

-_Buscadores, Alquimista, Erudito, Rebaño, Granjero, Pastor._- Recitó, de improviso, el australiano, con la mirada presa en los seis volúmenes que el anciano tenía delante.

El Alquimista, sonrió.

-Te dejas el más importante, Granjero- le reprendió, entonces, su señor.

-_Durmiente...-_ concluyó Carver con su aguda voz. No, no lo había olvidado. El último de los libros, la última de las profecías. El tomo, el volumen, que había de completar el significado del resto, que había, finalmente, de otorgar el pleno sentido a sus vidas. –El último de los eslabones- susurró, esbozando una sonrisa. Kastar asintió.

-Pero no por ello hemos de relajarnos, Nick- sentenció, sabio, el anciano. –No por ello hemos de creer que el camino que hemos de recorrer se ha hecho más corto, más fácil.-

-Sin embargo...- trató, Carver, de incidir

-No- negó largamente el Alquimista- Hasta que no tenga el último libro en mis manos...- gesticuló- hasta que no hayamos dado con el Pastor y con el Durmiente...- hizo una pausa, mirando directamente a los azules ojos del Granjero- hasta que la hoja de la espada no haya sido completada, no pensaré que esto ha terminado, que lo hemos logrado.- El granjero suspiró.

En el fondo de su alma, Nick Carver sabía que lo que decía el anciano alquimista era cierto, que en aquellas palabras había la sabiduría acumulada de miles de años de penas y de fracasos, de buscar quimeras, de creer en un sueño. Sueño del que había hecho partícipes a unos pocos, a unos elegidos, entre los que se encontraba él.

No, tal vez él no compartiera el agrio pesimismo de Kastar, tal vez él sí creyera que lo más difícil estaba ya hecho, que la travesía por el desierto había sido larga y sufrida, pero que ahora, al fin, todo iba como debía, todo estaba bien.

El Erudito había logrado, en apenas dos meses, más éxitos de los que ellos habían obtenido en incontables siglos de esfuerzos. Sus oscuros ojos, como habían profetizado los libros, eran capaz de ver más allá, de servir de guía para el resto.

No solo había descifrado los libros, no solo había logrado interpretar el significado oculto que cada grafía escondía. También había encontrado el rastro de cientos, tal vez de miles...

En aquellas ocho semanas, habían sido capturados más de medio centenar de miembros puros. Con una precisión, además, que ni siquiera en sus más optimistas fantasías, cualquiera de los Buscadores hubiera soñado.

Las directrices estaban claras, el poder de la hoja crecía a pasos agigantados, y con él su brillo. Y la esperanza.

Pero, sin embargo, el anciano aún no sonreía completo, aún no se sentía relajado, liberado de la angustia con que afrontaba cada noche, cada día.

Aún prefería racionar los restos de la esencia que exudaba la espada en vez de tomarlos para aliviar sus ataques. Aún refunfuñaba cuando él, o Komo, o alguien, le decía que el fin de la lucha estaba cerca, que la victoria que el mundo había juzgado imposible estaba a punto de decantarse a su favor.

"A punto de..." solía decir él, entonces. "A punto de no es algo hecho, no es algo completo" Y entonces se encerraba durante horas en su laboratorio, hojeando los libros por enésima vez, o iba visitar al Erudito a su pequeño despacho para tratar de aliviar su obsesión.

El miedo de fracasar, de desaparecer, aún le consumía, pensaba a menudo Carver, pero sabía que era precisamente aquel sentimiento el que les había brindado el éxito, el que iba, tarde o temprano, a hacerle prevalecer. Y el deber del Granjero era el estar a su lado, junto a él.

-¿Nos vamos?- musitó, finalmente, la apagada voz del anciano. El granjero asintió. –Ten, coge estos libros, también- le indicó, a continuación, señalándole, además de los seis volúmenes de _La espada del alma dorada_, el grueso tomo donde el Erudito había destacado, con nombres y fechas, las claves del Rebaño. Un libro que, aunque nunca lo fuera a reconocer ante el Alquimista, para el Granjero tenía mucho más valor que incluso los otros seis.

Pues aquél era el libro donde el Erudito había volcado todo su "conocimiento útil" como el propio Granjero lo solía llamar. Puesto que cada nombre que allí aparecía, cada fecha destacada, cada flecha, cada sí, cada no, cada cruz, significaba un tamiz fantástico e incomprensible que señalaba solo los individuos con más posibilidades de contener la esencia dorada en su interior. Y era esa herencia la que los Buscadores habían estado buscando desde su nacimiento, era ese poder el que solo un hombre con el talento del Alquimista podía invocar, era esa la clave para forjar la espada del alma dorada.

Y sí, era cierto que con el volumen de los Buscadores en sus manos, tanto el Alquimista como otros grandes sabios habían sido capaces de hallar algunas claves ocultas en la métrica, en las señales características del fantástico cuento, mucho antes que el Erudito llegara. Era verdad que, tras cientos de años de estudios e intentos fallidos, habían dado con algunos de los que buscaban. Era cierto.

Como también era cierto que, en manos del Erudito, aquellas señales que los habían guiado durante siglos, y que habían costado tanto trabajo de descifrar, se habían tornado toscas interpretaciones, burdos esbozos de lo que los textos escondían en realidad.

En sus manos, bajo su estudio, cada volumen había resultado ser una clave, una directriz, lo que, junto con el descubrimiento de los tomos restantes, había desembocado en centenares de páginas de nombres. Una lista interminable de relaciones en la que, sin esfuerzo aparente, el Erudito había señalado algunos por encima de otros. Nombres concretos, apellidos, hijos de ciertas familias, ancianos en su lecho de muerte, shinigamis experimentados, pescadores... "Por supuesto, todos no son necesarios, y más de la mitad puede que no formen parte de esto", le había dicho al Alquimista, ya que, por el momento, había destacado cerca de un millar. "Un millar..." había pensado entonces el Granjero, aunque la mitad no fueran miembros del Rebaño, los marcados por el Erudito ya serían más de siete veces los éxitos obtenidos sin él.

"El Erudito..." pensaba Carver siempre, al tener que salir en misión, "el Erudito..." se repetía, nuevamente, al volver. Pues ya nunca regresaba con las manos vacías, ya no se hacía larga la espera, ya no parecía inalcanzable el sueño. Y todo porque aquel hombre, aquel sabio algonquino, estaba ahora con ellos.

Y a su centro de estudio, precisamente, al despacho del Erudito, de Achak, fue adonde se dirigieron, el Granjero y el Alquimista. Cargado el primero con los siete libros bajo su brazo izquierdo y con el radiante frasco de cristal cuidadosamente encajado entre los pliegues del cinto, junto a su espada, pues aún necesitaba del brazo derecho para ayudar al anciano Kastar que, debilitado por el ataque, parecía incapaz de dar dos pasos sin él.

Al entrar por aquella puerta, tallada en la piedra del subterráneo, y contemplar el organizado desorden que ofrecía, sin embargo, el anciano pareció recobrar las fuerzas y, con un curioso brillo azul en sus ojos, sonrió.

El despacho de Achak era un desastre, un verdadero caos. Por todas partes parecía haber hojas sueltas, escritas por ambos lados, por los márgenes incluso... Había, también, libros amontonados en todos los rincones, agrupados en una anarquía absoluta que hacía imposible encontrar nada a cualquiera que no fuera él.

Sin embargo, en aquel jardín del desorden, en aquella frondosa sala de estudio, plagada de letras y de conocimiento, era donde el sabio Erudito había obrado sus milagros, donde su voz había interpretado los textos para guiar a los Buscadores hacia su fin.

Así pues, el anciano Alquimista sonrió, como siempre que le sucedía al ver aquel desorden, aquel despacho. Porque él era prácticamente un maniático del orden, de la limpieza. Y, sin embargo, le agradaba estar en aquel lugar.

Lenta, pausadamente, se soltó del brazo del Granjero y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que se hiciera a un lado, para que no se preocupara. Ya se encontraba mejor. Entonces, sencillamente dio un par de pasos hacia el interior del pequeño despacho y tomó unos cuantos papeles del suelo, casi al azar, y comenzó a leerlos con curiosidad, con devoción.

-¿Qué estamos buscando?- Le preguntó, al cabo de unos minutos, el Granjero, enarcando una ceja. Tan descolocado entre tanto desorden que, realmente, no creía que nadie y menos el anciano alquimista, pudiera encontrar nada allí, no sin la ayuda de Achak.

-¿Eh?- reaccionó Kastar, sin siquiera apartar la mirada de los papeles- Ah- musitó- Unos papeles, sí... eso mismo-

Carver sacudió la cabeza y se encogió de hombros, ahogando un suspiro. Odiaba cuando alguien hacía eso.

-¿Puedo ayudar?- inquirió al fin, con su aguda voz

-Sí, sí, claro- replicó el anciano, apartando por fin aquellos manuscritos e interesándose, de inmediato, por otros. –Busca algo que hable del Pastor- le indicó. –Lo que hemos hablado antes me ha hecho pensar...-

El australiano, descolocado, se rascó la cabeza y, ahora sí, suspiró. Debía de haber varios miles de papeles amontonados en el pequeño cuarto, desperdigados en montones que, algunas veces, ni siquiera parecían tener relación entre sí. Encontrar algo en concreto era, sinceramente, imposible si no sabías donde buscar.

Sintiéndose perdido entre aquello, Carver alzó la mirada hacia el anciano.

-¿El Pastor?- le preguntó, con aire extrañado.

-Sí- asintió el Alquimista- Cuando Achak vuelva le diré que trate de centrar su atención en él. Debemos encontrarlo.- sentenció, mirando al Granjero a los ojos.

-¿Encontrarlo?- repitió para sí. Claro, aquello tenía sentido. Encontrándolo completarían un ciclo, serían uno más para tratar de forjar la espada. Sin embargo...- ¿Y el Durmiente? Pensaba que...-

-Sí, bueno- aseveró el anciano, de nuevo, sacudiendo la cabeza afirmativamente.- Él también es muy importante, sí. Y ni siquiera tenemos su libro aún.-

-Pero debe de estar al caer- le informó el Granjero.

-Ya- asintió el viejo, atusándose el gris bigote. –Ya...- repitió, y se quedó en silencio, pensativo, durante unos segundos. -¿Cuánto hace que Achak está trabajando en las inscripciones, por cierto?- preguntó

-¿En las del Durmiente?- musitó Carver- Seis... siete días- afirmó.

-No es mucho...- recalcó el anciano

-No, desde luego. Pero con los otros tuvo bastante con tres o cuatro días para completar las traducciones- habló el australiano, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ya, pero este último parecía más complicado.- aseveró para sí Kastar, chasqueando la lengua. –Eran poco más que dibujos de hombres, árboles y animales, puestos uno delante del otro en la pared de una cueva- comentó- Ya lo viste... no tenía ningún sentido-

Carver asintió, dándole la razón al anciano. Pare él y para cualquiera, aquellas pintadas blancas en las rocas de la caverna no tenían más sentido que el que hubiera querido darles. Sin embargo, el Erudito les había sorprendido otras veces, descifrando lenguas muertas con la misma facilidad con la que un matemático resolvería un sistema matricial sencillo. Aquello no le preocupaba, no. Había otras cosas en las que creía, debía pensar.

-No creo que tenga problemas- comentó al fin. –Apuesto que mañana, o tal vez pasado, nos sorprenderá con el volumen completo-

Ante aquella perspectiva tan optimista, el Alquimista sonrió, complacido aunque tal vez algo reacio a creer. Sin embargo, tampoco parecía que aquello fuera su principal prioridad, puesto que le dio carpetazo de modo inmediato.

-Bueno- murmuró- cuando Achak vuelva por aquí ya se lo diremos. Por cierto- incidió- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo viste por aquí?-

-Aquí... ¿en el laboratorio?- preguntó el australiano, mirando al cielo, haciendo memoria. –Hace tres días, creo, pasó a recoger unos papeles.-

-¿Tres días?- repitió el anciano- sí... estuvimos hablando, es cierto.-

-Supongo que si no tuviera que preocuparse cuidar a ese hijo suyo pasaría más a menudo, eso seguro- El Alquimista se lo miró, reprobatorio- No es que no tenga que preocuparse por él...- se corrigió, de inmediato, el Granjero.- Pero es que aún no entiendo porque insiste en mantenerlo aún en su casa. ¿Por qué no lo traerá aquí?- inquirió, en voz alta- Arriba, en la mansión, hay sitio de sobras...-

-Ya- le interrumpió Kastar- Pero este no es sitio para criar a un niño, Nick- evidenció. El australiano, por su parte, se encogió de hombros.

-No, supongo que no-

-Y aunque lo fuera...- prosiguió el Alquimista- aunque pudiera serlo. No deja de ser responsabilidad suya, y suya es la decisión.- Carver asintió, entonces, dándole la razón.- Ese pequeño es el único recuerdo vivo que le dejó su esposa, Nick, es normal que pretenda mantenerlo alejado de todo, apartado de nosotros, de esto.-

-Y apenas lleva unos meses aquí...- incidió el Granjero

-Y apenas lleva unos meses- repitió, asintiendo, el anciano.- Tal vez con el tiempo decida cambiar de opinión.- Concluyó, devolviendo su atención a los papeles, cerrando aquella conversación.

El Granjero, por su parte, también desvió su mirada, a los libros que llevaba con él, en su caso.

"_La espada del alma dorada",_ leyó para sí, y frunció el ceño, pensativo, recordándose a sí mismo la trascendencia que tenían aquellos tomos.

Carver nunca había sido bueno con todo aquello, nunca había sabido encontrar los mensajes ocultos que, supuestamente, escondía cada palabra, cada sentencia de cada volumen. Sin embargo, sí había entendido, sí había llegado a comprender, que lo que había escrito en todos y cada uno de aquellos seis ejemplares, estaba predestinado a cumplirse, a ser.

Por eso apreciaba tanto al Alquimista, por eso estaban tan unidos todos los representantes de aquello, los Buscadores. Por eso mismo, la función del Erudito era tan importante. Por eso mismo, precisamente, encontrar al Pastor y al Durmiente era algo primordial.

-El Durmiente...- musitó, entonces, para sí, mientras sopesaba el poder oculto que contenían los otros seis tomos. "¿Por qué, precisamente, debe ser él, el último?" se preguntó. "Qué puede tener de especial... ¿qué nos puede ofrecer?".

-Él es la clave, sin duda- respondió, entonces, de improviso, a una pregunta no planteada, Kastar.

-¿Cómo?- se sobresaltó el Granjero, cogido por sorpresa, desubicado.

-Sí, verás- sonrió el anciano- Dame el sexto volumen, ¿quieres?- le pidió, alargando el delgado brazo hacia él. Sin mediar palabra, el australiano lo buscó entre los varios tomos y se lo legó. –Bien...- murmuró, a continuación, el Alquimista. -¿Dónde estaba...?- se preguntó, mientras pasaba, lentamente, una a una, las páginas del libro.- Ah...- resolvió al fin- Aquí- y sonrió de nuevo, alzando la barbilla, leyendo en voz alta lo que había escrito allí.- _(...) y halló a su semejante, de rostro olvidado, y lo encontró en aquel a quien llamaban Durmiente. Y los caminos de ambos se unieron en la luz (...)_- Y alzó la mirada y sus ojos encontraron a los del Granjero, que lo escuchaba en silencio. –Él es la clave ¿lo ves?. No hay duda.- expuso, convencido.- La última clave para forjar la espada-

Carver, por su parte, no reaccionó.

Todos formaban parte de una cadena y, sin lugar a duda, cada eslabón pasaba por un punto en el que resultaba ser fundamental. "La clave...", se repitió, sosteniendo la mirada gris y vacía del Alquimista. ¿Podía decirse aquello del Durmiente? Se preguntó, "Quizás sí" fue su respuesta. Después de todo, él era el último de ellos, así lo decían los libros. Sin embargo, para que aquello fuera definitivo, para que la importancia de aquél a quien aún no habían encontrado, del que ni siquiera tenían el libro, se pusiera de manifiesto, sin duda había algo que debían hacer.

-El Pastor...- respondió en voz alta, por fin. Asintiendo ante la frágil figura del Alquimista. –Por eso debemos encontrarlo ¿no?- señaló. –Sin él, la imagen del Durmiente no tiene ningún sentido.- El anciano asintió.

-Así es...- se corrigió- o, al menos, así lo parece. Puesto que, como bien sabes, aún no he tenido la oportunidad de estudiar el último de los volúmenes.-

-Sin embargo...- interpeló el Granjero.

-Sin embargo no parece probable que podamos dar con el Durmiente sin que el Pastor nos muestre el camino. Por eso debemos encontrarlo, sí.- confesó, mientras se atusaba el bigote- Por eso necesito con tanta urgencia que nuestro sabio Erudito se centre por completo en esto. Es algo esencial.-

-Esencial...- repitió el australiano, entre susurros, asintiendo.- esencial...-

-El Pastor y el Durmiente están lejos de ser corrientes, Nick- habló, entonces, de improviso, Kastar. Juzgando la situación como propicia para dilucidar aquello ante el Granjero y ante él mismo, también.- Su búsqueda es mucho más que la búsqueda de un hombre con dotes extraordinarias, como tú o como yo. Es más compleja, más importante y, sí, del todo esencial.- Carver se lo miró, circunspecto.- Se trata de la búsqueda de lo que nosotros somos, de lo que estamos tratando de encontrar, de lo que llevamos persiguiendo desde el albor de los tiempos.- el australiano asintió, muy serio.

-Por eso es tan importante encontrar al Pastor.-

-Sí, así es- aseveró el anciano- Y por eso estamos aquí. Este sexto volumen- comenzó, alzando el tomo frente a sí- es extremadamente rico en enigmas y dobles sentidos. Es mucho más complejo que cualquiera de los otros, Nick – afirmó.

-Por eso aún no hemos podido dar con él.- intervino el Granjero. El Alquimista asintió.

-Puede ser...- murmuró- puede ser. El Erudito estuvo trabajando en él, eso seguro. Aunque me temo que no le dimos el suficiente margen para que completara su estudio.- El australiano se lo miró, buscando una explicación- Por razones de prioridades...- comenzó.

-le forzamos a abordar de inmediato la trascripción del séptimo tomo, sí- completó Carver- Lo recuerdo.-

-¿Un error...?- se preguntó, entonces, el Alquimista, encogiéndose de hombros.- Quién sabe... Yo, desde luego, sigo pensando que obramos juiciosamente, aunque ahora me esté lamentando de ello.- Carver, por su parte asintió.- De todos modos- comentó, Kastar, cambiando de tema- a pesar de no terminar con su estudio, de lo que sí estoy seguro es que el Erudito plasmó sus resultados preliminares en alguno de estos papeles.- sonrió, señalando el caótico suelo de la habitación con la mirada- Y es precisamente eso lo que estamos buscando, Nick. Necesito revisarlo- confesó- echarle un vistazo para ver si hay algo que podamos hacer para atajar esto lo antes posible.-

-Bastaría con reordenar las prioridades de nuevo...- apuntó, pensativo, Carver. El anciano asintió.

-Sí, supongo que sí- aseveró.- Pero, sinceramente, sigo pensando que no hicimos mal en empujarlo a descifrar _Durmiente_ antes de completar la búsqueda del Pastor.- comentó- Aunque no sabría qué decir, ambos son vitales, supongo.- sentenció, y se quedó en silencio durante varios segundos, meditabundo, debatiendo consigo mismo aquella cuestión hasta que, finalmente, volvió a intervenir. -Es que este libro- sostuvo, vehemente, abriendo el volumen que tenía entre las manos- es algo más, es distinto... Todo lo que hay escrito tiene sentido, tiene muchísimo sentido, pero nada de eso puede usarse para encontrarlo... no.- alzó la mirada, y vio al Granjero muy serio también, aunque algo inquieto. Estaba hojeando uno de los volúmenes que portaba, buscando unas palabras en concreto, una referencia. Finalmente la halló.

-_(...) Porque, de todos los hombres, él era el único testigo, el Pastor. El único entre todos que había andado esa senda y había regresado a su lado. El único que había podido volver(...)_- leyó en alto, con su extraña y aguda voz. Y sus azules iris se iluminaron.

-El único...- repitió para sí el anciano Kastar, reteniendo esas palabras en su mente.- Eso era el fragmento de _Rebaño_ donde aparece por vez primera la figura del Pastor, ¿no es así?- Carver asintió.- Sí... _había andado esa senda y había regresado_- repitió- sin duda es algo distinto...- se encogió de hombros.- aunque con eso no basta, y, desgraciadamente- se lamentó- las páginas de _Pastor_ son más crípticas, incluso. No...- murmuró, sacudiendo la cabeza- necesitamos más, más, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.-

-¡Oh, vamos!- se quejó el australiano, ante aquella muestra de fatalismo. –Demasiado tarde...- resopló, risueño.

-Sí, sí, de acuerdo. Supongo que tienes razón- se disculpó el anciano, pero no creía de veras en ello. Aún no podía evitar titubear, temblar, dudar, al releer los últimos fragmentos de _Pastor_, del tomo que tenía entre sus manos.

No, no había modo posible de que no le acometiera aquel escalofrío interior, aquella sensación de impotencia, al repasar las últimas líneas de la profecía.

"_(...) Tal era su valor, tal fue su suerte, que ni la muerte le arrebató su nombre. Y así se convirtió en Pastor el hombre que, tiempo más tarde, tras recorrer su senda, miró hacia el sendero hollado, y halló a su semejante, de rostro olvidado, y lo encontró en aquel a quien llamaban Durmiente. _

_Y los caminos de ambos se unieron en la luz, donde desde que el tiempo es tiempo, el día es día y el cielo azul, debían encontrarse. _

_Pues así quedó escrito en el lienzo del mañana, del hoy y del ayer, y, a menos que el dragón todo lo arrase, así ha de ser."_

Leyó en silencio, el anciano, sintiéndose cohibido, maltrecho, enfermo.

"_A menos que el dragón todo lo arrase_..." repitió para sí, y se mordió los labios con las encías, y se atusó el bigote, inquieto, mientras miraba al suelo en una pose pensativa, para no tener que encontrarse con los ojos de Carver, para disimular. Pues no quería bajo ningún concepto que su más fiel compañero le viera dudar de ese modo.

El dragón, o el tiempo, el avance del tiempo, inmutable, inexorable. Así lo había entendido, así lo había concluido tras discutir acerca de ello con el Erudito, con Achak. Puesto que aquella figura se repetía en todas las profecías, en todos los volúmenes, en todos los finales.

Tras enunciar la equívoca verdad que ocultaba cada tomo, ya fuera de un modo o de otro, siempre se mencionaba algo así.

Cuando no era el dragón el que arrasaba con todo era la gran bestia, o el coloso que quiebra la tierra con su fuego. Imágenes, sin duda, todas ellas del más grande enemigo de todos ellos, del más fabuloso contrincante que jamás hubiera conocido el Alquimista: el tiempo.

Largamente habían hablado de ello él y Achak, discutiendo acerca del significado que ocultaba aquella constante mención, aquello que el Erudito había subrayado de patrón y el Alquimista solo de coincidencia.

Para el Erudito era clara señal del origen popular de las leyendas que alimentaban el entorno de la espada del alma dorada. Leyendas que, en algunos casos, habían sobrevivido milenios, entre civilizaciones perdidas, cantadas por bardos de nombres olvidados, y que solo habían llegado en forma de ecos en los tiempos de hoy.

Y con las inscripciones, con todas y cada una de ellas, el fenómeno estaba más que presente, estaba vivo. Aquellos grabados en la piedra estaban largamente influidos, según él, por la mitología de cada cultura, de cada pueblo. Por eso eran dragones los que dominaban las pesadillas de unos, por eso eran terroríficas bestias sin nombre las de otros.

Y es que para Achak, tal y como lo había entendido, el hecho de concluir con aquellas advertencias de cariz apocalíptico no era ningún hecho aislado, ni extraordinario en sí. Se había dado, de hecho, en centenares de otros textos antiguos, que siempre terminaban con _a menos que el cielo nos caiga encima_ o _si los Dioses no nos arrojan al abismo_ o _siempre que los gigantes no vuelvan de las montañas_. Todo aquello había sido señalado por el Erudito como algo común, corriente, en coronaciones, legislaciones o incluso registros de matrimonio.

Sin embargo, el Erudito también había afirmado que la separación cronológica entre todas las inscripciones, sus muchas coincidencias y el hecho de que, de un modo u otro, hubieran acabado todas ellas rubricadas por ese tipo de advertencia final, no le parecía cuestión de casualidad. Eso no.

Kastar, por supuesto, había querido conocer con detalle aquella investigación del algonquino, y le había instado a que profundizara en ella, pero también le había señalado que, antes, había otras prioridades que se debían solventar.

Empero, no había desechado aquellas palabras, aquellas advertencias. No las había olvidado, y con el paso de las horas, de los días, en su mente, vieja y anciana, todo se había tornado claro. Todos los nombres, bestia, coloso, dragón, habían tomado uno solo: El tiempo.

De ello habían hablado, precisamente, él y el Erudito tres días atrás, y aunque Achak no hubiera sabido qué decirle ante aquello, el Alquimista estaba convencido que esta vez era él quién tenía razón.

El tiempo, el único que podía detenerlo, el único que podía impedir que completara las profecías y forjara la legendaria hoja.

"¿No fue precisamente el tiempo quien evitó que se cumplieran las profecías?" Se preguntaba Kastar, últimamente. "¿No fue el paso del tiempo, el dragón, la bestia, el que impidió que aquellos que inscribieron los más profundos secretos en la piedra pudieran prevalecer? ¿No fue el tiempo el que, finalmente, venció en su pulso a los que antes que yo, buscaron doblegar el olvido? ¿No fallaron todos ellos?" se cuestionaba, y en estas preguntas radicaba su obsesión. La obsesión de no ver culminada su obra, de desaparecer como aquellos que tanto despreciaba, los que se resignaban a ello, de morir.

Por esta razón quería, también, ver al algonquino, al Erudito, porque en su última reunión todo había sido muy precipitado y el Alquimista aún tenía muchas dudas por resolver.

"¿Ha habido alguien como yo, antes?" Ésa era la pregunta, la cuestión fundamental que roía en su mente con la intensidad de todos los fuegos del infierno. "¿Ha habido, ya un Alquimista, un Erudito, un Granjero? ¿Puede que las profecías no se lleguen a cumplir?" Y, por supuesto, la más terrorífica de sus dudas, la que estallaba con cientos de voces en su cerebro: "¿Me pasará también a mí?".

-¡La madre que lo parió!- resonó, entonces, súbitamente, en la sala.

Sorprendido, Kastar, sacudió la cabeza, despejándose, mirando a un lado y a otro, y todo para ver como Carver, el Granjero, el australiano, estaba siendo derrotado en su particular lid para entender la caligrafía de Achak.

Se había incluso sentado, en un pequeño taburete de madera, para estar más cómodo, más concentrado, y, en un intento por arrojar algo de luz, había tenido la ocurrencia de recurrir al frasco de cristal con la esencia de alma dorada para iluminar los pergaminos. Y ni siquiera así parecía sacar nada en claro.

Dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios, aliviándose de sus oscuras tribulaciones, Kastar se le acercó.

-Una letra horrible, a que sí.- comentó, haciéndose el serio, divirtiéndose con aquello.

-Es... es...- comenzó el Granjero, tensando la mandíbula- abominable, terrorífica... una patraña indescifrable- sentenció.- Nunca entenderé como un tipo tan listo como Achak puede escribir tan malamente... Es que...- suspiró- ¡Dios! Entre su caligrafía y lo desordenado que está todo vamos a estarnos cien años más solo para encontrar algo.- Ante aquella revelación, y la seriedad con la que Carver la había proferido, Kastar no pudo aguantar más, y empezó a reír. -¿Qué...?- inquirió, entonces, el australiano, desubicado.

-Nada, nada...- se disculpó el anciano, aún conteniendo las carcajadas- nada...- repitió, y al parecer el Granjero ya había comprendido que lo que había dicho, o el modo de hacerlo, habían resultado cómicos, pues también esbozaba una sonrisa en su rostro. –Ay...- suspiró finalmente Kastar, sacudiendo la cabeza- Supongo que tienes razón, Nick-

-¿Razón?, ¿en qué?-

-No vamos a sacar nada en claro de estar aquí sin el Erudito- señaló.- No conviene que perdamos el tiempo. Cuando Achak vuelva, ya hablaremos lo que debamos hablar.- el Granjero asintió- Trae esos libros ¿quieres?-

-Sí- respondió, solícito, el australiano, levantándose del taburete y cargando de nuevo con los seis volúmenes y el tomo con los nombres, que había dejado antes en el suelo.

-Y ahora, vamos a buscar un sitio donde Achak no los vaya a perder ¿eh?- bromeó el anciano, arrancando otra sonrisa divertida en el Granjero, –Oye ¿No había por aquí un baúl?-


	34. Profecías: Durmiente

**PROFECÍAS: DURMIENTE**

-Entonces todo arderá...- resonó, grave, la terrible amenaza, al mismo tiempo que la abrasadora onda de fuego se propagaba a través del pasillo de acceso al laboratorio. Arrasando con todo, consumiendo el ambiente, envolviendo ambas figuras, la del Granjero y la del Alquimista, en un demoníaco océano de fuego, en un rojizo mar de dolor que los engulló.

En el breve instante que precedió a aquellas palabras, a aquel infierno, a aquella amenaza, los ojos del anciano Kastar Grogios brillaron con tristeza. Pero sus lágrimas no fluyeron, no llegaron a caer por sus mejillas, marcadas por el paso del tiempo. En vez de ello, silenciosas, hirientes, permanecieron entre sus párpados, enturbiando su mirada, amargando su ser. Pues ésas no eran lágrimas de dolor físico. Su afectación alcanzaba lo más profundo de su alma, mucho más hondo de lo que ningún fuego o ninguna hoja iba jamás a hollar.

Aquéllas, eran lágrimas de traición.

Treinta y cinco minutos antes de que ese fatal encuentro le aconteciera, sin embargo, en el despacho del Erudito, bajo varios montones de hojas, escritas y a medio escribir, el Alquimista y su más leal seguidor, el Granjero, habían hallado un viejo baúl. Un pequeño y oscuro arcón de madera noble, algo pequeño para actuar de guardarropía, pero lo suficientemente amplio para que el Erudito pudiera archivar allí dentro los papeles y objetos que considerara de mayor relevancia para su investigación.

Consejo que, por supuesto, Pawe·wa Achak, el Erudito, había tardado poco en desechar, arguyendo que su caos ordenado le era mucho más útil a la hora de volver sobre sus pasos, en caso de que lo necesitara, que un archivador improvisado como aquél.

Así que el baúl había permanecido cerrado, enterrado, olvidado. Por lo menos eso era lo que su apariencia ofrecía, porque la realidad era que, muy de vez en cuando, el algonquino sí que había utilizado el espacio cerrado de aquel arcón para organizar algunas ideas, algunos papeles, algunos esbozos.

Pero eso era algo que Kastar no sabía. Por eso una ráfaga de sorpresa acompañó el chirriante crujido de los goznes del arcón al abrirse, por eso el Alquimista no pudo contener una mueca de fascinación al ver lo que contenía aquel baúl de madera. Por eso sonrió.

-Fíjate- le comentó, risueño, al Granjero que, a sus espaldas, ejercía de lámpara humana merced a los luminosos destellos del frasco de esencia dorada que portaba en la mano.

Tras echar un vistazo por encima del hombro del anciano, Carver asintió.

-La última portada...- murmuró.- Así que ya la tiene aquí, preparada.- Kastar sonrió.

-Así es, Nick.- aseveró- La portada del séptimo volumen de _La espada del alma dorada_- enunció, alzando el amarillento pergamino, que acababa de encontrar en el interior del baúl. –La última de ellas...- musitó, y se disponía a hacer otro comentario jocoso relativo a lo desordenado que era Achak y lo difícil que le resultaría recordar donde la había puesto, cuando su mirada se desvió nuevamente hacia el interior del arcón.

Bastó con que sus ojos se posaran sobre aquel dibujo garabateado en el extremo de una hoja en blanco, para que su mente olvidara todo lo que iba a decir. Simplemente dejó la portada en el interior del baúl, se volvió hacia el Granjero para tomar el frasquito de luz de sus manos y, sin mediar una palabra, se agachó, nuevamente, frente al arcón.

-¿Qué...?- trató de inquirir el australiano, pero el Alquimista ya no lo escuchaba, ya no estaba allí, con él. Estaba recordando.

-El río...- susurró para sí, contemplando aquella especie de mancha de tinta en la hoja, aquel esbozo de no se sabía qué que, por lo menos para Carver, no tenía ningún sentido.

Rascándose la rubia y rala coronilla, sintiéndose desubicado por completo, fuera de lugar, el australiano suspiró.

Ante la estupefacción de su señor, el Granjero había tratado, nuevamente, de otear el objeto de la atención del anciano por encima de su hombro. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión apenas veía más que un par de garabatos esbozados con premura en una esquina de una hoja en blanco, rodeados, eso sí, de algunos trazos más. Casi parecían dos letras cirílicas, medio superpuestas, aunque, de eso, Carver tampoco estaba seguro.

-¿El río?- intervino, buscando respuestas. "¿Qué río?" se preguntó para sí

-El río...- murmuró, de nuevo, el anciano, aunque, ahora sí, presente en aquel despacho, recuperado de su pasajera abstracción. –El río de la luz- comentó. Y se incorporó, trabajosamente, debido a la fragilidad de sus huesos, y se volvió hacia el australiano, mostrándole aquel papel.

Ante aquella revelación, el Granjero tragó saliva, también.

Aunque visto más de cerca, seguía sin encontrarle sentido, el hecho de saber lo que estaba mirando lo conmovió profundamente.

-Es...- señaló, boquiabierto.

-¿un vulgar garabato?- completó Kastar.- Sí, así es- sonrió- Además de ser un mal calígrafo, nuestro bienhallado Erudito es un pésimo dibujante- bromeó, y sus ojos brillaron, aunque no por la broma, no por el comentario.

Captando el destello de aquella mirada, Carver asintió en su interior.

Sí. Aquello no era un dibujo, no era una esbozo, ni siquiera un garabato. Se dijo. Había algo más allí, oculto. Un secreto que, al parecer, el Erudito había sido el primero en desentrañar. Una verdad enterrada bajo el aspecto de un cuento que el sabio algonquino había llevado siempre consigo y que, al encontrarse con el Alquimista y el resto de los Buscadores, había cobrado una trascendencia sin parangón.

Por eso brillaban los ojos del Kastar, por eso sonreía tan complacido, por eso se miraron ambos.

Aquel ridículo trazo en la hoja, aquel insignificante garabato, marcaba el verdadero punto de inflexión en que, finalmente, los Buscadores habían empezado a comprender.

"Tu valle está incompleto, Alquimista"

Eso era, precisamente, lo que le había dicho Achak a Kastar cuando el segundo había concluido su explicación del significado de _La Piedra y el Valle_. Y sabe Dios que aquella respuesta no figuraba entre las que el anciano esperaba escuchar.

"¿Incompleto?" había pensado, entonces, el Alquimista. "No es posible... no puede ser" Puesto que los Buscadores se habían basado en aquel ancestral relato, en aquella metafórica leyenda, durante siglos, para incidir en la consecución de la espada. Habían bebido de las palabras ocultas de aquella parábola para comprender como hallar al Rebaño, para entender el verdadero significado de lo que suponía la forja.

Y, repentinamente, un recién llegado, un extraño, con sus oscuros y rasgados ojos completamente libres de titubeos, ponía en duda la totalidad de su cognición. Lo cierto es que el primer encuentro entre el Alquimista y el Erudito, no había podido empezar de modo más tenso. Del mismo modo que, por fortuna para ambos, tampoco hubiera podido acabar mejor.

Pues aquel alto desconocido, de porte noble y largos cabellos negros, no habló por hablar al poner en duda la relevancia de _la Piedra y el Valle_. Él también conocía un cuento, una historia para niños. Un relato de su pueblo que había pasado de padres a hijos, de generación en generación, desde tiempos inmemoriales. Sobreviviendo incluso a los últimos días de los de su raza, a guerras, a sequías, a hambrunas. Una leyenda que, como Kastar Grogios y el propio Erudito habían de descubrir, escondía muchísimo más de lo que parecía.

"Tu valle está incompleto, Alquimista" le había replicado al anciano, con una sonrisa en los labios. Sonrisa que se ensanchó a medida que el algonquino tomaba una hoja de papel del laboratorio del anciano y, con discutible habilidad, dibujaba tres sencillos y rápidos trazos en una de sus esquinas.

"Le falta el río". Había murmurado a continuación. Y era tal su serenidad a la hora de hablar, tan sincera la verdad que se reflejaba en sus oscuros ojos, que el anciano, en vez de pensar que aquello debía de ser una broma, tal vez una muestra de humor indígena nativo-americano, asintió solemnemente y, atusándose el gris bigote, pensativo, le invitó a hablar.

E hizo bien, puesto que la historia que Achak conocía, el relato que iba a contarle, escondía la sabiduría de un pueblo antiguo, la verdad sobre lo que sucede a todos los hombres en el momento que sigue a su desaparición.

Así que, cuando el algonquino terminó de relatar la parábola del río al anciano, algo en el interior del Alquimista se iluminó. Y supo que aquel hombre era de veras el Erudito, y que iba a ser capaz de hacer por ellos, por todos, un trabajo sin comparación.

Porque, de momento, ya les había mostrado algo que, durante todos aquellos siglos de búsqueda, les había pasado desapercibido: la verdad.

"El río..." aún entonces se repetía el anciano, aún dos meses después repasaba en su interior. Pues desde aquel preciso instante sabía que los hombres no solo iban y venían como piedras rodando por un valle, que sus almas no solo viajaban desde una ladera hacia otra y desde la otra hacia ésta, perdiendo su vigor al ir cuesta arriba, teniendo un camino marcado, una pendiente que iba a condicionar su vivir y su morir.

El río. Ésa era la clave, el verdadero significado que ocultaba aquel sempiterno proceso, que no se detenía y no se iba a detener, pero que, sin embargo, los Buscadores perseguían dominar.

Así pues, Kastar, el Alquimista; Carver, el Granjero; y el grupo de elegidos que, bajo el nombre de Buscadores, se habían unido a su causa, habían estado persiguiendo una forma difusa, un sueño marcado por profecías y señales, pero sin comprender la verdadera razón de su hacer.

Y no era que ellos, que el Alquimista, que el resto, no tuviera muy claro qué era lo que pretendían conseguir. No era que, todos juntos, no hubieran cosechado los primeros éxitos, no era que no hubieran dado forma a la espada durante todos aquellos años. No era que la esencia del alma dorada no hubiera tomado cuerpo, como un milagro, en el laboratorio subterráneo de aquella mansión.

El problema era otro, y no afectaba a la forma del proceso sino a su fondo. La respuesta a una pregunta que siempre había estado presente pero que, del mismo modo que el propio proceso, la sociedad había dado por corriente, por natural.

El río. La corriente que cruza el valle, que arrastra consigo tierra, piedras, almas.

El río.

"Imagina que tú vida aquí, que toda tu existencia, tu hacer, tus actos, siguen el curso de un río" había comenzado el Erudito. "Eres un río, y tu corriente es fuerte, o débil; y en tu vientre hay vida, hay peces, o no; y en tu curso hay rocas, o solo arena y agua; y en tu ribera hay árboles, arbustos, flores, o un fango pantanoso.

Eres un río, y tus aguas son claras y cristalinas, o no."

Y en ese punto, el algonquino había alzado los ojos hacia los del Alquimista, haciendo una pausa, leyendo el efecto de su relato. Y, sonriendo, había proseguido con él.

"El río seguirá con su curso, quieras o no." Había continuado. "Correrá, libre, a través de las presas de los castores, incluso saltando desde montañas o fluyendo debajo del suelo. No se puede detener" había advertido, al anciano. "No se va a detener. Tiene un destino, y morirá, alcanzará el mar. Y lo único que quedará de él será su surco en la tierra, el camino por el que el agua ha fluido, por la que sigue fluyendo. Pero nunca será el mismo. Jamás."

Y esa última palabra resonó en el laboratorio del Alquimista, donde ambos se encontraban, donde el anciano Kastar Grogios, durante un breve instante, tembló.

"Porque el agua del río, cada gota, cada pequeña parte de él, ahora forma parte del mar. Y aunque el mar formará la lluvia, y la lluvia viajará hacia las montañas, y en las montañas nacerá un nuevo río; todas sus gotas no seguirán ese mismo camino. Todas no volverán.

Habrá parte del río que seguirá en el mar, aguardando nuevas lluvias, o quedando allí para siempre, sin fluir, en reposo, formando parte de algo más grande.

Otra parte, en cambio, sí se mantendrá unida, junta como al principio, y viajará, en forma de lluvias, subiendo el curso del río; pero algunas de estas gotas se perderán por el camino, cayendo en los lugares por los que el río pasó.

Y, finalmente, el río nacerá, de nuevo, en las montañas, pero su fuerza no será la de antaño, su cauce habrá, tal vez, cambiado. Los peces habrán, quizás, muerto; grandes rocas, su curso desviado. Nada será igual."

En ese punto, el Erudito se había detenido, incapaz de proseguir. Su voz se había quebrado, su sonrisa había desaparecido de sus labios. Había muerto por dentro al recordar la crudeza que aquel ancestral relato llevaba en su interior.

Empero, varios segundos más tarde, tras sentir la sincera empatía que le transmitía la silenciosa presencia del Alquimista, había podido proseguir.

"Y así" había continuado, aclarándose la voz, inspirando profundamente un par de veces para no desmoronarse de nuevo. "un nuevo río ha nacido. Pero aunque comparta curso con el otro, no será el mismo río. Aunque se parezcan sus aguas, aunque se asemejen sus peces, no lo será. Porque el otro río, aún sigue fluyendo.

En el gran mar una parte, donde permanecerá para siempre.

En el océano, también, otra parte, aguardando corrientes y lluvias que le lleven al curso de otros ríos, de otras tierras. Para formar, junto a otras gotas, parte de un nuevo río.

En el cauce del río una parte. Puesto que, ya sea en forma de arbustos, árboles o fango, la huella por la que pasó aún está marcada con fuerza en la tierra.

En la tierra que circunda a ese cauce, también. Ya que las lluvias que resiguieron, a la inversa, el curso del río, lloraron sobre estas tierras, que él había conocido, impregnándolas de sus recuerdos.

En el nuevo río, finalmente, donde el río muerto sigue, en la mayor parte, vivo. Recorriendo los senderos que conoció, que labró, que vivió. El cauce que recorrió hace ya tiempo, los peces que, tal vez, acunó. Y, sin embargo, sin reconocerlos, puesto que aquel río ya no es el mismo.

Ya no ha de volver."

Así había hablado Pawe·wa Achak, el Erudito, durante su primer encuentro con el Alquimista. Así le había relatado la parábola del río, que tantas veces había oído en boca de su padre, de su abuelo, que tantas veces había contado a su hijo. Ya que aquél no era más que un cuento, aunque, en esa habitación, fuera a significar mucho más.

Y acerca de su significado, precisamente, de cómo habían de encajar todos ellos en aquello, de cuál era el papel del Pastor o del Durmiente en esa metafórica visión del ciclo eterno, fue de lo que iban discutiendo, dos meses más tarde de aquel encuentro, Granjero y Alquimista, al salir del despacho del Erudito. Donde habían ido a dejar unos libros y a buscar unos papeles, y de donde, a pesar de no haberlos encontrado, no habían vuelto de vacío.

-Entonces, ¿qué pinta el Pastor? ¿qué papel jugaría entre nosotros?- inquirió Carver, con vehemencia. Inusitadamente animado por aquella discusión.

El Alquimista, por su parte, sonreía, mientras iba caminando a su lado, con la figura sacudida por los años pero de ningún modo vencida aún.

-¿Otra vez, Nick?- fue su réplica, divertida, cargada de sarcasmo- _¡había andado esa senda y había regresado a su lado. El único que había podido volver!_- declamó, de memoria, gesticulando a cada palabra, como si de un actor de teatro se tratara.

-Ya, ya- respondió, impaciente, inquieto, el australiano, con su aguda voz.- Pero eso ¿qué significa? ¿qué debemos esperar de alguien que "ha podido volver"?- el anciano suspiró, desesperado. De veras que prefería al Granjero que se limitaba a ser un soldado y no un filósofo en potencia.- No, no- volvió, entonces, a intervenir Carver, alzando una mano para mantener la vez.- Me refiero a que, bueno, la figura del Alquimista está clara.- afirmó.

-Puedo destilar esa esencia verdadera que contienen algunas almas, si a eso es a lo que te refieres, Nick- apuntó, el anciano, con una sonrisa jocosa y un guiño. –Del mismo modo que tú, como Granjero, eres esencial para labrar los surcos que conducen esas almas hacia mí.-

-Y el Erudito...- prosiguió el australiano, incansable, sin mostrarse, en apariencia, molesto, por el inciso de Kastar- es quien nos marca esas almas, esos nombres...-

-esos ríos- concluyó el Alquimista.- Sí-

-Pues bien, respecto a eso...- continuó el Granjero, poniéndose serio, deteniendo, de repente, su marcha por el pasadizo del subterráneo de la mansión, tan de improviso que Kastar había seguido andando, unos metros, al menos, hasta que un escalofrío lo sobresaltó.

-Nick...- susurró, alarmado, con un hilo de voz, sin darse la vuelta hacia él. -¿Eso ha sido...?-

El Granjero no contestó.

Todo ha su alrededor había brillado con un color rojizo, como si un relámpago carmesí hubiera ido a caer justo a su lado. Recorriendo la totalidad del pasadizo en el que estaban, despertando en ambos una sensación familiar.

Alguien había desactivado la trampa que cubría la puerta de acceso al laboratorio. Alguien la había cruzado. Alguien se estaba acercando a ellos, y ese alguien solo podía ser...

-¿Komo?- inquirió Carver, extrañado. -¿Qué vendrá a hacer a estas horas?- preguntó, tanto para el Alquimista como para sí. Pero esta vez, fue el anciano quien no le respondió.

Eugene D. Komo, el Buscador que ejercía de mayordomo, era, efectivamente, uno de los cuatro hombres que poseía suficiente poder para romper el hechizo protector que cubría la puerta de acceso al laboratorio.

Estaban Kastar, obviamente; Carver, aunque su dominio de las artes demoníacas no fuera lo más destacable en él; Komo, que bajo su oronda y torpe apariencia escondía una habilidad para el kidoh más que formidable; y, finalmente, el último de todos ellos en llegar. El mismo hombre alto y delgado, la misma figura de largos cabellos que, en ese mismo momento, avanzaba hacia ellos dos, portando una antorcha en la mano izquierda.

Cuando su silueta, gris azulada, se perfiló junto a las espadas del muro, Kastar sonrió.

-Achak. ¡Has venido!- lo saludó, a lo lejos. Pero el algonquino no le respondió. Tan solo avanzó unos pasos más, en silencio, caminando con una firmeza que ni Kastar ni Carver recordaban haberle visto jamás.

Achak, Pawe·wa Achak, el hombre débil y desencarnado, estaba emborronado por completo. La figura triste y de aire abatido, de carne de biblioteca, parecía haber sido exorcizada de su cuerpo, haberse marchado a otra parte.

El antiguo shinigami que había abandonado su puesto para ocuparse a tiempo completo de su mujer enferma y de su hijo; el joven noble que, por su erudición, había recibido el mal nombre de "el ratón"; parecía haber retomado la gloria perdida de su nombre y de su juventud y volvía a ser Pawe·wa Achak, "El Alto".

Y frente a él, en los rostros del Alquimista y del Granjero, podía leerse la duda acerca de lo que aquella transformación podía suponer.

Finalmente habló, y no lo hizo con palabras, sino con gestos. Buscó algo dentro de su yukata grisáceo, lo acercó a la antorcha que portaba y, tras prenderlo en llamas, lo arrojó frente a sí, justo a los pies de Kastar que, sorprendido, retrocedió.

-¿Achak, se puede saber qué haces? ¿Qué mierdas es esto, eh?- le increpó, entonces la aguda voz de Carver. Tampoco él sabía lo que estaba pasando allí.

En esta ocasión, el Erudito si le contestó.

-_Durmiente_- susurró, en voz queda, pero era tal la tensión del momento que esa palabra resonó en todo el pasadizo, haciéndose eco en cada rincón de la piedra, martilleando la mente de un hombre viejo, de Kastar.

-Achak...- musitó, primero, débilmente, incrédulo.- No...- repitió, con más fuerza, mientras sus ojos seguían prendidos de lo que el Erudito había lanzado, de los restos carbonizados de lo que había arrojado a sus pies. –No, no, no...- balbuceó, torpemente, haciendo caso omiso de la opresión que subía por su pecho, de la sensación de ahogo que trataba de apoderarse de él. -¡No!- clamó, finalmente, ya de rodillas, con aquellas oscuras cenizas entre sus manos.

-Grogios...- murmuró, a su espalda una voz. Era la del Granjero, la de Carver, que aún seguía sin comprender. –Señor...- volvió a susurrar, acercándose a él, apoyando una mano en su hombro. -¡Achak, qué sucede! ¡Qué es todo esto!- Bramó a continuación, impotente ante aquello, sin entender la magnitud de lo que, frente a él, se estaba desarrollando. -¡Achak!- volvió a clamar, buscando una respuesta, pero lo que vio al alzar la mirada hacia el algonquino no fue, realmente, lo que esperaba encontrar.

-Abandonad vuestra búsqueda- les habló, con voz firme, el Erudito. –Abandonadla. Haceos a un lado.- les ordenó. Y en su mano izquierda ya no había una antorcha, sino una espada, un arma llameante que rutilaba con un rojizo crepitar.

-Achak...- alcanzó a mascullar el Granjero, con el rostro desencajado. Los lamentos del Alquimista, los papeles quemados, "abandonad vuestra búsqueda"... todo cobraba sentido. Sin embargo, nada lo tenía. – Achak...- volvió a musitar Carver, aturdido, esbozando una trémula sonrisa –amigo, ¿qué...?-

-Él ya no es nuestro amigo, Nick...- le contestó la gastada voz del Alquimista, que seguía de rodillas, frente al Granjero, sosteniendo entre sus manos los restos carbonizados del último de los siete volúmenes, del que faltaba. -¿No es así, Erudito?- escupió, alzando la mirada hacia Achak.

-Abandonad.- fue lo único que éste respondió, y la oscura serenidad de sus ojos contrastaba con el rojizo reflejo que las llamas de su espada emitía, sumiendo el pasadizo en un ondulante escenario de luz en que los aceros desnudos de las espadas que conformaban el muro parecían brillar sedientas de sangre.

-No... no podemos hacerlo, Achak.- replicó, entre suspiros, Kastar, hablando con una sinceridad que le salía de lo más profundo de su alma.

-Entonces todo arderá...- resolvió el algonquino. Y sin darles tiempo de reaccionar, una infernal onda de fuego estalló desde el mismo mango de su espada hasta inundar la totalidad del pasillo en el que los tres estaban, engullendo los cuerpos del Granjero y del Alquimista en un mar de llamas. Haciéndolos desaparecer.

La ígnea ola, inevitable, irrefrenable, devoró incluso las espadas que dormían en el muro, haciendo que sus aceros enrojecieran como en la forja.

El insoportable calor que el algonquino había desatado, convirtió el subterráneo en un horno, haciendo humear la piedra, como en el interior de un volcán.

Pronto todo el subterráneo pareció estar consumiéndose en un infierno. Solo se escuchaba el crepitar de las llamas, el silencioso respirar de un fuego que no cesaba de quemar. Hasta que, súbitamente, de modo inesperado, el agudo chirriar de una voz se alzó.

Como un escollo de luz, como un mágico rompeolas en medio del mar de fuego, aquel desafío retumbó entre las paredes del pasadizo, elevando un albo islote, un blanco peñón. Un contrapunto de serenidad en aquel flamígero infierno.

Y la luz creció, se alimentó de su entorno y fue entrechocándose con las rojas llamas, desafiando el dominio del fuego. Y lo que había comenzado como una leve luz, como un blanco destello, acabó por apartar las sombras carmesíes que la envolvían, y en su interior pudieron verse dos cuerpos.

Uno ausente, encogido, con la mirada perdida y el gesto severo. El otro con una rodilla hincada en el suelo y una espada desenvainada frente a sí, con el acero apuntando hacia abajo, con el filo mirando hacia el fuego, cortándolo con su luz.

El Granjero, Carver, respiraba con dificultad. El calor era sofocante, opresivo, así como el poder del hombre que tenía frente a él. Sin embargo, lo que verdaderamente le preocupaba no era aquel demonio algonquino, ni las crueles llamas que les envolvían, sino los débiles y ahogados jadeos que, aún débilmente, podía escuchar a su espalda.

El Alquimista estaba roto, deshecho. Descompuesto como un bloque de hielo al sol. Y el australiano sabía que, si tenía que hacer frente al Erudito, sería incapaz de salvar la vida del anciano Kastar, de ayudarlo como había hecho apenas una hora antes.

Carver tragó saliva, tenso. Los dientes le rechinaban, los músculos de todo su cuerpo empezaron a agarrotarse por el colosal esfuerzo hecho. Tenía la mente dispersa. Durante un breve segundo dudó, y una lengua de fuego casi quebró su barrera, amenazando con calcinar su mano.

Estaba perdiendo terreno, no podía estar pendiente de su espalda, no podía prestar atención al estado del Alquimista. Debía concentrarse en el que tenía frente a sí, debía fortalecer su luz, avanzar a través del fuego, debía vencer a aquel hombre, a aquel que había sido su compañero, su amigo... Y por ello debía abandonar a aquel otro hombre, al que había jurado servir, al que habría seguido por siempre...

Entonces, se sobresaltó.

Percibió una presencia a su espalda, una sombra que se alzaba, y una mano anciana, frágil, pero firme, manchada de cenizas, que se recostó en su hombro. Y escuchó un pesado suspiro, y una voz que le habló.

-Afila tu espada Granjero, el Erudito nos ha traicionado.- y ya no había ningún matiz de duda en aquella voz, ya no había ningún rastro de aflicción, ya no había pena. Como tampoco la hubo cuando, irguiéndose, incólume, entre aquel oleaje de fuego, el anciano alquimista, Kastar Grogios, masculló, desafiante- Arderá.-

X X X X X

-Arderá...- murmuró, suavemente, una voz cansada, entre sueños. –arderá...- repitió, quedamente- a... ¡Ah!- se sobresaltó de repente, sobrecogido.

E inspiró, ruidosamente, y entreabrió los ojos, buscando a su alrededor la causa de aquel sobresalto. Finalmente, pasados unos segundos, tomó plena conciencia de lo que había sucedido y , atusándose el cano bigote, suspiró.

Con el gesto torcido, haciendo un gran esfuerzo, se incorporó levemente de su asiento y golpeó la parte frontal de su palanquín, de modo característico. Buscaba, obviamente, la atención de sus porteadores, ya que su paso se había detenido de nuevo, y deseaba saber por qué.

Sin embargo, esta vez, ninguno de sus hombres iba a darle la respuesta. Ésta iba a venir de labios de otro, de un extraño, de una mujer.

-¡Kastar Grogios!- clamó la desconocida, con autoridad -¡Como tercer oficial de una de las trece divisiones de los escuadrones de protección del Seireitei, te insto a rendir tus hombres y tus armas, y a entregarte de modo pacífico para que puedas ser conducido a los cuarteles, donde serás juzgado!- enunció, crispando los dedos del débil anciano, acelerando su pulso. –¡Entregaos!- repitió- ¡Hacedlo, o todo arderá!-

Y, como tantos años antes, una sola respuesta cruzó por la mente del anciano, una sola palabra. Y se sentó, de nuevo, en su cómodo palanquín, con aire ausente, medio dormido. Como si la batalla que, allí fuera, estaba a punto de librarse, no fuera a tener que ver con él.

Simplemente se recostó como pudo, tomó uno de los seis libritos que reposaban a su lado y, con una sonrisa desdentada, masculló:

-Arderá...-

Y, esta vez, la amenaza también se iba a cumplir.


	35. The river

**THE RIVER**

Era aquél un valle cubierto de luz y de sombras, pedregoso y verde a partes iguales. Triste y hermoso como un atardecer.

Hijo de la naturaleza en el lindar de la ocre montaña, que se alzaba hacia los cielos con timidez, desnuda de cualquier vegetación. Hijo del bosque en los extremos Este y Sureste, rodeado de pinares de verdes y oscuras ramas, y de una sombría espesura. Hijo de los hombres, sin embargo, también, en su extremo de más hacia el Norte, donde el río se hacía menos profundo, donde las piedras tenían otro color, donde la tierra había sangrado.

En esa mañana, sin embargo, el sol acababa de salir, y sus cálidos dedos comenzaban ya a hundirse en el agua del río, calentándola, animándola, dotándola de luz. Borrando de ese modo las penas que la noche y la oscuridad inducían en las aguas siempre. Recuerdos.

El río que, hacía unas horas, parecía muerto, falto de vida, respiraba ahora corrientes, espumas, saltos de piedras. Sus altivas aguas golpeaban con arrogancia los rayos que osaban besar su fondo, doblándolos como castigo por querer mostrar los secretos que éste ocultaba. Mas aquello era algo que al alto sol no parecía importar, puesto que seguía iluminando el valle, con su lucífero rostro, otro día más, como había hecho siempre. Como siempre iba a hacer.

Las aguas besaban el bosque; besaban el valle, el monte; besaban la piedra esculpida, también. La piedra pulida por manos hábiles, cincelada; las estatuas de hombres, mujeres y dioses, sin dedos, ni manos, ni cabezas. Besaban los antiguos hogares, los antiguos templos.

Besaban el pueblo que, sembrado de lágrimas, había sido arrasado, abandonado, olvidado, junto al cauce de aquel río; cuando ambos habían compartido su juventud.

Y ahora el río corría, quizás como antes. Seguía la corriente por su cauce, hollado en el tiempo. Avanzaba a través del valle, y bordeaba otros centenares de pueblos, de bosques de valles, antes de desaparecer, de fundirse con otros ríos, mares o lagos. Y, sin embargo, su historia solo había sido escrita allí: en aquel valle, junto a aquel bosque, frente a aquel pueblo. Solo allí.

Por eso lloraban las aguas al atardecer, cuando los rayos del sol sangraban sobre el río, por eso su murmullo era siempre triste y desgraciado.

Silencioso, sombrío, oscuro, como un túmulo del pasado. Por eso los hombres huían del río cuando se hacía la noche. Aquella oscuridad, aquella tristeza, les devoraba el corazón. Incluso de día, les hacía querer encogerse.

Por eso el eco de aquellos pasos, de aquel jadeo, resonó con tanta fuerza, con tanta intensidad.

Por eso sus gritos sonaron, incluso, más desesperados.

Por eso el río se estremeció.

No debía de tener más de diecisiete años, y sin embargo había en sus negros ojos un miedo que salpicaba de sombras su paso. Ella corría, solo corría, sin que importara hacia donde. Solo contaba huir.

Sus descalzos pies se movían con rapidez a través del bosque, mientras trataba, torpemente, de esquivar las traicioneras raíces para evitar tropezar y caer. Resbaló, empero, un par de veces, llegando incluso a caer de bruces frente a la base de una antigua columna blanca, golpeándose en el costado, quedándose sin respiración. Sin embargo, el miedo fue más poderoso que el dolor, por lo menos en esa ocasión, y logró incorporarse, aún con dificultad, para proseguir con su frenética huída. O, al menos, para intentarlo, pues era tarde ya.

-¡Te tengo!- clamó, finalmente una áspera voz, al mismo tiempo que una sombra oscura se lanzaba sobre la muchacha como un perro contra su presa, arrojándola al suelo.

-¡No, no, no!- gritaba ella, desesperada. Usando todas sus fuerzas para quitarse a aquella bestia de encima. Tratando de golpearle con sus piernas, con sus rodillas, con sus brazos. -¡No! ¡Déjame! ¡No...!- Pero sus escasas fuerzas nada podían hacer para hacer frente a aquel criminal y, sola como estaba, sus gritos tampoco iban a obtener más que el eco por respuesta. Su voz se apagó.

-Sí... así... shhhh...- murmuró, entonces, aquel hombre, de piel clara, pelo largo y corazón oscuro que, inmovilizando a la muchacha usando sus manos y su propio peso, estaba a punto de cobrar el trofeo que hacía tiempo que pretendía conseguir.

-No...- trató ella de reaccionar, cada vez con menos fuerza, buscando librarse de la presa de su asaltante pero cada vez menos convencida de que lo fuera, realmente a lograr.

Bregó con él unos segundos más, golpeándolo, forcejeando, hasta que cedió de modo definitivo. Finalmente se relajó, tuvo que hacerlo. Dejó de luchar, se abandonó. No podía más, solo deseaba que aquello terminara, rendirse. No creía poder combatir a aquella bestia, y simplemente cesó en sus empeños por resistirse a él.

Su cabello color miel quedó extendido en la ribera del río, como un segundo astro, recibiendo los reflejos dorados de aquel cálido sol. Sus ojos negros se apagaron, mirando al vacío. Mordió los labios hasta que sangraron, al sentir las manos del depravado que la estaba intentando forzar, al escuchar el rasgado de su kimono, al sentir su aliento en su blanco rostro. Entonces la muchacha cerró los ojos, contuvo la respiración, y, en el espacio de un suspiro, le golpeó.

-¡Ah! ¡Zorra!- masculló el hombre del yukata oscuro, llevándose las manos a la cara. A la vez que la joven aprovechaba para empujarlo con todas sus fuerzas y quitárselo de encima.

Sorprendido, desequilibrado, el asaltante cayó de espaldas al suelo, entre su propia sangre, liberando a la adolescente de modo inmediato.

Ésta, al verse libre, y aún sintiéndose aturdida por el cabezazo lanzado al frustrado violador, se levantó con toda la rapidez que pudo, haciendo caso omiso a la sangre que le corría por la frente hasta los labios, y corrió. Corrió con toda su alma, de nuevo, con toda su mente, con todo su cuerpo. Corrió sin mirar atrás, sin hacer caso de los gritos de furia que la golpeaban desde la espalda. Solo corrió.

Corrió, siguiendo el trágico río, huyendo de los susurros, de las sombras, de los árboles que se hacían manchas difusas a su paso. Corrió, con el rostro pintado de sangre, escapando del dolor. Corrió, hasta que, cuando menos lo esperaba, éste la alcanzó.

Estaba corriendo, sin pensar en nada más que huir, cuando un espasmo la sacudió de modo violento.

Primero no sabía que había sido, no lo entendía. Sus piernas estaban moviéndose y, un segundo después, ya no respondían. Fue como si un frío glacial hubiera entrado, de repente, en su pierna derecha, separándola, aislándola de su cuerpo.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, volvía a estar en el suelo, incapaz de moverse. Solo que esta vez no había nadie encima de ella, no había nadie aprisionándola, impidiendo que se moviese. Y, empero, había dolor, mucho dolor.

Atenazada por el dolor, abrumada de tal modo que no le salían las palabras, la joven trató de revolverse, de mirar hacia atrás y ver lo que le había sucedido. Lo que vio la dejó sin respiración.

Su pierna derecha, su pierna... prácticamente no estaba.

-¡Aaaah!- chilló, entonces, destrozada, tomando conciencia de todo.

Al contemplar la causa de su aflicción, el difuso dolor se había hecho real. Superándola.

Ver aquella tosca hacha clavada profundamente en su carne, por encima de su rodilla, quebrando el hueso, la desmoronó por completo. Su amargo llanto se hizo eco, de nuevo, en las profundidades de aquel valle, antaño sagrado, al contemplar la masacre que aquella arma de leñador había producido en su pierna.

Sus ojos estaban fuera de sí, enrojecidos, y su tez estaba tan blanca que podían verse las azules venas a través de su translúcida piel. Toda ella temblaba, toda ella tiritaba, de frío y de miedo, y de dolor. Más aún cuando una sombra, oscura y sangrienta se acercó hacia ella, con el rostro satisfecho a pesar de la nariz rota y, mirándosela con desprecio, le escupió.

-Jodida zorra...- masculló, vengativo, tomando el lígneo mango del hacha y retorciéndolo con sádico placer. Relamiéndose.

A su lado, otra sombra tomó cuerpo. Era otro hombre, parecido al primero en porte y corte de cabello, largo y grisáceo, pero éste con un yukata marrón. Por el modo en que se frotaba, lentamente, las callosas manos, parecía ser el que había lanzado el hacha. El que había asestado el cruel y fatídico golpe.

Mirando a la chica de cerca, se vio en su anguloso rostro un reflejo que casi pareció lamentar el hachazo dado, aunque no había manera de saber si aquel era, realmente, un sentimiento de arrepentimiento o la congoja por haber estropeado una mercancía tan bonita con su brutalidad.

Sea como fuere, pasados unos segundos se encogió de hombros, lanzó un aburrido suspiro y, con un fuerte tirón de ambas manos, liberó la tosca hacha, provocando en la adolescente un renovado y punzante dolor.

El otro hombre, con la nariz rota, sonrió, complacido, y palmeó de modo desenfadado la espalda de su compañero, felicitándolo, al parecer, por el trofeo obtenido, por el golpe dado. Al ver aquello, aquel gesto, la joven dejó, súbitamente de sentir dolor.

Sus negros ojos se abrieron, entre un mar de lágrimas y sangre. Su cansado corazón resonó con fuerza de nuevo, instando a su cuerpo a moverse, a arrastrarse, a huir. Volvió el miedo. Había vuelto.

El miedo a morir.

Temblorosa, frenética, se arrastró como pudo, empujando con sus codos y su pierna izquierda, abriéndose paso con las exiguas fuerzas que le quedaban.

"¿Para qué?" repetía su mente, tratando de abrirse paso. "¿para qué esto? ¿para qué? No vas a poder huir, no huirás... es imposible" Pero su cuerpo se negaba a hacer caso a esas palabras, a esa verdad. Solo pensaba en salvarse, en alejarse de aquellos hombres, de aquellos desgraciados, de aquellos bandidos.

Y se arrastró, entre la tierra húmeda de la ribera del río, entre el fango pantanoso. Sintiendo el roce de su destrozada pierna como si fueran cristales con el suelo, acallando, sin embargo, el dolor. Reptando en una agonía que, a pesar de todo, supo que había terminado al tratar de avanzar un nuevo palmo y encontrarse de frente con unos pies firmemente plantados en la tierra.

Derrotada, la muchacha, cerró los ojos, secos de lágrimas, arrasados, y simplemente, gimió, de dolor y de miedo. Ahora sí que ya no había nada que ella pudiera hacer.

Las voces, empero, que escuchó a su espalda, concedieron a su esperanza una nueva oportunidad.

-¡Eh, tú! ¿De dónde coño has salido?- bramó, extrañada, la voz del violador.

Sin embargo, nadie le respondía. Solo el susurro del viento, el fluir de las aguas, y una acompasada y firme respiración.

Con sus últimas fuerzas, la joven alzó la mirada hacia el cielo, hacia esa nueva sombra, ese nuevo desconocido, y vio a un hombre de pelo moreno, vestido con un yukata grisáceo, que la contemplaba con sus azules ojos, sin decir nada, interrogante.

No respondió, ni siquiera pareció reaccionar a la imagen de la hermosa muchacha, salvajemente mutilada, ni a los dos bárbaros que la habían maltratado. Simplemente la miró, con sus azules ojos, en silencio.

Era un hombre de mediana edad, aunque se veía en su gesto que aún conservaba el vigor de la juventud. La blanca piel de su rostro contrastaba sobremanera con sus negros y ondulados cabellos, y con su oscura y descuidada barba de semanas. Aunque lo más destacado de su aspecto, de su porte, de su forma de actuar, era sin duda el aire ausente que mantenía en todo momento, la extraña sensación de no pertenecer a aquel lugar.

Los oscuros ojos de la joven, se fijaron en los de él, una vez más. Tratando de comunicarse, de compartir sus penas, de hablar. Durante unos segundos que parecieron horas, ambos se miraron, callados. Ella aturdida por el dolor, por el miedo. Él, sobrecogido también por alguna silenciosa inquietud.

Así, sin hablar, se comunicaron, hasta que un desgarrador grito los sobresaltó.

Ella, dándose cuenta de la situación, tendió la mano hacia el desconocido, buscando, tal vez, ayuda, tal vez consuelo. Tal vez advertirlo, tan solo, del mal que se cernía sobre él.

El hombre de la nariz rota, vestido con sus oscuros ropajes, se había lanzado sobre él, blandiendo una espada corta y de filo oxidado. Harto de aquella extraña figura que había aparecido de improviso, de aquel porte místico y silencioso, simplemente había resuelto terminar con él. Apartarlo de su camino y consumar su macabra venganza con la joven.

Así, con gran violencia y a traición, se había cernido sobre aquel hombre, un rival desarmado. Pero, a pesar de inerme, de ningún modo indefenso.

El último paso que el asaltante había dado hacia ellos había sido para tomar impulso, para impactar con toda su fuerza contra el desguarnecido torso del recién llegado y así abrirlo fácilmente en canal. Sin embargo, en el corto instante en que el bandido, cegado por la ira, había cargado violentamente contra él, el desconocido había corregido la postura de su cuerpo, haciéndose a un lado, volteando su torso de un modo lento e hipnotizador. Logrando así, que el hombre de la nariz rota errara en su blanco, de modo imposible, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo de bruces al río. Quedando en su fracturado rostro una mueca de estupefacción.

Tan sorpresivo había sido aquel movimiento, que el otro bandido, el que portaba el hacha, tardó varios segundos en reaccionar.

Al hacerlo, empero, cargó también contra el desconocido, con toda su fuerza. Erró.

Su hachazo golpeó el vacío primero, y luego el pantanoso suelo, quedando el hacha clavada durante unos segundos en él. El mandoble había sido perfecto, potente, preciso. Y, sin embargo, ni siquiera había rozado a aquel silencioso extraño que acababa de aparecer.

El bandido luchó, durante unos segundos, para liberar el hacha del abrazo del suelo y, al lograrlo por fin, se hizo atrás unos pasos y clavó los ojos en su, aparentemente, indefenso rival. Lo miraba, en silencio, callado, sin proferir siquiera una provocación o un improperio. Solo lo miraba, con un aire triste y ausente en aquellos ojos azules. Lo miraba mientras, a su espalda, su compañero, con el rostro sucio e hinchado por la sangre seca, se posicionaba para acometerlo por detrás.

Un segundo, sería cuestión de un segundo. Pensó. Atacándolo por delante y por detrás, a la vez, sería imposible que los evitara. Imposible.

Sus ojos lo seguían mirando.

El bandido tragó saliva, posicionando las piernas, balanceando el hacha. Miró de reojo a los pies del extraño, también, y vio que la muchacha apenas si se movía. Tensó las mandíbulas. Aquella mañana habría dos nuevos cadáveres allí, junto a las aguas de aquel río maldito. Se dijo, y su mirada asintió al encontrarse con la de su compañero.

Ya.

Todo sucedió en cuestión de un suspiro, de un mísero suspiro.

El bandido de la nariz rota le embistió por detrás, lanzando una estocada a la altura de los riñones con el brazo perfectamente extendido. Falló.

De algún extraño modo, el desconocido le había estado esperando. Había sabido, en todo momento, que él estaba allí, que tenía esa arma, y que la iba a utilizar de aquel modo. Por eso le fue tan sencillo aprisionar su brazo y, con un giro sobre si mismo, desarmarlo.

Sea como fuere, aquello era algo que ninguno de los dos bandidos esperaba, ya que el primero perdió su arma, y el segundo toda su ventaja. Su totalidad.

Antes de que hubiera podido reaccionar, con el hacha ya decidida a talar aquel cuerpo, se encontró con una espada corta clavada en su vientre con la mortal precisión que solo podía dar un brazo experto.

Ni siquiera sintió aquella estocada fantasma, ni siquiera notó el dolor. Solo percibió una súbita sensación de frío y el convencimiento de que todo había terminado, de que iba a morir. Sin embargo, hasta el preciso momento en que aquel extraño de ojos claros no retiró su espada de su cuerpo, no supo que le habían alcanzado, que, para él y para su compañero, todo estaba dicho ya.

Pues, con el mismo impulso de retorno de sacar el arma del cuerpo del primer bandido, giró sobre sí mismo, empujó levemente al otro, al que tenía preso, y lo degolló.

Cayó, entonces, el cuerpo del bandido al suelo, con las manos sobre la destrozada tráquea, de rodillas. Hasta que la vida escapó por completo de su cuerpo y éste tiñó de muerte el río. Justo a su lado, su compañero yacía, con los brazos a los costados, cara al suelo, sin respirar.

Entre ambos, un hombre silencioso, callado, vestido con un yukata grisáceo, con el gesto ausente y un arma entre las manos, que ahora miraba con curiosidad. Circunspecto, tragó saliva, y pareció sacudir la cabeza al tiempo que tomaba conciencia de lo que acababa de hacer, de lo que había hecho. Y dejó caer la espada al suelo, como si, en aquellos breves segundos, no la hubiera sentido parte de él, y dirigió su atención al cuerpo que, moribundo, apenas si se movía a sus pies.

Lentamente, con delicadeza, se agachó frente a la muchacha, frente a la joven adolescente, y le acarició la cara con suavidad, apartando de su frente sus claros cabellos castaños.

Y la miró, y ella abrió los ojos, levemente, como si todo aquello hubiera de ser un sueño, como si le costara no dormirse. Como si la verdadera lucha, ahora mismo, fuera por tener las suficientes fuerzas para despertar.

Y, entonces, por vez primera, el desconocido habló, en aquella tierra extraña. Sin importarle, siquiera, si aquella joven moribunda lo iba a poder entender. Él solo habló, con voz triste, preocupada. Le dijo:

-¿Dónde ha ido la luz?-


	36. Hidra

**HIDRA**

Una nube de polvo y tierra se alzó como una rugiente ola de dolor. Se hizo el silencio. El fuego crepitaba en sus manos, en su espada, pero parecía aletargado, adormecido. La shinigami se sentía arrinconada, estaba retrocediendo, perdiendo terreno ante él.

Sintiéndose superior, divertido, Fuyaji Fuyo se carcajeó.

-Y bien, encanto...- susurró, curvando sus gruesos labios en una mueca de desprecio. -¿Le vas cogiendo el tranquillo a esto de caer de rodillas?-

Airada, la shinigami escupió, irguiéndose, trabajosamente, de nuevo, y encarando su flamígero acero al colosal rival que la estaba desafiando.

Aquella bestia no parecía humano, no señor, no podía ser. De madre y padre corrientes no podía haber surgido un leviatán como aquél, de más de dos metros quince de altura, y de músculos fuertes como ruedas de tractor. No, no podía ser que aquel gigante de ébano, de negros ojos y oscura piel fuera un ser humano corriente. Sencillamente no podía ser.

Sacudiéndose el rojizo cabello de la frente, la shinigami trató de cargar nuevamente contra él, pero el musculoso soldado se movía con una agilidad más que sorprendente para un hombre de su talla. Paraba sus golpes como si los estuviera lanzando una niña, se anticipaba a sus movimientos como si ella no hubiera luchado con la espada jamás.

La hacía bailar de izquierda a derecha, de un sitio a otro, con cada acometida del broncíneo garrote que portaba a modo de zampakutoh. Obligándola a huir, a esconderse para evitar ser destrozada por la potencia de los golpes, obviando el fuego de su espada como si sus llamas apenas le hicieran sentir calor.

Y luego estaba su sonrisa, esa sonrisa burlona...

-Vamos, señorita oficial... ¿no lo sabes hacer mejor?- prosiguió, lanzándole pullas, besos, guiños. -¿No te enseñaron que una espada no es una aguja de coser, eh?- continuó, parando un mandoble con insultante facilidad y empujando a su contrincante hacia atrás con su brutal fuerza, doblando a la shinigami por completo, menospreciando la debilidad que leía en los gestos de ella, en su esgrima, en su feminidad.

Parecía realmente el combate de un toro contra una gata, de una potente pantera contra una pequeña perdiz. Bastaría un golpe para que la derribara, bastaría un zarpazo del coloso para destrozar el esbelto cuerpo de aquella mujer.

Y todo hacía presagiar que ese momento estaba al llegar.

Fuyo barrió el aire una vez más con su gigantesco garrote, obligando a la shinigami a encogerse para evitar el golpe.

Craso error.

El poderoso africano había previsto ya ese movimiento de fuga, de modo que, cuando ella pretendió moverse para burlar la acometida fatal, solo logró postergar unos breves segundos el fin. Pues aquel violento mandoble solo había sido una distracción, solo una finta precisamente calculada, y, al encogerse, engañada, la shinigami, el gigantesco guerrero encontró un golpe franco donde descargar.

Sostuvo la respiración, fijó sus negras pupilas en la desprevenida oficial y tensó los músculos de sus brazos, que parecieron oscuras encinas siendo taladas, milenarias secuoyas, cayendo con toda su fuerza sobre el frágil cuerpo de aquella mujer.

Y entonces alguien rió, y un jadeo de dolor lo inundó todo con el amargo sabor metálico de la ignorancia.

Y unos ojos de perdiz, de mujer, de gata, brillaron por encima del resto, reflejando la luz del sol. Y unos cabellos carmesíes se tiñeron con el borgoña de la sangre y del fuego, que aullaba, que se alzaba como una fumarola en sus manos.

La shinigami sonrió, irritada aunque complacida, ladeando su desvergonzada ironía en una satírica mueca que otorgaba más valor, si cabe, a las demoníacas astas que coronaban su sien.

Pues ella tampoco era humana, no señor. No lo podía ser. Era imposible. De madre y padre corrientes no podía haber surgido una mujer como ella, capaz de dejar que su rival creyera ser el que dominaba el combate solo para hacerlo todo algo más interesante. Capaz de forzar la farsa prácticamente hasta el momento final.

Se mire como se mire, a ningún hombre, mujer o bestia, se le hubiera podido ocurrir actuar de modo así. Definitivamente, Uchiha Nalya, tercer oficial de la novena división, era un caso verdaderamente particular.

Suspirante, la pelirroja oficial, envainó su espada con cierta desidia y, con aire despreocupado, se acercó hasta su derrotado rival, que yacía, jadeante, en el suelo.

Grande como era, el africano parecía aún más descomunal allí tumbado, boca arriba. Su cuerpo apenas sí se movía, pero sus ojos permanecían con la mirada fija en el cielo, derrotados. Un insoportable dolor lo acometía, sin duda, pues tenía los brazos cubiertos de profundas quemaduras y una herida sanguinolenta en el costado, que se dejaba ver a través del pardo yukata del soldado. Sin embargo, no debía temer por su vida, lo sabía. Y Nalya también lo sabía, pues se había preocupado de ello.

La oficial había perdido ya a tres testigos potenciales del caso de las desapariciones a manos de Shin, y no estaba dispuesta a que, en caso de que el tal Kastar no fuera el responsable, no fuera a disponer de alguien con quien "hablar" de ello.

Aquel enorme bastardo misógino era ahora su prisionero. "Por el momento", se recordó a sí misma, mientras pasaba su mirada por su curtido rostro, buscando algún rastro de aquella prepotente sonrisa de antes.

-Sí...- se repitió, esta vez en voz alta -mi prisionero...- mientras sacudía la cabeza con levedad, como si se estuviera convenciendo a sí misma de algo.- Parece que, después de todo, "encanto", no voy a poderte matar.- le susurró, vengativa, saboreando cada sílaba pronunciada. Y, dejándolo allí tirado, alzó la vista, curiosa, hacia el resto de la escaramuza, paseando su atención por cada uno de los combates que se habían estado desarrollando allí desde hacía un buen rato ya. Al ver lo que estaba sucediendo, sin embargo, su rostro cambió de expresión. Primero se estrechó su sonrisa, hasta desaparecer por completo. Luego, en cambio, resopló, llevándose la palma de la mano a la frente. Finalmente, incapaz de contenerse más, estalló en un ataque mezcla de furia, vergüenza ajena y sinceridad. -¡Me cago en la puta, que sois dos contra uno!- clamó, en primer lugar. -¡Tú, cuatro ojos, ataca por el flanco, joder, por el flanco!- recriminó a otro de sus hombres a continuación, que respondieron a aquellos aspavientos con una mezcla, válgase la redundancia, de furia, vergüenza ajena y sinceridad, aunque esta última fuera, debido a su condición de subalternos, silenciosa, tan solo por dentro.

A pesar de ello, en apenas quince minutos, la presencia de su estimada tercer oficial sí se hizo notar entre los ocho shinigami de la novena división que habían sido movilizados allí, o tal vez fuera su superioridad de dos a uno en cada combate la que se acabó imponiendo. Sea como fuere, los miembros de la nueve lograron acorralar a sus cuatro respectivos rivales, desarmándolos, hiriéndoles, forzándoles a dejar de empuñar sus espadas. Venciendo.

Incluso Nalya sonrió, satisfecha más que orgullosa, o al menos eso era lo que se decía a sí misma. Empero, no pudo felicitarles por el trabajo bien hecho, ni siquiera darles un par de merecidos cogotazos, ni corregirles todas las malas posturas que, durante los combates, había podido ver. No pudo hacerlo, porque cuando se dirigía hacia ellos, para hablarles, otra voz resonó.

Provenía del Noroeste, justo del centro de la planicie. Del gris camino que nacía en la puerta Sur del Seireitei y se desviaba hacia levante, llevando hasta la meseta de los campos del Este y muriendo en los sombríos desfiladeros que hacían de frontera natural. Del mismo sendero empedrado por el que habían seguido a los porteadores que habían salido de la mansión de Kastar. Provenía de un hombre que, según parecía, por fin se iba a mostrar.

La voz sonó ajada aunque clara, anciana pero para nada cansada. Incluso poderosa en la advertencia que lanzó. El cuerpo que la acompañaba, sin embargo, no paraba de temblar.

-¡Ya basta!- clamó la voz. -¡Parad!- Y tuvieron aquellas palabras un efecto inmediato en los shinigami que estaban allí presentes, a apenas treinta metros de distancia. Pues todos apartaron la atención de sus prisioneros durante un momento y, sorprendidos, chocados, dirigieron sus miradas hacia aquel que les había hablado. Hacia él.

Nalya sonrió.

Era ya prácticamente mediodía, y el sol derrochaba, sin muchos esfuerzos, su luz por entre las pocas nubes que había en el cielo. A aquellas horas del día, con aquella iluminación, la pelirroja shinigami sabía perfectamente que no podía ver mejor, que no había posibilidad de que las sombras la confundieran o le ocultaran la verdad.

Veía perfectamente lo que tenía delante, a cinco, a veinte, a treinta metros. Y lo que veía era una extensión plana de tierra, cubierta de un manto verde y corto de vegetación, surcado por un grisáceo camino empedrado que se perdía en ambos horizontes, conectando la blancura de la ciudad de las almas puras con las oscuras montañas del Noroeste. Y, en su centro, en el centro de todo, un palanquín de madera, pequeño aunque de rica factura, tapizado en verde, con las cortinas, también verdes, echadas a un lado. Corridas por una mano delgada, prácticamente solo hueso y piel. Sostenidas por un débil anciano, calvo, con bigote cano que apenas podía parar de temblar. Por Kastar.

-Un viejo...- murmuró Nalya para sí, comprendiendo que su trabajo había concluido ya. No había peligro posible en un hombre como él. No podía haberlo.

Sin embargo, el frágil anciano sostenía algo en su mano derecha mientras hablaba. Era una espada, una espada larga. Una katana, de hecho, prácticamente tan alta como él, cuyo peso el anquilosado anciano apenas si podía arrastrar. Aunque ni la oficial ni el resto de los shinigami la vieron hasta que el anciano no hubo salido por completo del interior del palanquín. Y, cuando lo hicieron, no lo consideraron relevante en absoluto pues no había modo posible de que pudiera valerse de ella para combatir.

Ante aquella situación, con el anciano, vestido con un noble yukata ocre, plantado, armado, desafiante, a apenas veinticinco metros de ellos, Nalya chascó la lengua, meditabunda, evaluando lo que debía hacer.

Sus hombres se habían mantenido alerta, a pesar de la súbita aparición del principal sospechoso, del hombre al que habían de detener. Durante todo aquel rato habían estado pendientes de sus prisioneros, de aquellos soldados que, aunque heridos, sin duda podían resultar mucho más peligrosos que el viejo al que habían estado escoltando con tanto fervor.

Finalmente, sonrió, viéndolo claro, la pelirroja oficial de la nueve había tomado una decisión. Alzó la mano hacia uno de los subalternos que tenía más cerca y le indicó el anciano con un rápido gesto de muñeca. El shinigami asintió. Iban a detenerlo. Ya.

Con la espada desenvainada, respetando el protocolo al que debía atenderse ante cualquier detención oficial, el shinigami, de pelo corto y pajizo, y cuyo nombre Nalya nunca lograba recordar, avanzó de modo resuelto hacia el anciano, hacia el cadáver tembloroso, viviente, al que habían venido a buscar.

Cuando estaba a menos de cinco metros de distancia, se paró.

-Kastar Grogios- enunció, con solemnidad. -En el nombre de los escuadrones de protección del Seireitei, daos por preso. Entregad vuestra arma y...- sin embargo, un gesto del anciano lo interrumpió.

El demacrado viejo, que había contemplado toda la evolución del shinigami a través del campo con aire calmado, con los brazos a los costados, había adoptado de modo repentino una postura de agresión al escuchar las últimas palabras del joven.

Con un indescifrable brillo en los claros ojos, el viejo había flexionado las flacas rodillas, separando los pies, y había cerrado también su mano izquierda alrededor de la empuñadura de su katana, que hasta entonces había pendido de su débil brazo derecho. Y así, sorpresivamente, usando la fuerza de ambos brazos, la había logrado levantar.

Ahora el shinigami estaba allí, frente a un viejo armado que, por lo que parecía, no tenía pensado entregarse sin luchar, preguntándose qué debía hacer para retenerlo. ¿Debía cruzar espadas con él? ¿Debía tomárselo en serio?

Consideró, incluso, el echar la vista atrás para buscar el consejo de su oficial al mando, pero al recordar quién era ésta resolvió que lo mejor sería obrar con simple y llana serenidad. "Con seriedad y prudencia" se recordó, pero esas palabras quedaron en eso, en un breve recuerdo evocado, al descubrir el incontrolable temblor que aquella postura forzada estaba desencadenando en los fatigados brazos del anciano.

Ante aquel involuntario gesto de cansancio, y sacudiendo la cabeza, el shinigami sonrió, y dio un paso adelante, tranquilo, confiado, como el resto de sus compañeros, que contemplaban el espectáculo desde la distancia. Como su misma oficial.

-Bajad el arma, señ...- repitió, condescendiente, el shinigami, acercándose a él. Pero entonces fue el anciano el que, inesperadamente, sonrió.

-Hydra...- murmuró, con un hilo de voz. Y su pulso se volvió de hierro, sus nervios, de acero. Su espada dejó de temblar.

Y el infierno se desató.

Del corazón del anciano, de su débil espada, surgió una serpiente de fuego, un dragón de ardientes colmillos, una bestia. Era mayor que veinte pitones, y sus llamas rugían con fuerza, haciendo temblar la tierra.

La hidra, estaba aquí.

El estallido inicial golpeó al shinigami de pleno, arrastrando su insignificante cuerpo en una tormenta de llamas, en un tornado de fuego. Completamente cogido por sorpresa, el miembro de la nueve no pudo ni siquiera protegerse, no pudo huir.

Salió despedido hacia atrás, como embestido por la furia de un toro, yendo a caer entre sus compañeros shinigami, entre sus amigos, sin que ninguno de ellos pudiera aún reaccionar.

La ígnea lengua se alzaba ante ellos, ante todos ellos, como un gusano de fuego, como un ardiente y vengativo dios. El frágil cuerpo del anciano era ahora apenas visible, una sombría ascua entre la hoguera que alimentaba su fuerza interior. A sus espaldas, el palanquín humeaba, consumido, devorado por el aura de su señor. El día parecía haber oscurecido, la sombra de las cenizas había ocultado el sol, había reclamado su trono. Ahora, en aquella planicie, la violencia del fuego de Kastar había impuesto otro rey.

Buscando dominar su miedo, sus afectados impulsos, los shinigami se revolvían, inoperantes, mirando con horror y fascinación el hipnótico balanceo de la encarnación de la zampakutoh. No sabían qué hacer, no sabían cual debía ser el siguiente paso.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Se preguntaban los hombres de la nueve entre sí.

Frente a ellos, aprovechando la confusión, los prisioneros habían empezado a liberarse, a recuperar el control. Todos, sin excepción, estaban de pie, armados, de nuevo. Sin embargo, no les presentaban batalla, no buscaban vengarse de sus captores. Solo corrían, corrían hacia su señor, hacia el amo de la bestia de fuego, hacia Kastar Grogios.

Uno de los shinigami, al verlo, se lanzó hacia delante, para tratar de cortarles el paso, para recuperar por la fuerza la custodia de aquellos hombres. Una voz, empero, lo paró.

-¡No!- clamó, con autoridad, haciendo que hasta el último de sus hombres reaccionara. –No- repitió, dando un paso adelante, desenvainando su espada. -¡Dejadlos! ¡Reagrupaos!- ordenó a continuación, con la vista fija, sin embargo, en el infierno de fuego que bullía frente a ella. -¡Ocupaos de vuestro compañero, y manteneos detrás de mí!- advirtió, y en la firmeza de sus palabras había una tensión, un convencimiento, que no admitía discusión. –No podéis enfrentaros a él.- sentenció, mientras daba un nuevo paso adelante, hacia las llamas, hacia el fuego. –pero yo, sí. ¡Vilnya...!-

Y de sus gráciles manos, del filo de su espada, otro foco de fuego surgió, desafiando a la monstruosa encarnación del anciano.

Un nuevo poder aulló.

Como siempre que liberaba su zampakutoh, sus rojizos cabellos se arremolinaron por el poder desatado, danzando alrededor de sus pequeños cuernos como las olas de un rojo mar. Al sentir como el poder crecía en sus manos, Nalya entrecerró los ojos a la vez que echaba el mentón hacia arriba. Aspiró profundamente: fuego y cenizas, el olor de su espada, de su fuerza, de su ser.

Mientras las llamas iban brotando, la shinigami sintió el respaldo de su alma, sintió como ésta la completaba, como la hacía ser una consigo misma. Escuchó una voz, levemente, un susurro. Abrió los ojos, y miró al frente. La figura de su oponente se alzaba, difusa, en el vientre de aquella serpiente de fuego, llamando a su espada, desafiándola.

La oficial sonrió.

El fuego de Vilnya, de su katana, la acunó entre sus llamas, envolviéndola en una infernal esfera de fuego, amenazando con calcinar a cualquiera que tratara de entrar allí. Y, entonces, sin esperar un segundo, Nalya cargó.

Se lanzó hacia la descomunal serpiente de fuego con toda su mente, con todo su ser, atravesando la ensombrecida planicie como una flecha en llamas disparada entre nubes de tormenta.

Mantenía la espada en la mano derecha, con el ardiente acero apuntando hacia atrás, toda ella preparada para dar el golpe que decidiera aquella batalla, que terminara con aquel dragón. A su alrededor, el espíritu de su katana cremaba, protegiéndola con su fuego, revolviéndose, crepitante, ante la enorme figura que se alzaba ante ella. Ante aquella serpiente de llamas, que rugió con la voz de un volcán, que se arqueó, como una gigantesca cobra antes de lanzar el fatal ataque. Que se disparó como un gigantesco resorte para devorar a aquella pelirroja mujer que, vestida con el color negro de los dioses de la muerte, envuelta en las llamas de su alma, pretendía desafiar a su señor.

Ambas espadas se movían con furia, ambas llevaban grabadas sus nombres con las llamas de un fuego infernal. Ambas se lanzaron, la una contra la otra, en un choque suicida, en un violento y alocado duelo de voluntades que solo podía tener un final.

La grácil guerrera, ardiente, como una luciérnaga, iba a ser devorada por una bestia sin parangón. Las llamas la consumirían, la harían desaparecer. No había remedio.

El choque era inminente. La serpiente abrió sus vulcánicas fauces, mostrando a su contrincante cual iba a ser su destino, su final. La bestia rugió, la shinigami, en cambio, no dijo nada, solo siguió adelante, tensando su gesto, arqueando el cuerpo, soportando el calor. Descargando contra la hidra el más fatídico de sus golpes.

Y la bestia se desvaneció.

Con un sonoro rugido, la colosal serpiente de fuego se vio traspasada por una hoja de llamas cuya intensidad iba más allá de las suyas, cuyo poder sobrepasaba en mucho el de Kastar.

El corte de Vilnya sacudió al ígneo gusano por completo, haciéndolo trastabillarse, apagarse, morir.

Nalya, sin embargo, no se había detenido.

Con la misma resolución, con la misma ardiente inercia, que le habían permitido derrotar a la bestia, la oficial de la nueve se estaba dirigiendo más allá, hacia el núcleo de las llamas. Hacia Kastar.

Desprovisto del apoyo de su espada, el anciano estaba, ahora, desprotegido. A su alrededor se habían reunido todos sus desconcertados hombres, incluso el gigantesco africano, pero Nalya sabía que tampoco ellos eran rivales para su firme acero y su llameante poder.

Sintiéndose una diosa de fuego, imparable, la shinigami prosiguió su camino, corriendo a toda velocidad por la planicie, hasta el sendero, cargando a través del humeante campo con una sola imagen en la retina: Kastar.

El viejo parecía nuevamente derrotado, perdido. En sus ojos se adivinaba una resignación que su anciana mente no podía haber previsto. En sus manos, un gigantesco acero era apenas sostenido por sus brazos. Y, sin embargo, cuando Nalya menos se lo esperaba, el anciano sonrió.

-¿Qué...?- murmuró, la oficial, para sí. Tratando de ver más allá de aquella sonrisa, de aquel gesto, cuando, de entre las manos del anciano, una nueva e igualmente enorme lengua de fuego brotó, creciendo de modo violento, con furia. Cogida por sorpresa, la shinigami se paró, deteniendo su avance, su paso, pero no sus ánimos. Para nada. -¿De veras crees, bastardo, que estas ridículas llamas me van a poder detener?- Le desafió, entre gritos. Pero el anciano no contestó, no hizo falta.

Fueron otras voces, otros gritos, los que dieron su réplica a Nalya. A su espalda, otra lengua, otra serpiente, otro gusano, había empezado a rugir.

-¡Corred!- escuchó la oficial, detrás de ella. -¡Huid, dispersaos!- Resonó con frenética voz.

Nalya sintió un escalofrío, no lo pudo evitar.

Como en una cuidada partida de ajedrez, su rival la había atraído hacia él, engañándola con una estudiada farsa. Alejándola de sus hombres, dejándolos a su merced.

Kastar había tendido una trampa, y ella había caído. Nalya se maldijo por su estupidez.

Furiosa consigo misma, desesperada, volviendo por fuerza a la realidad, la shinigami se dio la vuelta hacia donde estaban sus subordinados, y se lanzó a toda velocidad para socorrerlos, olvidándose de todo lo demás.

No iba a llegar a tiempo.

Había una bestia de fuego allí, un colosal gusano, que bailaba alrededor de sus presas, amenazando con devorarlas. Frente a ella, varios de los shinigami portaban, en sus manos, sus espadas liberadas, tratando de combatir al enemigo con su exiguo e inmaduro poder.

No iba a servir de nada. Los acerados dardos de uno de ellos pasaron a través de las llamas de la serpiente como si ésta no hubiera de estar allí. El azulado fuego de otro murió al contactar con el aura de la bestia, y lo mismo sucedió con el resto de los ataques que lanzaron.

"¡Huid, dispersaos!". Desde luego, viendo como se estaba desarrollando todo, aquella parecía ser la única opción.

Dos de los shinigami hicieron eso, pues, separarse del resto moviéndose con agilidad hacia un lado, distrayendo a la bestia con sendos rayos de kidoh mientras dos de sus compañeros aprovechaban para llevarse a su malherido colega de allí, el mismo que había salido herido del anterior choque con la primera serpiente de fuego. Sin embargo, la bestia no titubeó.

Pasando por alto el hecho de que más de la mitad de sus presas estuvieran saliendo de su alcance, la ígnea serpiente se lanzó con furia contra las tres que aún tenía a su merced. Éstos, movidos, tal vez, por la inexperiencia en una situación tal como aquélla, se limitaron a repetir sus mismos movimientos de antes, liberando el poder que contenían sus espadas y lanzando un ataque conjunto contra el gusano.

Nalya gritó.

El estallido cegó a los shinigami que sí habían logrado escapar de la serpiente. Los cinco estaban más o menos bien, incluso el que había sido derribado por la primera bestia. Se habían mantenido a salvo moviéndose con rapidez, separándose del grupo, retrocediendo a varias decenas de metros de distancia de los otros. Sus rostros, empero, estaban desencajados por la certeza de saber que no había modo posible de que el resto de sus compañeros pudieran estar bien.

Cuando el espeso manto de llamas, luz y de polvo se hizo a un lado, sin embargo, fueron testigos de algo que les dejó sin respiración.

No había tres, sino cuatro figuras en el lugar en el que habían estado sus colegas. Tres de ellas estaban en el suelo, temblorosas, encogidas, y solo una se mantenía de pie. Era una figura delgada, de porte grácil, inconfundible, astada. Era su oficial. Era Nalya.

-O... o... oficial- musitó uno de los tres shinigami, recién incorporado aunque aún aturdido por el golpe. El tipo no podía creer que su oficial al mando hubiera llegado a tiempo para detener el avance de la serpiente, que hubiera salvado sus vidas, las de todos. Trató de rememorar lo vivido, pensando en lo que había sucedido, pero su atención se distrajo al contemplar más fijamente la silueta de su salvadora –Su... brazo...- titubeó.

Lanzando una flamígera estocada con su zampakutoh, la shinigami había, al parecer, logrado contener el ataque de la serpiente, tejiendo una barrera de fuego alrededor de sus hombres, manteniéndolos con vida. La explosión resultante del choque, sin embargo, la había alcanzado de pleno.

El brazo izquierdo de la oficial y parte de su costado, estaban cubiertos de oscuras quemaduras y ampollas. La piel, en algunas zonas, había sencillamente desaparecido, haciéndose a un lado entre retazos de sangre y ennegrecida carne. La mano izquierda de Nalya incluso humeaba, sangrando fuego.

Pero la shinigami no se quejó.

Tenía la mente fija en las llamas que se habían vuelto a congregar en la planicie, en la malévola bestia de dos cabezas que danzaba, mirando hacia el cielo, con aquel anciano a sus pies.

-Kastar...- masculló, llena de ira.

Podía verlo sonreír.

-Oficial, ¿se encuentra bien?- irrumpió, entonces, a su lado, una voz. Nalya no respondió, ni siquiera se giró para mirar a su subordinado. –Oficial...- prorrumpió, de nuevo, la misma voz.

En esta ocasión, las llamas de Vilnya hablaron por su señora."¡Callad!" parecieron decir, cuando se alzaron, arremolinándose alrededor de la pelirroja oficial de la nueve, buscando deshacer el embrujo de los poderes del anciano.

-Haceos a un lado.- murmuró Nalya a continuación, dirigiéndose a sus hombres. –Si hace falta, huid.- Y, aún ensangrentada, aún herida, se dispuso a lanzarse hacia delante, a derrotar a su astuto y ladino enemigo.

Si los apartaba lo suficiente, si le quitaba al traicionero viejo la oportunidad de escudarse en la debilidad de sus hombres, Nalya estaba más que convencida de que lo iba a poder derrotar. De igual a igual.

Pero era aquélla una ventaja que, sabio, el anciano no iba a dejar escapar.

No había dado Nalya un paso hacia delante, no había acabado, siquiera, de advertir a sus subordinados, cuando dos rugientes lenguas de fuego brotaron de entre la tierra, a los pies de los shinigami, a espaldas de Nalya, amenazando con devorarlos.

Reaccionando con celeridad, la tercer oficial de la nueve descargó el fuego de su espada contra las gigantescas serpientes, haciéndolas retroceder. Todo parecía estar bajo control, sus hombres estaban situándose detrás de ella, como les había señalado. Sin embargo, cuando el afilado fuego de la shinigami estaba imponiéndose una vez más, dos nuevos gusanos aullaron, a varios metros de distancia de ella.

Los otros cinco shinigami, los que habían esquivado el anterior ataque, los que habían retrocedido hasta encontrarse a salvo, no habían llegado, empero, lo suficientemente lejos, en realidad.

El gigantesco poder de Kastar los había alcanzado, los había rodeado, en forma de dos colosales serpientes de fuego.

Nalya tragó saliva. Habiéndose revelado todas las cartas, ya no estaba tan segura de poder vencer.

Desafiando los límites de su concentración, la shinigami alzó su malherido brazo izquierdo hacia sus cinco hombres y, mordiéndose los labios por el dolor, tejió una luminosa barrera de kidoh a alrededor de ellos.

Sus subordinados, al ver aquel muro de energía aparecer, se sintieron aliviados, reconfortados, porque sabían que solos no iban a poder deshacerse de aquellas serpientes. Pero no se quedaron, empero, cruzados de brazos. Leyeron a la perfección en las intenciones de su oficial y reforzaron, de inmediato, las paredes de aquel escudo con sus propios poderes. Aguantaron, temerosos, callados, el impacto de las lenguas de fuego contra la barrera, cuando todo se sacudió.

Temblaron los muros del escudo alzado, titiló la luz de las paredes, pero, sin embargo, aguantó, aguantó el golpe, la embestida. Aguantó. Y las bestias de fuego retrocedieron.

Dibujando una torcida sonrisa en sus labios, Nalya se sintió reconfortada, a su vez, por aquel pequeño triunfo, pero tuvo que desviar su atención a sus espaldas de inmediato, puesto que Vilnya estaba librando su batalla también.

Del mismo modo que había sucedido con la barrera de kidoh, las llamas de la espada de Kastar tampoco parecían poder penetrar el fuego de la zampakutoh de Nalya combinada con el poder de los tres shinigami escudados en su interior. Una vez tras otra, los gigantescos gusanos trataban de alcanzar a sus presas, mordiendo con sus ígneas fauces. Una vez tras otra se veían rechazados, repelidos, incapaces de proceder.

Aliviada, Nalya suspiró. Las estaban manteniendo a raya, a las cuatro. Podían...

Cuando un doloroso escalofrío la acometió.

Las cuatro serpientes de fuego, las cuatro, se estaban arqueando hacia atrás. Las cuatro. Preparándose para atacar, para golpear a la vez, para coordinarse en un único ataque en dos frentes, en un mismo momento.

Instintivamente, la shinigami desvió su atención de sus hombres y miró más allá, hacia el palanquín, hacia Kastar que, envuelto en su propio infierno, sonreía. De sus manos, una nueva serpiente había brotado, moviéndose velozmente, recorriendo entre aullidos los escasos treinta metros que los separaban a ambos. Directamente hacia Nalya.

Y, ocupada como estaba en mantener a sus subordinados vivos, la oficial sabía que no la iba a poder detener, que no iba a poder hacerlo. Que, entre sus hombres y ella, iba a tener que elegir.

Desesperada, buscando, tal vez, un milagro, quizás ganar algo de tiempo, la pelirroja shinigami dividió parte de las llamas de Vilnya, debilitando el escudo de fuego. En ese momento, sin embargo, las serpientes embistieron.

El muro de llamas a duras penas aguantó, y Nalya supo que no podía restar poder de las paredes de aquella barrera, del mismo modo que no podía apartar su brazo izquierdo, ni su concentración, del escudo de kidoh. Estaba demasiado débil. Por lo que parecía, sus heridas habían sido más graves de lo que, en principio, había pensado.

El dolor la atenazaba, golpeándola con un centenar de alfileres, las rodillas empezaban a flaquearle, también, por la pérdida de sangre, y la insoportable tensión sostenida no hacía sino martillearle las sienes con fuerza.

A cada segundo, la lengua de fuego se le acercaba más. Era inmensa. A cada segundo, sin embargo, se sentía más débil, más vulnerable. Y sus hombres no iban a poder resistir solos contra el poder del anciano, eso lo sabía.

Nalya suspiró, buscando concentrarse, aislarse, escuchar el consejo su voz. El calor se hacía más insoportable, las llamas se acercaban, los escudos estaban cediendo.

"¡Joder!" murmuraba, mientras tanto, por dentro, con la conciencia fijada en sus hombres. "¡Yo no pedí esta puta responsabilidad! ¡Yo no la pedí!" clamaba, en silencio, maldiciéndolo todo.

Sentía el brazo izquierdo adormecido, todo el costado, de hecho, en un agónico sueño del que solo despertaba para golpearla con dolor. Apenas si podía mantener el escudo de kidoh, y sus shinigami no iban a poder sostenerlo solos. Tal era la tensión que sus cuernos, símbolos de su extraño poder, estaban encendidos, prácticamente prendidos en luz y llamas por la mucha energía desatada, por su sobrehumano esfuerzo.

Y entonces oyó un rugido, alzó la mirada. La hidra atacó.

Coordinándose en un único y devastador ataque, las cabezas de serpiente golpearon a la vez. Cuatro de ellas buscando perforar los escudos de los shinigami, la quinta tratando de derribar a su oficial.

Milagrosamente, Nalya logró esquivarla, usando las fuerzas que le quedaban para desviar el curso del ataque del gusano con una estocada de fuego. Para lo que venía a continuación, empero, no estaba preparada, no tenía posibilidad de salvación.

Detrás de la serpiente que la había atacado, se habían escondido otras cuatro. Cuatro cabezas de fuego, de llameante reptil, que tenían un único propósito, una única intención: destruirla.

Nalya trató de esquivarlas, pero esta vez no fue lo bastante rápida, estaba demasiado cansada. Logró burlar los ataques de tres, pero la que hizo cuatro la golpeó en el tobillo, arrastrándola al suelo. La quinta serpiente, viniendo por su espalda, la derribó.

Arrinconada, vencida, la shinigami hizo el intento de incorporarse, pero el dolor que había estado acallando durante todos aquellos minutos se cernió sobre ella sin compasión.

Con el costado izquierdo inoperante, inmovilizado, se apoyó en su codo derecho y en su espada para tratar de levantarse, de ponerse en pie, de enfrentarse a su rival. Sin embargo no pudo, apenas si le quedaban fuerzas para respirar.

A su izquierda, a lo lejos, podía ver la intermitente luz del escudo de kidoh, titilando irregularmente ante el asedio de unos rivales que no iban a tardar en romperlo. En su cabeza y detrás de sí, la shinigami podía sentir los aullidos de Vilnya, los gritos de amargura y dolor con que el espíritu de su espada encajaba los golpes de las serpientes. Frente a ella, a su alrededor, podía percibir el flameante aliento del resto de las cabezas de la hidra, amenazando con el ataque que lo iba a resolver todo.

Nueve cabezas, nueve bestias de fuego, nueve voraces serpientes que el astuto Kastar había mantenido en secreto hasta el momento crucial. Un golpe maestro, lo tenía que reconocer.

Negando, sin embargo, en su mente, ese golpe final, agarrándose a un clavo ardiendo, Nalya trató, nuevamente, de levantarse, de alzarse, de desafiar aquel poder. Empero, cuando prácticamente lo había conseguido, incorporándose, cayó derrotada, de rodillas, incapaz de soportar su propio peso. Quedó arrodillada, con los brazos a los lados. Calcinado por las llamas, ennegrecido, uno; sosteniéndose en y sosteniendo el fuego de su espada el otro.

Perdiendo la noción de las cosas, viéndose desfallecer, Nalya tuvo las fuerzas justas para sonreír, con el gesto torcido, con amargura, mientras se repetía con sarcasmo que, de hallarse en una situación como aquélla, siempre había pensado que huiría, salvando el cuello, dejando a sus hombres morir.

-Joder...- murmuró, con un hilo de voz. –Buen momento para reformarte has elegido...- Y alzó los ojos hacia los cielos, hacia un sol gris, oscurecido por los humos y las cenizas, que, rodeado por las llameantes cabezas de las serpientes de fuego, iba a ser testigo de su perdición.

Sobre ella, las cinco cabezas de reptil bailaban, hipnóticamente, centradas en el cuerpo de la oficial. Aguardando la orden, el momento. Postergando, tan solo unos segundos, la ejecución.

Incapaz de mantenerse consciente, Nalya cerró los ojos. Las fuerzas estaban escapando de su cuerpo, huyendo, fluyendo como su mañana.

Oyó, atenuados, los gritos de sus hombres. Suspiró. Todo estaba decidido.

Las bestias se lanzaron contra ella. Escuchó sus rugidos, sintió su aliento. "Ya no hay nada que pueda hacer".

Primero, sombras. Después, luz.

La explosión le arrebató la conciencia, los sentidos. Sintió como se apagaba su mente, como su cuerpo se iba inclinando hacia un lado. Sintió como sus dedos perdían la fuerza y como su espada caía, como su energía se desvanecía, como su llamas se iban extinguiendo.

"Qué decepción..." escuchó, en su mente. Y su cuerpo cayó.

Cayó. Se fue inclinando, ladeándose sin remedio. Sin embargo, no llegó a tocar el suelo.

Antes de hacerlo, de caer por completo, de desaparecer, sintió una fuerza familiar que la sostenía, que la estaba sosteniendo. Una calidez que supo que no la iba a dejar caer. Hoy no. Y junto a esa fuerza, esa calidez, percibió, también, un extraño olor. Un curioso aroma, rodeándolo todo.

No sabía lo que era ese olor, no estaba segura. Sin embargo parecía... parecía... "¿loción para el afeitado?" murmuró para sí, sin poder evitar sonreír por dentro debido a lo absurdo de todo aquello. "Loción para el afeitado..." se repitió, rodeada de miedos, de dudas, de sombras, hasta que una voz se abrió paso en su mente, apartando las tinieblas, rompiendo su oscuridad. Murmurándole suavemente:

-Bueno, cornuda. Parece que hoy me apetecía hacer algo por ti.-


	37. Escila

**ESCILA**

Las sombras poblaban el prado, las tinieblas lo envolvían todo. Nubes de cenizas se alzaban, en oscuros torbellinos, cegando los ojos del sol, apartando la luz del mediodía de la planicie.

Una bestia rugió.

En el ojo de ese torbellino, en el centro de todo, una difusa silueta, envuelta en un mar de fuego, se había movido, ligeramente, alzando los brazos hacia los cielos, preparando su golpe final.

Su figura era triste, frágil, encorvada, apenas una emborronada mancha entre las colosales ascuas que cremaban a su alrededor, alimentadas por el irrefrenable deseo de su alma. Por su inconmensurable poder, que clamaba en las agudas y horrísonas voces de las nueve cabezas de hidra, que se veía reflejado en sus ancianos ojos, en su mirada, artificialmente dorada, luminosa, pero a la vez apagada, por el conocimiento, por el miedo, por el dolor.

Temblando, ligeramente, de nuevo, sus frágiles dedos se cerraron con fuerza alrededor del mango de su espada, manteniéndola en lo alto, expectante, preparada para el golpe mortal.

El Alquimista suspiró.

A su alrededor, todo cremaba, todo ardía, todo eran fuego y cenizas. En su pecho, un ancestral y arcano poder se revolvía, desatando las riendas de su vigor perdido, de su fuerza de antaño, de su ayer.

Frente a sí, la hidra volvió a rugir, ansiosa, desafiante, instándolo a proceder, a terminar con aquello. El anciano, empero, no reaccionó.

Escrutó, en silencio, la verde y oscura planicie que se extendía delante de él, los rostros de los caídos, de su enemigo, de aquella mujer.

Triste, vencida, su cuerpo yacía, arrodillado, incapaz de incorporarse. A su alrededor, cinco de las serpientes la observaban, susurrando, sibilantes, en sus rostros de reptil. Había intentado detenerlo, se recordó el anciano, lo había intentado, pero era demasiado joven, demasiado débil. Había tratado de enfrentar su inmaduro fuego con las llamas de su espada, de su alma, había intentado prender una luz diferente a la suya en aquella tenebrosa oscuridad, en aquel día hecho noche.

-Incapaz...- se susurró a sí mismo, sintiendo con intensidad el áspero roce del mango de su katana, conteniendo la respiración. -Incapaz de combatir el fuego con fuego, como una antorcha en el corazón de un volcán, vas a consumirte, chiquilla- la sentenció. –Adiós-.

Y su espada barrió el vacío, el aire, cayendo con el peso de nueve muertes, como nueve eran las cabezas de serpiente. Y los condenados cerraron los ojos.

Y el poder de la bestia se desató.

Con su implacable fuego, rojizo e infame, la hidra cayó sobre los shinigami, abriendo sus fauces de dragón, lacerando sus trémulas mentes con la oscura visión de sus muertes. Con el miedo.

En los sombríos cielos, la imagen de las grises nubes, del arrasado y vencido sol, iba a ser la última que habían de ver, la que recordarían. Una penumbra artificial y forzada. Una imagen de oscuridad, de tristeza, de horror.

Desbocada, la bestia se lanzó sobre sus indefensas presas, las miradas se dirigieron al cielo, los corazones cesaron de latir.

Y, entonces, sucedió.

En la fugaz fracción de un latido, un blanco y radiante haz de luz venció la sombra de los nubarrones, hendiendo el mar de cenizas, desafiando aquel hondo pesar.

Un blanco rayo de sol, que iluminó los ojos de los shinigami, que los inundó, envolviendo sus nueve figuras en un apacible sudario de luz, frente a la cercana muerte, frente a las ígneas fauces, que se cerraban. Que se reflejó, con un cegador brillo dorado, en la poderosa maza que arrasó con la primera de las cabezas de hidra, en la mortífera hoja que decapitó a la segunda, sumiendo su horrísono grito en una silenciosa oscuridad. En los castaños cabellos del hombre que, tomándola suavemente en brazos, no iba a dejar que cayera, ese día no.

Al mirarla de cerca, inconsciente, malherida, pero aún así viva, él sonrió. Sonrió, y tras contemplar quedamente su rostro dormido le susurró.

-Bueno, cornuda. Parece que hoy me apetecía hacer algo por ti.-

Y ella se revolvió en sueños, aturdida por el dolor, por los golpes recibidos, agotada, pero firmemente empujada por dentro, también, a recuperar la conciencia, a descubrir qué era aquella sensación, esa voz.

Y abrió los ojos. Y entonces lo vio.

-T... tú- balbuceó, con los ojos entrecerrados, al contemplar frente a sí la figura de su salvador, su rostro. –¿Qué...?- trató de inquirir, aún adolorida, pero justo en ese momento la shinigami se dio cuenta de su situación, de su posición, en brazos de su compañero. Y reaccionó como solo ella podía haber hecho. -¡Rido, joder!- clamó, revolviéndose, tratando de romper a empellones el abrazo de su colega de división -¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?- le espetó, incomodada. -¡Suéltame ya, aprovechado!-

Rido simplemente sonrió, ajeno a aquella reacción tan típica de Nalya, y la dejó delicadamente en el suelo, diciéndole a continuación.

-Me alegro de que estés bien-

Sorprendida por aquellas palabras, por su tono, la pelirroja oficial de la nueve alzó la mirada hacia su compañero, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, vio algo que la hizo estremecer.

-¡Detrás de ti, Rido!- clamó, frenética, tratando de incorporarse, de empuñar su espada de nuevo. Las cinco serpientes de fuego, las cinco hidras, seguían allí, dispuestas para la matanza, para el ataque. Estaban sobre ellos dos, suspendidas en el aire, con las mandíbulas abiertas en una agresiva mueca, justo a la espalda de su colega de división.

Akano Rido, sin embargo, no reaccionó a su advertencia, ni se inmutó por el peligro que le amenazaba. Siguió, de pie, erguido, frente a ella, evaluando en silencio la profundidad de las heridas de la shinigami sin prestar atención alguna a su espalda. Pero los segundos pasaron, y el ataque no llegó.

Finalmente, comprendiendo la situación, Nalya relajó su gesto, quedando sentada en el suelo, cediendo ante el dolor. Pero su ánimo seguía bullendo por dentro, pero su incredulidad seguía en aumento, creciendo. "¿Cómo puede ser posible?" Se preguntaba "¿Cómo ...?".

A sus pies, justo a la izquierda de Rido, el flamberge que invocaba la liberación del shinigami estaba clavado con firmeza en el suelo. Él lo había clavado, de hecho, un instante antes de tomarla en brazos. Y era aquella espada, aquel poder, el que estaba manteniendo inmóviles a las gigantescas hidras, el que estaba anulando su fuerza, por completo.

Nalya tragó saliva, mirándola fijamente. Conocía la espada de Rido, Balmung, como la suya propia. Había combatido a su lado, se había entrenado con él. Conocía sus limitaciones, sus poderes, tan bien como el propio Akano. Y, sin embargo, nunca había presenciado una técnica como aquella, nunca había sido testigo de semejante demostración de poder.

Alzando la mirada nuevamente hacia el rostro de su compañero, la shinigami trató de encontrar la respuesta a aquel acertijo, de hallar la verdad, pero justo en el momento en que sus ojos se cruzaron, en que ella creyó sentir un hondo escalofrío, una voz conocida la llamó.

-¡Oficial Uchiha Nalya!-

-¡Oficial!- repitió una nueva voz.

Volviendo la cabeza hacia ellos, la shinigami, sonrió, boquiabierta. Los había olvidado por completo.

-¿Cómo es posible...?¿Quién...? - preguntó, atropelladamente, al primero de sus tres hombres.

-El oficial Akano, él...- respondió el segundo, por boca de todos. –apareció de la nada y...- tragó saliva, consciente de la experiencia que acababa de sobrevivir. A sus flancos, sus dos compañeros también asintieron.

-Rido...- musitó, entonces, Nalya para sí, volviendo a girarse hacia el castaño oficial de la nueve. Éste, sin embargo, ya no la miraba, ya no estaba pendiente de ella. Ahora escrutaba con atención las caras de las hidras, de las serpientes, estudiaba con detenimiento sus fauces, sus llamas. Silenciosamente, Nalya suspiró.

Había algo distinto en él, algo diferente. Podía sentirlo.

Lo había leído, aún habiendo sido tan solo durante un instante, en sus ojos. Había visto una luz, una profundidad, que estaba segura que, el castaño shinigami, antes no tenía. Algo le había ocurrido, algo le había pasado. Algo que le había cambiado por dentro. Frunciendo el ceño, pensativa, Nalya se dispuso a llamar la atención de Rido, a hablar, pero de pronto se encontró sin palabras, sin saber como hacerlo. Entonces, una nueva voz la reclamó.

-¡Oficial! ¡Está viva! ¡Está bien!-

Sobresaltada, la pelirroja shinigami volvió a fijar la atención a su espalda, para comprobar que ya no había tres de sus hombres allí, sino ocho. Sus ocho hombres, incólumes excepto algunos rasguños. A salvo.

-¿Cómo...?- volvió, entonces, Nalya a preguntar, recordando la crítica situación en que estos cinco shinigami se encontraban cuando ella cayó. -¿Fu... Fue Rido, también?- inquirió, impaciente. Los cinco negaron con la cabeza.

-No, no fue el oficial Akano.- ella suspiró. –Fue ese otro shinigami-

-¿Ese otro?- preguntó, de inmediato, Nalya, mirando a su alrededor, contemplando los cuerpos caídos de las serpientes, viendo el fuego de su flamígero rastro, que se consumía. Pero allí no parecía haber nadie. Ningún otro shinigami, ningún otro guerrero.- ¿Quién?- inquirió, al fin. Sus hombres se lo señalaron.

-Ése, ése de allí-

Al principio, Nalya no lo reconoció. Pasados unos instantes, empero, un nombre se deslizó por sus labios.

-Shin...- musitó.

Efectivamente, era Shin.

Vestido como un shinigami, con el negro yukata que la misma oficial pelirroja le había proporcionado, el japonés corría por la verde planicie, al amparo de las sombras que se disipaban, de los rayos de sol que comenzaban a brotar. Corría, con la ondeante cinta verde azulada coronando su rapada cabeza, con las manos desnudas, con las mangas del yukata deshilachadas por el fuego de las hidras. Corría, con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios, dispuesto a afrontar el choque con los hombres de Kastar, que habían surgido en defensa de su señor al ver el derrumbe de la hidra. Corría, hacia el origen del fuego.

Al verle de nuevo combatir, Nalya no pudo evitar el ahogar un respingo de exclamación. A su espalda, sus ocho subordinados no se permitieron parpadear, extasiados.

Se lanzó al choque con uno de los soldados de Kastar sin más arma que sus propias manos. Y a fe de ambos que no había de necesitar más.

El guerrero, cargando contra un rival desarmado, lo embistió con su katana en alto, lanzando un poderoso espadazo de arriba abajo, que el japonés bloqueó, anticipándose, golpeando al soldado de Kastar en la muñeca con la mano izquierda, para, en el mismo fluido movimiento, quebrar la tráquea de su rival con un soberbio golpe con la diestra.

Sin detener su paso, Shinryu Shin prosiguió su inexorable avance hacia el palanquín.

Nalya, por su parte, seguía atrapada en la perfecta espiral de destrucción del japonés. Conocedora del arte de la guerra, del combate con la espada, la shinigami era incapaz de apartar su mirada de las acometidas del nipón, de sus movimientos de ataque y contraataque. A su paso, dos hombres de Kastar habían caído ya, arrasados como dientes de león frente a un fortísimo viento, frente al tornado de Shin.

Presa de esa ensoñación, la pelirroja oficial se sobresaltó cuando una mano familiar se apoyó en su hombro, reclamando su atención. Ella se volvió, era Rido. Nalya tragó saliva, el shinigami se le acercó.

-Si me disculpáis...- habló, agachándose junto a su compañera, aproximándose a ella. –hay algo que yo también debo hacer.- Y se irguió de nuevo, arrancando su flamberge del suelo, de un tirón, recogiendo su maza con la mano izquierda, a su vez.

Y, como si se tratara de una pintura, el sol bañó, también, con sus rayos, al shinigami, reflejándose en su bruñida maza, que tenía el noble color del oro, destellando en su afilada espada, que refulgía, iridiscente, con tintes azulados.

Y, entonces, la miró a los ojos, y Nalya vio esa luz reflejada en ellos, en su fondo; los vio brillar con una fuerza que la dejó sin respiración. Incapaz de decir palabra, la oficial tuvo el tiempo justo para ver como, frente a ella, las cinco hidras que Rido había mantenido presas se extinguían en sus propias llamas, fulminadas por el poder del shinigami.

Rido sonrió.

Apareciendo de la nada, su flamberge bloqueó con firmeza el envite de la katana del soldado de Kastar, protegiendo el flanco derecho de Shin, a la vez que el japonés, que había estado combatiendo contra dos hombres, desequilibraba el enemigo que tenía a su izquierda, fintando con habilidad. Primero hacia la derecha, luego hacia el otro lado, y finalmente un mandoble mal dirigido que solo golpeaba el aire, para acabar con una maza dorada quebrando las costillas de su blanco, en el mismo momento que el otro soldado, sorprendido por la inesperada aparición del flamberge de Rido, veía también su vida truncada por un certero golpe en la nuca dado por Shin.

Ambos soldados cayeron, inertes. Solo quedaba uno. Uno, y el que importaba.

El último de los guardianes de Kastar, el último de los soldados del Alquimista, era un africano enorme, musculoso, vitaminado. Una bestia que, pese a estar herido de consideración, y pese a lo que acababa de presenciar, se lanzó contra ellos, blandiendo un gigantesco garrote, lanzando su grito de batalla, de modo irracional.

En una décima de segundo, Rido y Shin se miraron, cómplices. En sus rostros, una sonrisa afloró.

El africano se irguió frente a ellos, como un gigante de leyenda, como un cíclope griego, barriendo los cielos con un colosal golpe de garrote que, de arriba abajo, les pretendía alcanzar.

Cayó.

Detrás del cadáver, a su derecha, Shinryu Shin se sacudía las manos, manchadas de sangre; a su izquierda, Akano Rido limpiaba el filo de su flamberge con la manga de su yukata.

Ahora sí que solo quedaba uno, el que importaba de verdad.

-Kastar Grogios- sentenció Rido, avanzando unos pasos, deteniéndose frente al aún humeante palanquín verde. –He venido a por ti.-

Unos ojos claros, medio velados, se lo miraron. Una delgada figura se irguió, entre los restos de la hoguera de su espíritu, sosteniendo una gran espada con ambas manos. Una voz ajada aunque poderosa, que parecía surgir del mismo infierno, le habló, con desprecio.

-¿En nombre de quién?.- Rido ni se inmutó.

-En el nombre de los cientos que has matado, de los hombres que has asesinado. De la sangre que has derramado, anciano, para alargar tu vida por encima de las demás.- Kastar tragó saliva, incluso sus manos parecieron temblar, perdiendo el vigor, apoyando el peso de su espada en el suelo.. ¿Cómo podía saber aquel desconocido esos detalles? ¿Cómo podía conocer...?

-¿Quién te envía, shinigami?- le espetó, con el rostro congestionado, tratando, empero, de aparentar normalidad.

-Pawe·wa Kaneda- respondió Rido, entre susurros, paladeándolo, y esta vez sí que el Alquimista tembló de veras, retrocediendo de modo inconsciente. "Pawe·wa". Aquél era un nombre que conocía muy bien.

-Tú... tú no lo entiendes...- replicó, por fin, con voz cansada, negando con la cabeza –No lo entiendes, shinigami. Tú eres joven, tú no has vivido lo que yo. Tú no has tenido que llorar la muerte de todos los que has conocido, de verlos desaparecer...-

-Eso no te excusa, anciano.- le contestó Rido. –La muerte solo es un camino más.-

-Un camino de olvido, de sombras. ¡Desaparecer, no volver nunca! Perderlos a todos, perderte a ti mismo...- gesticuló, liberando la mano izquierda del puño de su espada. –No es un camino más ¡Es una abominación!- Pero el castaño oficial seguía sin hacerle caso, impertérrito. El anciano, vehementemente, suspiró. –Eso es algo que yo...- añadió, con un hilo de voz- no solo para mí, pretendía cambiar.- Dando por acabado el discurso, Rido dio un paso adelante, el anciano, inconscientemente, retrocedió. –No...- murmuró para sí. -¡No!- clamó con furiosa impotencia, con ira.

Tomó la espada de nuevo, con ambas manos, y barrió el aire con ella, de abajo a arriba. haciendo reaparecer las fatídicas lenguas de fuego, reviviendo a la hidra frente a su enemigo. Atemorizando de nuevo al mundo con el dorado brillo de sus ojos, con su flameante y antiguo poder.

Pero Rido reaccionó.

Cruzando su espada y su maza, en un firme gesto, el castaño oficial de la nueve, desató un poderoso impulso, una onda de choque, que barrió las colosales serpientes revividas, ahogando su fuego y su poder, por completo.

Y el silencio reinó.

Sobrecogido, Kastar cayó de rodillas, derrotado, vencido. El rugido de sus bestias de fuego se había apagado, con las llamas de su espada, con su entereza, con su vigor. Toda su furia había retrocedido con el golpe de Rido, todo su poder se había replegado. Las inextinguibles ascuas de su alma habían dejado de arder.

Nuevamente, dando un paso adelante, acercándose al anciano, el shinigami habló.

-Kastar Grogios- repitió Rido- He venido a prenderte.-

-No...- musitó, entonces, Kastar. –no...- repetía, sin parar. El anciano estaba de veras derrotado, derrumbado sobre sus rodillas, con la cabeza gacha, con los esqueléticos dedos crispados en torno a su caída espada, temblorosos por su frustración. Rido se lo miró, era de veras un hombre muy anciano. Apenas sí tenía carne en el cuerpo, realmente parecía que todo su ser se sostuviera solo por sus huesos y por su inagotable ansia de vivir. Entonces el anciano alzó la mirada hacia su captor, había lágrimas en sus ojos, lágrimas de amargura, de resentimiento. –No...- susurró, una vez más, negando débilmente con la cabeza. –Yo...- tragó saliva. –Yo soy el Alquimista- rezó. –Tengo que hacerlo, shinigami, tengo que vencer a la muerte, tengo que abrir esa puerta para que nunca más nadie tenga que cruzar ese trágico camino... tengo que...- Rido negó, en silencio, sosteniéndole la mirada. Y el anciano, definitivamente, cayó, consumido, abrumado por el peso de su fracaso.

Pasados unos segundos, Rido le habló.

-Kastar- le llamó, en voz queda. –Anciano...- pero la losa que obnubilaba la conciencia del Alquimista parecía demasiado pesada para dejarlo libre, para hacerlo reaccionar. Y así, el castaño shinigami resolvió aguardar varios segundos más, a la espera de una respuesta, de una contestación. Pero el Alquimista estaba encerrado en sí mismo y, de sus labios, solo se pudo escuchar una palabra más, apenas un leve susurro.

–Scylla-.

Y, antes de que pudiera entender lo que estaba sucediendo, el pecho de Rido se inflamó de dolor.

-¿Qué...?- alcanzó a mascullar, sintiendo paralizarse su cuerpo, sintiéndolo adormecerse, cuando un fatídico escalofrío lo sacudió.

Un frío aguijón lo había golpeado, profundo, metálico, arrebatándole todo resuello. Dejando caer sus armas, el shinigami se vio desfallecer. A su alrededor, se alzaron alaridos, voces, que clamaban, adoloridas, impotentes, por toda la verde planicie, resonando de ignorancia y de dolor. Pero Rido no podía oír nada, estaba ensordecido por el retumbar de sus propios latidos, que tamborileaban en sus oídos. Y cayó, de rodillas, fulminado, y el amargo sabor de su sangre le hizo vomitar.

Envuelto en un doloroso frenesí, casi adormecido por la profundidad de la herida, el castaño oficial se llevó las manos al pecho, para encontrarlo manchado de sangre, de oscura y espesa sangre, para palpar, dentro de su carne, el acerado cuerpo de una diminuta hoja de metal. Sobrecogido, alarmado, trató de tirar de ella con todas sus fuerzas, pero no hubo manera de que se moviera. El dolor se hacía más y más intenso cada vez.

Entonces, una voz rió.

-He venido a prenderte... anciano...- se carcajeó, imitando el tono de Rido. –Necio.-

Atando los cabos sueltos, hallando todas las respuestas, el shinigami alzó la mirada hacia el Alquimista, y lo vio erguido de nuevo, exultante. Sus ojos brillaban, dorados, su espada había vuelto a cambiar, otra vez, aunque en esta ocasión no había llamas, no había fuego, sino una simple hoja de acero que parecía bifurcarse en seis pequeños ramales, como un candelabro. Seis retorcidos fragmentos de acero, seis afiladas serpientes que habían de hollar los corazones de otros tantos enemigos de su señor.

-Bastardo...- escupió Rido, con los labios manchados de sangre. Haciendo un sobrehumano esfuerzo para levantarse, para empuñar de nuevo su poderosa espada y su maza, haciendo caso omiso al dolor.

-Oh, yo no haría eso, shinigami.- le espetó, burlón, el anciano. –No sé durante cuanto tiempo voy a poder mantener a la Escila lejos de vuestros corazones. Tiene voluntad propia, ¿sabes?- Y el acero se clavó más hondo, más profundamente, en el pecho de Rido, desatando un infierno de dolor. Más gritos. El oficial, sin embargo, apretando las mandíbulas, logró, finalmente, ponerse de pie, entre temblores, y, desafiando a su confiado enemigo, le apuntó con el azulado filo de su flamberge.

-Morirás antes que puedas hacer más daño- le amenazó, con firmeza. Y algo en su voz congeló la expresión triunfante del Alquimista, algo en sus ojos le hizo volver a dudar.

Pero, de nuevo, agónicos gritos de dolor resonaron en el prado, de nuevo vertieron sangre y dolor en el ambiente. Y, en esta ocasión, Rido sí los oyó. Es más, los reconoció, por encima de todos a uno de ellos. Y su fiereza se desmoronó.

-Ah, veo que acabas de darte cuenta de que no estás solo en esto. ¿No es así, shinigami?- se burló Kastar, recobrando el control. Contemplando con profundo deleite como, de nuevo, iba a poder aprovechar las debilidades de su rival para vencer. -¿Crees que a ella también le duele?- inquirió, con malicia, y Rido no pudo sino mirar a su espalda para descubrir la enloquecedora verdad.

Tres de los hombres de la nueve estaban retorciéndose de dolor también, con los torsos traspasados por afiladas hojas de acero mientras el resto trataba de asistirlos de modo infructuoso. Tres shinigami, y su oficial.

-Nalya...- musitó Rido, con el rostro sucio de sangre, desencajado por el dolor. –Nalya... no.-

La malherida tercer oficial había sido alcanzada por el Bankai de Kastar. Como el resto, en el mismo corazón. Su pecho había sido traspasado desde dentro por el metálico filo de la espada del Alquimista, sumando esa salvaje agonía al dolor de sus quemaduras, de sus heridas. Estaba al borde del colapso. La podía ver temblar, su vida se le escapaba.

-Acepta tu derrota, arroja tus armas.- le habló, entonces, el anciano. –No puedes ganar.-

-Cobarde...- masculló Rido, sin girarse, con los brillantes ojos aún fijos en la agonizante figura de Nalya. -¡Cobarde!- repitió, en un poderoso rugido, volviéndose, ahora sí, hacia el Alquimista. Lleno de ira hacia él.

Pero el acero había ido profundizando en su herida, avanzando, más hondo, y de pronto sus propios brazos se le hicieron demasiado pesados. Sus rodillas flaquearon, torpes, debilitadas, y Rido, tambaleándose hacia delante, también cayó.

Cayó, con la mirada perdida, con el rostro descompuesto. Cada gesto le suponía un mar de dolor, cada nuevo aliento un martirio.

Kastar, al ver a su enemigo al fin derrotado, al fin desarmado, se le acercó sin ningún temor.

-¿Y bien?- le susurró, complacido. Rido miró hacia él. Los brazos ya no le respondían, su cuerpo entero le parecía tan inamovible como un gigantesco bloque de hormigón.

-Cabrón...- le respondió, barboteando sangre. –Te mataré.-

-Oh...- se burló el anciano, negando con el dedo índice. –No creo que te quede tiempo para eso. ¿No crees?- Sin embargo, Rido sonrió. Sus ojos, de nuevo, brillaron. Con un último y sobrehumano esfuerzo, el oficial trató de asir nuevamente su espada, tanteando el frío suelo con su mano derecha. El pie del Alquimista, empero, se lo impidió. -¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó. -¿Qué te sucede, shinigami? ¿No temes a la muerte? ¿O es que no crees que vayas a morir?.-

-Que te jodan- le escupió Rido, sonriendo de nuevo, alzando la barbilla. –Ya morí una vez, y regresé. Mátame y volveré de nuevo, tenlo por seguro. Volveré, y te mataré.-

El rostro del Alquimista se congestionó.

-¿Qué...?- se atropelló. -¿Qué acabas de decir? ¿Qué has dicho?- lo interrogó, en tono desesperado, tomando a Rido por el cuello de su yukata, intentando mantener su atención, que se desvanecía por momentos. -¿Qué?- gritó, sosteniendo el ensangrentado rostro del shinigami a dos dedos de su anciana cara. -¿Qué...?- musitó, esta vez para sí, soltándolo, dando un paso atrás, atribulado, sin poder dejar de mirar al malherido oficial. Pero Rido ya no le iba a poder responder. Ya no estaba.

-Nalya...- solo murmuró, y cayó de costado, sobre su lado izquierdo, con la mirada perdida, fija en un rostro que también se apagaba, en unos ojos fieros que solían brillar con el radiante color del fuego, en unos cabellos carmesíes, preciosos. Y, de repente, escuchó las palabras "Pastor" y "quién eres", pero supo que no iban dirigidas a él, y dejó que su cansada mente se adormeciera. Y pensó en aquella mujer, pensó en ella, y sonrió amargamente. "Mierda, Nalya" se dijo para sí "no me mires con esa cara, lo nuestro no podía haber funcionado. Imagina como hubieran sido nuestros hijos: barbudos y con cuernos. Yo soy un hombre religioso, joder." Y su mente se nubló.

Al ver como el shinigami caía, el anciano Alquimista sintió un escalofrío recorriendo todo su ser. Atusó su bigote, nervioso, se pasó la mano por la cara, por la nuca. Tembló.

-Pa... Pastor- logró articular al fin, extendiendo su esquelética mano hacia Rido. –E.. estaba escrito. El... Pastor.- Suspiró, llevándose la mano izquierda al pecho. –Él ha vuelto...- musitó, hablando solo. –Él... yo...-

-Nadie quiere vivir para siempre, ni siquiera tú, ni siquiera aquí.- lo interrumpió, repentinamente, una voz. Una voz serena, una voz anciana. –Éste no es el paraíso que nos prometieron.- Señaló. Y Kastar se volvió hasta su origen, y vio al que había combatido con el shinigami, a su lado. Vio al japonés de la cinta en la cabeza, que sostenía ahora en la mano, junto a una espada. Y vio, también una escila en su pecho. Pero no vio sangre, ni herida, ni dolor.

-Tú...- murmuró el Alquimista, extrañado, con los ojos, sin embargo, brillantes. Como si toda su larga vida hubiera estado esperando ese momento. –Tú, el que camina con el Pastor...- susurró, olvidando por un instante su escila, su espada, perdiendo el control. -¿Quién...? ¿quién eres?- Y los agónicos gritos de las víctimas de su arma se hicieron eco, en la planicie, hasta extinguirse por completo al escucharse de nuevo esa voz.

-Yo soy el martillo y el yunque. Soy el acero y su portador. Yo soy el demonio y el dios de la muerte. El maestro de espadas, el dragón.-


	38. Countin' on a miracle

**COUNTIN' ON A MIRACLE**

El acero se posó en su cuello, silencioso, implacable, firme como la mano que lo empuñaba. El anciano no reaccionó, seguía dormido, inconsciente.

-Lo siento doctora- musitó una fría voz.

El filo de la hoja quebró la carne, deslizándose con suavidad, cortando su vida con una facilidad insultante y vacua.

Un gorgoteo, solo un leve murmullo de queja, y la negra sangre que brotó de la herida abierta, derramando su aliento sobre la mesa de operaciones del hospital. Luego, un espasmo muscular, los dedos de su mano derecha que se entreabrieron y se cerraron en un solitario gesto de despedida.

"Adiós, adiós... adiós".

Un modo triste, lamentable, de desaparecer.

Herido, mutilado, dormido. Asesinado entre la oscuridad de su propio sueño, de su propio dolor. Sus ojos habían llegado cerrados, hinchados, perdidos, y nunca se habían vuelto a desvelar.

Alguien suspiró. El verdugo limpió con circunspección el filo de su espada. Las miradas de ambos se entrecruzaron.

Él tuvo el reflejo de encogerse de hombros, de chasquear la lengua y desaparecer, pero se contuvo, los azules ojos de ella lo retuvieron, hechizado. Le impidieron moverse. La mirada de la culpa, de la responsabilidad, del que está libre de pecado. Del que no acaba de matar.

Una voz de mujer, sin embargo, socavó la quietud, la tensión.

-Cumplimos órdenes, doctora.- La médico suspiró.

-Tal vez sea ése, precisamente, el problema, shinigami.-

-Oficial Samara...- replicó la misma mujer, con autoridad- no...-

-¡Déjalo, Tomoyo!- intervino, con firmeza, el joven moreno que había degollado al viejo. –Déjalo.- negó largamente. -Vámonos.-

-¡Pero...!- Se revolvió ésta, aún indignada por el comportamiento de la médico en jefe del hospital.

-Vamos- repitió el shinigami, envainando su espada, aún sucia, con sus sucias manos. –Aquí no hay nada ya que debamos hacer. Oficial...- se despidió.

-Hoyto...- protestó su compañera una vez más, pero el joven soldado ya había abierto la puerta, huyendo por ella, dejándola atrás.

Y, sin perder un segundo en despedirse, ella también se marchó, dejando a la doctora con su paciente, muerto, asesinado por orden, por decreto.

Ésta siguió quieta, inamovible, como esculpida en mármol y alabastro. Mirando al vacío, a las sombras, hasta que sus azules ojos enrojecieron, hasta que no pudo contenerse más y, con rabia, tiró de la mascarilla que cubría su rostro y la arrojó al suelo de la sala de operaciones. Y con ella su gorro de quirófano, y sus guantes, y la vaporosa bata quirúrgica de color verde que escondía, durante las operaciones, su naturaleza de shinigami, de dios de la muerte. Como sus guantes ocultaban, en su brazo derecho, una profunda cicatriz, de la muñeca hasta el codo, en forma de espiral; como su gorro quirúrgico reveló unos cabellos rubios, dorados, que se ondulaban, recogidos, hacia atrás; como su máscara descubrió su triste, triste belleza y su juventud. Y, frente a ella, la muerte.

Shiraku Tomoyo salió de los barracones del recinto hospitalario a toda prisa, tratando de no perder la compostura que suponía su cargo pero, a su vez, corriendo en pos de su compañero, buscando darle alcance. Sus oscuros cabellos, lacios y del color de la noche, acompañaban la cadencia de su movimiento, de sus pasos, cortos pero firmes, de un modo armónico y gracioso.

Finalmente, tras pasar varios minutos vagando por los alrededores, la joven shinigami encontró, en el lindar del camino noreste, a quien estaba buscando.

Él estaba de espaldas, a la sombra de un hermoso pino piñonero, hablando con un lugareño, impregnándose de calor humano ahora que sus actos lo habían convertido en animal.

Tomoyo sonrió, y sus ojos claros iluminaron su delicado rostro. Siempre sucedía lo mismo. Y sabía que siempre iba a suceder. Ella había sido preparada a conciencia para ello, pero no así él. Huga Hoyto, a pesar de su noble apellido, seguía siendo el mismo hijo de una familia de pescadores, seguía siendo un Nobura.

Él era un guerrero, no un soldado. Los que lo veían de fuera no podían entender la diferencia entre ambos, pero ésta existía. Un guerrero luchaba por lo que creía justo, por su derecho a vivir o a morir. Un soldado, en cambio, debía obedecer órdenes. Debía cumplirlas y resignarse, debía aprender que ciertos mandatos no admiten duda, no admiten vacilación. Un guerrero libra su lucha y se marcha, un soldado debe permanecer en la tierra que ha asolado, frente a los padres de los hijos que acaba de asesinar. Un soldado debe aprender a alienar su mente, a olvidar su alma. Su Dios.

Por ello la doctora, la oficial Samara, no era una verdadera shinigami; por ello pertenecía a la división médica, a la cuatro. Por ello Huga Hoyto, hábil con el kidoh, firme con la espada, aún no ostentaba el rango de oficial.

Por ello, empero, Tomoyo estaba enamorada de él.

-Shinigami...- le susurró por la espalda, con un hilo de voz, desde una decena metros de distancia. Usando la justa fracción de kidoh para que solo Hoyto la escuchara hablar. -¿Qué ha pasado ahí dentro, shinigami?- musitó, a continuación, queriendo atraerle hacia él.

Hoyto, sin embargo, pareció no querer darse cuenta y, haciendo caso omiso a los escalofríos que recorrían su espalda, pretendió seguir su vacía cháchara con el labriego. Que si el campo, que si el tiempo, que si las horas de sol se están alargando ya...

El shinigami sólo asentía, y respondía a los sentidos comentarios del payés con leves gestos de aprobación, o bien articulaba un par de preguntas al respecto de una cuestión cualquiera, solo para que la conversación siguiera viva algunos segundos más.

Finalmente, pero, el hombre se despidió. Tocó con la punta de los dedos su sombrero de paja y, cargando con sus aperos, prosiguió su camino hacia una de las chabolas de madera que circundaban los barracones del hospital. Andaba encorvado, y aparentaba, probablemente, quince o veinte años más de los que en realidad debía de tener, pero Hoyto lo siguió con la mirada durante todos y cada uno de los pasos que lo separaban de su humilde casa y, en todos y cada uno de ellos, deseó poder cambiarse por él.

Una mano entre sus cabellos le devolvió a la realidad.

-Eh...- la saludó el shinigami, con una media sonrisa, dándose la vuelta. Sin cesar de acariciarle el pelo, ella le besó.

-Eh- replicó la joven de ojos claros. Y revivieron el beso, comprando con él el olvido, la paz, el perdón. Como siempre habían hecho.

Shiraku Tomoyo y Huga Hoyto, antes Nobura Hoyto, se habían conocido en la Academia, en el primer curso, de hecho. Y, para hacer valer el tópico, los comienzos no habían sido precisamente buenos.

Tomoyo pertenecía a la casa de Shiraku, una más que notoria familia; Hoyto era el hijo de un pescador. Ella era hermosa como una flor de almendro, grácil, graciosa; él era un tipo bajito, curtido por los años de trabajo, con la cara marcada por la sal y por el sol de centenares de amaneceres. Ella era refinada, disciplinada, creía por encima de todo en la importancia del grupo, del colectivo; él era un torbellino en combate, pero reducía su confianza a su más cercano alrededor.

Acariciándole el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda con la yema de los dedos, ella sonrió. "Este maldito pendiente..." susurró para sí. No había cambiado un ápice desde entonces, ni ella tampoco. Él seguía luchando, como un perro acorralado, por proteger aquello que sus brazos alcanzaban a abrazar. Ella pretendía, aún entonces, creer que lo que hacían formaba parte de un todo, que su papel en aquel engranaje era fundamental.

Él la abrazó.

Habían pasado inadvertidos, el uno del otro, hasta los extraordinarios ejercicios prácticos que se desarrollaron en la Academia, por primera y única vez, durante el primer año de su promoción.

La iniciativa, producto de la preclara mente de varios profesores, entre los cuales se había comentado que estaba el actual director de la Academia, los había sumergido de pleno en un entorno aparentemente hostil, frente a un enemigo invisible e infinitamente superior a todos ellos. La experiencia, tachada de necedad por algunos, había influido, a pesar de ello, en gran modo en los alumnos que tuvieron la suerte de vivirla.

Al desconocer la finalidad de la misma, al creer que, de veras, habían sido víctimas de un ataque real, se habían sentido vulnerables, pero también habían comprendido de primera mano los riesgos que podían y no podían correr. Aquel ejercicio les había brindado, a muchos, una fotografía de su mañana, de su propio futuro.

"Así va a ser. Así os vais a sentir cuando estéis rodeados por un poder que os envuelva y que no podáis entender. Este miedo que habéis sentido hoy será el miedo que sintáis. Y, ese día, no será de mentirijillas. Ese día yo no estaré, no habrá un profesor detrás del telón que chasquee los dedos y haga que todas las sombras huyan al ver la luz. ¿Lo entendéis?"

Así les había hablado la profesora suplente de kidoh, al dar por concluidos los ejercicios. Irónicamente, en la Academia, no la habían vuelto a ver. Algunos decían que había sido todo iniciativa suya y que, al hacerlo, no contaba con el apoyo del resto del claustro ni de la dirección divisional que, por aquel entonces, era quien regía la escuela. También se decía de ella que había muerto, años después, en una tierra lejana, más allá de las fronteras de la Sociedad de Almas, pero muchos de aquellos antiguos alumnos, Tomoyo entre ellos, seguían esperando, a veces, que apareciera detrás de una columna de piedra, envuelta en una extraña aureola de luz, como aquel día, para decirles que toda la sangre, todo el sufrimiento, había sido una mera ilusión.

Ruborizándose, la joven le sonrió.

Después de aquello se habían, finalmente, fijado el uno en el otro. Se habían dado la oportunidad de conocerse y, con el paso de los años, se habían empezado a querer.

Con la graduación había llegado la elección de destino pero, para entonces, la casa de Huga ya había apadrinado a Hoyto y todo había sido más fácil de llevar. La trece había sido la división que habían escogido y, tras unos años de misiones rutinarias y de adaptación, habían sido asignados a uno de los puestos de control del cuadrante norte. Un, en apariencia, idílico destino en medio del bosque, donde la cuarta división de los shinigami mantenía un centro hospitalario, alrededor del cual se había alzado, con el paso del tiempo, un pequeño poblado.

En un principio, las órdenes habían sido proteger el emplazamiento. Un destino aburrido, poco más que permanecer sentados viendo pasar los días. O eso creyeron.

Al llegar al emplazamiento número doscientos cuarenta y tres se dieron cuenta que nada allí era lo que, en principio, podía parecer.

La cuarta división había edificado hacía varios años ya un hospital en aquel paraje dejado de la mano de Dios. Una especie de cruce de caminos, de enclave para los malogrados habitantes de aquellas regiones, tan alejadas del calor y del orden de la ciudad de los shinigami. Un hospital, un mero edificio de madera, de dos plantas, en medio de una planicie rodeada de pinos.

¿Qué hacían, pues, ellos allí? ¿Por qué necesitaba la capitana de su división mandar a dos hombres de relevo a aquel emplazamiento?

Aparentemente, la respuesta había sido que iban allí por razones de seguridad, para apoyar la misión de los miembros de la cuatro, para proteger a todas aquellas personas. El emplazamiento estaba muy lejos del área normal de acción de los shinigami, y no era infrecuente la presencia de bandas organizadas de criminales en la región. Sin embargo, cuando, tras varias semanas de camino, llegaron a su destino, no tardaron en darse cuenta de que aquella "protección" conllevaba otras implicaciones.

Al segundo de entrar en la aldea, antes que ningún campesino tuviera, siquiera, la oportunidad de sorprenderse ante la presencia de extraños, un uniforme conocido les recibió con total cordialidad. Era Taito Uryo, vigésimo oficial de la decimotercera división, responsable del campamento.

Había sangre en sus manos.

Tras pasar varios segundos en silencio, Hoyto se separó de Tomoyo y, como regresando de un lugar distante, mejor, volvió a sentirse invadido por una sensación creciente de ansiedad. Ella lo percibió, y trató de abrazarlo de nuevo, de darle consuelo. En esta ocasión, empero, él no la dejó.

-Conoces las órdenes.- habló, entonces, ella. Tratando que él la mirara a los ojos. –Sabes cuales son.- Hoyto negó. – Sabes de donde vienen...- Le cogió las manos y él luchó para no asirlas con fuerza, para no aferrarse a ellas. Sólo dejó que le rozaran y luego las soltó.

-Eso no es excusa para lo que hacemos, Tomoyo.- musitó, con la cabeza gacha. –No lo debería ser.-

-Hoyto...- trató ella de intervenir

-¡He matado a un hombre indefenso!- clamó él, con los ojos inyectados en sangre. -¿Es que no te das cuenta? A un anciano que dormía, que no había hecho daño a nadie... que no iba a hacer mal alguno... jamás.- se derrumbó.

Tomoyo permaneció erguida, frente a él. Su rostro estaba tenso, preocupado. Sus manos temblaban. También ella se había hecho aquellas preguntas, también ella se había cuestionado, en silencio, aquel mandato de la cúpula del Seireitei. Sin embargo, para la joven, el repetirse las razones por las que lo hacían sí que bastaba para consolar su conciencia. Las mismas razones que Taito Uryo les había dado el día en que llegaron, órdenes escritas del puño y la letra de su capitana.

-Aquel anciano...- murmuró la shinigami. -venía del Norte.- Hoyto la miró. –y ya sabes lo que hay allí.-

-Ah... la vieja Sikh- sonrió, complacida, una voz cargada de nostalgia. La oficial médica se giró.

-Krauss...- saludó la doctora a su más antigua ayudante.

La anciana era una mujer gruesa, de piel morena, cabellos grises y ojos del color de la arcilla. Con aire risueño, se tocó la frente con la mano derecha y se inclinó levemente, para corresponder a la oficial. Después avanzó unos pasos, con su andar tambaleante, producto de una antigua lesión, y se sentó al lado de la encargada del hospital, en lo alto de la azotea del edificio, con los ojos fijos en el Norte.

-La vieja Sikh...- sólo musitó, y calló para ver como el sol del amanecer vertía su vida en el valle, en el río, en las mudas ruinas de la extinta ciudad. Tomó la blanca mano de la shinigami entre las suyas y le sonrió, sin cesar de mirar al pasado. –No te preocupes por ello, Tsuki. No había nada que pudieras hacer.- La joven se mordió los labios, suspirante.

-Siempre hay algo más...-

-Alto, ¿quién va?- exigió, con autoridad, la aguda voz de Shiraku Tomoyo.

Un grupo de poco más de una veintena de campesinos se estaba acercando al pueblo por el sendero Este, y había entre ellos varios rostros extraños para la shinigami. Frente a ella, Hoyto dio un paso adelante y cerró el camino de acceso a la aldea para proceder a la identificación.

Varios hombres se separaron, entonces, del grupo, tocados en el hombro por él. Del resto, algunos prosiguieron su camino, como si nada, mientras que otros, la mayoría, resolvieron esperar por si era necesaria su intercesión. Algunos sonrieron a Hoyto, llevándose la mano a la frente, otros pretendieron que no les conocían pero tampoco se movieron de allí. Aunque aquello a Tomoyo le daba igual, lo que le importaba era el hecho que hubiera entre aquellos campesinos tres individuos a los que su compañero no hubiera logrado reconocer.

-¿Quién eres tú?- comenzó el shinigami, plantándose frente a un tipo bajito y calvo, con el rostro moreno y una sobrecogedora sonrisa desdentada.

-Hoyto...- sonrió el tipo, risueño. Las cejas del guerrero se enarcaron, y rió. A su izquierda, el resto de los campesinos rieron también de buena gana. Tomoyo frunció el ceño.

-Tomura- habló finalmente Hoyto, sacudiendo la cabeza. –No deberías salir de casa sin la dentadura postiza. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo, eh?- Y golpeó suavemente el hombro del labriego para que volviera con el resto. Entonces, tras seguir brevemente sus pasos con la mirada, el shinigami señaló a los otros dos desconocidos y, dirigiéndose a todo el grupo, volvió a hablar. –A ver.- enunció.- ¿alguno de vosotros conoce o responde por alguno de estos dos?-

-Ése es mi primo- señaló uno de los campesinos.

-¿Quién, el oriental?- preguntó Hoyto

-No, el calvo.- replicó el labriego.

-¡Eh!- se quejó, entonces, el susodicho. Y las carcajadas volvieron a hacerse escuchar.

-Bien, vale, vale.- trató de imponerse el shinigami, acallando la algarabía. -¿Cómo se llama tu primo? ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Funde Dante.- respondió.

-Bien- asintió el shinigami.- Daimo- llamó al aldeano. –Encárgate de que tu primo se inscriba en la oficina del registro.- Funde Damio asintió. –Aunque solo venga al hospital, debe hacerlo. Recuerda.- El campesino volvió a asentir, rápidamente, y, sonriendo, se llevó a su primo del brazo.

Al completar el grupo, ahora sí, el grueso de éste se puso en marcha, y solo un par de curiosos se quedaron para ver como terminaba todo aquello. Aún quedaba un desconocido por identificar y, según parecía, nadie en el pueblo iba a dar la cara por él.

Llevándose las manos a las caderas, Hoyto se acercó al extraño y se lo miró.

Era un tipo de mediana edad, normal, en apariencia, pero había llegado con los otros, oculto entre los demás labriegos, y eso era algo que debían aclarar. De pelo corto y oscuro y ojos rasgados, de ascendencia oriental, se había mantenido entre distraído y ausente lanzando una piedrecita al aire mientras el resto hablaba y reía. Desde luego, si había algo claro en todo aquello, era que no formaba parte del grupo.

El shinigami asintió para sí. El desconocido parecía no haberse afeitado en varios días, y presentaba el aspecto polvoriento de alguien que hubiera estado viajando durante semanas, tal vez meses. A pesar de todo, su estampa no distaba demasiado de los otros campesinos del pueblo. Sí, no andaba tan encorvado como ellos, y vestía un yukata entre marrón y rojizo, de color caoba, de corte más elaborado que los ropajes pardos de los aldeanos, aunque estaba desgastado y raído, también.

Encogiéndose de hombros, el shinigami miró a su espalda y le sonrió a su compañera, que suspiró.

-A ver. Tú.- se animó, finalmente, Tomoyo.- ¿Quién eres y qué vienes a hacer aquí?- Dejando de jugar, por un momento, con la piedrecita, el hombre alzó la mirada hacia la muchacha y sonrió levemente.

-¿Quién yo?- la shinigami asintió- Soy el herrero- se presentó, finalmente, inclinando la cabeza. –Y he venido a encontrarme con alguien en la ciudad.-

-¿Un herrero?- replicó la joven, con el ceño fruncido.

-Así es.- sonrió el extraño

-¿Y tus herramientas de trabajo?- Intervino Hoyto. Al ver que el japonés se encogía de hombros, el shinigami se pasó la mano por el cogote. –A ver...- murmuró finalmente. -¿Tu nombre?-

-Satsuki. Deberíamos bajar ya, ¿no crees?- La oficial médica asintió.

-Sí, hay cosas que hacer.- reconoció, a regañadientes. –Y no van a hacerse solas.- Su anciana ayudante sonrió. -Vamos, pues.- se incorporó, lanzando una última mirada al verde colorido del valle.

La azotea del hospital ofrecía, desde luego, un mirador privilegiado. No era un edificio muy alto, eso era cierto, pero comparado con las cabañas de paja y madera de los alrededores era una construcción colosal. A su lado, el resto de las edificaciones del paraje parecían insultantemente toscas, excesivamente viejas. Uno casi diría que pertenecientes a una era anterior.

Pero lo que pertenecía a una época ya pasada no eran, precisamente, las rústicas barracas de los campesinos, sino las blancas columnas rotas, los arcos derruidos, las delicadas estatuas devoradas por el bosque y por el paso de los años que dormitaban más allá de los pinares, en el otro extremo del valle. Irónica y tristemente, aquellas preciosas obras arquitectónicas del ayer convivían en incómodo silencio con las penosas construcciones actuales de las gentes del lugar.

La shinigami suspiró. Desde el terrado podía ver a algunos aldeanos, volviendo ya a sus hogares para comer algo antes de proseguir con la dura rutina de trabajo en los campos. Había una veintena, por lo menos. Muchos caminaban encorvados, todos arrastrando los pies. Alguno se detuvo un momento, para saludarlas con un gesto amable y una sonrisa. Se lo devolvieron, y los campesinos retomaron su marcha, hacia sus humildes casas. A lo lejos, en el bosque, frías cabezas de mármol seguían con tristeza su evolución.

Más seria, la joven suspiró de nuevo, y dio la espalda a todo, ésta vez. Echó una mirada rápida a su ayudante que casi parecía decir "Vamos" y se dispuso a bajar a la planta. Un leve tirón de su manga, sin embargo, la alertó de algo que no entraba en la más estricta normalidad. La doctora se giró. Algo sucedía.

-Mira- le dijo Krauss, señalándole con el mentón la solitaria figura de un hombre, en el camino.

Estaba allí, plantado, mirando hacia ellas, sin decir nada, sin dirigirles un gesto. Sencillamente estaba de pie, ausente, sombrío, en medio de la senda, frente al hospital, lanzando una piedrecita al aire, de vez en cuando, como para recordarles que era real. Aunque no lo pareciera.

-¿Le conoces?- preguntó la shinigami, curiosa. La anciana negó.

-Iba a preguntarte lo mismo, la verdad.-

-Yo no lo había visto en mi vida.- Confesó la joven, con una sonrisa en los labios. Y, dando por zanjado el tema, se giró hacia su compañera, para ayudarla a incorporarse. –Venga. A la de tres...- le susurró, tomándola del antebrazo. –Una... dos... ¡Y tres!-

Una vez en pie, Krauss miró, nuevamente, hacia el camino, pero aquel extraño ya no estaba allí. Igual que había venido se había esfumado. Terminada la diversión, la anciana mujer se limpió, cuidadosamente, el polvo del gris uniforme de enfermera, y se acercó hacia la puerta de acceso al terrado para, finalmente, bajar al hospital. A su espalda, sin embargo, los pasos de Satsuki no se escucharon. Sí lo hizo su voz.

-Krauss...- musitó la joven doctora, con la mirada perdida en el Norte. –Perdóname-

-¡Tomoyo!- clamó Hoyto, con el rostro desencajado. Pero era demasiado tarde ya.

Antes incluso de que la joven shinigami se hubiera dado cuenta, estaba ya en el suelo, desarmada, y con su propia espada en manos de otro, apuntando a su blanco cuello. La muchacha tragó saliva y su rostro reflejó el más absoluto pavor.

-Hoyto...- solo alcanzó a articular, pero era incapaz de moverse, de mirar siquiera al hombre que amaba, tampoco al que, tan fácilmente, la acababa de derrotar. Solo veía su espada, huyendo de su mano, escapando de entre sus dedos; siendo empuñada con furia por otra mano, otros dedos, otro señor. Hoyto, de nuevo, gritó.

-¡Apártate de ella, bastardo! ¡Déjala en paz!- estaba completamente envuelto en furia -¡Enfréntate a mí!-

Nadie le contestó. El desconocido ni siquiera reaccionó a esas palabras. Ni siquiera le miró.

Huga Hoyto tragó saliva, desconcertado. Separó los pies y adoptó una postura de ataque, pero sabía perfectamente que no podía intervenir con Tomoyo allí. No con un acero afilado a dos dedos de su garganta. Temblando, suspiró.

Todo había pasado tan deprisa.

Era una imagen inusual, un espejismo. Una silueta que se acercaba al poblado, caminando, tranquilamente, desde el mismo bosque norte. Al principio, no habían reaccionado.

A plena luz del día, de un modo tan evidente. Casi parecía un sueño. Un hombre vestido de gris, surgiendo de entre las sombras del pinar, caminando lentamente hacia la aldea, ignorando todo lo hecho, todo lo impuesto. Obligándoles a proceder.

Pasados unos instantes, vencida la sorpresa, habían actuado como indicaba el Protocolo de las Dos Ciudades y, sin hacerse preguntas, sin esperar órdenes o la confirmación de éstas, los dos shinigami le habían cortado el paso al invasor, obligándole a detenerse. Al acercarse a él, empero, Hoyto había sentido un escalofrío.

No iba solo. Llevaba una muchacha con él, cargada sobre su espalda. Estaba envuelta en sangre, y no se movía lo mas mínimo. Si no la hubiera oído gemir, delirante, hubiera pensado que estaba muerta.

Al verlos, el desconocido había detenido sus pasos.

Era un hombre de mediana edad, aunque por sus andares y su aspecto no parecía precisamente un labriego. Tenía la piel blanca, demasiado para ser un trabajador del campo; y sus ojos azules y profundos y sus cabellos negros y ondulados eran un claro indicador de que no era oriundo de aquellas regiones. No. Ciertamente, si no hubiera sido por la descuidada barba de muchos días que llevaba, Hoyto bien podría haber pensado que aquel extraño era miembro de alguna familia noble, emparentado con los Shiraku, tal vez. Pero allí, en ese momento, nada de eso había importado.

Al ver a la joven herida, al ver el sereno rostro del desconocido, Huga Hoyto había comprendido cuales eran sus intenciones, había entendido el porqué de aquel desafío. Y había empezado a dudar.

Sin embargo, para Shiraku Tomoyo, las órdenes estaban más que claras, y no admitían discusión.

-¡Tomoyo, no!- le había gritado Hoyto, tratando de contenerla, pero la noble ya había desenvainado y se había lanzado contra su indefensa presa. Las órdenes se iban a ejecutar.

Pero entonces, en la fracción de un segundo, ante la atónita mirada de Hoyto, ante la amenazante figura de la shinigami, el desconocido se había movido con demoníaca agilidad. Dejando rápidamente a la herida muchacha en el suelo, haciéndose a un lado y bloqueando el mandoble de Tomoyo con facilidad. Anticipándose al espadazo y sorprendiendo a su atacante. Golpeándola con firmeza en la muñeca y obligándola a soltar su espada. Empuñándola, a continuación, y acercando su plateado filo a su cuello, cuando la shinigami no había, aún, siquiera acabado de caer.

Al ver aquello, Huga Hoyto había dejado sus dudas de lado y había gritado el nombre de Tomoyo con furia. Y ahora estaba allí, con el rostro congestionado por la tensión, frente al desconocido, al extraño, que mantenía una espada junto a la garganta de la única mujer que había amado. Deseando acabar con él.

En ese preciso momento, empero, algo sucedió.

La adolescente malherida gimió, de dolor, recobrando por unos instantes la conciencia, y el extraño, como si el resto no importara, como si nada más existiera, se volvió hacia ella con preocupación, alejando el acero de la piel de Tomoyo, dando la espalda a su atónito rival.

Durante un breve segundo, Hoyto dudó. Aquello le cogió por sorpresa. Sin embargo, bastó una rápida mirada de reojo a su compañera para que el shinigami olvidara toda compasión.

Sosteniendo su espada con ambas manos, tensó la musculatura del brazo derecho, arqueó la espalda hacia atrás y exhaló un leve suspiro, murmurando ciertas palabras. Sus ojos se estrecharon, sus pupilas brillaron. Inmediatamente, un remolino se formó en su mente; en su pecho, el viento aulló. La imagen, a apenas cinco metros de distancia, del flanco desprotegido del hombre del norte se formó frente a sus ojos. No existía nada más.

Cuando una silueta radiante, unos ojos azules, serenos, se interpusieron en su camino. Alguien habló.

-Esta vez no, Hoyto.- murmuró, quedamente. Mas esos susurros sí lograron abrirse paso a través del viento, de los torbellinos que rodeaban la conciencia del shinigami, deteniendo su carga, su mortífero ataque.

Aunque, aturdido por la rápida sucesión de los hechos, Hoyto tardó en reaccionar, cuando lo hizo, el hecho de ver un rostro conocido frente a él, bastó para calmarle y hacer que bajara, por el momento, la katana.

-Oficial Samara...- musitó, extrañado. La oficial médica se había interpuesto entre él y el desconocido. Pasados unos segundos, empero, el shinigami no tardó en volver a alzar su espada en un gesto amenazante. –¡Oficial Samara!- repitió, aunque con tono enérgico esta vez. -¡Apártese! Apártese, se lo ruego. Hágase a un lado. No me haga elegir entre Tomoyo o usted...-

-Tomoyo está bien- replicó, serena, la oficial de la cuatro. Hoyto tragó saliva.

-Oficial...- balbuceó.

-Está bien. Ni siquiera está herida.-

-¡Hoyto, a qué esperas!- El shinigami miró por encima del hombro de la doctora. Aquella voz era la de Tomoyo. Era cierto, estaba perfectamente, bien. De hecho, se había reincorporado y, aprovechando la distracción del desconocido, se había alejado varios metros de él.

-¡Tomoyo!- clamó. -¿Estás herida?- La joven lo negó con un gesto, alzando el pulgar de la mano derecha, y volvió a centrar su atención en el hombre del norte que, de nuevo, volvía a mirar hacia ellos. A pesar de ello, Hoyto sonrió.

-Shinigami Huga Hoyto- repitió, entonces, la doctora, reclamando su atención. - Esta vez no tienes por qué hacerlo.- Al ver aquellos ojos azules frente a los suyos, el shinigami tembló, comprendiendo a lo que se refería la médico. –Esta vez no.-

-Esta vez no...- musitó. La oficial Samara negó, en silencio. De repente decenas de imágenes pasaron por la mente de Hoyto. Tantos desconocidos, tantos extraños. Sus manos manchadas de sangre. Lágrimas... –Esta vez no- repitió, con un hilo de voz, y bajó su espada al fin.

-¡Hoyto! ¿Qué...?- pero Tomoyo no terminó la frase. Sabía perfectamente lo que estaba sucediendo. Era inevitable. Durante todo aquel tiempo solo había estado esperando que tarde o temprano sucediera. Simplemente bajó la mirada y suspiró.

-Esa chica está herida.- habló, entonces, la oficial médica. –Deja que me la lleve, Hoyto. Deja que tenga una oportunidad, dejadme llevarla al hospital. - el shinigami asintió.

-Haz tu trabajo, doctora.- solo respondió. –Pero ten cuidado con ese tipo.- Ella sonrió.

-Descuida.-

Con las manos abiertas, mostrando que no tenía nada que ocultar, la oficial de la cuatro caminó lentamente hacia los dos desconocidos. La muchacha seguía en el suelo, donde aquel hombre la había dejado; él seguía empuñando la katana de Tomoyo, pero la mantenía apuntando hacia abajo, en un costado, de un modo para nada agresivo. De todos modos, debía tener cuidado.

Al ver que no había reacción a su acercamiento, la médico siguió caminando hacia la chica y, cuando estaba a apenas unos dos metros de ellos, él incluso se hizo a un lado, para que pudiera atenderla mejor. En ese momento, Hoyto supo que no se habían equivocado. Que no hacían ningún mal. La oficial Samara, por su parte, solo pudo tragar saliva al ver el precario estado en que la joven se encontraba en realidad.

Había sido fuertemente golpeada, y presentaba contusiones de mayor o menor consideración en varias zonas de la cara y del cuerpo, pero, sin que cupiera lugar a duda, la herida más grave era la que, brutalmente, había cercenado su pierna derecha a la altura de la rodilla. La médico le pasó la mano por la frente y le apartó los cabellos, sudorosos. Apenas respiraba. Sin duda había perdido muchísima sangre. Era un verdadero milagro que hubiera llegado con vida. Un maldito milagro.

Agradecida, alzó la mirada hacia Hoyto, primero, y luego hacia el desconocido, que aún no había dicho palabra.

La había estado observando desde que había llegado, la había mirado en silencio y, cuando sus ojos se encontraron, durante un fugaz instante, creyó ver, en ella, algo que conocía, que recordaba.

Sus labios se movieron, sus manos parecieron temblar. Una voz profunda, empero, resonó, en ese momento, a sus espaldas, más allá de donde Hoyto se encontraba, varios metros más lejos. Una voz que arrancó escalofríos a los tres shinigami, que rompió la serena mirada de la doctora con una risa demencial.

-Vaya, vaya... ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí?- Todos alzaron la cabeza, todos miraron hacia él. Era un shinigami calvo y muy alto, con una profunda cicatriz en forma de horca que le recorría la mitad izquierda de la cara.

-Oficial Taito...- le identificó Hoyto. El recién llegado negó, con la cabeza, mostrando su desaprobación.

-Me has decepcionado, Huga- sonrió. –Pero no importa. Te perdono...- se carcajeo. –Te perdono porque me has regalado algo que pensaba que nunca iba a ver...- Hoyto tragó saliva y, siguiendo la dirección de la mirada de su oficial, supo a lo que se estaba refiriendo.

-Oficial Samara...- murmuró.

Ella se había, ya, incorporado, y miraba al oficial de la decimotercera división con el gesto serio. De su cinto, pendía una espada, y tanto Hoyto como Tomoyo supieron que estaban a punto de ser espectadores del final de un pulso que llevaba muchísimos años librándose en otros campos.

La política de la cuatro en los emplazamientos como aquél nunca había sido vista con buenos ojos por el resto de divisiones, y la trece, por supuesto, cuya responsabilidad para con Sikh era absoluta e intransferible, siempre había buscado una excusa para minar las labores de la división médica allí. Ahora que su oficial en cargo había dado un paso en falso, todo parecía dictado para sentencia ya.

Taito Uryo, por su parte, parecía encantado. No era para menos, un incidente como aquél le iba a reportar un ascenso más que notable en la división. De nuevo, se carcajeó.

-Samara Satsuki... llevaba esperando esto desde que llegaste...- se relamió. La oficial desenvainó su espada, Taito también.

Antes, empero, que cualquiera de los dos reaccionara, el desconocido, el extraño, el hombre del norte, interpuso su brazo frente el cuerpo de la oficial.

Taito rió, con desprecio; Hoyto y Tomoyo se quedaron de piedra; Satsuki sintió un extraño peso en su interior. Clavó sus ojos azules en le nuca de aquel extraño y, por varias veces, dudó. Notó el tenue viento del Norte despeinando sus rubios cabellos, y sintió el anhelo de extender la mano hacia él, sin saber por qué, de tocarlo.

Pero entonces se oyó un estallido. Satsuki alzó la mirada; Hoyto gritó, alarmado. Tomoyo cerró los ojos.

Y aquel hombre del Norte, de nombre Patrick O'Derek, contempló, con estupor, como una lanza de relámpagos y fuego brotaba de la espada de un hombre, y sintió miedo. Y no lo entendió, puesto que él ya había muerto, ya había fallecido, hacía apenas unas horas. Antes de despertar en aquel valle, junto a aquel río. Antes de encontrar a aquella joven malherida y de llevarla a cuestas buscando a alguien que cuidara de ella. Antes de sentirse golpeado, como nunca en su vida le había pasado, por la imagen de aquel rostro extraño, de aquella mujer.

Y supo que no era miedo a morir, era miedo a estar solo de nuevo. A perderla después de haberla encontrado.

Y cerró los ojos, asustado, y los relámpagos se le acercaron, y el fuego lamió su sombra. Y rezó porque sucediera un milagro, pero supo que no iba a pasarle, no a él.

Y, entonces, todo se paró.

El viento dejó de soplar, el bosque y las aves callaron, los corazones cesaron de latir.

Hoyto seguía gritando, en una mueca silenciosa; Tomoyo estaba encogida, sobrepasada por todo. El oficial Taito Uryo se había detenido en el aire, con el rostro desencajado, lleno de furia; su espada, en forma de lanza, amenazaba con perforar el pecho de aquel hombre de pelo moreno. A su espalda, la doctora Samara Satsuki miraba hacia delante, con sus ojos azules muy abiertos, con la mano derecha en el puño de su espada y la izquierda a punto de rozar el hombro de él.

Todo se había parado, todo se había detenido. Durante unos breves segundos, la rueda del tiempo iba a dejar de girar. El destino se estaba rescribiendo.

Una silueta se les acercó.

Caminaba lentamente, muy despacio, envuelto en sus ropajes, de color marrón rojizo. Llevaba algo en la mano, una piedrecita, que lanzaba al aire con la mano derecha, para distraerse.

Caminó hacia ellos, y los miró, en silencio, uno por uno, hasta que, finalmente, al llegar al punto donde se encontraban Patrick y Satsuki, sus ojos rasgados se iluminaron. Se detuvo frente a él.

Y sonrió.


	39. Cenizas en el aire

**CENIZAS EN EL AIRE**

–Éste no es el paraíso que nos prometieron.-

Esas palabras resonaron en su mente, con tenue voz pero cercanas. Alejadas, sin embargo, de su conciencia. Como todo lo demás.

Akano Rido abrió lentamente los ojos, pesados, adoloridos. Era incapaz de ver nada.

Había humo, mucho humo. Su fuerte olor lo saturaba todo. Podía sentirlo. Un manto gris y espeso que le envolvía de agrias cenizas los lacrimales y los pulmones, que le hostigaba desde decenas de flancos sin remisión.

Estaba echado en el suelo, medio boca arriba, medio de lado. Y la cabeza le dolía como si se la hubiera golpeado contra un muro, como si llevara varios días sin dormir. Apenas respiraba, apenas podía ver lo que sucedía a tres palmos de su cara. Solo sabía que se tenía que levantar.

Torpemente, trató de incorporarse, pero no pudo. El dolor que le atenazaba el pecho era demasiado agudo, demasiado intenso. Apenas si se podía mover.

Tensando las mandíbulas por el esfuerzo, intentó llevar su mano derecha al costado, buscando entender lo que le sucedía, por qué le costaba tanto moverse, aquel dolor, cuando, repentinamente, a su izquierda, a muchos metros de distancia, algo llamó su atención.

Era un cuerpo, inmóvil. Una figura caída, como un rojo faro en aquel embravecido y gris mar.

El corazón del shinigami se sacudió.

"Nalya..." trató Rido de articular, pero no surgía sonido alguno de sus labios. El dolor era tan intenso, la tensión tan irresistible, que el oficial fue del todo incapaz de hablar. "Nalya" lo intentó de nuevo, pero era inútil. No había nada que hacer.

Oscuras lágrimas recorrieron sus ojos, su pecho se desgarró, también, por dentro. Ella había caído, estaba herida, casi muerta. Y él no podía salvarla, no podía ayudarla. Era incluso incapaz de ayudarse a sí mismo. "¡Nalya!" gritó, pero su voz no surgió, tampoco, en esta ocasión. Casi parecía que llevara días, meses, sin escucharla, sin, realmente, hablar. "¡Nalya!"

Ante aquel silencioso grito de auxilio, nadie contestó.

Renunciando, empero, a rendirse, el oficial de la nueve tragó saliva, luego tosió, dolorosamente, y, haciendo acopio de fuerzas, intentó incorporarse de nuevo. Era imposible, no podía moverse, ni siquiera la cabeza o el cuello para mirar libremente a su alrededor. Se sintió morir.

Frente sus ojos, todo era oscuro, todo era gris. Excepto Nalya, que moría, que iba muriendo. Excepto sus ojos, que lloraban sangre y dolor.

Cuando, de repente, el dolor se hizo más intenso. Más fuerte. Y su corazón pareció abrirse por la mitad, torturándole con cada latido. Entre espasmos, su cuerpo se sacudió, como si le estuvieran arrancando, una a una, las costillas y la voz de Rido, finalmente, estalló en su garganta, dejando salir un último grito de furia. Un último adiós.

Y, entonces, oyó, de nuevo, esa voz.

Y vio que había alguien allí, frente a él, erguido en aquella tormenta, destacando por encima de todo en aquella atmósfera gris.

Inconscientemente, Rido tendió la mano hacia él.

El shinigami le miró. Casi pareció sonreírle, con tristeza. A su alrededor, un viento oscuro y gris se arremolinaba, dibujando sombras entre el hollín.

Y Rido dejó de oír voces, dejó de ver formas. Su atribulado pecho dejó de moverse, los ojos se le cerraron.

Y, entonces, despertó.

-Ah...- se sobresaltó el shinigami, cuando sus ojos se abrieron, cuando sus negras pupilas se posaron, llenas de dudas, en el penumbroso techo de una habitación.

"¿Dónde?" parecían decir. "¿Cómo?". Pero le bastó con aguardar unos segundos, con relajarse, con sobreponerse de su tan agitado sueño, para darse cuenta de que conocía aquellas paredes, aquellas sombras que le amenazaban en cada recodo. Para entender que las había recorrido muchas otras mañanas, tras muchas otras madrugadas llenas de agitación.

Con la boca pastosa y las cervicales adoloridas, Akano Rido se incorporó, lentamente, hasta quedar sentado en el duro colchón. Adormecido, se palpó el pecho y no tardó en dibujar una mueca sorprendida en su rostro. Había dormido vestido, al parecer.

Suspiró. Su corazón aún latía con fuerza, pero ya no jadeaba. Se llevó las manos a la cara y las mantuvo, durante un buen rato, allí. Sus ojos se le cerraron, amenazando con apagarse de nuevo, pero al shinigami no pareció importarle y, esbozando una sonrisa socarrona, se dejó amodorrar por su acompasada y firme respiración. Incluso sentado, cabeceó. Parecía cuestión de segundos el que fuera capaz, o no, de quedarse traspuesto del todo hasta que, finalmente, un escalofrío le recorrió, de los pies a la cabeza, y le hizo sacudirse el exceso de pereza y la falta de sueño. Y Rido tuvo que reconocer, frente a ese nuevo día, que se tenía que levantar.

Resopló. El suelo estaba frío, le dolían los ojos, y la espalda. Y, por encima de todo, tenía ganas de dormir. Bostezó. Pero el oficial de la Nueve sabía que no tenía tiempo que perder, que ya había dormido lo suficiente, que tenía que emplearse a fondo si quería resolver, de una vez por todas, el caso que tenía entre manos y que le había llevado a trabajar, prácticamente, la totalidad de la noche anterior.

Así que se irguió, aún con torpeza, y, con el cuerpo desencajado, se acercó a la ventana de su cuarto para abrir los postigos y lograr que entrara algo de luz.

Entonces, sin embargo, como por arte de magia, la puerta de su habitación se abrió, derramando sobre los ojos del desprevenido oficial un cegador haz de claridad.

Rido se encogió, no pudo evitarlo.

A lo lejos, una voz le habló, anunciándole los buenos días, pero él no respondió. Frente a sus ojos, una figura fue tomando forma, cobrando cuerpo, pero el shinigami no le hizo caso. Y no sabía por qué. Había algo más resonando en sus oídos, algo más repitiéndose una vez y otra en su mente, en el fondo de sus retinas. Algo que no le dejaba ver.

Fue como aquellas veces en que, de niño, había mirado al sol durante varios segundos para, durante los minutos siguientes, cerrar los ojos y ver el rojizo disco del astro frente a sí. En esa ocasión, empero, pasados solo unos instantes, la imagen se desvaneció con la luz, y pudo ver al que había irrumpido en su cuarto, a ese otro shinigami, en pie, frente a él.

Era alto, muy alto, y llevaba el pelo recogido; con refinada elegancia según él, muy a lo Steven Seagal según Rido, aunque nunca se lo hubiera dicho a la cara, aunque pensara hacerlo un día de éstos. El shinigami se le acercó. Frente a sus ojos, los cristales de las gafas de Eliaz brillaron, y la sonrisa que afloraba en sus labios le forzó, a pesar de estar recién levantado a sonreír, también.

-¡Bos días, caralho!- Le saludó, el noble, alegre en exceso. Rido, por su parte, asintió en silencio, lamentando el día en que había decidido inculcarle conocimientos de gallego a su buen amigo Eleazar. Tenía un acento horroroso.

-Buenos días.- respondió, al fin. Rascándose la espesa barba que le cubría el rostro.

-Menuda cara...- silbó Eliaz- ¿Una mala noche? O día... porque son casi las once- Lacónico, Rido se encogió de hombros.

-He dormido poco... Un mal sueño- respondió, al fin. Su amigo se lo miró.

-¿De qué iba?- saltó, al momento.

-No lo recuerdo muy bien- se sinceró el barbado oficial. –Era extraño...- se llevó la mano derecha a la nuca y se atusó el pelo, masajeándose el cogote. –era como si... no sé. Había un fuerte olor a cenizas... y no podía moverme. Creo que me vi morir- resolvió, al fin.

Eliaz asintió, lentamente y lo miró durante unos segundos con gravedad. Pasado este tiempo, se acercó a su amigo y, con firmeza, apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de aquél. Le sonrió.

-Rido...- murmuró, Eliaz. El barbado oficial frunció el ceño.

-¿Sí?-

-Ya estás muerto. Lo sabes, ¿no?.- Rido suspiró.

Discutiendo consigo mismo sobre si cabecear a su buen amigo Eleazar o si bien pasar por alto aquella última broma, el shinigami no pudo sino fijarse en la irreverente sonrisa con la que le su alto colega le estaba obsequiando. Incapaz de no reírse de sí mismo, Rido sacudió la cabeza, y convino que, por el momento, había dormido demasiado poco para discutir.

Sacó a empellones a Eliaz de su cuarto, se adecentó un poco tras haber pasado la noche entera despierto y las últimas tres o cuatro horas durmiendo con lo puesto y, pasados cuatro o cinco minutos, salió al pasillo de la zona de habilitación del cuartel.

-Vamos a comer algo- sugirió, entonces, Rido, acallando un bostezo, pero un gesto de su alto amigo bastó para indicarle que, antes de mover el bigote, tenían algo que hacer. –Oh...- protestó el shinigami- no me jodas...-

-Órdenes de Henkara- se disculpó Eleazar. –Reunión en...- miró su reloj, una especie de modelo electrónico estándar con medidor del nivel de polifenoles en el cuerpo.- Dos...- murmuró, pero en seguida se interrumpió. –Siete... no, espera.- Ojeó, nuevamente el reloj de pulsera, le dio un par de sacudidas y tocó dos de los doce o catorce botones con los que contaba. Finalmente sonrió. –Sí, dos minutos. Reunión en dos minutos, eso es-

-¿En el comedor?- inquirió, esperanzado, Rido. Su compañero negó.

-Dojo de oficiales. Lo siento.-

-Vaya...- se lamentó el barbado oficial. –Y a saber qué quiere Henkara ahora...-

-La Uno.- habló la capitana de la división, respondiendo a la pregunta planteada. –La Uno se hará cargo.- hizo una pausa –de todo.-

Rido tosió.

Incómodo con aquello, con la inamovible postura tomada por el consejo de capitanes, el barbado oficial reprimió el impulso de alzar la voz, de levantarse y exponer en alto lo que pensaba de la costumbre de correr un tupido velo que los órganos de poder de la Sociedad de Almas mantenían como recurso en toda situación. En vez de ello simplemente se quedó sentado donde estaba, rodeado por el resto de oficiales, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Respirando con fuerza, se atusó la barba con nerviosa resignación y se dedicó, durante varios segundos, a contemplar, en silencio, la austera elegancia de las paredes desnudas del dojo de oficiales de la novena división. Pero su respiración se fue acelerando, y los aires de indiferencia que pretendía aparentar no hicieron sino destacar su inquietud frente a su oficial en jefe que, todo sea dicho, al tener habilidades telepáticas, conocía la postura de su subordinado a la perfección.

Al encontrar a la capitana de su división mirándole fijamente, en silencio, Rido comprendió que debía intervenir.

-¿Qué co...- tosió.- rayos se le ha perdido a la Uno en todo esto?- inquirió, vehementemente. –Es un asunto puramente académico, debería ser llevado por...- de repente se paró. Ahora lo veía, se había precipitado.

-¿Por...?- intervino Eliaz, curioso. Henkara sonrió.

-Rido- sólo murmuró, mirando al shinigami. Sin dejar de atusarse la barba, el castaño oficial suspiró.

-Sí...- musitó quedamente.- El secuestro de estos cuatrocientos cincuenta y siete alumnos es un...- tragó saliva.- asunto académico, de eso no hay duda.- Henkara asintió, animándole a continuar. -por lo que debería ser tratado por personal asociado a la Academia.- hizo una pausa y alzó la mirada hacia su capitana.- De ahí mi anterior alocución... Sin embargo- prosiguió.- como todos sabemos, la Academia hace ya bastante tiempo que carece de libertad de acción...-

-Preferimos pensar que nuestro consejo de capitanes aporta un liderazgo del cual la entidad carece.- le corrigió Henkara. –De todos modos prosigue, por favor.-

-Sí, gracias.- aseveró Rido, no sin resignación.- Sea como fuere, en otras circunstancias, un ataque contra la Academia hubiera sido resuelto por la propia Academia. Por sus miembros- esclareció.- Pertenecientes a su vez a las trece divisiones de los shinigami.-

-¿Y cuál es el problema, ahora?- preguntó Blod, otro oficial.

-Antes la Academia se reunía con los trece capitanes, les pedía consejo.- Sardónicamente, Rido sonrió.- Ahora, les rinde pleitesía.-

Alguien tosió. Después, se hizo el silencio. Algunos miraron a otro lado, incómodos, otros observaron a su capitana, a Henkara, y a Rido, sin decir nada. Pero ella no se movió, imperturbable, y tampoco el barbado oficial pareció reaccionar a las propias palabras que acababa de pronunciar. De todos modos, pensaron algunos, la albina shinigami ya debía saber hacía tiempo lo que él pensaba sobre aquello.

-Eso es- habló, finalmente, Henkara.- Así que, recapitulando, los capitanes somos los que tomamos las decisiones que afectan a la Academia.-

-Por lo que un asunto académico es un asunto de los capitanes.- completó Akano Rido. –Sí.- aseveró.

-Bien, Eliaz, supongo que esto responde a tu pregunta de antes.- prosiguió la capitana. Pensativo, éste asintió pero, pasados unos segundos, hizo ademán de volver a intervenir. -¿Si es una gestión compartida, por qué la Uno? ¿Por qué precisamente la Uno?- se anticipó Henkara, sonriente.- Bien. Rido.-

-Pues...- resopló el castaño oficial, frunciendo el ceño–Supongo que se habrá catalogado el ataque a la Academia como un conflicto interdivisional.- Henkara asintió.- Por lo que la primera división de los escuadrones de protección ha sido la asignada como encargada de llevar a cabo las pertinentes investigaciones.-

-Eccolo qua.- confirmó la capitana.- Justamente esto mismo es lo que se ha estado discutiendo hasta hace apenas un par de horas. Y la resolución final ha sido tajante: las desapariciones y todo lo que ellas conllevan son, a efectos inmediatos, responsabilidad de la división número uno.- En ese instante se detuvo y paseó su mirada, una vez más, por la decena de oficiales que había reunidos en aquel dojo. Al llegar a la inequívoca figura de Nalya se paró. –Por ahora- prosiguió - las únicas instrucciones que el resto de implicados ajenos a la primera división hemos recibido son mantenerlo en secreto y cooperar con los investigadores de la Uno.- Nalya le devolvió la mirada.- Esta decisión ha sido tomada teniendo en cuenta que los cuatrocientos cincuenta y siete alumnos han sido devueltos, ilesos, a la Academia, y que la verdadera naturaleza del incidente les ha sido ocultada.- Miró a Rido, a Eliaz y, de nuevo, a Nalya.- Debo agradecer vuestro esfuerzo, por tanto. Pero no hay nada más que podáis hacer.- Rido sacudió la cabeza y se atusó la barba; Eliaz pareció complacido, pero lo disimuló fingiendo que se limpiaba las gafas; y Nalya, sencillamente, torció el gesto en una sonrisa ladeada y suspiró. –En fin.- concluyó su capitana, dando carpetazo al tema.- Y, como ahora ya estamos reunidos, hay otro asunto más que, creo, debemos tratar.-

-¡La pi...!- clamó, desde un rincón, Blod, con entusiasmo.

-No...- le interrumpió Henkara.- No se trata de los fondos para la piscina. Lo lamento.-

Al ver el gesto decepcionado del oficial, muchos de los presentes rieron, Rido entre ellos. A pesar de estar enfadado con su capitana y con el resto de oficiales en jefe por la cesión de la investigación a una división como la primera, donde la información sería enterrada en apenas unas semanas, sabía que aquello no hubiera podido tener mejor salida posible. No.

Después de que Nalya rastreara a los alumnos y los rescatara de sus tres secuestradores, de modo casi milagroso, no habían avanzado en absoluto. Y, sinceramente, no creía que lo hubieran podido conseguir. El asunto estaba cerrado para él, pensaba Rido, los muchachos estaban bien y, ahora, ya era problema de otros. Y de bien seguro que, en lo sucesivo, se vigilaría el perímetro del recinto académico más escrupulosamente. Sí, el barbado oficial de veras pensaba que aquélla tampoco era una noticia tan mala, después de todo.

-¿Alguna pregunta?- inquirió, entonces, Henkara.

Aturdido, Rido sacudió la cabeza y miró a su alrededor, con cierto nerviosismo. Se había distraído. Por completo. Se había distraído y no había entendido nada de lo que fuera que su capitana hubiera estado exponiendo.

Inquieto, el shinigami golpeó levemente a Eliaz con el codo, buscando un apunte sobre los detalles de lo último que había dicho Henkara, pero la única respuesta que obtuvo estaba en un cierto contexto que Rido no alcanzó a situar.

-Jueves es... Tuesday.- escuchó, entre susurros.- No... Thursday, eso, Thursday. Te, Hache, U- Alarmado, Rido se giró hacia su derecha para ver, con sorpresa, a su alto amigo corrigiendo algunos de los datos introducidos en el calendario de su reloj. –Tuesday es martes, sí.- murmuró a continuación. Y sonrió felizmente, complacido de veras.

De nuevo, alguien tosió.

Notando un escalofrío, Rido alzó la mirada. Era Henkara. Y, en ese preciso momento, el shinigami supo lo que debía estar pensando su capitana, pues también él daba clases. Y, en ese dojo, el panorama era desolador.

Blod seguía deprimido desde la negativa de la piscina y estaba encerrado en sí mismo. Uno de los oficiales dormitaba, otro se estaba limpiando la roña de las uñas de los pies y otro incluso parecía estar bebiendo sorbos de una petaca metálica que a saber qué contenía.

En el extremo derecho de la sala, había un número indeterminado de oficiales jugando a una especie de variante de póquer y, en el extremo izquierdo, el teniente de la división parecía estar ojeando una revista de contenido, como solía decir, "para elevar el ánimo". Y, después, estaban Rido, que rehuía la mirada de la capitana con una mezcla de miedo y culpabilidad, y Nalya que, aburrida, hacía estiramientos para desentumecer su maltrecho hombro.

Finalmente, Henkara supo que iba a tener que volverlo a repetir todo.

-A ver...- comenzó, y ligó estas palabras a una descarga malintencionada de energía espiritual. La suficiente para que todos en aquel dojo se irguieran y se dispusieran a escuchar lo que iba a exponerles. –como iba diciendo- prosiguió, con una sonrisa inocente en los labios.- he convocado esta reunión con otro propósito aparte del que hemos discutido antes.- todos asintieron.- Esta mañana, durante el consejo con el resto de capitanes, hemos sido informados de que, entre la noche de ayer y esta mañana, ha tenido lugar un asalto con violencia en una de las zonas más nobles de la ciudad.- Algunos de los oficiales fruncieron los ceños, muchos se sorprendieron. –Ha habido varios muertos.-

-¿Dónde?- inquirió Eliaz, preocupado. Ante aquella reacción, Rido no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¡Ha comenzado la revolución!- bromeó, entonces, a sus espaldas, alguno de los oficiales.

Todos rieron, pero al noble no le hizo demasiada gracia y Henkara se vio forzada a ponerse de su parte para tratar de minar la tensión. Incluso Rido le golpeó amigablemente en el hombro, para calmarle, pero Eliaz, su amigo Eleazar Asharet, de la noble casa de los Ashartîm, aún respiraba exhaltado. Finalmente, empero, y para fortuna de todos, pareció relajarse y, aunque solo fuera para escuchar los detalles que la capitana tenía que exponerles, instó a todos a olvidarlo y a continuar.

-¿Quién ha sido el atacado?- preguntó, entonces, Rido. Buscando reconducir el asunto. Henkara asintió.

-Un antiguo miembro del consejo de los cuarenta y seis.- Rido frunció el ceño. Eliaz asintió, muy serio, también.- Uno entre muy pocos, de hecho- aclaró la capitana.- que eligió por voluntad propia abandonar su puesto en el consejo para pasar sus últimos días en la tranquilidad de su retiro.-

La mayoría de los oficiales asintieron, algunos hicieron comentarios. El puesto en el consejo solía ser vitalicio y los nombres de sus miembros rara vez se revelaban incluso entre los capitanes. Por ese motivo el ataque a perpetuado contra ese individuo debía de haber levantado tantas suspicacias, pensaron los shinigami allí reunidos.

-¿Quién era?- preguntaron algunos. -¿Cuál era su nombre?-

-Kastar Grogios.- respondió Henkara. A su alrededor todos callaron, nadie parecía conocerle, ni siquiera haber oído hablar de él. Excepto uno de los oficiales, que habló.

-Antiguo oficial de la sexta división...- recitó, pensativo, Rido. –Hace mucho tiempo...-

-Vaya...- replicó, sorprendida, la capitana, que no creía que nadie en la sala supiera nada sobre el malogrado anciano –Veo que el departamento de Historia de la Academia tiene a un verdadero erudito como profesor.- Sonriente, el barbado oficial asintió, aceptando el cumplido. Preguntándose, sin embargo, dónde había leído aquello, cuándo había oído hablar de Kastar y por qué. La firme voz de Eliaz, empero, le devolvió a la realidad.

-Antes se han mentado varios muertos.- expuso el noble -¿Del servicio?- Henkara movió la cabeza, afirmativamente.

-Del servicio. Así es.- aseveró.- Incluso de lo que creemos que era su guardia personal.- Eliaz tragó saliva. Aquello verdaderamente le preocupaba.

-¿Cómo ha podido suceder?- volvió a intervenir.

-Eso, precisamente, es lo que los miembros de la sexta división están tratando de esclarecer.- aclaró, sonriente, la capitana.

-¿La sexta?- saltó Eliaz.

-Antiguo oficial...- susurró Rido para sí. Su noble amigo asintió. Acababa de caer en ello.

-Así que- concluyó, finalmente, Henkara.- como se trata de una investigación llevada a cabo por otra división, nuestro papel será únicamente de apoyo. Mejor dicho, ni siquiera de eso- puntualizó.- El consejo ha acordado que la novena división y la tercera asignen un oficial y cinco shinigami para mantener la sensación de tranquilidad en la zona hasta que finalicen las pesquisas del sexto escuadrón.-

Muchos de los oficiales sacudieron la cabeza, otros sonrieron irónicamente, airados. Siempre que sucedía algo en la zona alta tenían que mover el culo como si les fuera la vida en ello. Rido mismo sintió una espina de indignación removiéndose en su interior, pero la contuvo para no zaherir a su buen amigo Eliaz que, de todos ellos, era, probablemente, el único que sentía el ataque a Kastar como algo personal. Precisamente, debido a ello, Henkara debió rehusar su ofrecimiento para liderar aquel grupo.

-¿Nadie más?- preguntó la capitana, pero ningún otro oficial parecía estar dispuesto a perder días o tal vez semanas en garantizar los mullidos sueños de un hatajo de ricachones. Finamente, y viendo las posibles alternativas, Henkara eligió transigir. –Eliaz.- le llamó por su nombre.- concretaremos los detalles más tarde.- y acompañó sus palabras con inequívoco gesto con sus manos para que los allí presentes se alzaran y abandonaran el dojo con libertad.

La reunión había terminado.

-¿Le conocías?- le preguntó, entonces, Rido a su amigo Eleazar. Éste negó.

-Kastar Grogios no era verdaderamente un noble.- sonrió, borrando aquella aura de seriedad de su rostro.- Solo tenía dinero...-

-Claro...- bromeó el barbado shinigami. –No frecuentabais los mismos círculos sociales, supongo.- Adoptando un aire solemne, Eliaz negó con levedad. Después, ambos rieron. Y se dirigían ya hacia la salida del dojo de oficiales cuando escucharon la voz de Henkara llamándoles a los dos, y a Nalya.

-Los investigadores asignados por la Uno se han comprometido a recabar toda información relacionada con el caso de los desaparecidos.- les comunicó.- Esto implica que, muy probablemente, esta tarde los tengamos aquí, haciendo preguntas, indagando.- Eliaz asintió. –Decidles lo que quieran saber, compartid con ellos lo que habéis compartido conmigo respecto al caso.- Rido enarcó las cejas.- Todo.- aclaró la capitana. –Y procurad estar presentables, os lo ruego.- concluyó, al fin, logrando que Rido se sintiera más incómodo aún por el hecho de haber dormido vestido, poco y mal.

-Una mala noche...- se excusó el shinigami, pero las palabras de Henkara, a pesar de lo que podía haber parecido, iban más dirigidas a Nalya que a él.

-Bueno...- les sonrió, entonces, la albina oficial en jefe.- supongo que, por ahora, esto es todo.- Y, con su característico paso elegante y sereno, cruzó la puerta del dojo de oficiales donde, en aquel preciso momento, solo quedaban ya tres.

Nalya fue la primera en moverse. Simplemente se alejó, caminando lentamente, y fue a sentarse en el mismo rincón en el que había estado durante toda la reunión. Una vez en el suelo, y bajo la incómoda mirada de Rido, la shinigami de cabellos carmesíes retomó sus ejercicios de estiramientos, conteniendo entre dientes aquel punzante dolor.

Eliaz, por su parte, se limpió las gafas y miró en silencio a su amigo. Pasados unos segundos, lo tomó del brazo y le sonrió, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza, mostrándole la salida del dojo. "Venga, vamos" parecía estar diciéndole. Rido asintió, pero se veía en su rostro la intención de hacer algo, de decir una última cosa. Cuando iba a intervenir, empero, una voz juvenil y clara llamó su atención.

-Profesor Akano. ¿Es usted?.-

Extrañado, Rido se giró hacia el origen de aquella voz y vio, con sorpresa a una joven shinigami rubia, de piel blanca y ojos brillantes y claros. El "Vaya..." de Eliaz, a su lado, le confirmó que no estaba teniendo una alucinación.

-¿Samara?- recordó Rido, con una leve sonrisa en los labios. La muchacha también sonrió.

-Veo que se acuerda de mí.- el castaño oficial asintió.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- inquirió, curioso. –Y llámame Rido. Siempre os lo decía pero nunca me hacíais caso-

-Sólo cuando me llame Satsuki, profesor Akano.- replicó la joven, de ojos claros.

-Dalo por hecho, Satsuki. –Se disculpó el oficial. –Pero dime, ¿qué has venido a hacer a este cuartel?.- Resuelta, la muchacha extrajo un pergamino de su cinto y se lo mostró a su antiguo profesor. –Órdenes de la capitanía de la Cuatro...- leyó Rido, en voz alta, tras ojear aquel manuscrito con el sello de la cuarta división.

-Así es.- confirmó la shinigami.- Me han hecho venir para echarle un vistazo a la oficial...- hizo una pausa, recordando el nombre asignado. -Uchiha Nalya. Resultó herida y...- el repentino acceso de tos de Eliaz la interrumpió.

-Perdón- murmuró éste. Rido sacudió la cabeza, risueño.

-Nalya es esa shinigami pelirroja de allí.- señaló a su espalda

-La de los cuernos.- puntualizó Eliaz.

Satsuki se los miró, a ambos, y después sus ojos se posaron en la figura de Nalya, que había acelerado el ritmo de los estiramientos hasta un nivel demencial. Impactada por su aspecto, la joven tragó saliva, pero pareció reponerse de inmediato y, pasados unos instantes, volvió a aparentar aquel aire de gran resolución en su gesto.

-Satsuki.- Le susurró Rido, entonces, poniendo una mano en su hombro izquierdo.-Es aquí donde le duele.- La muchacha asintió. – No te amilanes, eh...- la rubia shinigami sonrió.

-Gracias, prof... Rido.- se despidió. –Oficial...-

-Lla... llámame Eliaz- se presentó el noble, pero la joven ya había iniciado su acercamiento a la arisca tercer oficial de la novena división. El alto shinigami no pudo evitar suspirar. –Es como una postal del cielo y el infierno, ¿no crees?- bromeó, a continuación, al ver a la demoníaca Nalya tratando de apartar las pequeñas manos de Satsuki de su hombro, lesionado en el rescate de los secuestrados.

-Venga, vamos a comer.- le cortó Rido. Tras pensárselo durante un momento, Eliaz asintió, y ambos salieron por la puerta del dojo de oficiales, enfilando el pasillo que les llevaría al comedor. -¿Sabes?- le comentó, entonces, el barbado oficial a su amigo. –Creo que Nalya también salía en el sueño.-

-¿Crees?- replicó Eliaz. Enarcando una ceja.

-Sí...- respondió Rido.- La verdad es que no lo recuerdo muy bien.-

Y ambos siguieron caminando, en silencio, por aquel luminoso pasillo, hasta que, pasados unos segundos, y sin motivo aparente, Eleazar dibujó una gesto grave en su rostro y juzgó plenamente oportuno intervenir.

-Oye...- comenzó.- ¿Sabes en qué he estado pensando?- comentó, y detuvo sus pasos, para dar mayor énfasis a lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-Te escucho.- se paró, también, Rido. Sorprendido por la seriedad de su amigo. Curioso.

-Un hombre de mi experiencia...- continuó Eliaz.- un hombre que ha vivido lo que yo, podría aportar cosas muy positivas al entorno de la Academia.- Rido abrió los ojos como platos.

-No estarás...-

-Sí.- asintió el noble Eleazar.- Creo que debería hacerme profesor.- El barbado oficial se lo miró.- Deberías hablar con alguien, sí.- prosiguió Eliaz.- Recomendarme.-

Incapaz de contenerse, Rido sonrió.

-Déjalo...- respondió, negando con la cabeza.

-¿Qué?- saltó Eleazar. –pero...-

-No.- Y el silencio reinó de nuevo, y Rido volvió a ponerse en camino hacia el comedor.

-¡Eh!- le llamó, a su espalda, Eliaz. Pero el barbado oficial no iba a discutir más sobre aquello. -¿y si asistiera como experto docente?- le insistió el alto shinigami, apretando el paso hasta ponerse a su altura.- Sólo para ir por allí de vez en cuando... vamos...- protestó. –no seas tan egoísta, tú no podrás con todas...-

Muy serio, Rido se volvió hacia su amigo.

-Obseso...-

-Cabrón.-


	40. Polvo en el camino

**POLVO EN EL CAMINO**

Los arbustos se estremecieron. El bosque entero se sobresaltó.

Nubes de pájaros alzaron el vuelo, cientos de insectos callaron. El cálido viento dejó, repentinamente, de susurrar nombres. Huidizas sombras buscaron amparo en la penumbra, entre la oscuridad. Y aquel tenue ruido de pasos se hizo más evidente, aún, más cercano.

Las huellas de sus pies, descalzos, se marcaron, profundas, en la tierra. Un hombre había llegado. Su camino le había conducido hacia allí.

Iba vestido con un yukata marronoso, de color parduzco, como los que suelen llevar los campesinos, y llevaba, además, algo entre las manos, un paquete, envuelto en ropajes oscuros. Un fardo con forma alargada de algo más de tres palmos de longitud.

Con aire pensativo, ausente, el individuo se quedó parado un momento, mirando a su alrededor. Lentamente asintió. Parecía conocer aquel lugar, tal vez haberlo visitado en otro tiempo. Quizás.

Pasados unos segundos, empero, se puso en movimiento, de nuevo, y anduvo hacia el centro del pequeño claro que entre aquellos árboles se había formado y, apoyando su espalda en el tronco quebrado de un olmo centenario, se sentó a descansar.

Echando la cabeza atrás, suspiró. Desde allí se veía el cielo.

Relajado, se llevó la mano derecha a la cabeza y se acarició el pelo, recién cortado, prácticamente rapado. Parecía, ciertamente, estar pensando en algo importante, en algo vital.

Con delicadeza, dejó el paquete en el suelo, frente a él, y, de nuevo, suspiró. Después, sus ojos abandonaron los cielos y se fijaron en sus manos, en sus uñas, en sus dedos. Luego en el suelo, aquel suelo polvoriento.

Tras mirarlo, fijamente, unos instantes, alargó la mano izquierda y tomó un puñado de tierra de una montañita de no más de dos pulgadas de alto que había justo entre las raíces del árbol. Cerró su puño y lo dejó escurrirse, lentamente, entre sus dedos, como un reloj de arena. Cuando el tiempo se hubo cumplido, repitió la operación, con más tierra esta vez, pero con idéntico resultado. Se miró la mano, luego el suelo. Frente a él, ahora, había dos pequeños montecitos de finísima tierra, de polvo y minúsculas piedras.

Sonrió. Y volvió a coger otro poco de tierra. Con la mano derecha, en esta ocasión.

Cerró los ojos. Los pájaros cantaban de nuevo, el aire mecía las hojas, susurrando verdades, mentiras, como en un sueño. El fino polvo cayendo en el suelo prendía su mecha, también, aquel suave golpeteo le evocó decenas de recuerdos. Suspiró.

Con los ojos cerrados, respiró profundamente, sus rasgos se relajaron. Las arrugas que podía haber en su rostro, el de un hombre de mediana edad, se borraron por completo. Y el silencio tomó el lugar.

El viento dejó de tocar sus violines, las aves cesaron de hablar entre ellas. El mundo entero pareció haber callado.

Y, entonces, sus ojos se abrieron, y todo volvió a girar.

Los árboles siguieron meciéndose al viento, pequeños pajarillos afinaban sus voces, el bosque entero pareció, de nuevo, revivir.

A los pies de un caído olmo centenario, junto a sus raíces, una solitaria montañita de tierra se alzaba, apenas un par pulgadas encima del suelo. Apoyado en el tronco de ese árbol, sentado, con las piernas cruzadas, un hombre sin ropas parecía descansar.

Cómo había llegado allí, solo él lo sabía, nadie más lo podía decir. No había huellas a su alrededor ni señal alguna en aquel claro. Solo él, un tipo desnudo, con un cierto parecido físico a Ken Watanabe, sentado justo allí. Frente a él, todo parecía titilar, alumbrado por una especie de brillo sobrenatural, como un fuego místico y extraño.

Sin siquiera levantarse, el hombre tendió la mano hacia aquella dorada fuente de luz y pareció empuñar algo. Lenta pero firmemente, lo asió y lo alzó frente a él.

Parecía una espada, una hoja, de algo más de tres palmos, misteriosamente forjada en una fragua que no podía ser terrenal.

Sus ojos rasgados brillaron, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa de felicidad. Mirándose en aquella áurea espada incompleta, aquel japonés rió. Rió con toda el alma, con todo su corazón. Rió como no podía hacerlo, como no lograba hacerlo, desde hacía mucho, mucho tiempo.

Y sus risas se alzaron, a través de aquel claro, hacia el manto celeste, donde ni una sola nube rompía aquel mágico azul. Donde las nubes parecían haberse desvanecido, y la luz del sol se mezclaba con el cálido viento, impregnándolo todo, como cenizas en el aire. Como polvo en el camino.


	41. Epílogo Aquél que sueña

**EPÍLOGO. AQUÉL QUE SUEÑA**

-Así que éste es el libro en cuestión...- habló, con queda voz, Irah, palpando al calor de las velas la intrincada escritura del que había sido su anterior dueño, su calígrafo, su escritor. Suavemente, pasó de página y trató de leer algunas líneas, de reseguir el laberinto de aquel oscuro legado.

Fue en vano.

Finalmente, y pasados unos segundos, del más frío rincón de aquella oscura sala, alguien le respondió.

-No vas a poder leer nada, O'Rourke. No con esta luz.- El irlandés asintió.

-Sí... algo de eso había oído.- Sonrió, sin lograr apartar sus ojos del tomo. –De todos modos, es un ejemplar fascinante. Único. El capitán Yuber fue muy generoso al permitir que tú lo tuvieras. Al legártelo.-

-Créeme. Ahora no lo considero precisamente un regalo.- replicó con sequedad esa misma voz.

Incómodo, el suboficial de la novena división del Seireitei, no pudo sino asentir, en silencio, mientras deseaba haberse tragado sus palabras. Demasiado tarde se había dado cuenta de que acababa de meter la pata hasta el fondo.

-Sí... claro.- musitó. Y, como si, de repente, le quemara en los dedos, dejó el libro en su atril.

Pasándose la mano por los cabellos, Irah suspiró. Habían sucedido demasiadas cosas; demasiadas, en demasiado poco tiempo.

Meditabundo, se alisó las arrugas que no había en su negro yukata de shinigami y se quedó, durante un par de segundos, mirando al vacío. El silencio era sobrecogedor, terrible. A su alrededor, apenas si podía escuchar el sonido de la respiración de un par de sus hombres; sus latidos, haciéndose eco en la sala. El resto, parecía todo frío y muerto.

Finalmente, empero, se dio la vuelta, alzó la mirada, y se acercó hacia allí, hacia aquel hombre roto, caparazón hueco del que, una vez, había conocido.

Al pasar frente a los dos shinigami que montaban, permanentemente, guardia, junto a la puerta de la habitación, Irah les saludó, asintiendo con la cabeza. Al sentir la mirada de su oficial, ambos se irguieron, con aire marcial.

Por dentro, el irlandés sonrió. Siempre era más fácil esconderse tras los galones. Tal vez por ello este caso le estaba haciendo tanto mal.

-Señor.- murmuró uno, luego el otro. Y permanecieron en aquella pose guerrera, como estatuas talladas en carne y hueso.

Pero ellos no eran el problema, ellos no eran la cuestión. Y Irah O'Rourke pasó de largo, y se fijó en la otra persona que habitaba esa sala, en la oscura y mortecina silueta que le miraba, callada, en el otro extremo de la habitación.

Sus ojos estaban apagados, como su voz. Su cuerpo temblaba, tal vez de modo imperceptible, pero temblaba, quizás de amargura, quizás de dolor.

Con aquella insoportable carga encima, su alta y delgada figura parecía, cada vez más, triste y enfermiza. La máscara de estoicidad con la que, de cara a la galería, había tenido que vivir la tragedia, se derrumbaba sin remedio entre aquellas cuatro paredes, cuando menos lo pretendía, cuando un mal recuerdo le asaltaba sin que lo pudiera evitar.

En ese preciso momento, sostenía uno de ellos en sus manos, frente a sí.

-¿Puedo?- preguntó, con cálida voz, el suboficial de la Nueve.

Nadie respondió.

Sin embargo, pasados unos segundos, aquel mismo individuo alargó una mano hacia él, ofreciéndole lo que parecía ser una extraña figurita animal, hecha de mimbre. Ante la sorpresa, Irah no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿Lo hizo ella?- Unas gafas brillaron, tras ellas lo hicieron dos oscuras pupilas.

-Sí.- respondió Eleazar. -Lo hizo mi mujer.-

Asintiendo para sí, el irlandés sostuvo aquella pequeña figura, contemplándola en silencio. Era una diminuta jirafa, o un caballo, no estaba seguro. Pero había algo en ella que le recordaba a su infancia, que le transmitía candor. Finalmente, se lo tendió de nuevo a Eliaz.

Entonces, apoyando una mano en su hombro, Irah le sonrió, pero no fue una sonrisa incómoda como la primera, ni un gesto espontáneo como el anterior. No. Esta nueva sonrisa estaba llena de sentimiento, llena de tristeza. Como salpicada por el hondo pesar que rodeaba al noble Eleazar en todo su ser.

-Eliaz...- murmuró, en ese momento, el shinigami, cuando algo, un súbito escalofrío, le interrumpió.

Una sombra oscura, terrible. Sus ojos que se apagaron.

Todo se nubló.

Atónito, Eliaz tragó saliva. A su alrededor, sonaron tres golpes sordos. Tres hombres habían caído.

Frente a él, Irah O'Rourke y dos de sus compañeros de división, los tres hombres que debían velar por su vida, por su seguridad, acababan de caer, inconscientes, al suelo. Inconscientes, o muertos.

Antes que pudiera averiguarlo, empero, la puerta que ambos soldados caídos guardaban se abrió.

Asustado, sorprendido, Eleazar Asharet llevó su mano derecha a su cinto. Sus dedos palparon el puño de su espada, su pulso se aceleró. Una oscura figura se recortaba en el umbral de la puerta, silenciosa, inmóvil.

Preparándose para lo peor, Eliaz separó ligeramente las piernas, sus ojos se afilaron, su corazón se dispuso a latir por su vida.

La silueta pareció mirar hacia él. El noble contuvo la respiración.

Entonces habló.

-¿Quién eres?- clamó, con una seguridad que no estaba seguro de poseer. -¿Qué haces en mi casa? ¿Quién te manda?- Eliaz sintió el sudor, recorriendo su frente, empañando sus gafas. Nadie le respondió. -¿Quién...?-

-Akano Rido...- Eliaz sintió un escalofrío.

-¿Qu... qué has...?-

-Akano Rido.- repitió el desconocido, sin moverse de entre las sombras, sin apartarse del umbral de la puerta, como si no le hubiera de estar permitido cruzar.

Confuso, Eleazar dio un paso hacia delante, tratando de ver a través de la oscuridad, de distinguir con mayor claridad los rasgos de aquel extraño. Sus dedos abrazaban, firmes, la empuñadura de su espada, pero en su interior se debatían torrentes de dudas.

Y, entonces, cayó.

Cayó, hacia atrás, como embestido por la gélida corriente de un río, como si hubiera estado expuesto, en la cima de un monte, al orgulloso viento del norte. Cayó, barrido por un poder invisible, y sintió un fuerte golpe, y su espada huyó de sus manos.

Trató de alzarse, pero no pudo, algo le mantenía con la espalda pegada al suelo, algo le estaba impidiendo reaccionar. Su respiración se aceleraba por momentos, su boca estaba seca, sentía la lengua como el cartón.

El miedo, ¿era el miedo? Se preguntó. ¿Era el miedo lo que no le permitía moverse? Entonces escuchó unos pasos, que se le acercaban, y vio la sombra de la muerte acercándose a él. Y la oyó hablar, y supo que no era a él a quién estaba buscando. No aún.

-Akano Rido.- repitió, por tercera vez. -¿Dónde está?.- Eliaz tragó saliva.

-Yo...- y, por vez primera, vio el rostro de aquel hombre, ya entrado en la cuarentena, de piel blanca y tersa y cabellos ondulados y negros. Y creyó ver en sus azules ojos algo que le hizo interrumpirse, una profundidad demasiado oscura, demasiado intensa.

-¿Dónde puedo encontrarle?- clamó, el extraño, tomándolo por las solapas del cuello de su yukata. Zarandeándolo. -¿Dónde?- Y había en aquella voz un matiz de locura, de desesperación, que golpeó a Eleazar de frente. Que le pilló con la guardia baja.

Bajando la mirada, sólo pudo preguntar.

-¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué le buscas?.- Y supo que se lo estaba preguntando a sí mismo, también.

El desconocido se lo miró. Sus ojos brillaron; a la luz de las velas, su gesto pareció temblar, sacudirse. Por un momento, Eliaz creyó estar viendo su reflejo en el agua.

-Él...- respondió el extraño, al fin.- Akano Rido...- tragó saliva.- me robó mi vida. La mujer que amaba, mi nombre, mi familia...- Eleazar sintió un fuerte escalofrío en la nuca, tensó las mandíbulas. En el rostro del desconocido, la ira fue ganando terreno a la soledad. –Él me lo quitó todo.- sentenció, endureciendo el tono.- Y, ahora, debe morir.-

Varios minutos después de haber escuchado aquella afirmación, Eleazar Asharet observaba a su asaltante, con la mirada fija, sin parpadear. Sus ojos, enrojecidos, destilaban amargura y rabia, dolorosas lágrimas, recuerdos. Eliaz no podía evitar temblar.

Estaba medio incorporado, sentado en el suelo. A su alrededor, el resto de los hombres de la Nueve permanecían inconscientes aún. Tragando saliva, respirando con fuerza, el noble miró al extraño una última vez.

Vestía un yukata rojizo, de un color entre borgoña y carmesí, que, sin duda, tenía que haber sido hecho a medida para algún miembro de una familia noble. Alguien que, a juzgar por el aspecto del extraño, debía de haber sido más alto y delgado que él.

Enfundadas en su cinto, dos espadas. Una más larga, de plateado filo oculto tras la negra vaina pero cuya guarda demostraba el trabajo del más hábil de los artesanos armeros. Completamente labrada en madera, la empuñadura de la katana parecía un remolino en espiral, una confluencia de torrentes que se movían al titilar de la llama de las candelas. En el extremo de la misma, una cinta de color rojo oscuro coronaba aquel arma tan impresionante y única.

La otra espada, por el contrario, demasiado corta, de apenas algo más de tres palmos de largo; sin cinta; sin vaina, con el filo envuelto en lo que parecían ser vendas y paños; estaba completamente fuera de lugar. Su empuñadura, simple y sencilla, su rústica guarda. No parecía, desde luego, merecer formar parte del arsenal de semejante guerrero.

Pero eso era algo que, en ese momento, Eleazar ni siquiera pensó en juzgar.

Aún sentado en el suelo, sus dedos acariciaron algo. Lo abrazaron con fuerza, trataron de aferrarse a ello. El noble bajó la mirada a sus manos, y se quedó contemplando aquel recuerdo trenzado en mimbre, aquel último momento que guardaba de su esposa. De Laylah. Cuando, de nuevo, alzó la mirada hacia la puerta, el desconocido había desaparecido. Se había esfumado, envuelto en las sombras, del mismo modo en que había llegado allí.

Y, cansado, derrotado, vencido, Eliaz cerró los ojos, y dejó que la oscuridad escoltara su inconsolable tristeza, su soledad, ignorando los quejidos que se alzaban a su alrededor, los lamentos de los que, aturdidos, estaban empezando a desvelarse.

En la atribulada mente del noble, solo se repetía una escena, solo esa escena, una, y otra, y otra vez.

–Él me lo quitó todo y, ahora, debe morir.- había dicho el hombre de las dos espadas, y Eleazar había creído en su furia, en sus ojos. En su venganza.

Y su mirada triste se había apartado, por unos momentos, del rostro del desconocido, y había ido a caer en la desamparada figura de un diminuto caballo, de un solitario animal de mimbre, trenzado por las únicas manos que, más que su vida, había podido amar.

Y algo, en el pecho de Eliaz, se había visto sacudido, se había quebrado, haciéndose trizas. Helando su corazón.

-Si buscas a Rido, ve al Noreste.- había hablado, con frialdad.- Al Noreste, hasta el río. Luego, sigue su curso a la inversa, hasta que los troncos de los árboles sean oscuros y las hojas tengan color amarillo. – Y sus ojos se habían posado, de nuevo, en los de aquel desconocido, en los iris azulados de aquel ángel vengador. – Una vez allí, busca una cueva, en el Norte. Si el hombre al que buscas se fue con Kaiser Wolf, es allí donde lo encontrarás.-


End file.
